Close to you
by oninotsuki
Summary: La guerre contre Aizen est terminée ramenant le calme. Mais chasser le naturel , il revient au galop. Les choses se gâtent de nouveau mêlant les shinigamis ainsi que les Arrancars. Des souvenirs , des plus troublants aux plus calmes refont surface...
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_« Tout est en feu autour de moi, et pourtant je ne vois rien. Juste l'odeur de la fumée vient me piquer les narines. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien. Aucun son ne semble pouvoir m'atteindre comme si je m'étais volontairement coupée du monde entier. Mes genoux sont repliés contre ma poitrine, je me cache mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Je ne sais plus. Je me sens seule. Très seule. Ce noir m'effraie. Je veux sortir d'ici. Mon corps est secoué par je ne sais quoi. C'est si étrange. _

_Un cri retentit. Je relève lentement ma tête. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelle. C'est si lointain. Je frissonne. La voix se fait plus forte. Une douleur vive me brûle le dos. Je hurle. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a brûlé avec du fer chaud. Cette fois ci j'entends distinctement la voix. Celle de ma mère. Je me lève. Je cours jusqu'à la lumière qui se dresse de plus en plus fort devant moi. Pourtant la seule chose que je vois, à présent, que j'ai les yeux biens ouverts, c'est le désespoir devant moi et ma mère qui me serre, se vidant de son sang. Tout est en feu autour de nous. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Si amer. J'ai peur de comprendre. Des images s'imposent dans mon esprit. Juste à cause d'une dispute entre papa et maman, je me suis sentie en colère et j'ai…Perdu le contrôle de mon corps._

_« Maman ? »_

_Ma voix est presque inaudible. J'ai peur de ce que je vois. Elle relève légèrement sa tête, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Peu importe la situation, sa douceur ne l'a jamais quitté. Même maintenant. _

_« Protège ceux que tu aimeras ma chérie. »_

_Elle essaie de tendre sa main vers moi mais n'y arrive pas. »_

Maman !

Je cris et me soulève dans un sursaut digne de ce nom. Tout mon corps est en sueur. Je tremble comme une feuille. Bon sang ! Encore ce rêve. Malgré les années, la culpabilité ne m'a jamais quitté. Ce jour là j'ai tout perdu. Ma mère, mon père. C'était il y a plus deux cent ans. Ca parait beaucoup mais ça ne l'est pas ici. On n'a pas la même notion du temps. Mes mains collées à ma tête, j'essaie de me calmer. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit mais me replie sur moi-même. Je ne veux plus rester ici. Les cieux, c'est bien beau mais j'ai besoin de souffler comme à l'époque quand je me rendais auprès des shinigami –bien qu'ils étaient incapables de me voir. Tous sauf un.- Parcourir la Soul Society me faisait tellement de bien. Au moins j'étais libre de mes mouvements sans qu'on vienne me dire de faire ci ou faire ça. J'ai une soif de liberté qui me parait incontrôlable. D'ailleurs le nombre de fois que je me suis rebellée contre mon entourage…

Je me tourne et retourne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je souffle puis me redresse dans le lit. Le seul monde que je n'ai pas encore visité c'est le monde humain. Pourtant ma servante, Umi, qui y a vécu -et s'y aventure encore maintenant malgré l'interdiction,- ne fait que m'en parler. Je me sens proche d'eux, indirectement.

Je me tire du lit et m'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les cieux sont calmes. Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement pardonné le « meurtre » de mes parents. Mais à cause du tatouage sur mon dos ils n'ont pas osé s'opposer à ce que je reste parmi eux. Ce tatouage était une preuve irrévocable que je suis la seule héritière, capable de gérer tout ce flux entre les cieux, le monde humain, les enfers et la soul society. Je serre les poings. Si seulement j'avais su me maîtriser à l'époque. Ils seraient encore vivant…J'effleure mon dos. Ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit là comme le fer chaud n'en était pas. Ma mère m'a tout simplement transmis la marque qu'elle et mon père portait. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne m'a pas accepté malgré cette marque c'est bien mon oncle. J'ai bien l'impression que mon oncle avait beaucoup trop de sentiment à l'égard de ma mère, alors sa mort, il ne me le pardonne pas. Chaque jour qu'on doit se fréquenter pour protéger notre entourage –puisqu'il est le seul du clan à pouvoir me guider dans le développement de mon reiatsu- est une torture sans limite. Pour lui parce qu'il voit en moi la meurtrière, et pour moi parce que je vois toute sa haine dans ses yeux, dans son reiatsu.

Je _dois _partir.

Je me presse de rassembler mes affaires. Cette fois ci ma destination sera différente : le monde des humains. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur pour moi de me créer une identité et de faire comme si de rien était. Je m'arrête devant le miroir. J'ai tout hérité de mon père, bon hormis les yeux de ma mère. De longs cheveux noirs au reflet violet m'arrivant dans le bas du dos, tantôt ils ondulaient, tantôt ils étaient raides, ainsi que des yeux bleus océan. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas le moment de me contempler.

Je sors de ma chambre, puis de la demeure. Il y a bien une chose que je dois faire mais j'éprouve une certaine appréhension. Je serre le sac sur mon dos puis lève mon visage en direction du grand temple situé sur la colline. Là où un arbre de cerisier fleurit tout le temps depuis deux cents ans, sans s'arrêter. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie mais plutôt que ça serait particulièrement mal vu par certaines personnes dont notamment mon oncle. Tant pis. Cette fois il ne pourra rien dire. De toute manière je pars sans prévenir qui que ça soit, alors bon. Egoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tant pis. Je ne dis pas que je ne viendrai pas leur aider s'ils ont besoin de moi, mais je peux très bien gérer ça à distance.

Je parcours le peu de distance avec rapidité. Les années d'entrainement ont largement porté leurs fruits. Je monte jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. J'hésite. Je souffle un bon coup et prends mon courage à deux mains. Je franchis le seuil du temple. Mes genoux tremblent. J'ai l'impression que malgré toute la puissance que je possède, il y a bien des choses qui me rendent complètement inoffensive.

Je me retrouve face à l'arbre. J'attrape deux baguettes d'encens et les allumes. Je me mets à genoux et ferme les yeux. L'encens suit la direction du vent. Je tends ma main et une petite dose de reiatsu s'y échappe. Le vent se transforme bien vite en bourrasque me forçant par la même occasion de me relever et me mettre en position d'attaque. On ne sait jamais. Le vent se concentre sur un point et tourne autour de l'arbre faisant tombées les pétales de cerisier. Je dirais que malgré la puissance du vent, le spectacle est beau. En plus le soleil ne fait que montrer le bout de son nez. Je souris sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je tends ma main délicatement vers l'endroit. Je ressens toutes les émotions qui émanent de « ça ». Je suis surprise. C'est le même sentiment que quand ma mère m'a transmis le tatouage. En parlant de ça. Ca brule. Le vent se dirige brutalement vers moi et me touche de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Je tousse. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

Des images s'imposent dans ma tête. Deux katanas. Ceux de mes parents qui n'en font plus qu'un à présent. Mon héritage. Je suppose que ça signifie qu'à leurs yeux je suis prête. Je souris alors que des larmes coulent. Là encore, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne m'en trouvais pas digne après ce que j'avais fait. Malgré leurs disparitions, ils étaient toujours là. _Dans mon cœur. _

Shizuka-sama ?

Je suis sursaute. Je m'étais tellement concentrée sur les katanas qui avaient intégré mon corps que je n'avais plus fait attention aux restes. Umi me regarde, surprise. Je me doute bien qu'elle est étonnée. Elle est la mieux placée pour savoir que je n'avais plus mis pied ici. Je lui souris. En soi je préfère que ça soit elle qui me découvre ici que mon oncle, mais le fait qu'elle sache que je pars me dérange. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant mon sac. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?

Umi tu tombes au mauvais moment.

Hime, vous ne comptez pas partir ? Je sais que votre oncle est insupportable, mais

J'y compte. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je sentirais bien vite s'il y a des problèmes et dans ce cas je reviendrai.

Je lui souris pour essayer de la rassurer. Ca ne fonctionne pas vraiment. On est deux têtes de mules, ce n'est pas vraiment évident vous savez ? Deux loups apparaissent devant moi. L'un se frotte à moi. Je ressens leur désaccord. Ils ne veulent pas que je parte. Je souris puis m'abaisse vers eux.

Veillez bien sur les autres en mon absence !

Hime…Dans le monde des humains on les considère comme des ôkami.

Je relève la tête. Comment elle sait que je vais là bas ?

Je vous connais depuis longtemps n'oubliez pas ça.

Elle rit. Je ne peux qu'en faire autant. C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. C'est d'ailleurs la première à m'avoir accueillit après _cette _nuit. Je me relève et me déplace rapidement pour apparaître à mes côtés.

Je suis désolée Umi.

Je pose rapidement ma main sur ses yeux. Elle perd connaissance. J'efface cette partie de ses souvenirs. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais mon oncle a de très bon moyens pour en tirer des informations. Notamment lire dans les esprits et les souvenirs. Au moins, celui la, elle ne l'aura plus. Les deux renards grognent. Je me retourne vers eux et soupire.

Ca va, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais pensez un peu à ce que oncle Tero lui fera pour savoir où je suis !

Je gagne la manche. Ils disparaissent non sans me jeter un dernier regard attristé. On se reverra bien assez tôt, ils n'ont pas à s'en faire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE UN.**_

J'apparais sur terre comme si de rien n'était. C'était ça le but après tout. Deux fort reiatsu parcourt toute la surface de la ville. J'en frissonne. Qui que ça soit ils sont fort. Je ressens toute leur énergie, touts leurs sentiment jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. L'un veut à tout prix gagner pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui lui sont chers tandis que l'autre ne désire qu'une chose : détruire tout. Enfin, c'est ce désir là qu'il essaie de montrer mais en y prêtant plus attention, ce n'est pas vraiment son but. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Ils sont vraiment étranges. Je me déplace vite. Je veux observer la scène d'un peu plus près. Je me mets en haut de la montagne et les observe. Deux shinigamis –même si le brun ne ressemble plus vraiment à un- et l'autre a des cheveux…orange. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. Je ne suis pas habituée à voir ça. Il dégage en tout cas une énergie impressionnante. Il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec un soldat des cieux. Ca serait d'ailleurs assez intéressant à voir. Il faudra que j'y repense.

Plus le combat avance plus je me dis que le brun me rappelle davantage les arrancars. Je dirais un mélange de shinigami et arrancar. Voilà qui est bien étrange. Je m'assois, mes pieds se balancent dans le vide. Le brun refuse de perdre, ce n'est pas drôle.

Tout devient noir autour d'eux mais aussi de moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Cette sensation m'ait bien trop connu, pour l'avoir ressenti à deux reprises dans mon existence. J'observe le shinigami. Ses cheveux changent de couleur mais aussi de longueur, tout comme ses yeux. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il irait jusqu'à là. Utiliser l'ultime technique d'un Zanpukutô. Il sait pourtant ce qu'il en court en faisant ça. Il m'impressionne. Très peu d'entre eux seraient prêt à renoncer à leur pouvoir pour protéger les siens. J'aurais bien envie de lui donner un coup de main mais il a déjà entamé le processus. Quel gâchis.

Je disparais de la surface de la Terre. Il y a un autre endroit que je n'ai pas visité depuis longtemps : Las Noches. A peine j'y mets les pieds que je ressens déjà tout le vide que cet endroit procure à ceux qui y tombe. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette sensation. Elle me rappelle tellement…Cette nuit là. Je ressens la présence de quelque shinigami. Alors c'est entre shinigami et arrancar la guerre ? Ca me déçoit. Je laisse échapper une petite parcelle de mon reiatsu. Un champ de force se crée autour de cette zone immense. S'il y a bien un pouvoir que j'ai appris à maîtriser c'est bien celui de protéger ce qui m'entoure ainsi que ramener les gens à la vie. Sûrement pour ça que certains ont essayé de me montrer du respect –je dis bien essayer-.

Je sens la présence des shinigamis qui ne font que se rapprocher de moi à cause de mon reiatsu. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de les voir mais en fait si. Je ferme les yeux, me concentre sur eux et les transporte en dehors de la barrière, ainsi ils seront incapables de savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Des corps apparaissent au fur et à mesure devant moi. J'affiche un sourire satisfait. Je n'ai pas perdu la main. Le dernier à apparaître fut Ulquiorra. Il me fixe comme incertain de me reconnaître. Grimmjow en fait autant. Ils ne m'ont pas vu pendant cinquante ans et voilà qu'ils ont des doutes sur moi ? C'est du beau travail.

- Shizuka ?

C'est un murmure mais je n'ai pas besoin plus pour l'entendre. Pour toute réponse je le récompense d'un grand sourire. Ses yeux ont perdu l'éclat d'autre fois. Je dois vous avouer que ça m'inquiète. Il s'est passé quoi dans ce trou ?

- Pouah la gamine est revenue !

- Qui c'est que tu appelles de gamine Grimmjow ? Veux-tu re-tester mon punch ?

Il tire une grimace. Ma phrase l'a dissuadé. Bien, bien. Maintenant c'est réglé. Je lève ma main au ciel pour dissiper la noirceur et la lune. Que la lumière soit dit-on ?

Deux autres corps apparurent devant nous cette fois. Je fronce quelque peu les sourcils. Deux shinigamis. Qu'on m'explique parce que ça m'échappe vraiment.

- Bon, je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire.

Ils sont hésitants. Ils ne vont pas commencer à rester silencieux. Je me tourne alors vers les deux shinigamis.

- Vous là ! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe vu que ces abrutis ont perdu la langue !

- Hey c'est qui que tu traites d'abruti ?

Je lance un regard noir à Grimmjow. Il se tait aussitôt. Sage décision. Les deux shinigamis se regardent entre eux, visiblement surprit que j'ai une certaine influence sur les arrancars. Je suis sûre qu'ils me prennent pour une simple humaine. Remarque rien ne me différencie d'un humain.

- C'est quoi vos noms déjà ?

- Gin.

- Tôsen.

- Et qu'est-ce que deux shinigamis viennent faire ici ?

- C'est compliqué.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Ca ne les convainc pas. Je grogne.

- J'ai suivi Aizen dans sa folie pour protéger la Soul Society.

- Aizen ? Le brun qui se bat contre la carotte ?

Ils sursautent tous. Ah, visiblement certains n'ont pas pu suivre les événements.

- A mon avis, à l'heure actuel Aizen a perdu.

- Ichigo aurait gagné ?

- Tu m'as l'air surprit Tôsen.

- Légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

Je me tourne vers Starrk. Qu'est-ce que j'attends d'eux ? Pas grand-chose en fait. Je les aimais bien avant qu'ils ne servent ce Aizen avec qui je risque d'avoir une sérieuse conversation.

- Honnêtement ? Rien. Juste que vous arrêtiez de vous taper sur la gueule, de chercher à mépriser les humains.

- Rien que ça ?

- Rien que ça.

Il me sourit. Voilà qui me rassure.

- Je vais parler à Aizen.

Cette annonce en surprend plus d'un, si ce n'est pas tous. Gin se déplace à l'aide du shunpo –croyant probablement que je ne le verrais pas arriver-, sa lame à ma gorge. Ulquiorra réagit au même moment que Grimmjow. Je soupire.

- Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, écartez-vous.

- Mais,

Mon regard leur suffit pour les convaincre. Je ne bouge pas alors que Gin enfonce légèrement sa lame dans mon cou. Une seule goute de sang coule. Je ne ressens même pas la douleur puisque la blessure se referme aussitôt. Je soupire.

- Tu ne devrais pas essayer de m'affronter, ça ne te servirait à rien. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

- Tu veux aider Aizen ! Après tout les efforts qu'on a du fournir,

- Et alors ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment _horrible _au fond mais juste qu'il a besoin de se prendre une bonne raclée pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas le plus fort et qu'il ne le sera jamais.

- Tu veux juste lui parler ?

Je détourne mon regard de Gin pour croiser le regard de Nell.

- En fonction de ce qu'il me répondra, je le ramènerai ici ou le laisserai moisir dans sa prison. Ca vous va ?

Cette réponse semble satisfaire tout le monde sauf Gin. J'attrape sa lame avec la paume de ma main. Il aurait cru que ça allait me couper la main mais non. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. A travers sa lame j'arrive à lui faire parcourir les images bien précises de mes précédents combats –quitte à dévoiler légèrement ma nature- tout comme je ressens la raison de son hésitation. Il a peur que tous leurs efforts soient au final inutile. Je relâche sa lame, il me relâche.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais je doute que tu arriveras à le convaincre.

- C'est mal me connaître. Ils pensaient la même chose et pourtant regarde, aucun d'eux ne veut m'attaquer.

Au souvenir de ma première rencontre avec les arrancars, je souris. Certains en firent autant tandis que d'autre détournèrent la tête. Ca les dérange que leur honneur en prenne un coup. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je sais exactement ce que c'est. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris à me battre et à me contrôler.

Je me faufile dans la prison d'Aizen. Ils l'ont vraiment condamné au plus profond de la prison, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de l'enfer ? Malgré tout le système de protection qu'ils ont mis, pour moi c'est qu'un jeu d'enfant de les contourner et de me rendre là où j'ai envie d'aller.

Néanmoins, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Tout le monde n'est pas scellé comme on pourrait le croire. Certains sont là à être éternellement torturés pour « mauvaise » conduite. J'ai le ventre noué. La mort vaut encore mieux qu'une éternelle souffrance. Quoique…Non, passons. J'arrive finalement au fond de la salle. Aucun bruit ne peut l'atteindre, aucune lumière. Comme cette nuit là pour moi. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je tends ma main et des petites sphères de lumières s'en volent. C'est déjà mieux. Je tends ma main vers le seau. Malgré l'alarme qu'ils ont placée dessus je n'ai aucun mal à la contourner. Je peux le libérer sans même que les shinigamis ne s'en aperçoivent. Il atterrit par terre. Il tousse, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Il finit par remarquer ma présence. Il lève sa tête. Perplexe n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui es-tu ?

- Personne.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Te foutre un bon coup de poing pour avoir joué avec mes amis et pour les avoir transformé en personne antipathique !

Je crois qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Je pousse un long soupire puis m'accroupis à son niveau. Je l'observe. C'est vraiment ça. Il voulait un adversaire à sa taille. Les hommes, il leur manque vraiment des cases. Je lui fais une pichenette. Ca le surprend. Il essaie de libérer son reiatsu mais ça ne me touche pas. Il ne comprend pas. J'attrape sa tête et l'écrase contre le sol froid.

- Tu voulais un adversaire à ta taille, tu l'as eu. Maintenant la prochaine fois que tu as envie de te mesurer à quelqu'un de plus fort appelle-moi au lieu d'essayer de tuer tout le monde et de contrôler les arrancars, pigé ?

Je relève sa tête, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Il est visiblement très surprit et ne sait pas comment réagir. Bon j'aurais peut être du être moins brusque ? Ah oui, brute est mon deuxième nom. Je m'égare là.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir libéré ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Quand je t'ai vu te battre contre Ichigo j'ai ressenti toute ta rage et j'ai trouvé ça dommage alors que tu peux très bien vivre normalement. Surtout maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas le plus fort.

En disant ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'énerve pas et n'affiche pas un air hautain. Bon à voir. Je me relève et lui tends la main.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être le personnage que tout le monde déteste.

- Ca va être dur.

Mais même en disant ça il affiche un sourire sincère. J'aime mieux ça. Il attrape ma main. Je jette un regard à sa prison et fais en sorte qu'elle se referme. Au moins ils vont continuer à croire qu'il est enfermé.

On disparait de la prison. Je crois qu'on nous attend depuis un petit moment déjà.

On pose seulement un pied au sol que certains bondirent de leurs places tandis que d'autres arrêtèrent leurs activités : la baston. Je soupire.

- On ne vous changera pas.

- La ferme.

- Noitra, ta gueule.

- Répète un peu pour voir Nell ?

Je soupire. Je me déplace et assone un coup de pied à Noitra qui se retrouva coller au le mur. Grimmjow éclate de rire.

- Bien fait.

- Tu veux le rejoindre ?

- Ah non ça ira, je vais boire du thé avec Ulquiorra !

- Du thé ?

Ce fut Aizen qui fut le plus surprit. Pour toute réponse Grimmjow lui tendit la tasse de thé.

- Vous êtes sérieux là ?

J'essaie de ne pas rire mais c'est dur. Eux qui ne faisaient rien de _humain _jusqu'à là, les voilà à se retrouver avec les coutumes bien à eux. Je remarque le regard insistant de Gin. Ah oui, ça l'inquiète la présence d'Aizen. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas aveugle et qu'il voit bien la différence. Il s'approche de nous. Aizen ne sait pas trop comment se comportement.

- Je ne crois pas que les excuses ça soit intéressants.

- En effet.

Qu'ils sont froids. Je tousse légèrement.

- Il suffit de dire « je suis désolé » tu sais ?

Ils me regardent presque méchamment.

- OK, ok, je ne dis plus rien. Vous vous démmerdez, moi en attendant j'ai cet endroit à remettre en ordre à cause de certains crétins qui se sont amusés à faire la guerre.

Je n'en doute pas que beaucoup d'entre eux ont du se sentir viser. Bien, bien. Je les laisse entre eux. Ca va me prendre du temps tout ça, mais une fois fait je pourrais au moins m'installer tranquillement sur terre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE DEUX.**_

En ce matin, la ville est calme. Le ciel est complètement dégagé. Ca prévoit une bonne journée. Dis comme ça je prévois surtout la météo. Je suis debout sur le toit de ma maison, de sorte à avoir une vue globale sur la ville. Aucune trace des derniers combats. Les shinigamis ont fait du beau travail, il n'y a pas à dire. Je redoute quelque peu mon premier jour ici. J'ai l'apparence d'une lycéenne mais si les gens apprenaient mon véritable âge ça changerait probablement les choses.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux te mêler aux humains.

Je passe ma main dans les cheveux puis baisse ma tête vers Gin. Il est assit sur le toit, regard perdu dans le vide. Je m'accroupis à son niveau. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, lui et Tôsen sont restés au Las Noches avec moi pour m'aider à restaurer les lieux et quelque part redécouvrir les Arrancars.

- Tu aurais pu retourner auprès des shinigamis.

- Ca aurait été trop compliqué à leur expliquer du comment et j'en passe.

Un point pour lui. Je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Il a changé lui aussi. Tu savais vraiment ce que tu faisais n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris. Ils ont tous un peu redouté le fait que j'ai libéré Aizen mais ils ont apprit à le redécouvrir autrement qu'en homme qui veut tout détruire. Je sens une autre présence juste derrière nous. Je me penche légèrement en arrière. Ulquiorra se tient debout, son regard semble se perdre lui aussi mais sur un point bien précis. Ah oui, il me semble avoir déjà entendu Grimmjow le charriait au sujet d'une humaine. J'esquisse un sourire.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas en restant là à regarder que tu la retrouveras.

Il sursaute. Son air si froid change. Il disparait. Roh, décidemment on ne peut pas en parler. Il n'échappera pas aussi facilement. Je le laisse filer pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en venant dans le monde des humains ?

- Pas grand-chose Gin. Je veux juste m'échapper en quelque sorte, découvrir autre chose.

Je redescends en lui jetant un petit sourire, attrape mon sac puis ajuste l'uniforme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit mettre un uniforme. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Je me dépêche de sortir de chez moi, ma motivation étant revenue. Je décide pour une fois de ne pas employer mes pouvoirs. C'est préférable. D'un je ne veux pas que les miens me repèrent, de deux je ne veux pas que les shinigamis me repèrent. Ca serait dommage. Alors je ne me servirai de mes pouvoirs que dans des situations critiques. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la fille qui a réussi à faire fondre ce glaçon d'Ulquiorra. Il faudra que j'y remédie à son hésitation.

Je croise des gens ayant le même uniforme que moi. Ca m'amuse de les observer, bien qu'eux me fixent d'une toute autre manière. J'ai quelque chose d'étrange ? Je me demande bien. Je me dépêche pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. J'inspire un grand coup puis traverse la porte.

- Ah vous devez être Haruna-san ?

Je m'incline pour toute réponse puis en laissant échapper un « enchanté ». Ce n'est pas si terrible pour une première approche. Le professeur me fixe avec cet air critique qui m'ait si bien connu.

- Vous avez teint vos cheveux ?

- Pardon ?

- On dirait qu'ils sont violets.

Je me reprends légèrement. Je crois qu'un peu trop même vu que le professeur recule.

- C'est ma couleur naturelle, ça vous pose problème Onda-sensei ?

- Non, non…Bien suis-moi, le cours va bientôt commencer.

Voilà qui est mieux comme ça. Je le suis sans broncher. Il entre en premier dans la classe et me dit d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? Le déluge ? Je suis blasée de devoir attendre, la crainte et l'impatience se mélange en moi.

- On a une nouvelle dans la classe.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix du professeur.

- Haruna-san.

J'entre à l'entente de mon _nom_ de famille. Je me mets face à la classe, affiche un grand sourire puis m'incline.

- Shizuka Haruna, enchantée.

En me redressant la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux c'est probablement cette tête avec des cheveux orange, Ichigo. Je ne pensais pas le revoir d'aussitôt. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Deuxième chose qui me sauta aux yeux c'est cette fille avec des barrettes à fleurs. Elle dégage quelque chose qui m'ait familier. Ah oui, mais ça m'étonne. Une humaine n'est pas sensée pouvoir posséder ce pouvoir de guérison. Je crois que je vais la surveiller d'un peu plus près elle aussi. Il y a vraiment des gens particulièrement intéressants parmi ces jeunes.

Le professeur m'indique une place au fond de la salle. Ca ne me dérange pas. Comme ça je vais pouvoir les observer tranquillement sans me faire remarquer. Le cours commence. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je connais déjà beaucoup grâce à Umi. Mon regard parcourt la salle jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête sur Ichigo. Il semblerait qu'il ait récupéré ses pouvoirs de shinigamis. Je ne peux que le féliciter. Ca m'a prit du temps de restaurer Las Noches, et lui il a visiblement profité pour se remettre en forme. Maintenant que je sais ça, j'ai vraiment envie de me mesurer à lui. Merde qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'ai dit que je ne me servais plus de mes pouvoirs. Je me gifle mentalement.

Ca sonne. Certains bougent, d'autres restent à leur place. Je tourne simplement ma tête vers la fenêtre.

- Ano…Haruna-sana ?

Cette petite voix me fait sortir de mes pensées. Oh, cette fille. Elle a l'air intimidé. Je lui souris.

- Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ?

- Oui ! J'ai emménagé qu'hier à vrai dire. Et tues… ?

- Orihime Inoue ! Venez je vais vous présenter à mes amis !

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

Elle est adorable à se comporter comme ça. Orihime Inoue…J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Oh ! L'humaine d'Ulquiorra. Un sourire discret s'étire sur mes lèvres. Voilà qui s'annonce fort intéressant. J'hoche la tête et la suis. On rejoint une autre salle de cours où ils sont tous réunis. Je ne connais pas toutes les têtes mais je reconnais une deuxième âme de shinigami. Cette école est vraiment étrange.

- Les amis je vous présente Haruna-san !

- Shizuka suffira.

Je m'incline légèrement puis souris. Inoue me présente un peu à tout le monde. Je vais avoir du mal à les retenir tous mais ça viendra avec le temps. Le Quincy semble se méfier de moi. J'ignore pourquoi –ou peut être je devine-. Je l'ignore complètement pour éviter qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Ichigo me fixe lui aussi. Il finit par tendre sa main vers moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi faire mais je tends la mienne en retour. Au moment même où nos mains entrèrent en contact, je ressentis tout son pouvoir. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je crois que lui a senti le mien. Voilà qui m'annonce des futurs problèmes. Je lâche aussitôt la main. Inoue me jette un regard, visiblement étonnée par ma réaction. Je m'excuse du regard puis quitte la salle.

Je sors dans la cour. Un hollow apparait. Je suis prête à parier qu'Ichigo va débarquer. Je continue d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne voyais pas ce monstre. D'un rapide coup de zanpakutô il fut détruit. Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Mais très vite je me reprends. Ce n'est pas Ichigo qui s'en est chargé mais un autre. Cheveux rouges avec des tatouages. Pas très commun comme personnage. Il me regarde alors que je regarde le ciel. Ca aurait été dommage qu'il s'aperçoive que je suis capable de le voir. Je ressens le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Il s'approche. Je me tourne. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas habillé en shinigami.

- Shizuka, j'ai une question pour toi.

Ce qui est drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il me parle à moi et non pas au shinigami alors qu'il le voit. D'ailleurs ce dernier nous fixe avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt à mon gout.

- Tu dragues Ichigo ?

Je tousse sous le coup de la surprise. Ichigo jette un rapide coup d'œil au shinigami puis retourne son attention sur moi.

- Laisse tomber.

Je rêve ou il vient de me protéger en quelque sorte ? Je me suis trahie toute seule en faisant remarquer que je voyais le shinigami. Je lui revaudrai ça au moment venu.

Je les laisse à deux puis remonte en classe. Le cours ne va pas tarder à reprendre. J'entends néanmoins au loin la conversation entre le shinigami et Ichigo.

- T'es vraiment un boulet.

- C'est toi qui drague et c'est moi le boulet ? Avoue que t'as eu peur de te prendre un vent !

- T'en dis de la merde.

De la drague ? Je ris. Pourquoi pas. On ne peut pas dire qu'Ichigo soit laid, loin de là.

Je trace mon chemin. Je remonte les escaliers mais m'arrête net. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. Une sensation qu'un danger plane au dessus de moi et les autres. J'essaie de me concentrer pour savoir d'où ça vient mais ça a disparu. C'était malveillant et froid. Je me demande bien à quoi ça correspond. Je ne pense pas que mon oncle m'ait déjà retrouvé. Je me suis fait discrète et Las Noches, il ignore l'existence même.

Je m'installe à ma place et replonge dans mes réflexions. Ichigo ne tarde pas à revenir. On se fixe. A en voir par son visage il a aussi ressenti cette menace. Je n'aime pas ça.

Le cours reprend. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ca me préoccupe trop. J'aperçois une shinigami dans la cour accompagné du précédent aux cheveux rouges. Je fronce les sourcils. Non. Je dois rester ici et faire comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de leurs problèmes. Moi, mon rôle c'est de gérer juste l'équilibre des flux. Allez, respire un bon coup Shizuka.

Ichigo se lève brusquement et quitte la salle. Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe. Je mettrai bien les arrancars sur le coup, pour qu'ils surveillent discrètement mais je ne sais pas.

Ils disparaissent de la cour. Cette fois, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire.

- Sensei, je ne me sens pas bien.

Ma voix sonne légèrement faux. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Orihime-san, pourriez-vous la conduire à l'infirmerie?

- Bien sûr !

Très mauvaise idée. Je me mords la lèvre. Bon, il va falloir trouver une excuse pour tromper Orihime. On sort de la salle pour descendre au premier étage. Ca ne m'arrange pas là.

- Haruna-san,

- Shizuka.

Elle sursaute. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle par mon faux nom de famille. D'ailleurs c'est simple, de là où je viens on n'a pas besoin de nom de famille, alors je préfère qu'elle m'appelle Shizuka, comme tout le monde.

- Je crois que je vais suivre Ichigo.

- C'est sensé, j'essayais de trouver une excuse pour aller le suivre.

Je ris bêtement et elle en fait de même. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. La seule différence c'est qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi moi je veux le suivre.

- J'ai l'impression que mon pouvoir se rapproche du votre. Du tien pardon.

- Pardon ?

Qu'Ichigo l'ait remarqué je ne dis rien, mais qu'elle.

- Tu te trompes Inoue. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est de voir les shinigamis, c'est tout.

Bon gros mensonge, je le sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Elle semble hésiter à me poser d'autres questions mais n'a pas vraiment le temps de m'en poser. Un reiatsu très puissant se fait ressentir dans toute la ville. Ce n'est pas le même que tout à l'heure mais pourtant celui là me semble beaucoup plus familier que le précédent. Je n'attends pas Inoue, je cours sans utiliser mes véritables compétences au risque de me dévoiler. Elle me suit néanmoins en essayant d'être aussi rapide que moi.

Je m'arrête au bout d'un certain temps. On se retrouve devant l'entrée d'un parc. J'aperçois Ichigo toujours avec les deux autres mais de nouvelles têtes se trouvent avec lui. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux. Enfin je crois que c'est lui. Il n'a plus le même âge faut dire. Il a bien grandit. Je souris.

- Inoue, c'est qui ces shinigamis ?

- Euh, aux cheveux rouges c'est Renji, la fille à côté de lui c'est Rukia. Sur le côté c'est Kuchiki Byakuya avec Kenpachi.

Byakuya. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Il a vraiment changé mais son reiatsu est toujours le même. Une nouvelle fois le reiatsu de leur ennemi se ressent. Tout comme eux je lève ma tête au ciel. Pitié, frappez-moi, dites-moi que je rêve. Je serre les poings jusqu'à sang. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Umi qui se trouve là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dégage autant d'hostilité alors qu'elle aime le monde des humains ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Elle reste stoïque au début puis baisse sa tête jusqu'aux shinigamis. Elle les regarde avec tellement de dédain que j'en frissonne. Je me suis absentée qu'une année. Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait changé autant en si peu de temps. Dans sa main elle concentre une sphère très puissante. Elle ne compte quand même pas la lancer sur eux ? Alors elle veut vraiment faire du mal ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire malgré le fait que ça se passe sous mes yeux.

Ichigo libère son bankai. Il n'est pas dupe. Il a remarqué la puissance qui se dégage d'elle. J'ignore s'il sera suffisant pour la battre mais je refuse d'intervenir. Pour le moment. On dirait que le reiatsu d'Ichigo a encore augmenté. Même dans cette situation je me retrouve impressionnée par lui. Mauvais timing. Les attaques s'enchainent. Je me sens mal. Inoue est à mes côtés et elle semble vouloir leur venir en aide mais elle est consciente que son pouvoir n'est pas assez puissant pour pouvoir leur venir en aide. Je me demande si le fait qu'elle possède le même pouvoir de guérison que moi est un signe ou juste un hasard. Probablement hasard. Je devrais un jour ou l'autre la tester.

Umi s'écrase au sol, provocant un cratère non loin de nous. Les shinigamis remarquent notre présence. Je pousse Inoue plus loin puisque je savais d'avance qu'Umi allait relâcher une grande partie de son pouvoir. Elle n'aime pas se faire écraser. Je me plie légèrement sous le coup de son pouvoir –faut dire les shinigamis me regardent, si je ne me plie pas, je devrais m'expliquer après et ça ne me dit rien-.

- Shizuka ! Va-t-en !

Je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas. Au contraire je m'avance vers elle. La pression de son reiatsu se fait de plus en plus importante, voire même écrasante. Enfin écrasante pour eux. Je me tourne vers Inoue. Elle lutte pour ne pas se retrouver coller au sol. Je suis départagée entre vouloir raisonner Umi et aider un minimum Inoue.

« _Allez-vous en ! »_

Je sursaute. C'était la voix d'Umi. Je la fixe. Un signe apparait sur son front. Je fronce encore plus les sourcils. Ce signe m'ait familier mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai déjà vu. Je prends sur moi. Mon regard croise celui de Byakuya. Il semble réfléchir à où est-ce qu'il m'a déjà vu auparavant. En temps normal je lui aurais au moins sourit mais là, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. A contrecœur je recule. Ichigo est satisfait, ça lui évite de devoir _me protéger_. Je m'abaisse au niveau d'Inoue et lui prends la main. Elle arrive à se redresser aussitôt. Rien de bien étonnant. J'ai coupé en quelque sorte la réception.

- Tu arrives à tenir le coup ?

- Oui…Je crois.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Umi. Byakuya aide Ichigo dans sa mission. Il faut dire que Renji et Rukia ne sont pas du même niveau et ne pourrait pas faire quoique ça soit contre Umi.

- Shizuka-chan, tu pleures ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je pense que ça n'a rien de choquant. N'importe qui à ma place serait dans le même état. Umi est une personne beaucoup trop chère à mes yeux. Je meurs d'envie de faire demi-tour mais elle m'a dit de partir. Je me redresse et entraine Inoue à ma suite. Je ne me retourne pas, il vaut mieux cette fois ci.

_« Adieux. »_

Un bruit sourd nous arrête. Je me crispe. J'ai parfaitement entendu sa voix et ressenti sa douleur. Je sais une chose : elle ne voulait pas affronter les shinigamis mais ce signe l'y a contraint. Je retrouverai le coupable quoique ça m'en coute.

Inoue passe ses bras autour de moi. Je suis surprise. Elle veut me consoler je crois bien. C'est étrange mais ce geste me fait du bien. Je laisse mes larmes couler librement. Je n'ai jamais nourris de la haine contre quelqu'un, hormis moi-même mais à présent je l'éprouve belle et bien contre d'autre personne. Il m'a fallu connaître les humains pour ressentir autre chose que la culpabilité.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE TROIS.**

_**Las Noches,**_

**Shizuka.**

Je n'avais plus vraiment l'humeur à m'amuser ou encore parcourir le monde des humains. J'avais besoin de réconfort et d'un entourage qui me _rassure _à leurs manières. J'apparais en trouble en plein milieu de l'ancienne salle de _trône_. Certains sursautèrent, d'autres s'en moquèrent.

- Oh Shizuka-chan tu es déjà rentrée, fit joyeusement Gin

- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux Gin, c'est louche, fis-je en souriant

- Quel beau _faux_ sourire, fit une voix à ma droite

Je me tourne pour apercevoir Aizen en train de…Jouer aux échecs avec Starrk. C'est assez comique à voir. Néanmoins la remarque d'Aizen m'énerve. C'est vrai que je me force à sourire mais il aurait très bien pu se la garder. Je remarque enfin le regard insistant et accusateur de Gin.

- Quoi ? Protestais-je

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Menteuse.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Si tu ne mens pas alors je n'ai jamais tué personne.

- Bonne blague.

Il me tire la langue. Je me sens déjà mieux. Il y a décidément que les petits gestes débiles qui arrivent à me faire sourire.

- Hey minette accorde-moi un combat ! Cria Grimmjow

_Minette_ ? Je me déplace très vite puis lui assomme un coup de pied qui l'enfonce dans le sol. Gin éclate de rire alors qu'Aizen esquisse un léger sourire. Vas-y continue à faire le glaçon, avec moi dans les parages tu n'arriveras pas à garder ton sérieux bien longtemps. Je me décale pour que Grimmjow puisse se redresser. Il reste assit par terre, les genoux croisés, visiblement contrarié.

- Pfeuh, tu triches, brailla-t-il

- Ecrase Grimmjow ou la prochaine fois je te noie dans la cuvette des toilettes !

Il se tue aussitôt.

- Brave petit garçon.

- Ta gueule !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se lève, prêt à me foncer dessus mais cette fois ci c'est Halibel qui l'envoie valsé quelque mètre plus loin. Je lui adresse un léger sourire de remerciement. On ne le changera pas. D'ailleurs je crois que ça serait d'un ennui s'il changeait.

Je me laisse finalement tomber à côté d'Aizen qui ne s'arrête pas pour autant dans sa partie d'échec. Starrk baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas eu le choix que d'accepter de jouer.

- Shizuka, tu ne veux pas me sauver de ma torture ? Me supplia Starrk

- Ta torture ? répéta lentement Aizen

Je le frappe à la tête.

- Arrête d'employer ce ton ça fout la chair de poule ! Lançais-je en riant

- Arrête de me frapper, proposa Aizen

- Tu as le sens de commerce dis-moi, fis-je en souriant

- Alors que décides-tu ? Le sauver ou le laisser mourir devant notre partie d'échec ?

Je laisse échapper un long soupire, les yeux fermés, je désespère. Entre Aizen et la tête que tire Starrk je me vois mal continuer à me taire. Je rouvre les yeux, Gin se tient accroupit face à moi, son éternel sourire qui fait bien flipper quand on ne le connait pas. Je lui fais une pichenette rempli avec un petit de reiatsu. Il tombe sur les fesses, je souris.

- J'aime mieux ça, fis-je satisfaite

- Pfeuh, je te retiens ! je vais me rallier à la cause de Grimmjow, me menaça Gin faussement contrarié

- Mais oui, mais oui, fis-je en souriant

Ils attendent que je parle mais je ne dis rien. J'attends le dernier arrivant : Ulquiorra. Je l'avais senti se rapprocher, et puis je pense que ça va l'intéresser vu que j'étais avec Inoue. J'esquisse un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me mêler des histoires des autres mais pour le coup…Je ne vais pas me gêner. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Il est surprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit-il

- Tu sais que tu es devenu drôlement sociable, fit Grimmjow en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard dénué de sentiment de la part d'Ulquiorra. J'éclate de rire.

- Arrêtez, on dirait un vieux couple en train de s'engueuler, fis-je

- Plutôt mourir, répliquèrent en parfait synchro Grimmjow et Ulquiorra

Non, vraiment, je ne regrette pas de les avoir tous réunis une fois de plus. Comme avant.

- J'ai rencontré Ichigo et compagnie. Je suis assez satisfaite de ce que j'ai vu mais…Ils se sont fait attaquer. Jusqu'à là ça ne me dérange pas mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir avec Inoue qui était l'ennemi, commençais-je

Ma gorge se resserre. Je revois Umi, cette marque, sa force. Je me mords la lèvre et serre les poings.

- C'était une amie très précieuse. Elle chérit les humains et leur monde alors je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle faisait ça surtout que son énergie semblait être si négative…C'est seulement quand j'ai vu le signe sur son front que j'ai compris que quelqu'un la contrôle.

- Cette femme, elle est comme toi ? Fit Aizen

- Oui…La personne qui est derrière tout ça ne peut être qu'une personne de mon _monde_. Aucun shinigami n'a le pouvoir nécessaire pour pouvoir nous maîtriser.

Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Qui dans les cieux est devenu aussi fou pour s'en prendre à Umi ? Je sens que dans les jours à venir je devrais faire un tour.

- Supposons que ça soit une personne comme toi qui est derrière tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à ton avis ? Fit Gin très sérieusement

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur là ? Fis-je en esquissant un léger sourire

Il soupire. Il s'inquiète pour ses amis, pour _elle_. Je le comprends.

- Je n'en sais rien mais on dirait bien que la personne a une dent contre les humains.

- Rien de rassurant, souffla Gin

- On devrait reprendre l'entrainement tu ne crois pas ? On doit gagner en force, fit Ulquiorra

- Maintenant que vous avez quelque chose à protéger, fis-je en souriant sincèrement

Ulquiorra comprit mon sous-entendu facilement. Il détourne la tête, gêné que je le comprenne aussi facilement.

Je me lève et m'avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner dans les cieux mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Je peux y aller si tu veux, fit Aizen

Je sursaute à sa proposition. Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il est vraiment partant pour ça. Ca ne me dit rien. S'il se fait attraper…Ils le tueront sans hésitation. Non pas que je me suis attachée à lui, mais. En fait si. Je me suis attachée non seulement à lui mais à eux tous. Même si pour certains arrancars ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Je soupire.

- Si tu te fais capturer ils te tueront, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? S'amusa-t-il

- Absolument pas, mentis-je

- Quelle menteuse, ricana Gin

- Gin, la ferme, lançais-je

- C'est trop tentant de t'embêter poupée, fit-il

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur un crétin pareil ? Je souris malgré moi.

- Je vais l'accompagner, déclara Tôsen

Lui, il parle tellement peu que je l'avais presque oublié. Je suis quand même étonnée par sa proposition mais après tout, il est loyal à Aizen. Je ne peux pas nier que ça m'arrangerait que quelqu'un autre aille vérifier pour moi. Confirmer mes doutes. Une lumière bleue jaillit de mes mains. Elle se divise en deux pour former deux bracelets argenté. Je m'en saisis puis les tends vers Aizen et Tôsen.

- Ils vous permettront d'ouvrir la porte menant aux cieux puis vous ramener. Une fois sur place il faut que vous vous rendiez dans le grand temple. Si le _mal _vient vraiment des miens, l'arbre sacré ne devrait plus exister, leur expliquais-je

Ils prirent les bracelets. J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. Ils disparurent comme si de rien n'était. Bon. Maintenant, un autre problème se pose : m'a-t-_il _reconnu oui ou non ? Dans tous les cas je devrais faire un tour à la Soul Society. Savoir ce qu'ils en pensent de cette attaque m'intéresse, même si je leur en veux quelque part de l'avoir tué.

- Où tu vas ? Fit Gin en m'attrapant le bras

- Soul Society, fis-je simplement

- Tu te feras repérer.

- Mais non, j'ai une technique infaillible, ils ne pourront pas me voir, ni même sentir ma présence. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je

- Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi. Je veux voir si _elle _va bien, fit-il

Je souris. Il était temps qu'il se décide à bouger. Je me dégage de son emprise pour finalement l'attraper par le haut de son haori pour finalement disparaître de Las Noches.

Le Gotei 13 est particulièrement calme. Trop calme même en vue de la situation actuelle. Gin se concentre pour _la_ trouver tandis que moi je me concentre sur les capitaines. Ils sont tous réunis au même endroit. Parfait.

- Leur réunion a commencé, je me dépêche. Fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer Gin, ça éveillerait trop de questions ta survie, lui lançais-je avant de disparaitre dans l'air

Je me faufile avec facilité dans la salle de réunion. Ils sont tous là, avec cet air sérieux pour beaucoup et blasé pour deux d'entre eux. L'un se nomme Kenpachi il me semble. Mon regard se pose sur Byakuya. Ce n'est plus le gamin que j'ai connu et qui passait son temps à râler. Je souris. La nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. Je me reprends pour me concentrer sur leur conversation.

- Cette femme était intéressante, fit Kenpachi presque amusé par la situation

- Intéressante ? Elle a failli te trancher la tête, en effet, balança Byakuya

Silence dans la salle. Ca me surprend qu'il réponde. Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise vu les regards de certains.

- Pfeuh, je l'aurais écrasé avant, fit le concerné

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler, grossière erreur. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait de taille face à Umi. Bon peut être le papi et encore il ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne. Byakuya pousse un long soupire. Il n'aime pas la tournure que ça prenait.

- Il faudrait poster des shinigamis dans le monde réel au cas où ça recommence. Le fait est qu'on ignore qui est notre ennemi cette fois ci, fit remarquer le capitaine de la dixième division

- Ca ne servirait pas à grand-chose, non ? Fit Ukitake

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Ukitake ? Répliqua Hitsugaya

- J'ai comme l'impression que si on fait ça on ne fera qu'attirer l'attention sur nous et que d'autre comme cette femme vont débarquer.

Certains hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que le capitaine de la première division semblait réfléchir. A croire qu'ils n'auront jamais la paix. N'empêche que j'approuve Ukitake. Même s'ils essaient de cacher leurs reiatsu on est beaucoup plus sensible.

- On a un autre _problème _sur les bras, fit Kurotsuchi

- Quoi donc ?

- On ne peut plus accéder à Las Noches.

Deuxième grand silence. Celui là, il va me poser problème je le sens bien.

- Ca serait les arrancars ? S'étonna Ukitake

- Je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas ce genre de pouvoir. Mais il est clair que quelque chose bloque l'accès de Las Noches ou alors ils ont été détruit, fit Kurotsuchi, c'est embêtant.

Cet homme ne me plait pas. Il a des airs d'un psychopathe. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail là encore. Ce qui me dérange d'avantage c'est qu'il ait remarqué qu'ils ne peuvent plus accéder à Las Noches

- Lorsque j'ai essayé de m'en approcher j'ai clairement senti un reiatsu assez puissant. Je ne pense pas que Las Noches a été détruit mais qu'au contraire quelque chose les cache. Je n'aime pas, fit Kurotsuchi

- Ils nous préparent un sale coup encore ? S'exclama Soi Fon

- Ils ont été réduits presque tous en cendre, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait parmi eux quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour nous barrer la route, fit Hitsugaya

Le capitaine de la première division tapa avec son bâton, restaurant le silence dans la pièce.

- Envoyez auprès de Kurosaki Ichigo certains de vos lieutenants. Si ça attire d'autre ennemis on les combattra, fit-il

- Bien, firent-ils en synchro

Quelle stupide idée. Je pousse un long soupire. Ils quittent la salle. Tous sauf un. Le capitaine de la première division fronça légèrement les sourcils. Byakuya n'avait pas bougé. Il semble hésiter sur certains points.

- Quelque chose à redire capitaine Kuchiki ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir surveiller également de temps en temps le monde réel, avoua ce dernier

Voilà qui m'étonne de lui. Il a donc remarqué quelque chose. J'aurais du être plus prudente.

- Vous avez des soupçons ? Continua le capitaine de la première division

- Oui. J'ai besoin de les vérifier en suivant les événements de près, déclara Byakuya

- Dans ce cas, faite donc ce qui vous semble juste.

Le capitaine de la sixième division hoche la tête puis disparait. Je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Il va me compliquer la vie ce sale gosse. J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières.

Il devait se rendre dans le monde réel, voir une personne qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir mais cette situation lui semblait particulière. Il franchit la porte qui le ramènera directement devant le magasin de Kisuke Urahara. Il prit sa patience à deux mains, il fallait qu'il reste calme s'il voulait obtenir ses informations.

- Je vous attendais Kuchiki-san, fit Urahara avec toujours ce ton enjôleur

- Tu sais, encore un peu et on dirait que tu es ravis de le voir, fit remarquer Yoruichi

Elle se pencha pour faire un grand sourire à Byakuya. Il se maudissait déjà d'avoir fait le choix de venir ici. Urahara le conduisit jusqu'au petit salon, Yoruichi les suivant de près. Elle s'assit au côté d'Urahara tandis que Byakuya s'assit face à eux.

- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour en savoir plus sur cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? Fit joyeusement Urahara

- Entre autre, répondit froidement Byakuya

- Entre autre ? S'étonna Urahara

- Son reiatsu ne vous a pas rappelé quelqu'un ? Fit calmement Byakuya

Urahara perdu bien vite son sourire. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé mais maintenant que Byakuya lui faisait remarquer…

- Nom d'un chien ! Vous croyez que cette femme a un rapport avec _elle _? S'exclama Urahara

- Kisuke, de qui tu parles ? Fit Yoruichi

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais la ressemblance est flagrante et puis…Il y avait cette lycéenne avec les amis de Kurosaki, elle me _l_'a rappelle, expliqua le capitaine de la sixième division

Urahara paru réfléchir quelque instant.

- Elle a disparu y a un bon moment déjà. Pourquoi elle reviendrait maintenant ? En tout cas si elles ont une quelconque relation, il se pourrait qu'on ait à l'affronter également, fit finalement Urahara

Byakuya grinça des dents. C'était bien la première fois qu'on pouvait constater une autre expression que la froideur sur son visage. Ca les étonna. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de l'affronter mais si le devoir l'y oblige, il le fera.

- Et si vous me disiez de qui vous parlez ? Râla Yoruichi

- Tu ne la connais pas, fit joyeusement Urahara, mais je pense que tu te serais parfaitement entendu avec. Elle adorait embêter ce cher Kuchiki-san

Byakuya lui lança un regard meurtrier pour toute réponse. Yoruichi les regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il me tarde alors de la rencontrer, fit-elle

- Je la tuerai avant, lui assura Byakuya

- Seulement si elle est notre ennemie, fit remarquer aussitôt Urahara

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour commettre un meurtre. Il se leva comme si de rien n'était.

_**Soul Society**_

_**Côté Gin.**_

Il essayait de se faire le plus discret possible. Le chemin n'était pas extrêmement long jusqu'à la dixième division, mais il devait se dépêcher, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il s'était promis de ne pas revenir au risque de lui faire revivre l'enfer et la faire pleurer encore, mais son égoïsme le poussait à bout. Son égoïsme doublait de l'envie de la revoir après tout ce temps. A cette pensée il accéléra sa course.

_« Personne en vu. » _

Il se glissa dans le bâtiment puis se faufila jusqu'au bureau. Elle était endormie sur le canapé, bouteille de saké à la main et des archives un peu partout. Il esquissa un sourire. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle puis s'accroupit à son niveau. Elle n'a pas changé. Sa main effleura la joue de la jeune femme.

- Rangiku, chuchota-t-il

Elle bougea légèrement. Aucune envie de se réveiller. Elle changea de position, lâchant sa bouteille. Il rit.

- Matsumoto soit tu te réveilles soit je t'asperge d'eau et ça sera beaucoup moins marrant, l'avertit-il

Elle sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase, faisant éclater de rire le jeune homme. Elle se frotta les yeux puis sursauta une deuxième fois face à la personne à ses côtés. Sa deuxième réaction fut de s'immobiliser.

- Non…Ce n'est pas possible…Gin ? Mais…

- Ca fait longtemps Rangiku.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, la seule chose qui lui vint en tête c'est de se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer. Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit. Il resserra juste sa prise sur elle. La vie à Las Noches était amusante mais elle lui manquait, et maintenant il s'en rendait compte à quel point. Il se décala légèrement et essuya les larmes de cette dernière.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle entre deux hoquets

- Ah toi aussi ? Fit-il en souriant

- Imbécile, fit-elle en le frappant légèrement

- Gin, sérieusement, je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux !

- C'est vrai…J'avais oublié. En fait c'était mon frère jumeau tu sais ?

Elle l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il se frotta le dos alors qu'elle affichait un air vraiment contrarié. Elle leva son poing en l'air prête à frapper s'il ressortait encore une connerie.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Et d'ailleurs je dois partir, fit-il en se relevant

Il avait senti le reiatsu de Shizuka qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Elle le retint par le poignet. Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître une fois de plus de sa vie, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant. Il sourit, la prend dans ses bras.

- Tout ira bien mais tu devrais garder pour toi le fait que je sois vivant. Déjà qu'elle va me taper sur les doigts parce que je me suis montré, fit-il

- Elle ? S'étonna Rangiku

- Oui. Tu la rencontreras bientôt je pense.

- Vu ta lenteur, plus vite que tu ne le crois, fit une voix bien connue aux oreilles de Gin

Il relâche Rangiku et se tourne vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle ne fait que lui sourire.

Rangiku me fixe avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je crois qu'elle essaie de savoir ce que je suis et qui je suis. Car il est certes flagrant que je ne suis pas une shinigami, ni une simple humaine. Je n'en veux pas à Gin de s'être montré. Je le comprends même.

- Ne tire pas cette tête Gin. Tu as bien fait. Tôt ou tard ils l'apprendront que vous êtes tous en vie, fis-je en souriant

- Vous ? répéta Rangiku

- Oui, Gin, Tôsen, les arrancars, fis-je en omettant de dire Aizen, chose qui n'échappa pas à Gin

- Mais, essaya Rangiku

- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas méchants, enfin, quand tu ne les provoques pas, fit Gin en se grattant la tête

- Tu peux exclure Yammy et Grimmjow, eux tu leur dis un truc et ils s'enflamment, fis-je remarquer

Il rit.

- Bien vu.

- On dirait que vous êtes devenus une famille, fit Rangiku en serrant les poings

- C'est ce qu'ils étaient avant Aizen et c'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant, fis-je toujours sourire aux lèvres. On devrait y aller Gin. Je sens qu'ils sont de retour.

- Je te suis, fit-il

- Gin ! S'exclama Rangiku

- On se reverra ne t'inquiète pas imbécile, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front

Cette scène est touchante mais me rappelle Umi. Ca va aller. Ca va aller. J'essaie vraiment de m'en persuader.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE QUATRE.**

**Las Noches.**

Gin a eu du mal à se séparer de Rangiku, mais là encore je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Si je n'étais pas aussi pressée de retrouver Aizen et Tôsen pour savoir ce qu'ils ont vu, je vous avoue que je l'aurais laissé un peu plus longtemps avec la jeune femme. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop.

On mit à peine les pieds au sol que j'évite de justesse un cero. J'ai complètement oublié qu'ils s'entrainaient pendant mon absence. Résultat, Gin se retrouve par terre et moi assise sur lui. Vraiment embarrassant comme situation.

- Tu sais que tu m'écrases, fit-il en riant

- Dis tout de suite que je suis lourde, ronchonnais-je

- Tu l'es, fit-il toujours aussi joyeusement

Je n'hésite pas à le frapper à la tête. Il laisse échapper un « aïe » suivit d'un rire. Pf, il me le paiera. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma droite pour voir d'où venait le cero : Grimmjow et Nell. J'esquisse un sourire. Je me demande qui va gagner.

Aizen tend la main vers moi. J'accepte volontiers. Je me redresse puis ajuste mes vêtements. Non mais franchement. Je reprends mon sérieux.

- Vous avez vu quoi ? Fis-je

- Le temple est en ruine et l'arbre fané, fit Aizen

Quoi ? Alors tout vient vraiment de chez _nous._ Si je n'étais pas partie, j'aurais pu éviter ça ou au moins savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Je frappe la colonne la plus proche de moi. Elle s'effondre. Je soupire.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait remarquer ?

- A priori, non, annonça Tôsen, même si j'avais l'impression qu'on nous surveillait.

- Je l'ai ressenti aussi. Mais ce n'était pas hostile, j'aurais plutôt dit que la personne avait peur de nous, expliqua Aizen

- Etrange, fis-je pensivement

Qui aurait peur d'eux ? Je veux bien admettre qu'ils puissent effrayer mais leur reiatsu n'ont plus rien de terrifiant. Alors qui ? Trop de questions et aucune réponse. Ca m'agace.

- Vous êtes allés voir les shinigamis ? Fit Aizen

- Comment tu sais ça ? M'étonnais-je

Pour toute réponse il m'indique Grimmjow. Ah oui, en plus d'être un fou furieux c'est une commère. Je croyais que seulement les femmes l'étaient ? Je souris.

- Oui mais c'était plus de l'espionnage qu'une visite officielle. Il y a que Gin qui s'est montré, expliquais-je

- A Matsumoto je suppose ?

- Bien vu. Je vais retourner dans le monde réel. Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas allée en cours. Le temps ici et là bas n'est pas le même, fis-je

- C'est d'un ennui, fit remarquer Aizen

- Ah je sais, tu veux encore te prendre une gamelle, c'est ça ? Fis-je avec un grand sourire

- Ptss, fit-il pour toute réponse

J'éclate de rire. Il esquisse un sourire puis s'en va. Gin est toujours assit par terre, l'air complètement absent. J'attrape un bout de la colonne que j'ai involontairement explosé et balance sur lui. Il se la prend en pleine figure.

- Ah bah bravo ! Tu vois il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, ça ne te va pas, fis-je

- Shi-zu-ka, je te jure que je vais te tuer un jour ! Me menaça Gin

- Oh oui ! Mais je crois surtout que c'est moi qui vais t'écraser mon petit Gin, fis-je en apparaissant devant lui

Ma main effleure son visage, mes yeux changent de couleur. Il n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça. Il est la deuxième personne à me voir ainsi.

- Shizuka tes yeux…

- Oui, fis-je simplement

Je me redresse puis disparais. La première personne à avoir vu mes yeux avec cette couleur était Kuchiki Byakuya. Je n'en doute pas que nos chemins ne vont pas tarder à se croiser. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur moi, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il balance mon identité d'aussi tôt. Comme je le disais, je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières.

Je m'arrête devant les portes de Las Noches. Ce fou de Kurotsuchi est là. Je ressens son reiatsu et je peux vous dire que malgré ma puissance, j'en ai la chair de poule. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais alors vraiment pas. Je laisse mon reiatsu se libérer quelque peu et modifier mon apparence physique. Mes cheveux changèrent de couleurs, du noir il passe au rouge, tout comme mes yeux qui n'ont toujours pas perdu leur éclat rouge. J'entrouvre la barrière sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour finalement apparaitre sur un rocher. Les genoux se balançant dans le vide, je l'observe amusé.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant chez nous ? Fis-je

Il sursaute. Il n'avait pas senti ma présence. Un sourire carnassier est scotché à mes lèvres. J'ai bien envie de lui foutre une raclée pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.

- C'est toi qui as créé cette barrière ? Fit-il

- Si je dis oui tu fais quoi ?

- Et bien j'ai beaucoup de choix, je t'attrape, je te ramène à la Soul Society, je t'examine…

- La routine quoi.

Il se tait et me fixe. Je descends rapidement pour me retrouver face à lui. Un vrai psychopathe, je ne dirais pas le contraire.

- Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de faire tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie d'entamer les hostilités alors va-t-en et tout ira bien, fis-je

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé cette femme n'est-ce pas ?

A vrai dire, là, j'ai juste envie de le tuer. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il s'est senti obliger de me rappeler pour Umi ? Je serre les poings. Je me détends en sentant la présence d'Ulquiorra. Il se tient en haut des remparts qui sont invisibles aux yeux de Kurotsuchi. Il nous fixe, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Je soupire. Je tends ma main vers Kurotsuchi. Il ne comprend pas et se prépare à attaquer. Je souris.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, même si tu me fous les boules, et je ne suis pas l'ennemie des Shinigamis, mais ne nous provoquez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, fis-je

Une sphère se forme puis change de forme et fonce telle une fusée, droit sur Kurotsuchi. Il disparait de Hueco Mundo sans pouvoir approfondir ses recherches. Je reprends mon apparence normale. Uniquement mes yeux restent rouges. Ma colère a du mal à s'évacuer, je crois bien. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Ulquiorra mais il a déjà disparu. Je soupire. Il est désespérant.

J'ai hésité entre me rendre directement en cours ou alors passer chercher Inoue. J'ai fini par trop réfléchir et même pas m'apercevoir que mes pieds m'ont mené jusqu'à sa maison. Je soupire. Voilà qui change tout. Je sonne à sa porte. Elle se dépêche d'ouvrir.

- Bonjour Inoue, fis-je en souriant

- Shizuka-san ! S'exclama Inoue d'abord surprise puis ravis

- Je suis passée te chercher, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller en cours ensemble.

- Bien sûr !

Elle entre rapidement chez elle, attrape son sac puis me rejoint. Je souris. Cette fille a vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Pas seulement son pouvoir mais même sa personnalité. Je suis quelque peu curieuse de voir ce qui va se passer dans les jours à venir. Et puis…Combien de temps Ulquiorra va rester à Las Noches à attendre alors qu'il pourrait venir montrer le bout de son nez ?

Un silence règne entre nous. Un silence gêné je dirais même. Je crois que je sais même pourquoi c'est comme ça.

- Tu en veux à Ichigo ? Fit soudainement Inoue

- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je

- Il a tué cette jeune femme, enfin tu semblais y tenir.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Umi n'était pas elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais attaqué.

- Je suis désolée, fit Inoue

- Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons ! Dis-moi…Tu es amoureuse d'Ichigo, non ?

Elle s'arrête et rougit violemment. Comme c'est mignon. Pourtant, elle baisse la tête. Oh ?

- Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre à cent pour cent, avoua la rousse

- Très intéressant, fis-je avec un léger sourire

- Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

Elle me surprend. J'éclate de rire. Non pas qu'Ichigo soit moche hein, loin de là mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Ou presque.

- Non. Mais toi puisque tu es hésitante, à qui penses-tu ?

Là encore, elle baisse sa tête. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Un petit espoir pour _lui_.

- Il est mort. C'est étrange mais j'ai envie de le revoir, avoua Inoue tristement

Je lui fais une légère pichenette sur la tête. Elle relève sa tête, surprise.

- Tu verras ça ira. Allez viens ! On va être en retard !

Je lui attrape le bras et on reprend la route dans la bonne humeur cette fois ci.

Le cours passa très vite. Quand je suis arrivée, certains me regardèrent l'air suspect tandis que d'autre s'en moquait royalement. Je rassemble mes affaires, j'ai faim et heureusement pour moi c'est la pause de midi. Une main claque sur mon bureau. Je relève lentement mon visage pour faire face à un Ichigo très sérieux. Je hausse un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Suis-moi.

Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Je crois que protester serait une perte de temps. Je soupire puis le suis. Inoue me jette un regard, légère paniquée. Je ne fais que lui sourire. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

On s'arrête une fois sur le toit. Je me penche légèrement sur les rebords. La liberté. Je la ressens une fois de plus. Tout mon corps palpite. Je me sens bien. Juste bien. Je retourne mon attention sur Ichigo. Il me fixe. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quelque chose me dit qu'Inoue lui a craché le morceau sur Umi et moi.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il

Je soupire, m'approche de lui et lui décroche un joli coup de poing.

- Non mais vous avez fini de vous excuser ? Ca me fait chier à force, fis-je légèrement blasé

Il se frotte la tête, et me regarde incertain de ce que je venais de faire. Je lui tire la langue pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais Shizuka, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu es, fit-il

- Ce que je suis ? Si je t'en parle, rien de bon n'en ressortira, lui assurais-je

- Es-tu une ennemie ?

Oh. Voilà une bonne manière de se rassurer.

- Je ne suis ni ton ennemie, ni celle des shinigamis.

Il sourit.

- Alors ça me va.

- Que c'est émouvant, fit une voix à nos côtés

Je reconnais ce reiatsu. Ichigo semble le reconnaitre aussi. Shinji. J'esquisse un grand sourire. Ca fait bien longtemps. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il était encore un shinigami. On s'approche de lui. Mon sourire devient carnassier puis je lui avoue un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Non mais tu croyais que j'avais oublié que je t'en devais une hein ? M'exclamais-je

- Putain Shizu, ça fait mal, toi et tes coups, râla Shinji

- Encore heureux que ça fait mal !

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, fit Ichigo surprit

- Faut dire cette petite chieuse n'apparait qu'une fois tout les cent ans, fit Shinji en se redressant puis évitant de justesse un deuxième coup de pied. Toujours aussi violente !

- Attend, tu as dit une fois tout les cent ans…Alors tu as quel âge ? S'étonna Ichigo

- Trop vieille pour toi carotte, fis-je légèrement furax mais également amusée

Je suis toujours aussi contradictoire. D'un côté je suis énervée mais d'un autre je me laisse complètement entrainée par la connerie de Shinji. Je soupire puis me laisse tomber sur le sol. C'est vrai que leur vie a beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils sont devenus des Vizards. Je lève ma main au ciel, comme si je voulais attraper quelque chose.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de mouvement ces derniers temps. J'ai une question pour toi, fit Shinji en reprenant son sérieux

- Essaie toujours.

- C'est toi qui a libéré Aizen ?

Gros silence. Ichigo fait un bond, et ne me regarde plus de la même manière. C'est vrai que ça changerait presque tout.

- Non, mentis-je

Shinji a bien comprit que je mentais. Il n'en rajouta pas plus.

- J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais Shizu. Il a déjà causé assez de problème.

- Il n'en causera plus. Passe faire un tour à Las Noches un de ces quatre, tu serais assez surprit, lui assurais-je

Il hoche la tête puis disparait.

Ichigo allait parler mais la porte menant au toit s'ouvrit en grand sur les autres ainsi que…Euh des shinigamis. Je reconnais aussitôt Rangiku qui au passage me regarde très surprise de me trouver ici, ainsi que Renji mais lui je ne suis pas étonnée.

- A chaque fois que je te rejoins tu es avec cette fille, ricana Renji

- Commence pas, râla Ichigo

- Tu nous la présente ? Fit joyeusement Rangiku

Heureusement pour moi, elle a comprit qu'elle devait jouer la carte de l'ignorance. C'était préférable. Si les shinigamis commencent à se douter de quelque chose ça n'arrangera pas ma situation.

- Shizuka, je te présente Matsumoto Rangiku et Abarai Renji, fit Ichigo

- Enchantée, fis-je en souriant

- De même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ? Fit Ichigo

- Mission mec, fit une autre voix en provenant de derrière

Je me retourne. Qui c'est lui ?

- Ikkaku ! Toi aussi ? s'étonna Ichigo

- Ouais. Les autres sont là aussi mais, commença le dénommé Ikkaku mais il s'arrête en me voyant. Euh.

- Tu peux parler devant elle, elle peut nous voir de toute façon, rajouta Ichigo

- Les autres surveillent les alentours.

Et pour confirmer les dires, un énorme reiatsu se fit ressentir. Inoue perdit l'équilibre sous le coup de la pression. Je fronce les sourcils. Cette fois, je ne comprends plus rien. Ce reiatsu appartient clairement au monstre contre lesquels j'avais l'habitude de me battre chez moi. Ichigo se sépare se transforme en shinigami, tout comme les autres puis ils foncent vers l'endroit désigné. Inoue n'a pas bougé, son corps refuse de bouger. Elle sent le danger encore plus.

- Ca va Inoue ?

- Oui…C'est juste que c'est si violent.

Elle est si crispée. Je soupire.

- Bon, je reste avec toi, de toute façon ils n'auront pas besoin de mon aide, ils sont assez nombreux pour l'abattre.

- Tu connais cette créature ?

- Ouais. Ils sont plus forts que les hollow mais sont aussi plus violent qu'eux. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux te déposer où tu seras en sécurité ?

- Chez moi je pense.

- On y va alors !

Je marche à ses côtés tout en m'assurant des alentours. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais de ces monstres c'est qu'ils ne se déplacent pas en solo. Or là, Ichigo combat un seul. Le deuxième doit se cacher quelque part. Ca ne me rassure pas.

On s'approche de sa maison. Je lève ma tête vers le toit de la maison d'en face. Gin se tient debout aux aguets. Je lui adresse un petit signe, discrètement pour ne pas alerter Inoue. Je peux me détendre puisqu'il est là. Si besoin il interviendra, je n'en doute pas. Même si je pense que son déplacement est surtout du à l'inquiétude pour Rangiku. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

- Dis, Shizuka, tu crois que ça va aller pour Ichigo ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'en sort plutôt bien. Tu devrais te reposer Inoue. J'ai l'impression que ça t'affecte beaucoup plus que les autres.

- Je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Peut être à cause de ton pouvoir, fis-je pensivement

- Mon pouvoir ? S'étonna la rousse

- Oublie, m'empressais-je de dire

Elle rentre chez elle. Je reste quelque instant dans la rue avant de rejoindre Gin sur le toit. On n'a pas besoin de se parler qu'on se dirige vers le même endroit : là où ils sont tous. Ca nous prend seulement quelque minute pour parcourir cette grande distance.

Le monstre est en mauvaise posture. C'est le cas de le dire. On observe la scène sans dévoiler notre position. Pourtant tout change en espace de quelque instant. Une sphère énorme se forme dans la gueule du monstre. On pourrait presque dire un cero mais la puissance est tout simplement décuplée. Il la lance sur ses adversaires. Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne peux pas intervenir. Gin disparait pour réapparaitre juste devant Rangiku et les autres. D'un simple revers de la main il dévie la sphère qui s'en vole vers le ciel. Okay, message passé. Il attire l'attention des autres pendant que je fais exploser la sphère. Je lève ma main au ciel, mes yeux changent de couleur, une lumière rouge entoure la sphère pour l'engloutir entièrement.

- Ichimaru Gin ? S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Renji

- Yo, fit simplement l'ancien capitaine, pfiou ça brûle un peu la main ce machin.

- Et dire que tu devais te faire discret, se moqua gentiment Rangiku

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser crever sur place quand même, mais j'y penserai la prochaine fois, promis ! Fit joyeusement Gin

- Mais tu es mort, fit Ichigo

- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas ! Pourtant je me sens plutôt bien, fit Gin en tapotant son corps

Rangiku lui fait une tape sur la tête.

- Désespérant, souffla-t-elle malgré son amusement

- Bon, et si on achevait ce machin ? Proposa Gin, on parlera après.

- Comme si t'allais rester, marmonna Rangiku

Il ne fit que hocher les épaules, l'air de rien. Il s'élança en même temps qu'Ichigo, Renji et Ikkaku. Leur attaque combinée provoqua un bruit sourd mais une victoire certaine.

Au moins une chose de faite. La poussière s'élève. Gin profite pour s'en voler. Rangiku le connait vraiment bien. Il était à prévoir qu'il n'allait pas rester pour subir l'interrogatoire des shinigamis. Il réapparait à mes côtés.

- Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud au popotin, fit-il joyeusement

- Quelle idée de dévier sa sphère avec la main, il aurait pu te pulvériser le bras crétin !

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas une mauviette, pas comme Grimmjow.

- Il t'entendrait…

- Il crierait dans tous les sens en essayant de m'abattre, compléta Gin

- T'as l'air de t'en amuser.

- Bah ouais. Parce que je sais que je gagnerai à coup sûr.

- Prétentieux.

- J'ai de qui tenir. A trop te fréquenter ça a déteint.

Pf ! Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Un deuxième reiatsu apparait. Cette fois je me crispe et Gin ouvre ses yeux complètement. Je n'ai pas l'impression que les autres s'en sont aperçus à cause de toute cette pression qui règne encore dans la rue. Mais nous, si. Et ça ne me dit rien de bon. Ce reiatsu est juste à côté de la maison d'Inoue. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Vite Gin ! M'exclamais-je tout en me mettant à courir


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE CINQ.**

Inoue osa sortir de sa maison. Elle avait parfaitement ressenti le reiatsu juste dans sa rue. Elle avait peur, très peur mais c'est comme si tout mon corps la poussait à bouger. Alors elle le faisait. Le vent était violent et elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Une bête d'au moins dix mètres de hauts se tenait devant elle. Sa peau, on aurait dit des flammes noires. Elle frissonna que davantage. La peur la rongeait de l'intérieur et cette fois ci, elle était tout bonnement incapable de bouger. Il grogna. Elle frissonna encore.

- Tu empestes son odeur, déclara la bête

- Son o-deur ? répéta Inoue

- Ouais. Pf, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à te bouffer pour me consoler.

_Me bouffer ? Je ne veux pas !_

Il libéra encore plus son reiatsu. Elle tomba sur le sol, sur ses fesses. Elle tremblait, mais rien à faire, elle se sentait incapable de pouvoir réagir, de se protéger. C'est comme si par sa seule présence il l'avait réduit à néant. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à encaisser son attaque sans broncher.

_Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir aux autres…_

Elle attendit, mais rien ne vint. Ni la douleur, ni le néant. Rien. Elle rouvrit ses yeux. Un tissu blanc volait au vent. Elle releva légèrement la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement. Un corps si pâle, des cheveux noirs, et cette tenue…

_C'est….impossible._

Son cœur accéléra, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle trouva la force pour se lever et se retrouver face au dos de celui qu'elle croyait mort depuis s_i longtemps_ à ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_C'est un rêve ? Je ne veux pas me réveiller._

- Arrête avec cet air d'imbécile, femme, déclara son _sauveur_

_Ulquiorra…_

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré la situation elle s'accrocha avec ardeur à la taille de l'Arrancar. Il se figea net. Que venait-elle de faire ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Le monstre cracha sa haine et lança son attaque. Ulquiorra repoussa Inoue qui atterrit une fois de plus sur les fesses mais cette fois quelque mètre plus loin, puis envoya un cero. Il se sentait étrange, là, maintenant, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment, il devait d'abord en finir avec ce monstre.

Le monstre dévia l'attaque d'Ulquiorra avec facilité. L'arrancar paru blaser. Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler le résultat de son entrainement, maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et libéra une grosse partie de son reiatsu. Le monstre recula.

- Toi aussi tu empestes son odeur. Bande d'enfoiré, je vais vous tuer ! Cria le monstre

- Silence, fit Ulquiorra

Il lança une nouvelle attaque. A son attaque se joignit une autre attaque. Il ressentait le reiatsu d'Inoue affluait dans tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible mais toujours est-il qu'il avait gagné en puissance et rien que pour ça il n'allait pas se poser davantage de questions.

Le monstre hurla avant de disparaitre en poussière. Une chose de faite.

Il se tourna vers Inoue. Elle se tenait debout, les mains sur son cœur, son reiatsu s'était dissipée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait ça mais sur le coup c'était comme une évidence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, elle voulait juste lui aider, le protéger. Ce n'était plus son ennemi, elle en était persuadée, si non il ne l'aurait pas sauvé.

- Comment as-tu fait ça, femme ?

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Tu es aveugle ?

Elle ne fit que sourire. Entendre juste ses remarques la rassurait. C'était bien lui. Ulquiorra, l'un des hommes le plus froid mais qui avait un charme fou. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, avant qu'il ne _disparaisse_. Son cœur se serra. Ulquiorra tendit également sa main vers elle. Elle lui sourit Cette fois ci elle pu atteindre sa main sans qu'il ne se volatilise. Juste entrer en contact avec sa peau la fit frissonner. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle éprouvait quelque chose de différent pour lui. Quelque chose qu'elle croyait être réservée que pour Ichigo.

Il rompit cependant le contact. Elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée. Il lui tourna le dos puis commença à marcher.

- Non ! Ne t'en va pas ! S'il te plait…Fit Inoue

- Je _dois _rentrer, fit-il sans s'arrêter

- Ulquiorra, chuchota Inoue

Il frémit à l'entente de son nom. Certes c'était un murmure mais en tant qu'arrancar il avait l'ouï particulièrement aiguisée. Il se retourna, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Inoue. Il soupira. Qu'était cette humaine pour lui au juste ? Elle était si insignifiante lors de leur première rencontre mais il ne pouvait nier tout l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. De l'intérêt ? Peut être plus mais il ne voulait pas y penser, ni même y croire. C'était absurde.

_Absurde._

- Ne pars pas. J'ai peur que si tu pars maintenant je ne te reverrai plus, déclara Inoue, les mains collées à son cœur, elle voulait l'atteindre avec ses sentiments

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant une réponse à ses propres questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Tu es _ennuyeuse, _déclara Ulquiorra

Mais même malgré ça, Inoue pu apercevoir un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses joues virèrent aux rouges, elle baissa automatiquement la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à relever la tête, ses doigts glissant délicatement sur le menton de la jeune fille. Une fois de plus il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_J'en connais qui vont m'emmerder._

A cette pensée il sourit. Si à l'époque ça le dérangeait ce n'était plus vraiment. Sans la prévenir, il la souleva telle une plume. Le passage menant au Hueco Mundo s'ouvrit devant eux. Elle ne protesta pas. Ca ne la dérangeait plus, même si elle savait d'avance que ses amis allaient s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle leur expliquera au moment venu.

La route ne fut pas longue. Inoue était loin de se douter de ce qui allait l'attendre une fois sur place.

Une fois à Las Noches, il la déposa au sol. Elle observa les alentours.

_Nostalgie._

Ce n'était vraiment plus dans les mêmes circonstances qu'elle se retrouvait ici. Loin de là. Il y a encore quelque mois elle n'y aurait pas cru.

- Tient, tu nous ramènes une invité Ulquiorra ? Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Orihime-san ? Fit une voix bien connue aux oreilles d'Inoue

Elle tressaillit et n'osa pas se retourner aussitôt. Ulquiorra ne répondit pas.

- Aizen ramène ton cul je n'ai pas fini mon combat contre toi ! S'exclama une deuxième voix fort familière. Oh ? Ah la femme dont monsieur glace est en craque ? Pouah il va y avoir du bruit la nuit

Cette fois la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ulquiorra balança un cero suffisamment puissant pour en tuer plus d'un. Grimmjow l'évita en ricanant.

- Dégage de là avant que je ne te tue, l'avertit Ulquiorra

- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon Aizen ramène-toi ! Railla Grimmjow

Aizen soupira et lui assona un coup qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Je t'ai _battu_, va emmerder Nell, répondit calmement Aizen mais légèrement désespéré par l'arrancar

Grimmjow grogna mais quitta la salle. Il avait encore envie de frapper, il avait encore soif de pouvoir. C'était _ça _qui le motivait en quelque sorte à rester en vie et à en profiter un maximum.

Inoue restait crisper, n'osant pas prononcé ne serait ce qu'un mot. Ulquiorra remarqua son comportement mais n'en dit rien. Il la comprenait au moins pour cette fois. Aizen fixait avec amusement Ulquiorra puis Inoue.

- C'est presque comique. Tu te retrouves à aimer l'homme qui t'avait emprisonné et séparé de tes amis, fit remarquer Aizen

Elle rougit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui en faire la remarque, surtout pas aussi ouvertement.

- Ne soit pas si gêné. Si ça peut te rassurer, Ulquiorra se fait pas mal charrier en ce moment à ton sujet.

- Aizen, intervint Ulquiorra

- Oui ? Tu veux rejoindre Grimmjow pour combattre ?

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un soupire. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était le même Aizen qui se tenait devant lui. Inoue aussi avait du mal à réaliser que c'était ce Aizen qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? Osa enfin Inoue

- Bien sûr, fit joyeusement Aizen

- Vous êtes sensé être emprisonné alors comment… ?

- Ah ça. Si tu veux mon avis, ils pensent tous que je suis encore enfermé, fit Aizen avec un grand sourire cette fois ci, mais Shizuka en a décidé autrement.

- Shizuka ? Mais, elle, essaya Inoue

- Ne la prends pas pour une faible personne Orihime. Elle cache bien son jeu mais elle est forte. _Très_ forte. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle a des faiblesses, fit Aizen pensivement

- Elle en a. Tout le monde en a, intervint Ulquiorra

- Oui bah tiens _ta _faiblesse loin des combats, conseilla Aizen

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux une fois de plus. Inoue laissa échapper un petit rire, attirant l'attention des deux hommes. Elle n'y aurait pas cru il y a encore quelque instant mais la situation avait vraiment évolué ici et ça lui plaisait.

- Je crois que je vais devoir rentrer. Je ne pense pas que dans le monde réel on puisse ressentir mon reiatsu, ils vont s'inquiéter, fit Inoue

Ulquiorra se reforgea. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la ramener. Elle ne fit que sourire.

- Mais j'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ici c'est devenu drôlement animé ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ce sourire si sincère

- Un vrai cirque même, intervint une voix derrière elle

Elle sursauta pour se retrouver face à un Yammy complètement blasé. Un chiot aboya.

- Y a même des chiens ici ? S'étonna Inoue

- T'as un problème la rousse ?

- Yammy, fit Ulquiorra froidement

- Ah ! Ta copine, je vois. Faite pas trop de bruit, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé, fit aussitôt Yammy

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aizen alors qu'Inoue baissa la tête en essayant de cacher de son mieux sa gêne.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ça !_

- Vous êtes vraiment…Cons, finit par dire Ulquiorra. Viens, je te ramène, femme.

Elle attrapa la main de l'arrancar puis ils disparurent de Las Noches.

- Il est vraiment accro à cette gonzesse ? Elle est si faible. Fit Yammy perplexe

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui s'intéresse à Orihime mais pas de la même manière, fit Aizen avant de s'en aller

Je ne sais pas qui je dois maudire. Moi-même ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pourrais pas rejoindre Inoue et l'aider. Et pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement parce que Kuchiki Byakuya se dresse sur notre route. On s'arrête de courir avant de le percuter. Ca ne serait pas approprié dira-t-on. Il me fixe puis son regard se pose sur Gin.

- Alors c'est bien toi, fit finalement Byakuya

- On se connait ? Fis-je comme si de rien n'était

Il soupire.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. La présence même d'Ichimaru Gin prouve que c'est bien toi. Il est _sensé _être _mort_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Dite-le et je retourne crever dans mon trou, se plaignit Gin

- Tu me prends avec toi ? Le suppliais-je tout en tapotant son épaule d'un air compatissant

- Ah non, toi je te laisse galérer.

- Han ! Mais je suis si gentille avec toi…

- Ahem.

Je fais semblant de bouder, oubliant _un peu_ la présence de Byakuya. Je reprends mon sérieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment à ce que je dois m'attendre avec Byakuya. Il n'est plus le gosse que j'ai connu autrefois, même si je ne doute pas que cette part de lui est toujours là.

- Gin, tu peux rentrer. Je crois que c'est préférable, annonçais-je finalement alors que je reprenais une attitude plus sérieuse, les choses n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

- Tu es sûr ? Non pas qu'il me fout les chocottes, mais, en fait si, fit Gin en frissonnant

- Crétin va. Ca va aller, fis-je en souriant

Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? A part me forcer à me dévoiler. Gin disparait, nous laissant seul. Je soupire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe sur toi, hein ? Je voulais me faire discrète et tu te sens obligé de te la ramener ! Râlais-je. Qui d'autre sait que je suis là ?

- Urahara Kisuke.

- Ce vieux timbré ?

- Pas plus timbré que toi.

- Je t'emmerde Kuchiki Byakuya. Tu me ramènes toujours la poisse. Pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement pas ignoré comme tu le sais si bien faire ?

- Lequel de nous deux a ignoré l'autre ? Fit-il très sombrement

En fait, si j'étais quelqu'un de parfaitement normal j'aurais flippé et pas qu'un peu en voyant sa tête, là comme ça. Il semble vraiment être en colère mais ça ne m'effraye pas. Ca me surprend juste. Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose de _spécial_ pour l'énerver.

Il soupire.

- Je te vois comme un danger Shizuka, annonça Byakuya

- Ah ? Pourtant tu ne me considérais pas comme tel à _l'époque_.

- Les choses ont changé. J'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es crevé les yeux mon petit Bya, mais si tu veux un combat, tu n'en auras pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la guerre avec qui que ça soit, et sûrement pas avec toi.

- Dans ce cas tu mourras, fit-il en dégainant son épée

Je soupire. Il est vraiment bête quand il s'y met. Néanmoins, il se déplace vite, _très_ vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens déjà son coup sur ma nuque. Je sombre petit à petit. Et merde. Il me le paiera ce sale mioche.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SIX.**

Je suis repliée sur moi-même. Ah, c'est si sombre autour de moi. Combien de temps ne me suis-je pas retrouvée ici ? Dans mon subconscient. Pour un shinigami ça serait leur monde intérieur avec leur zanpakutô, pour moi c'est juste le vide, le néant. Je suis nostalgique. Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici déjà ? Ah oui. Ce sale mioche. Je suis vraiment maudite pour être tombée sur lui au bout de si peu de temps. Ca faisait longtemps.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Je me dirige à pas de souris, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer, jusqu'à la sortie de la maison.

- Hime-sama, fit une voix posée

Je me crispe. Et merde. Moi qui voulais filer en douce, c'est foutu. Je me tourne en prenant un air joyeux et innocent.

- Oh ! Umi ! J'allais me promener, mentis-je

- Hime-sama, soupira-t-elle. Vous allez encore à Soul Society. Vous savez que votre oncle désapprouve ça.

- Mais il ne le sait même pas ! Allez Umi ! J'en ai _vraiment _besoin !

- Imaginez que les shinigamis vous voient ? Vous ne savez même pas maîtriser votre force !

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas me voir ! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter et toi non plus ! Et puis s'ils me voient, je partirai aussitôt !

- Hime-sama…C'est vraiment imprudent.

- U-MI ! Je pense que je suis plus en danger ici que là bas.

Un point pour moi, elle le sait. Mes entrainements sont remplis de violence. Elle me retrouve toujours dans des états pas possibles. Heureusement qu'elle sait me soigner. _Oui, heureusement._

Je tire profit de mon visage angélique. Enfin angélique quand je le veux, si non la malice se lit clairement sur mon visage. Elle soupire. Elle ne sait pas résister quand je me mets à faire ces yeux là.

- Soyez prudente, fit-elle finalement

Je saute en criant un « yeah ! » puis disparais, direction Soul Society.

Contrairement à là haut, ici la journée ne fait que commencer. Tant mieux, au moins je peux profiter de ce ciel bleu. Je cours à en perdre haleine –enfin façon de parler ça ne me touche presque pas-. Aucun shinigami ne peut me voir, aucune âme ne peut me voir. C'est l'avantage d'avoir ce pouvoir.

Des pétales de cerisier viennent survoler juste devant moi. Ca me ralentit. Je pose le pied dans un jardin. Je jette un coup d'œil à la résidence dressée à ma droite tandis que dans le jardin se dressé plusieurs arbres de cerisier. C'est magnifique, et à la fois ça me rappelle l'arbre sacré dans le temple. Mon cœur se serre. Ca fait mal. Ma main droite sur ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de la brise et de l'odeur des fleurs. De la douceur, c'est ce qui me manque. Le visage doux de ma mère s'impose dans ma tête. Ca fait encore plus mal. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Je suis forcée d'ouvrir les yeux. Je lève ma main pour simplement bloquer le sabre en bois qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur moi.

- Quel mal poli, fis-je avec amusement alors qu'un garçon me faisait face

- Qui es-tu ? Fit-il visiblement furieux

- Hey le mioche calme-toi, je ne faisais que passer, fis-je en gardant mon calme

Attendez. Il vient de me parler et essayer de me frapper. Mon expression change aussitôt. Il n'est pas sensé pouvoir me voir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis prise au dépourvu. Il m'attaque encore. Je fais un bond en arrière pour éviter son coup. Il les enchaine. Il est beaucoup trop lent et il le remarque. Alors il disparait de ma vue. Le shunpo, c'est ça ? Je souris puis me déplace tout aussi vite. Il croit que je n'arrive pas à le voir mais il se trompe. J'apparais finalement derrière lui et attrape son bras contenant le sabre.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il

- On dit s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai pas à me rabaisser à ce point !

- Oh, pauvre petit chou. Dans ce cas là je n'ai pas à te relâcher.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux. Il grogne et essaie de se dégager. Il bouge bien pour un gosse mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'entrainement que je dois subir avec mon oncle. Je finis par le relâcher. Il fait un bond pour être sûr que je ne l'attrape pas une fois de plus. J'éclate tout simplement de rire devant son visage si contrarié. Ses yeux d'un gris profond et froid me fusillent. Ca ne me fait ni froid ni chaud.

- Qui es-tu ? Fit-il cette fois plus calmement

Visiblement il a comprit que sa méthode « je vaux mieux que toi » ne marche pas avec moi.

- Personne. Et d'ailleurs tu n'es pas sensé me voir, fis-je

- Discrète comme t'es tout le monde a du te voir !

- Ca j'en doute. Toi par contre on doit te prendre pour un maboule, le mioche, fis-je en riant

- Quoi ? Ramène-toi je vais te le faire regretter !

- Encore ? Tu veux te retrouver à terre ?

- Je vais te tuer !

- Mais oui mais oui ! L'espoir fait vivre !

Il se précipite vers moi mais je l'évite facilement pour finalement me poser sur une branche du plus grand arbre du jardin. L'odeur y est juste exquise. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ces quelques instants de repos. Il finit par me repérer mais avec plus de mal. Rien d'étonnant, mon reiatsu est bien caché.

- Byakuya-sama, ça ne va pas ? Intervint un domestique qui avait observé la scène depuis tout à l'heure et qui commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant son maître parlé tout seul

Il s'arrêta net. Je crois qu'il a compris pourquoi je disais « maboule ». J'éclate de rire. Il lève la tête vers la branche d'arbre et serre les dents. Il a du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas empirer son cas. Il se tourna vers le domestique, son air glacial et énervé l'effraya. Le domestique déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la fuite.

- Pfiou, ça ne vole pas haut ici, fis-je en sifflant

- A qui la faute ? Râla-t-il

- Alors ton nom c'est Byakuya ?

- Pour toi ça ne sera sûrement pas Byakuya mais Kuchiki-sama, fit-il

- Dans tes rêves, répondis-je

Je descends de l'arbre pour me retrouver face à lui. On fait la même taille, _pour le moment_. Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler plus tard. Avec ce sale caractère. Je lui tends la main.

- Moi c'est Shizuka, fis-je grand sourire aux lèvres

Il hésite.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, finit-il par dire

Sa main est chaude. Contraste total avec ma main. Vu la tête qu'il tire je dirais qu'il l'a remarqué, lui aussi. Il soupire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi et pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à pouvoir te voir ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de question, et ça serait trop d'information pour ta petite tête de sale gosse.

- La ferme.

- Je me rends invisible aux yeux des shinigamis pour me faire discrète.

- Tu es une ennemie ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi te cacher ?

- Je ne suis pas d'ici, ça poserait trop de problème alors que je ne veux que me promener et respirer l'air libre.

Il n'est pas convaincu mais je n'ai pas envie de lui déballer tout. Une autre personne se rapproche du jardin, un reiatsu assez semblable à celui de Byakuya.

- On se reverra peut être le mioche ! Bye bye !

- Hey reviens là !

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je jette un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. Il me voit lui aussi. Décidément, ils sont bizarre les gens ici. Je serais presque amenée à croire que mon pouvoir ne marche pas.

Je saute de toit en toit jusqu'à une forêt. On me suit depuis la résidence des Kuchiki. Ca ne me plait pas vraiment. Je m'arrête une fois arrivée dans une clairière. Je grimpe dans un arbre, et attends que la personne me rejoigne. Il ne se fit pas attendre. Et ben, il n'est pas de la première génération en tout cas.

- Tu es difficile à repérer Shizuka, fit-il

Je sursaute. Comment connait-il mon nom ? Il ne me semble pas le connaître pourtant. Je redescends aussitôt pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il me détaille.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, fit-il

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ma bouche.

- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

- Elle est comme toi. Elle venait parcourir la Soul Society quand elle s'ennuyait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. En même temps comment il pourrait savoir à quoi ressemble ma mère ? J'ignorais qu'elle venait passer du temps ici.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Kuchiki Ginrei, fit-il

- Kuchiki ? Vous êtes de la même famille que l'autre mioche je pète plus haut que mon cul ?

Il parait surpris par mes propos avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Oui. Byakuya est mon petit fils.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de bol.

- Il s'énerve assez vite, je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Si vous connaissez ma mère, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous arrivez à me voir, mais Byakuya… ?

- Ta mère était sûre que tu allais t'entendre avec.

- Pardon ?

M'entendre avec Byakuya ? Si je vous dis que je ne comprends plus rien…c'est normal ?

- Vous me donnez la migraine, fis-je dans un long soupire

Je crains qu'on n'aura pas le loisir de continuer notre conversation. Un reiatsu particulièrement familier pour moi se fit ressentir non loin de nous. Umi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et en plus elle n'est pas seule ! Je fronce les sourcils. Un bourrasque s'élève non loin de nous puis fonce vers Ginrei. A quoi elle joue ? Je m'interpose. Un bouclier rouge se formant autour de nous. Non pas que je suis énervée mais, presque. Sous la puissance de son attaque des arbres sont tombés. Elle se tient à présent devant nous ainsi que deux loups célestes. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'elle vienne, je ne dis rien, mais qu'en plus elle soit accompagnée de deux loups célestes c'est de l'imprudence total !

- Hime-sama, éloignez-vous de cet homme, m'ordonna Umi

- Non.

- Eloignez-vous, répéta-t-elle

La main de Ginrei se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne légère vers lui. Il veut se défendre ? C'est un fou ! Néanmoins, je respecte sa décision. Il m'inspire la confiance alors je le laisse faire. Le bouclier disparait et je libère le champ. Il dégaine son zanpakutô. C'est la première fois que je vois un shinigami à l'œuvre. Son reiatsu est très puissant. J'en frissonne. Mais Umi est très puissante aussi alors leur combat pourrait attirer beaucoup trop de monde. Ils envoient leurs attaques respectives. Le vent est violent, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts avec toute cette poussière et les arbres arrachés. Non, définitivement je ne peux pas les laisser se battre. Ils lancent leur deuxième attaque mais qui est dévié avec fracas vers le ciel. Je me penche légèrement pour voir entre eux un homme. Des cheveux blonds et longs. Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être très net, mais il a la même tenue que Ginrei. Un capitaine ?

- Hirako Shinji ? S'étonna Ginrei

- Pfiou ! Vous en faîtes du raffut ! Vous m'avez interrompu dans ma sieste ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? J'ai du mettre un champ pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas, fit le dénommé Shinji

Je m'approche vers eux. Les loups grognent contre les deux shinigamis. Je fixe presque méchamment Umi.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

- Hime-sama, essaya Umi

- Umi est-ce que tu te rends compte que celle qui m'a le plus exposé c'est toi ? Il ne me voulait pas de mal, en plus il connait…maman.

Dire _maman _a failli ne pas sortir. Ma gorge est serrée. Non, il ne faut pas que je pleure. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Umi semble comprendre son erreur.

- C'est qui ça Ginrei-san ? Fit Shinji

Ginrei ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas donner des informations sans mon accord. Je reprends sur moi. Il faudrait qu'on me foute deux bonnes baffes, histoire de bien me réveiller. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser autant aller.

- Shinji, c'est ça ? Fis-je

- Ouais, et tu es ?

- Shizuka, enchantée, fis-je en tendant ma main vers lui

L'ambiance se détend. Il accepte ma poigne. Ca en fait du monde en espace de quelque heure. Umi ne voit pas ça d'un bon œil mais elle sait que je ne l'écouterai pas. Je préfère prendre mes décisions seule.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Fit Umi

Je ne fis que hocher la tête. Elle regarde les deux hommes puis disparait avec les deux loups. Bon, une galère de régler. Dans tout ça je n'ai pas pu parler plus avec Ginrei.

- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas en parler, fit Ginrei à l'adresse de Shinji

- Bah vous savez je m'en fous un peu que vous avez des visées sur une gamine, fit Shinji

- Et mon poing dans ta petite tête tu le veux aussi ? Lançais-je

- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Ramène-toi je te le ferais avaler, fis-je d'un ton de défi

- Vas-y je vais t'écraser, fit-il

- Hirako, Shizuka, calmez-vous, ordonna Ginrei

Je soupire. Je l'écraserai à l'occasion, je me le promets.

Je suis Ginrei jusqu'à la résidence des Kuchiki. Ca ne me dit rien de revoir Byakuya, quoique me chamailler avec ça peut être marrant. Il me conduit jusqu'à un salon. Une servante nous ramena du thé. Boire du thé avec une vue sur le jardin ça a le don de me détendre, de m'apaiser. Je me sens bien ici. C'est étrange.

- Ta mère venait souvent ici. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la mère de Byakuya, avoua Ginrei

- Oh ! Et le hasard a voulu que je rencontre Byakuya ici aussi, fis-je en souriant tristement

- Pendant que la mère de Byakuya était enceinte ta mère venait de plus en plus souvent. Ca l'amusait quelque peu de la voir prendre des rondeurs et puis un jour elle a dit « _Je suis sûre qu'un jour nos enfants se rencontreront et s'entendront à merveille. »_

- C'est arrivé sauf qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment, fis-je en laissant échapper un petit rire

- Ca viendra peut être, fit Ginrei mystérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue d'ailleurs ? On ne l'a plus revu.

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je ferme les yeux et inspire un bon coup.

- Ginrei-sama ! S'exclama une voix qui m'ait à présent bien connu

Byakuya. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Oh ?

- Alors c'est bien toi, ronchonna-t-il

- Oh, le petit est grincheux, me moquais-je

- La ferme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ?

- C'est la fille d'une amie à ta mère, Byakuya, alors contrôle-toi.

Il ne répond pas. En même temps ça le surprend et ça je veux bien comprendre. Moi-même je digère encore progressivement les informations. Ma mère et la mère de Byakuya…Le destin joue des tours, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

- Tu peux loger ici Shizuka, fit finalement Ginrei

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-on en parfait synchro Byakuya et moi

- Je ne veux pas la supporter, râla Byakuya

- Tu devras. Tu t'es en quelque sorte enfuie, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'on t'a recueillit et en cachant ton reiatsu, personne ne se doutera, expliqua Ginrei

- Mais il y a Hirako Shinji qui sait pour moi…

- Il ne dira rien, fit Ginrei

- Dans ce cas j'accepte volontiers. Rien que pour pouvoir embêter ce râleur, fis-je en indiquant du doigt Byakuya

Le concerné pousse un long soupire. Ses jours de repos semblent s'envoler à grande vitesse et ça ne l'enchante absolument pas. Il serre les poings. Il ne peut cependant rien y faire face à la décision de son grand père et ça, il le sait. Il me tourne et le dos et quitte la pièce.

Un domestique m'a ramené jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle est vraiment trop grande. Je suis presque tentée de dire « hey je suis seule à dormir ici, hein ! ». On pourrait y loger au moins une famille. J'ai à peine le temps de m'installer qu'on vient une fois de plus me chercher mais cette fois ci pour le repas. Euh. Oui. Je ne suis pas trop habituée à ce genre de chose.

Dans le salon, je m'installe en face de Byakuya –pour mon plus grand malheur-, Ginrei étant assit au bout de la table. Voir autant de nourriture me surprend. Je ne suis pas à mon aise. Ginrei laisse échapper un petit rire. Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

- Ayame avait eu la même réaction, fit-il

Ma mère ? Je souris tristement. Je ne pensais pas ressembler autant à ma mère. A vrai dire jusqu'à là on me disait plutôt que je ressemble à mon père.

- N'empêche que…Ca serait bien si dans quelque années toi et Byakuya, commença-t-il

- JAMAIS, cria-t-on en parfait synchro

Je ne veux même pas le laisser finir. On l'a vu venir. Probablement pour ça qu'il a voulu qu'on mange tous ensemble. Il ricane. Vieux schnock ! Ca t'amuse ? Moi pas !

Comme Ginrei l'avait dit, il avait annoncé aux plus curieux qu'il avait recueillit une _enfant_ en occurrence moi. La relation entre moi et Byakuya ne s'est absolument pas arrangée, pour ne pas dire empiré. On passe notre temps à se lancer des piques, à s'énerver et à finir par se battre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur il n'est pas encore à un niveau suffisant pour me pousser à me servir de mes pouvoirs et dévoiler mon reiatsu. Heureusement.

Heureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui il va être occupé, je vais pouvoir profiter pour me balader et rendre visite à Shinji. Après l'accident avec Umi je ne l'avais revu qu'une seule fois et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé on s'est plutôt bien entendu. Enfin. Après m'être tout de même battu avec. Il est fort. Très fort. Mais son seul but était de montrer ma véritable nature. Une fois fait il abandonna le combat. A ce souvenir je souris. Je presse le pas, histoire de rejoindre la cinquième division au plus vite.

La fenêtre de son bureau est ouverte. Je m'y faufile. Il n'est pas là. Je m'installe sur son siège et observe la pièce. C'est chaleureux je trouve. Et puis. Il y a de la musique. Umi aussi m'en faisait écouter même si ce n'est pas vraiment le style de musique que j'aime. C'est toujours agréable et ça mets de la bonne humeur.

La porte s'ouvre, mais pas sur Shinji. Je ne change pas pour autant de position alors que je suis sur le siège d'un capitaine. Un homme se tient à la porte. Il a les cheveux légèrement long et brun. Son regard ne m'inspire rien de bon. A ma vu, il ne change pas de comportement. Aucune surprise, aucune colère. Etrange.

- Et tu es ? Fis-je finalement

- C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question, fit-il

Je bondis brusquement du siège, le faisant reculant par la même occasion, pour me placer très rapidement devant le nouvel arrivant. Cette fois je peux lire une once de surprise dans ses yeux. Il ne m'a pas vu venir.

- Sôsuke Aizen, fit-il

- Oh Aizen ! Fit Shinji puis en me voyant, Shizu-chaaaaaan ! Tu viens boire avec moi ?

- Hein ? Fis-je prise au dépourvue

- Bah quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas repéré ? Se moqua Shinji

- Pf, alcoolo.

- Moi ? La dernière fois c'est pourtant toi qui a vidé la bouteille. Ah, eh Aizen tu fais quoi ici ? Tu es venu draguer ?

- Shinji, je crois que tu devrais te taire si c'est pour sortir des énormités pareilles, lui conseillais-je

- Ah bon ? J'y penserai.

Qu'il est…Con. Je me passe la main sur le visage. Mais malgré ce que je pourrais dire, je l'apprécie énormément.

- J'étais venu vous rappeler que vous avez réunion avec les autres capitaines dans vingt minutes.

- Heeeeein ? Complètement zappé ! Bah tu leur diras que je suis souffrant ! Fit Shinji

Je lui tire l'oreille.

- Aïe !

- N'oublie pas ton devoir crétin ! Je m'occuperai de la bouteille sans toi, fis-je sévèrement

- Et après c'est moi l'alcoolo, bouda Shinji

Je l'envoie valser jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il se relève en se frottant le dos.

- Que de violence. Moi qui t'aime tant ! Pleurnicha Shinji

- DEGAGE ! Criais-je, prête à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de débiter autant de connerie en si peu de temps

Il éclate de rire puis se met à courir pour échapper à ma colère. Ce mec est vraiment con quand il s'y met.

Je le laisse filer. C'est préférable. Aizen a lui aussi disparu. Bah, on s'en fout au final. La seule trace qu'il reste de ce petit carnage c'est la bouteille de saké. Et j'en fais quoi ? Boire en solo c'est pas trop mon truc. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à retourner dans la résidence des Kuchiki.

La résidence est drôlement calme. Bon c'est toujours calme chez les Kuchiki mais là on dirait presque que quelqu'un est mort. Je frisonne à cette pensée. Cette ambiance, je la connais que trop bien. Je parcours un peu les couloirs de la résidente. Les domestiques fuient mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ? Je passe dans le jardin : Byakuya n'y est pas pour mon plus grand étonnement. Je me laisse guider par son reiatsu pour le retrouver. Ca me ramène à l'aile gauche de la résidence. La seule partie de la résidence que je n'ai jamais visitée.

Ginrei se tient devant des portes coulissantes. Son visage m'a l'air si triste. Ca m'inquiète vraiment cette ambiance.

- Ginrei ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La mère de Byakuya…est mourante.

Je me fige sur place. J'ai l'impression qu'une montagne vient de s'écraser sur moi. Je suis ici depuis peu et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler mais je me sens mal pour Byakuya. Avant lui j'ai éprouvé cette peine et je ne le souhaite à personne. Même pas à mon pire ennemi. A ce moment je regrette de ne pas savoir maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Au moins, j'aurais pu faire comme ma mère : soigner, voire même ramener à la vie. Je me sens tellement impuissante.

J'hésite à entrer mais les portes s'ouvrent sur une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, tressés. Son visage est doux mais je ressens quelque chose d'effrayant en elle. Elle me regarde curieusement puis me laisse entrer.

- Je suis désolée Ginrei-san, fit-elle

J'ai le cœur serré. Je n'ose pas m'approcher de Byakuya alors qu'il est assit au côté de sa mère. Elle me fait signe d'avancer. Je déglutis difficilement. Mon cœur bat vite et mon corps tremble. Bon sang ! Ce n'est que…Une amie à ma mère et la mère de Byakuya. En parlant de lui, il m'ignore totalement. Remarque c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais, fit-elle

Je me sens mal devant elle. Je me pose de l'autre côté de son futon. Je fuis le regard de Byakuya et j'ai du mal à soutenir celui de sa mère qui au passage est le même que celui de son fils mais avec plus de douceur.

- Shizuka, tu pourrais te servir de ton pouvoir de guérison, non ? Fit soudainement Ginrei

Byakuya sursaute. Un espoir fou née en lui tandis que moi je m'assombris. Très mauvaise idée.

- Je ne peux pas, fis-je, la voix cassée

- Pourtant tu as le pouvoir. Je le sens en toi comme je le sentais chez Ayame, fit-elle en souriant

- Je ne peux pas ! Répétais-je cette fois un peu plus brutalement

Je me sens dans l'incapacité de rester dans la pièce et supporter le regard de Byakuya ni celui de Ginrei. Je préfère m'enfuir. Je sors en courant sans me retourner. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas où mes pieds me mènent, ça n'a pas d'importance du moment que je ne _le _vois pas.

Le temps change. Le ciel s'assombrit et la pluie tombe abondement. Ca correspond plutôt bien à ce que je ressens là. Je finis par m'arrêter, une fois loin de la résidence des Kuchiki. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Mes repères sont brouillés, mes sens aussi. Je panique quelque peu.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma jolie ? Fit un shinigami

Je me retourne aussitôt, prête à me défendre si besoin.

- On se calme, je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Tu as l'air encore plus louche que Shinji !

- C'est drôle, il s'en doutait que tu allais dire ça de moi, fit-il en souriant

- Qui es-tu ?

- Urahara Kisuke, capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Encore un capitaine ! Fis-je en laissant échapper un soupire de lassitude

- Tu devrais me suivre si tu ne veux pas attirer d'autre capitaine.

- J'ai surtout besoin de me défouler.

- Ah oui ? Je peux t'arranger ça.

Je suis surprise. Il me demande de le suivre. Le pire dans tout ça ? Et bien, je le suis. A croire que j'accorde ma confiance que quand la personne est particulièrement louche.

D'un coup je suis plus hésitante. On se retrouve devant la prison. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Et même comme ça je le suis. La prison se trouve dans une sorte de caverne éclairée par des torches. On descend plusieurs niveaux pour finalement se retrouver dans une cour. Des hommes sont éparpillés un peu partout. Certains se battent, d'autres parlent. Chacun son occupation.

- Ne serait-ce pas cet enfoiré d'Urahara ? S'exclama un des prisonniers

- Avec une minette en plus ! Siffla un autre

- T'as vu où une minette glandu ? Fis-je en récupérant mon mauvais caractère

- Qui c'est le glandu ? Tu vas voir !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kisuke, il semble s'en moquer. Alors c'est ici que je peux me défouler ? Un sourire digne d'une grande sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je déchire les manches de mon kimono, ainsi que le côté gauche pour avoir une feinte et faciliter mes mouvements. Certains sifflent.

- Allez je vais être gentil avec toi, je te laisse me frapper, fit un colosse

- Trop aimable, fis-je tout en lui assonant un coup qui l'envoie embrasser le mur. Oups ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu mal.

- Salope ! Cria un autre

- Qui ça ?

Mes yeux prennent leurs couleurs rouges sang. Je n'hésite pas à me jeter dans le tas. Le nombre n'a pas d'importance. Leurs cris ne me font rien. Le bruit de leurs os brisés ne me fait rien. J'ignore si c'est l'énervement ou le désespoir que je transmets à travers mes coups. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet état déjà ? Ah oui. Mon incapacité à pouvoir sauver le seul souvenir de ma mère. Tout ça à cause de ma faiblesse. Je me laisse tomber au sol. Ma respiration est rapide. Je me sens un peu mieux après m'être défoulée. Kisuke se penche vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Un peu.

- Voilà qui est bien ! En plus tu m'as aidé à faire le ménage, chantonna-t-il

- Ravis d'avoir été utile.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte volontiers. On remonte vers l'extérieur. Le temps ne s'est pas arrangé. La pluie me ramène à la dure réalité. J'ai l'estomac noué à un point que j'ai l'impression que si je fais un faux mouvement je ne survivrai pas.

On court sous la pluie. Ca ne semble pas le déranger. Mes cheveux me collent à la peau, tout comme je suis trempée au point qu'on pourrait m'éponger avec mon kimono.

- Si tu m'as amené ici c'est que Shinji t'as dit pour moi, non ?

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne vais pas te disséquer ou autre hein. Même si j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ton pouvoir.

- Peut être le jour où je maitriserai mon pouvoir.

- Ah oui ? Je veux bien !

Il s'arrête, regard rivé sur la résidence des Kuchiki. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'il m'a ramené. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Pendant que tu te battais, _elle _a rendu son dernier souffle.

Quoi ? Sa phrase équivaut à un coup de poing. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne respire pas. Mon cœur bat vite au point que ça raisonne dans ma tête. Boum, boum, boum. Bordel.

Il me tapote l'épaule comme pour m'encourager à avancer. J'inspire un bon coup. Il se volatilise. Traitre ! Je m'avance dans la cour. J'entends des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles, mon cœur n'arrive pas à se calmer. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de chose quand j'étais chez moi alors qu'ici…Je suis tirée par mes pensées par une douleur vive au niveau de mon visage. Je recule de plusieurs pas. Automatiquement ma main se porte sur mon visage. J'ai mal. Je retourne mon attention sur l'agresseur. Byakuya. Son regard est rempli de peine et de haine. Il m'en veut, me hait. J'aperçois Ginrei plus loin. Il ne dit rien et ne fait rien. Je vois. Je comprends.

- Dégage ! Cria-t-il

- Byakuya, essayais-je

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, ni même te voir ! Ca te coute quoi d'essayer de sauver ma mère, hein ? Je te hais !

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas c'est sûrement le pourquoi ça me blesse autant qu'il me dise ça avec autant de conviction. Des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. Ca me surprend. Mes doigts passent sur mes larmes. Des larmes…Ma seule consolation serait qu'il y ait autant de pluie. Au moins, lui, ne voit pas la différence entre mes larmes et les goutes d'eau. Le sort est vraiment un comique. Sans même l'avoir remarqué je me suis retrouvée à apprécier ce sale gosse. Et lui à me haïr.

- Je ne pouvais pas le faire au risque de la tuer ! Criais-je à mon tour, le faisant taire aussitôt. Je ne contrôle rien. J'aurais pu la tuer et je doute que c'est que tu voulais !

Je n'avais pas à me justifier. C'est louper. Il s'approche rapidement de moi et m'attrape par le haut de mon kimono. Je relève la tête, il me force à le regarder. Je n'arrive pas à calmer mes larmes. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut mais je le comprends parfaitement. Il finit par baisser la tête sans me relâcher pour autant. Ca doit être bien la première fois que je vois une personne dans cet état. Je suis sûre d'entendre ses reniflements. Il pleure ?

- Ce n'est pas juste, fit-il dans un murmure

Là-dessus on est d'accord.

- Pardon, fit-il

Il fait demi-tour. J'attrape brusquement sa main puis l'attire contre moi. Il est surprit par cet élan d'affection mais ne me repousse pas malgré la gêne. Moi-même je suis surprise de réagir comme ça mais c'est venu tout seul. Je veux vraiment qu'il comprenne que je suis sincèrement désolée et que je m'en veux d'être aussi faible. J'aurais aimé la sauver pour lui, mais pour aussi me dire qu'il reste au moins une trace que ma mère a existé.

- Pardon d'être faible, chuchotais-je

Ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Je le lâche et recule, sans relever ma tête. Le vent souffle un peu plus fort. Des pétales de cerisiers volent autour de nous puis s'envolent par delà la résidence des Kuchiki. Je crois que sa mère lui fait ses adieux à _sa manière_.

« _Ne perdez pas espoir. »_

On sursaute. Cette voix. Cette même douceur. Il se laisse tomber à terre, et cris de toutes ses forces. Je ne peux rien faire à part serrer les poings et le regarder souffrir. C'est insupportable. Je regarde Ginrei. Il nous tourne le dos et s'en va. Il ne veut pas exposer ses sentiments aussi ouvertement. La fierté d'un adulte je suppose.

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, je suis restée auprès des Kuchiki. A la base, j'étais vraiment prête à partir pour ne plus les gêner, et pour éviter les regards haineux. Le plus étonnant dans ça ? et bien c'est Byakuya lui-même qui m'a demandé de ne pas partir. Pourtant il a vite reprit son comportement insupportable, à me provoquer et j'en passe. Néanmoins je vois quand même la différence. Il ne me pousse pas à bout et sait se montrer _humain_.

La soirée ne fait que commencer mais je ne sais pas comment m'occuper. Peut-être aller voir Shinji ou alors Kisuke. Ou les deux ? Je suis sûre que si je fais ça, Ginrei va encore me réprimander en disant que j'embête trop les capitaines. Je parcours la résidente tel un fantôme. C'est d'un ennui ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai besoin de sortir.

Je m'arrête devant la porte menant au jardin. Quelque chose cloche. Pas seulement ici mais dans toute la Soul Society. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. La nuit s'annonce agiter, c'est dans l'air. Je saute de toit en toit, me rendant invisible aux yeux des shinigamis. Je n'arrive pas à sentir Shinji. Ca ne me rassure pas. J'ai beau me concentrer sur toute la Soul Society, il est nulle part.

Je sursaute en sentant Byakuya libéré autant d'énergie. De plus, son reiatsu n'est pas comme d'habitude. C'est beaucoup plus sombre, violent même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je ferme les yeux pour le repérer. Il a l'air en colère mais réticent à se battre. J'essaie de repérer son adversaire. Nom d'un chien ! Je me volatilise aussitôt. Hors de question qu'il _le _combatte.

J'arrive sur la place de combat. Mais, c'est étrange. Le reiatsu qui se dégage de lui. Je ne le reconnais pas. Même lorsqu'il se poussait à bout lors des entrainements il ne dégageait pas autant. Violence. Je ne sais pas ce _qu'il _lui a dit mais forcément quelque chose de mauvais pour qu'il craque. Byakuya se montre déjà très puissant mais il ne se maîtrise pas. Pour preuve, tout a fané autour de lui. Ca me rappelle moi…Bon sauf que moi, j'ai fait tout partir en flamme. _Il _lance une sphère vers Byakuya. Je suis trop loin pour m'interposer. Merde, merde, merde ! Je n'ai rien pour intervenir. Ah si ! Je fais apparaitre mon sabre, je lance mon attaque sui s'interpose à la dernière seconde, provoquant une explosion. Je rejoins le terrain de combat.

- Te voilà enfin ma nièce. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir tuer ce gamin pour que tu sortes.

- Ton oncle ? Fit Byakuya sans pour autant se calmer

Je hoche la tête en grinçant les dents. Cet enfoiré.

- Ce gamin est comme toi. Vous me dégoutez, lança mon oncle

- Ne me compare pas à elle, râla Byakuya

En disant cela il laisse échapper encore plus de reiatsu. Des pétales de cerisiers nous entourent, la différence c'est que leur couleur n'a rien de rose mais noir et légèrement enflammé. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il n'hésite pas à les laisser s'éparpiller allant dans tous les sens. J'évite de justesse les pétales qui fonçaient également sur moi.

- Calme-toi bordel ! Criais-je

- La ferme.

- Tu es vraiment comme ta mère. Toujours à en faire qu'à ta tête et te lier d'amitié avec des gens inutiles. Dommage que tu l'as tué, fit mon oncle

Son rire nous glace le sang. Surtout le mien. Il me ramène directement dans le passé et ça fait mal. Je suis partie pour lui échapper et le voilà finalement devant moi. Je baisse la tête. Je ne voulais pas que Byakuya l'apprenne. Ca ne le concerne pas.

- Shizuka… ? Murmura Byakuya

Non. Ne dis rien. Je suis toujours aussi crispée. Il faut qu'il s'en aille, qu'il se calme et qu'il oublie tout ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il continue à détruire tout autour de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il devienne comme moi. Je veux qu'il continue à mener une vie normale. Avec mon oncle dans les parages ça ne fera que s'empirer. Je me tourne vers Byakuya et lui adresse un triste sourire.

- Prend soin de toi.

Je l'assomme pour son bien malgré la présence de tous les pétales qui foncent vers moi. Je le retiens pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Les pétales se dissipent. Quelque goutes de sang tombent par terre. Je n'ai pas cherché à les éviter. Mes blessures se referment d'elles-mêmes. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir. En plus je n'ai pas dit au revoir aux autres. Ca ne me plait pas. Je le place correctement contre un arbre puis me tourne vers mon oncle. Ca l'amuse de me voir mal. Je le hais.

- Tu es pitoyable Shizuka. Suis-moi, on rentre.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Byakuya.

_Adieu._

-_**Fin Flash Back**_**- **

Je frémis puis je me force à ouvrir les yeux. J'attends quelque secondes pour que mes yeux s'adaptent à la lumière. Il faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas des masses. Me rappeler de ça…Quelle idée. Combien de fois j'ai voulu tout claquer et revenir à Soul Society pour les revoir ? Un nombre incalculable de fois je dirais. Finalement le seul endroit où je suis allée c'est Hueco Mundo. Je souris à cette pensée.

Je suis toujours sur terre. Ca m'étonne. Je me redresse en dégageant la couverture puis j'observe la pièce. C'est une petite chambre avec pour seul meuble une petite lampe. Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente au juste ? Il fait nuit. Je me lève en prenant soin de ne pas me lever brusquement au risque de perdre l'équilibre. Je sors dehors. Il fait bon. Le ciel est rempli d'étoile et l'air est frai. J'inspire un grand coup. Une odeur agréable s'élève derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas.

- Byakuya, murmurais-je

Il ne répond pas. Pourquoi est-il devenu un iceberg ? Je préfère encore l'entendre gueuler à tord et à travers. Comme autrefois.

Il est proche de moi mais je reste de dos. Une brise agréable passe, faisant voler ses cheveux. Ca me chatouille la nuque. Il devrait peut-être reculer. Pourquoi suis-je gênée comme ça ? Bizarre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis proche de lui.

- Oh Shizu-chan ! Tu es levée ! S'exclama une voix non loin de nous

Je me retourne aussitôt. Byakuya a disparu. Mais mon sourire revient aussitôt. Kisuke se tient devant moi.

- Il a vraiment hésité à te ramener à la Soul Society et te balancer aux autorités mais on dirait que quelque chose lui a fait changer d'avis !

- On se demande. Tu n'as pas changé Kisuke, fis-je en souriant

- Mais toi non plus. J'aurais aimé qu'on se revoie dans d'autres circonstances.

- Autre circonstances ?

- On a un problème.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE SEPT.**

_Problème_. Y en a toujours quand je suis dans les parages. Je soupire. Hélas, c'est comme ça et non pas autrement. Je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis Kisuke à l'intérieur. On s'installe dans le petit salon tandis qu'une petite fille nous ramena du thé. Je bois une gorgée. Du thé à la menthe. J'esquisse un sourire. Comment il a su que c'est mon thé préféré ? Je me demande bien. Elle quitte la pièce aussitôt sous le regard bienveillant de Kisuke.

- Tu recrutes des enfants maintenant ? C'est quoi son nom ?

- Ururu. Mais elle m'aide beaucoup tu sais ! Se défendit Kisuke en pleurnichant

- T'es toujours aussi con.

Mais ça me convient parfaitement. Voir le changement de Byakuya me suffit amplement. Je ne veux pas voir d'autre changement. Bon, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il voulait me parler. Je reprends mon sérieux même si c'est assez difficile vu la migraine qui me colle à la tête. Je repère une présence familière derrière moi. Je me tourne légèrement. Byakuya est appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fermés. Indifférent, hein ? Iceberg de mes deux, tu ne resteras pas comme ça longtemps c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Oh Kuchiki-san, vous vous joignez à nous ? Fit joyeusement Kisuke

- Kisuke, marmonnais-je

- D'accord, d'accord. Bon, fit-il plus sérieusement. J'ai observé leur apparition. D'abord celle de _cette femme_ puis de ce monstre. Tu devrais être capable de m'en dire plus, non ?

_Cette femme_. Ca fait mal à entendre. J'ai du mal à me dire que je dois mettre de côté ma peine, ma colère et les aider. Il le faut. Je dois protéger ce qu'_elle _chérissait, et ce que ma mère chérissait également. J'inspire un bon coup et pose la tasse de thé sur la petite table.

- Ces monstres sont à la base des personnes comme _moi_, mais qui sont désireux de gagner en pouvoir. Il semblerait que depuis un moment quelqu'un les guide dans le chemin du pouvoir mais en échange ils lui obéissent. J'ignore qui est leur maître mais je n'aime pas cette histoire.

- Tu t'es déjà battue contre eux ? Fit Kisuke

- Bien sûr. Ils nous attaquaient également et c'était mon devoir de les battre.

- C'était ?

- Oui. Vu que je suis _partie_, je ne peux pas veiller à proprement parler sur eux.

- Je vois.

- Comment on fait pour les battre ? Intervint Byakuya

Les battre ? C'est une bonne blague. Certains shinigamis sont certes très puissant mais ces monstres c'est un peu comme les hollow, il y a des catégories différentes. Et encore je ne sais pas ce qui se trame là haut pour pouvoir leur dire concrètement.

- Hm, les lieutenants ne pourront probablement pas battre les plus forts mais les capitaines y parviendront sûrement, fis-je pensivement

- Tu connais leur plan ? Continua Byakuya sur le même ton froid

- Byakuya, si c'est pour me parler aussi froidement tu ferais mieux de te taire. Ca m'énerve, fis-je alors que mes veines palpitées

Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui en coller une, là, maintenant. Je prends sur moi néanmoins. J'inspire un grand coup. Zen, zen.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache alors que je suis partie depuis un bon moment déjà ? Fis-je finalement

Il ne répond pas et ne relève rien pour ma remarque. Bien évidemment, ça serait trop lui demander. Je ne le comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Fit Kisuke

- Je n'en sais rien. D'un côté je n'ai pas envie qu'ils continuent à vous attaquer mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas _le droit _d'intervenir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya, tais-toi, fis-je

Le ton de ma voix a changé. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui mais il fait tout pour m'énerver. Et cela même sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je proposerai juste une chose : un entrainement, fis-je

- Contre qui ? Fit Kisuke

- Contre moi et des loups célestes.

Ca en jette le silence. Il n'y a pas que Umi qui peut les maîtriser. J'ai grandis avec eux, et contrairement aux autres ils se font leurs propres opinions sur les gens. C'est eux qui choisissent leurs maîtres et non pas l'inverse.

- Ca peut être une bonne idée, avoua Kisuke

- Je doute que quelqu'un acceptera. Après tout ils sont nos ennemis, fit Byakuya

Il m'énerve. Si ça ne lui convient pas, il n'aura qu'à mourir. Je me lève, passe à côté de lui sans lui jeter de regard puis quitte la pièce. Il est très irritant comme ça. Non, vraiment, je préfère le sale mioche qui gueulait tout le temps. Au moins il exprimait vraiment le fond de sa pensée, alors que là…Juste la froideur. J'agite ma tête et me donne des petites claques. Ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ça. Ni même penser à lui.

Demain, je vais pouvoir retrouver Inoue ainsi que les autres. J'espère qu'ils vont bien avec ce qui s'est passé…Bon, pour Inoue je crois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Juste avant de m'évanouir j'avais clairement ressenti la présence d'Ulquiorra. Il a enfin bougé. Ca me rassure.

Je sors de la boutique de Kisuke puis saute de toit en toit jusqu'à la rivière. Je grimpe sur les bords du pont. La nuit est belle. Décidément c'est ce que je préfère, mais en même temps je me sens terriblement seule. Comme avant. Comme là haut. _Umi…_Au moins tu m'accompagnais mais maintenant tu n'es plus là pour veiller sur moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rentrer ou les aider ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le passage menant au Hueco Mundo s'ouvre juste au dessus de moi. Je reste neutre. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir qui que ça soit. Aizen en sort en compagnie d'un Grimmjow visiblement agacé. L'aurait-on traîné de force ? J'en doute. Je m'élance vers eux, à grande vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bah il s'inquiétait le schnock, fit Grimmjow

Je suppose qu'en parlant du schnock il veut dire Aizen. Oui, c'est ça, vu le regard que ce dernier lance au fauve. Je souris.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pourtant.

- Gin est rentré seul et il nous a dit que tu es resté face à Kuchiki Byakuya. Il est un adversaire de taille, fit remarquer Aizen

- Peut être, fis-je en haussant les épaules

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Surtout pas de lui. Ca m'énerve aussitôt et ce n'est pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce que Kisuke te voulait ? fit Aizen

- Des renseignements sur les monstres.

- Que tu n'as pas donné.

- Pouah comme s'ils en ont besoin. Il suffit de les écraser, c'est tout ! S'exclama Grimmjow

Je souris. C'est une option effectivement mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit aussi facile.

- Je ne sais pas dans quel camp me mettre, avouais-je

- Tu l'as pourtant déjà choisi, fit Aizen

- Pardon ?

- Tu nous as aidé nous et tu aides les shinigamis dans l'ombre, sans parler du fait que tu t'es liée amitié avec certains.

Un point pour lui. En fait, je n'ai jamais envisagé les choses sous cet œil là. Il a raison. Mon camp, je l'ai choisi il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Je me crispe. Aizen reste indifférent alors que Grimmjow affiche un sourire carnassier. Le reiatsu de Byakuya devient de plus en plus fort. Je me retourne pour le voir sur le pont, regard rivé sur nous. Il m'a suivi ? Non mais de quoi il se mêle ? En vu de son reiatsu je dirais qu'il est en colère. Pourquoi ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que j'ai libéré Aizen.

_« Senbonzakura »_

Rah, qu'il est chiant. Son attaque se dirige droit sur les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux ne bouge. Grimmjow ne le regarde même pas, son regard semble être occupé par autre chose. Je soupire puis d'un simple petit pas –presque de danse- me place devant eux. Mon regard devient plus froid. Il veut jouer au plus malin ? Je suis ton homme ! Bon femme, mais on s'en fout. J'ai tellement envie de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie que je me moque de dévoiler mon pouvoir. Je ferme les yeux, il est temps de libérer une partie de mon reiatsu. Le vent devient lourd puis tranchant. Mes cheveux volent avec ce vent. Des petites sphères rouges se forment autour de moi puis tournent de plus en plus vite. Les manches de mon haut se déchirent ainsi que le dos dévoilant le tatouage qui m'a été transmis par mes parents. Mes doigts frôlent ma poitrine. Le katana que mes parents m'ont légué en ressort. Je le tire délicatement puis rouvre les yeux. Je dégaine le katana puis dissipe tout ce vent d'un simple geste. Maintenant je suis prête.

Grimmjow siffle.

- Tu caches bien ton jeux toi !

Je n'y réponds pas. Byakuya fronce juste les sourcils. Ca ne change rien à sa vie, je le sais bien.

- Ramène-toi le mioche, je vais te défoncer, fis-je d'un ton hautain

Grimmjow rit à gorge déployé. Et oui, j'ai aussi un sale caractère quand il faut. Et en occurrence la situation m'oblige.

Je fonce sur Byakuya, il semble indifférent. Il m'attaque mais je défais son senbonzakura à coup de katana. Il utilise le shunpo et disparait de ma vu. Je ne me laisse pas surprendre. Je suis perpétuellement en mouvement. Il finira par se trahir. Je le forcerai à se trahir. Je l'aperçois non loin de moi. Je m'y précipite et lui donne un bon coup de pied qui l'envoie directement au fin fond de la rivière.

Je passe mon sabre dans mon dos. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de manier un sabre, surtout que celui là est complètement différent de mes précédents. Il est beaucoup plus léger et raffiné. Sa lame est rouge sang avec des reflets noirs. Des mots sont gravés au niveau du manche du katana. Il brille légèrement. Cette énergie qui se dégage du katana se mêle à mon reiatsu. _Maman, papa_. Vous me manquez tellement.

Occupée avec mes pensées je ne vis pas son coup venir. Je me retrouve propulser contre le pont avec mon bras entaillé. Ca m'apprendra à trop réfléchir. Je me redresse aussitôt et m'élance de nouveau vers lui. Il utilise cette fois son zanpakutô pour barrer mes attaques. Combat rapproché, que de souvenirs pour nous. J'ai l'impression de nous retrouver plus jeune. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait autant progressé. Bon je sais qu'il a un pouvoir que j'ai scellé avant de partir autrefois, mais même sans il n'en reste pas moins redoutable. A chaque coup sa force s'intensifie. J'ai l'impression que toute sa rage se déverse dans sa lame. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il soit aussi en colère ? Ce n'est quand même pas la présence d'Aizen qui fait ça ?

Un reiatsu de mon monde apparait. Je m'arrête, déconcentrée. Byakuya, lui, continue à m'attaquer. Bordel, à quoi il joue ? Il ne va pas me dire qu'il préfère me combattre plutôt qu'aller faire son travail ? Je bloque son attaque à la dernière minute. On se retrouve presque coller l'un à l'autre.

- Tu es prêt à faillir à ton devoir juste pour me battre Byakuya ?

Il ne me répond pas. C'est vrai, c'est trop demandé. Il m'énerve. J'esquive son épée puis lui colle mon coup de poing dans la figure. Ca me ferait _presque_ mal de devoir écorcher son visage mais tant pis.

Grimmjow s'en va. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil pour repérer sa destination. Ca me rassure. Lui comme moi a du remarquer que le monstre est apparu une fois de plus dans le quartier d'Inoue. Je crois que quelque chose m'échappe.

Byakuya lève son bras, prêt à m'attaquer encore. Sauf que cette fois ci il n'eut pas l'occasion. Aizen attrapa son bras sans craindre de s'en prendre une qui pourtant pourrait lui être fatale.

- Ca suffit maintenant, fit-il calmement

Je recule et fais disparaître mon sabre. Je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir et qu'il a compris qu'il m'énerve. Il ne me regarde même pas, toute son attention est retenue par Aizen. Normal. Il n'est pas sensé se tenir devant lui.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, me lança Byakuya avant de disparaître

Je soupire. Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais. Du moins pour ce qui est dans mes plans.

- Il a l'air de m'en vouloir…

- Il a dégagé beaucoup de colère, je l'ai très vite remarqué. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas…Je pensais qu'il m'avait _pardonné_ la mort de sa mère…Rah qu'il m'énerve !

Grimmjow n'avait pas attendu la fin du combat pour partir à la chasse. Regarder un combat n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, même si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shizuka se battre _vraiment_. Ca l'avait étonné, mais ne pas pouvoir participer l'énervait. L'apparition de ce monstre était finalement plus que bienvenu pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il s'était manifesté non loin de la maison d'Orihime.

_Cette nana. Si Ulquiorra vient me voler ma proie je le butte. Qu'il s'occupe de sa gonzesse mais ne touche pas à mon monstre._

La pression du reiatsu se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense. Il s'arrêta finalement en prenant appuie sur le haut d'un lampadaire. Ainsi il avait une vue assez large sur la rue. Il scruta les environs avec ennuie jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur sa proie. Première réaction : sa force était impressionnante. Deuxième réaction : _c'est quoi ce bordel ? Une gonzesse ?_

Cette dernière releva son visage vers l'arrancar qui ne s'était pas vraiment fait discret. Il la détailla avec intérêt. Elle était grande, brune avec des cheveux court et carré plongeant. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs verts intense. Elle était vêtue d'un simple kimono beige. Son regard était vide. Oui, voilà, vide. Néanmoins, elle semblait être à la recherche de quelqu'un et tomber sur un arrancar ne faisait que l'agacer encore un peu plus.

- Pf, une gonzesse. Non mais franchement je n'ai pas de bol, râla Grimmjow

- Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une de ces fournis qui nous sert d'éclaireur ? Ricana-t-elle

- Alors ce sont vos éclaireurs. _Ils_ seront contents d'avoir cette info. Maintenant laisse-moi te défoncer, fit Grimmjow alors qu'un sourire digne d'un psychopathe se dessina sur ses lèvres

- Quel ennui, lança la jeune femme avant de fermer ses yeux

- Hey ! Ne dort pas alors que je te cause !

Ca l'énervait. Il dégaina son zanpakutô puis s'élança sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aucune peur ne se ressentait en elle. Elle s'en moquait bien d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre elle après tout ? Il essaya de l'attaquer mais elle arrêta son attaque avec juste son index. Une légère surprise s'installa sur le visage de l'arrancar. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'elle pourrait bloquer son attaque avec autant de facilité. Il recula puis opta pour la vitesse, essayant de la narguer. Manque de pot. Elle disparu de son champ de vision, pour finalement apparaitre juste derrière lui et lui assoner un coup digne de ce nom qui l'envoya s'enfoncer bien dans l'asphalte. Il poussa un râle digne d'une bête. Il n'avait pas envie de pousser ses pouvoirs au maximum mais il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Tu m'agaces arrancar, déclara la jeune femme

Une énorme boule d'énergie se créa dans sa main.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces putains de sphères ! _

- Adieu, fit-elle

Sa boule s'élança vers Grimmjow, le paralysant sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte à temps. Il voulu bouger mais tout son corps refuser.

_Bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Cette salope va me le payer !_

Son visage se déforma par la colère. Il était impuissant et ça lui était insupportable. Pourtant la sphère n'atteignit pas sa victime. Un énorme bouclier orange se créa juste devant lui. Il réussi à se retourner pour remarquer la présence d'Orihime Inoue.

- Toi, grogna Grimmjow

- Bonjour Grimmjow, fit-elle en souriant

- Pourquoi tu me souris ? T'es conne ou quoi ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été sauvé par elle

Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la nature de l'arrancar et sa vulgarité ne la touchait plus vraiment. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu n'as pas changé, fit-elle toujours aussi gentiment

- Femme, arrête ça, tu me ferais limite plus peur que l'autre là, fit Grimmjow en indiquant la brunette qui les fixait à présent avec beaucoup d'intérêt

- Je vois. Alors _ses_ doutes étaient finalement fondés, fit-elle

Ils levèrent la tête vers elle. Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

- Putain. Dès demain je me refous en entrainement, marmonna Grimmjow

- C'est-à-dire foncer sur tous les arrancars ?

- Tu essaie de te moquer de moi là ?

- Je n'oserai pas.

- Y en a une, elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tant que j'y pense. Comment t'as fait pour que ton bouclier soit aussi puissant ? Au dernière nouvelle tu es une vermine.

_« Charmant »_

- Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est arrivé lorsqu'Ulquiorra m'a protégé. J'ai changé à ce moment là, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement

- Vous me dégoutez avec vos sentiments. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas encore changé complètement, fit Grimmjow

- Tu devrais peut être t'ouvrir un peu plus au lieu de râler tout le temps, proposa Inoue

- Garde tes conseils pour toi. Toi et tes copains, vous feriez mieux de vous entrainer. Si moi je n'ai pas réussi à la toucher, je doute que vous y arriviez, fit Grimmjow avant d'ouvrir le garganta

Il s'y engouffra, laissant Inoue seule dans la rue. Elle leva sa tête vers le ciel et tendis sa main vers le passage qui se referma. Là comme ça, elle aurait bien eu envie de le suivre pour retrouver Ulquiorra.

_Ulquiorra…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE HUIT.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre d'une certaine lycéenne aux cheveux roux. Une lycéenne qui ignorait la présence d'une autre personne dans sa chambre. Il avait parfaitement ressenti le reiatsu d'un ennemi tout proche de chez elle la veille et heureusement pour lui –et pour elle- tout se passa bien grâce à Grimmjow mais aussi à elle –chose qui l'étonnait encore-. Il avait préféré rester veiller sur elle, même si ça lui paraissait assez étrange observer une personne en train de dormir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement puisque le soleil la dérangeait. Il était assit au bord du lit et la regardé se réveiller lentement. Elle se souleva, se frotta les yeux avant de remarquer la présence de l'arrancar.

- Ohayô Ulquiorra, fit-elle machinalement

A premier abord ça lui paru tout à fait normal qu'il soit là puis elle fit un bond monumental, se cognant par la même occasion la tête et faisant tomber sa petite lampe.

- Ulquiorra ? Mais, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-elle complètement perdue

- Tu es trop bruyante dès le matin, femme, fit-il en fermant les yeux

- C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver à mon réveil ! Se défendit la rousse

- Je vais partir, fit-il

Il se leva mais Inoue fut plus rapide. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, l'empêchant de sorte de partir. Il regarda le bras de la rousse puis releva son visage pour croiser son regard insistant et bizarrement _sérieux_. Il ne l'a plus vu ainsi depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Reste, fit-elle plus calmement cette fois

Il se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise d'Inoue puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle afficha un grand sourire. La journée commençait particulièrement bien pour elle puisqu'elle était en compagnie de la personne qu'elle aimait. A cette même pensée elle rougit violemment.

- Pourquoi tu rougis, femme ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Appelle-moi Inoue ! Fit-elle faussement en colère

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- D'accord alors je vais aller voir Grimmjow, fit Inoue mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et l'arrancar

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit aussitôt et pourquoi pour la première fois il ressentait de l'énervement. Ou alors était-ce autre chose mais qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. Inoue ne paru absolument pas effrayé par son comportement, bien au contraire. Elle en était ravie. Ca prouvait qu'il était en train d'évoluer, _de changer_. Elle s'empressa de lui sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris, femme ?

- O-ri-hi-me, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était contrariée mais très vite elle perdit son sérieux en souriant

Elle s'avança vers Ulquiorra et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs visages se retrouvent au même niveau. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette humaine, ni même les autres. C'était bien trop compliquer quand on n'a pas de cœur. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant un contact avec ses lèvres. C'était doux et agréable. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais il n'en pensait pas moins. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était devenu un arrancar c'était bien ça : embrasser. Inoue recula, toujours souriante. Elle tapota joyeusement l'épaule de l'arrancar –qui au passage rester stoïque- puis le contourna. C'était l'heure pour elle de se préparer et rejoindre les autres en cours. Une bonne journée s'annonçait à l'horizon. Il n'y avait plus de doute là-dessus.

La main d'Ulquiorra se posa à l'emplacement de son trou. Il n'a pas de cœur alors pourquoi il arrive à éprouver tout ça, pour…_Cette simple humaine _?

La matinée passa très vite. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Les cours c'est bien beau mais quand on est aussi vieille que moi ça soule rapidement. Me retrouver sur le toit du lycée reste la meilleure solution.

Je suis assise au bord du toit, les pieds dans le vide. Le silence me fait du bien, et surtout me permet de trier les derniers événements. Il y en a trop. Le cas d'Inoue m'inquiète le plus. Deux fois qu'un monstre essaie de s'en prendre à elle. Je devrais m'occuper de son cas pour éviter que ça recommence. Et puis. Je dois m'arranger pour trouver une manière d'entrainer les shinigamis…Rah, trop de problèmes et pas assez de solutions ! Je me frotte les cheveux, signe d'énervement.

Des pas raisonnèrent derrière moi. Les voila. Toute la bande à Ichigo, y comprit les shinigamis. Je soupire. Non, vraiment, je fais comment pour les entrainer tous ? Et je doute que Byakuya restera inactif longtemps. Pas avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'être très bruyant ce matin, fis-je en me tournant légèrement vers eux

- C'est qu'Inoue ne veut pas dire pourquoi elle est si joyeuse ! Fit Rukia

- Elle est toujours joyeuse, fis-je remarquer

- Oui, non mais là c'est encore pire que d'habitude, rajouta Tatsuki

- Ah ?

Vu le regard d'Inoue, je comprends tout. Ulquiorra a du lui rendre visite. Encore. Il faut que je trouve aussi du temps pour le charrier. Et il faut que je trouve aussi du temps pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer. Même s'ils sont probablement plus prêts que les shinigamis vu qu'ils ont perçu le danger largement avant. Je soupire.

Une personne bien connue apparait à mes côtés. Je ne sursaute pas alors que des exclamations fusèrent.

- Hirako-taïsho ! S'exclamèrent Ikkaku et Renji

- Yo ! Fit joyeusement Shinji

- Toi, tu sèches encore ton travail, fis-je avec un léger ton de reproche

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça.

- C'est que t'es un crétin fini alors je sais quand même ce que tu fais.

- Toujours aussi froide. Tu veux rivaliser avec Kuchiki ?

- La ferme.

- Corde sensible, comme toujours. C'est quand le mariage ?

Qu'il sorte une connerie habituelle, je ne dis rien, mais là. Tout le monde a arrêté les bavardages pour nous écouter. Je n'hésite pas à me relever très rapidement et coller un coup de pied dans le dos de Shinji, ce qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur en béton. Je crois que dans le lot, seul Inoue ne fut pas surprise par ma démonstration. Ah, si. Rangiku n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Je soupire.

- Tu connais mon frère ? Fit Rukia

- Ton frère ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait eu une sœur, fis-je en haussant les sourcils

- Il m'a adopté après la mort de sa femme, expliqua la shinigami

- SA FEMME ?

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je ne sais pas ? Je préfère ne pas en rajouter au risque de paraître bien froide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je serais froide ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Je soupire _encore_. Je suis las avant même que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Shinji se relève et revient vers nous en se frottant le dos. Il sort de ce même dos une bouteille de saké. Le fourbe, il sait comment me calmer.

- Tu triches Shinji, râlais-je

- Chacun sa méthode chérie, fit-il en me tirant la langue

- Pf. Je t'aurais un jour ! Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas dit ce que tu venais foutre ici ?

- Bah je fuis mes responsabilités de capitaine, tu l'as deviné par toi-même.

- Mais capitaine, en ce moment, essaya Rukia

- Ouais, je sais, alerte à Soul Society. Croyez-moi, vous en apprendriez plus en restant ici plutôt qu'en allant aux réunions pourris, leur assura Shinji

Ô que oui. Mais ça, il aurait pu se le garder. Je détourne le regard.

- Les monstres se font de plus en plus courant. Et ça va continuer. Urahara Kisuke a fait parvenir un message comme quoi il a trouvé un moyen de nous rendre plus fort avec un entrainement bien sûr, expliqua Shinji

- Les nouvelles vont vite dis-moi, fis-je

- Tu le connais.

- En quoi consiste l'entrainement ? Intervint Ichigo

Il m'impressionne. J'aurais cru qu'il serait las de devoir se battre mais ce que je lis dans ses yeux c'est de l'ardeur, de l'envie, le pouvoir. Pas la même envie que ceux de mon espèce. Pas cette envie qui les rends fou, mais une envie qui nous donne les ailes et le pouvoir pour protéger ceux qu'on aime. _Protéger ceux qu'on aime_…Maman, tu voulais que je protège ceux que j'aimerais. Je crois que je comprends mieux aujourd'hui. J'observe cette petite bande. C'est vrai que je me suis attachée un minimum à eux. Je me lève, mes cheveux se détachent et volent en suivant le vol du vent. Je tends ma main vers le ciel. Un éclair frappe et le ciel se fendit en deux. Le vent change et devient beaucoup plus violent jusqu'à ce que plusieurs petites tornades se forment dans le ciel. Puisqu'ils veulent tellement s'entrainer, je ne vais pas les en priver. Cinq loups célestes firent leur apparition.

- Mais ils sont, commença Ichigo

- Ils viennent de mon monde et n'obéissent qu'à moi. Ils m'ont choisi comme leurs maîtresses. Ils ont l'équivalent des pouvoirs qu'ont les monstres, voire même plus puissant. Ils savent pourquoi je les ai invoqués, alors entrainez-vous. J'ignore pour le moment combien de temps vous avez devant vous, mais ne trainez pas. Ca serait dommage, leur expliquais-je

Mon regard se posa sur Inoue. Je m'occuperai personnellement de son pouvoir. Il y a beaucoup trop de ressemblance avec le pouvoir de ma mère. Elle peut devenir forte, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de l'aider.

Ikkaku fonça dans le ciel accompagné de Renji et Rukia.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à Soul Society avec eux. Ca sera plus prudent et puis d'autres pourront profiter de l'entrainement, ajoutais-je

- Mais ils vont s'épuiser, non ? Fit Ichigo

- Je crois que vous avez du chemin à faire avant de les épuiser, ris-je. Dernière précision : gardez-vous de dire que ça vient de moi.

Cette demande les surprend. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je préfère garder encore un peu l'anonymat. Ils foncèrent vers le passage menant à la Soul Society laissant sur le toit : Shinji, Inoue, Tatsuki et moi. Mon regard est rivé vers le ciel. Une bataille…Contre les miens. Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener et je ne préfère ne pas y penser tout simplement.

- Et Aizen ? Fit subitement Shinji

- Il a l'air d'être devenu assez drôle ! S'empressa de dire Inoue avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme

- Ah ! Tu l'as déjà revu ? Ulquiorra a été rapide ! Fis-je en riant

- Oui ! Mais…On a eu pas mal de remarque, fis Inoue légèrement gênée cette fois

- Je crois deviner, fis-je en riant

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a changé, soupira Shinji

- C'est normal. Tu l'as connu comme un enfoiré de première alors que moi je lui ai laissé l'occasion de changer. Shinji, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer.

- Tout ira bien. Tu nous as donné une occasion de pouvoir devenir encore plus fort. On les battra et tu pourras te marier avec Kuchiki, ricana Shinji

Par réflex mon poing parti mais il l'évita. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec Byakuya, hein ? Je n'ai AUCUNE raison de finir avec. C'est qu'un sale mioche que j'ai envie d'éclater pour avoir autant changé. Je me tourne vers Inoue, ignorant royalement les remarques de Shinji. Je change d'air, en prenant tout mon sérieux.

- Je vais t'entrainer Inoue, déclarais-je

- HEIN ? S'exclamèrent Tatsuki et Shinji

- Shizu, je ne crois pas, commença Shinji

- Tu n'en sais strictement rien. Elle a le même pouvoir que ma mère alors je veux voir si elle peut aller aussi loin qu'elle. Si elle peut, elle vous sera énormément utile sur le terrain.

C'est dur pour eux d'admettre qu'Inoue puisse exceller ailleurs qu'en guérison. Pourtant ma mère excellait dans la guérison mais était une guerrière hors pair. Je suis convaincue qu'Inoue peut atteindre un certain niveau. Elle pourra se battre si elle aura envie de protéger ceux qu'elle aime. C'est plutôt équitable.

A Soul Society s'était la panique. L'arrivée soudaine des cinq loups céleste en compagnie des shinigamis avaient intrigué plus d'un. Ils n'avaient pas attendu pour trouver un terrain adéquat pour pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre. Ils se devaient de dépasser leurs limites. Une fois de plus.

Cinq loups n'étaient évidemment pas suffisamment pour pouvoir entrainer beaucoup de monde alors il fut décider que chaque volontaire pourra se battre pendant deux heures puis passer le rôlet à une autre personne.

Byakuya observait le combat d'Ichigo avec un loup depuis environ dix minutes. Contrairement à Renji qui avait plus de difficulté à résister aux attaques du loup, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ichigo. Il voyait parfaitement que le niveau du shinigami était plus élevé qu'à la normal. Ca lui rappelait que lui aussi avait une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas explorer pour le moment. Depuis son combat avec Shizuka il hésitait à se décider. Que devait-il faire au juste ? La ramener ici et dire qu'elle était un danger potentiel pour la Soul Society ? La retrouver et lui demander de libérer ses pouvoirs ou encore essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il était énervé ? Ah oui, pourquoi était-il énervé déjà ? C'était un grand mystère, même pour lui. Mais au moment même qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie d'Aizen et Grimmjow, ça lui avait suffit pour avoir envie de se battre. De les abattre. Il ferma les yeux et traça son chemin. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait pouvoir gagner en pouvoir.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE NEUF.**

Ca faisait seulement deux jours que les shinigamis s'entrainaient d'arrache-pied et l'épuisement se faisait ressentir dans bien des cas. Certains se sont fait écraser bien comme il faut, d'autre ont réussi à s'en sortir, et d'autre encore comme Kenpachi a réussi à battre les quatre loups. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à défier celui qu'affrontait Ichigo en compagnie de Renji depuis deux jours.

Une forte explosion se fit ressentir dans toute la Soul Society. Mais aucune panique, la plupart avait reconnu le reiatsu d'Ichigo et pour cause il avait réussi à gagner son combat. Enfin…Gagner. A quelque truc près.

Ichigo était étalé sur le sol dans un piètre état. Le loup céleste à côté de lui était lui aussi étalé, son museau posé sur le ventre du shinigami. Le combat a été long mais avec beaucoup d'acharnement, Ichigo a été le premier –si on exclu Kenpachi- à réussir à épuiser un des loups céleste. Renji observait la scène de loin. Ca le dérangeait qu'Ichigo ait réussi à mettre le loup K.O. alors que lui n'arrivait même pas à l'essouffler. Il s'approcha de son ami tout en gardant ses distances avec le loup.

- Joli combat, admit Renji

- Je suis épuisé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi fort, fit Ichigo en tapotant doucement le museau du loup

- A t'entendre on dirait que c'est ton ami, fit remarquer Renji

- Je crois que c'est le cas, avoua le roux. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne ressens vraiment aucune hostilité chez eux, sans parler du fait que celle qui les contrôle est une amie.

- Cette fille…Tu la qualifies d'amie ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire à elle alors qu'elle vient du même monde que ces monstres.

- Mais en attendant c'est bien elle qui nous aide à devenir plus fort, affirma Ichigo

Sa phrase eut le don de faire taire Renji. Il ne pouvait rien redire car il savait que le shinigami avait parfaitement raison. Le loup bougea un peu, visiblement satisfait par la réponse d'Ichigo.

Le roux essaya de bouger. Son bras était dans un piteux état, mais pas que son bras. Tout son corps était endommagé que ça soit pas les griffures, les morsures, et on en passe. Le loup se redressa lentement, non pas pour se battre mais quelque chose de nouveau approché et Ichigo l'avait tout aussi bien senti. Renji recula. Il sentait une énergie inconnue qui semblait pointer le bout de son nez, et ça ne le rassurait pas. Ichigo puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se soulever et observer les mouvements du loup. L'animal se plia légèrement tandis qu'une lumière bleue commençait peu à peu l'entourer puis prendre forme. Telle une fusée elle fonça sur Ichigo le percutant de plein fouet. Il se mit à tousser, sa main sur son cœur. Ca faisait un mal de chien mais très vite la douleur se remplaça par une douce chaleur qui lui était totalement inconnu. L'instant d'après la lumière se matérialisa de nouveau devant lui puis se cala sur ses genoux. Le grand loup s'approcha du shinigami, il semblait observer la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Peu à peu la lumière se dissipa, explosant en milles morceaux telle la poussière laissant place à un louveteau blanc avec des traits rouges au niveau du museau et qui remontaient jusqu'aux yeux. Le louveteau ouvrit les yeux puis fixa Ichigo.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fit le roux ne comprenant pas d'où il venait

- Encore un loup ! S'exclama Renji

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, mais ce que je veux dire…D'où il sort ?

- J'aurais bien dit de toi mais ça me parait improbable, conclu Renji

Pour toute réponse le louveteau sauta sur Ichigo et se mit à lécher son visage. Le shinigami essaya de l'attraper mais l'animal le mordit aussitôt avant de le faire tomber et se mettre à griffer son visage. Comme on dit « le calme avant la tempête », ça correspondait plutôt bien à la scène. Ichigo cria puis se décida à y mettre du sien. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour réussir à se dégager. Le louveteau changea d'air. Tout air angélique disparu pour faire face à une gueule féroce. Le deuxième loup ne fit que s'écarter puis grimper sur un rocher, suivit de près par Renji. L'entrainement d'Ichigo était loin de se terminer.

_Putain, je n'avais pas prévu devoir me battre avec un deuxième ! Je n'ai quasi plus de force…Je vais devoir en parler avec Shizuka. Elle aurait pu prévenir quand même !_

Renji semblait perplexe devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Le louveteau était sorti d'Ichigo.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Le louveteau attaqua Ichigo avec tellement de force que Renji eut du mal à croire qu'il venait tout juste de _naître_. C'était impossible. Sa force était beaucoup trop imposante, écrasante même. Pourtant, rien que se retrouver face à lui, Ichigo semblait retrouver des forces. Se montrant _encore_ plus fort. Plus fort comme jamais.

_Il progresse vite. Je devrais me concentrer aussi. Je dois devenir fort. Hors de question que je reste à l'écart pendant que d'autre se batte._

Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, le loup céleste posé jusqu'à là à côté de lui, poussa un grognement qui alerta le shinigami. Il sauta plus loin, dégainant son zanpakutô. Il fixa attentivement le loup.

_Je vois._

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de laisser libre à son bankai. Il allait progresser et montrer à tous qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester à l'écart et qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que les plus grands capitaines. Aussi fort qu'Ichigo. Il s'élança en lançant son attaque. Il _allait_ gagner.

Au Hueco Mundo, une toute autre ambiance régnait depuis quelque jour. Chacun se préparait à sa manière pour la future bataille. Depuis deux jours qu'on avait décidé avec Inoue de venir ici pour s'entrainer. Pas pour moi, hein, pour elle. On a prévenu néanmoins Tatsuki pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas ressentir Inoue et pour les autres la question ne se pose. De la Soul Society il ne risquait pas de la ressentir dans tous les cas. Voilà qui arrangeait notre petite affaire. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que du coup je pouvais charrier le _couple_. Ulquiorra et Inoue. Ces deux là…Ils sont mignons. Voilà, c'est le mot qui correspond bien. Bien qu'Ulquiorra ait _énormément _de mal à se comporter normalement, Inoue compense plutôt bien.

Les bruits de pas me forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. J'évite de justesse une énième attaque de Grimmjow.

- C'est quoi cette fois ? Fis-je entre deux bâillements

- Je me suis fait écraser par cette nana ! Tu pourrais m'entrainer au lieu d'entrainer cette humaine ! Ca ne sert à RIEN bordel ! Gueula-t-il

Je l'envoie valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me gueule dessus, et j'aime encore moins la manière dont il parle d'Inoue. Lui, n'a peut être pas remarqué mais elle a fait des progrès énorme en deux jours. Certes, ça ne se voit pas encore en combat, ni même sur son mode de guérison mais son reiatsu a changé. _Considérablement _changé. Et je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser que la ressemblance entre son pouvoir et celui de ma mère est vraiment énorme. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est qu'une humaine n'est pas sensée pouvoir faire ça. A l'occasion il faudra que j'y remédie.

- Grimmjow, tu m'agaces. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, lui conseillais-je

- Encore à vous chamailler ? Fit le nouvel arrivant

- Ah Gin. Tu ne veux pas aller le combattre ? Il me fatigue, fis-je

- Désolé beauté, je vais rejoindre Rangiku. Elle veut que je l'entraine, fit l'ancien capitaine avec un grand sourire

- Entrainement ? Mon cul ouais, marmonnais-je

- Tu dis ?

- Rien, rien, fis-je en passant mes bras derrière la tête

Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Bon. Inoue semble être encore en compagnie d'Ulquiorra. Ca me laisse du temps pour m'occuper de Grimmjow. Je relève mes cheveux pour les attacher en un chignon. Puis enlève la longue veste blanche.

- Ramène-toi, fis-je en prenant tout mon sérieux

Depuis sa défaite, il était devenu encore plus féroce. Et bien que mon niveau soit supérieur au sien, je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Il fonce en n'hésitant pas à utiliser sa résurrection. Quelle triche. S'il croit que ça va lui aider. Il change d'apparence –normal- et devient beaucoup plus rapide. Ca m'étourdit au début. Et il le remarque. Tss, il va s'en vanter pendant trois ans. Je grogne puis l'attrape par ses cheveux.

- T'es peut être rapide mon petit Grimm' mais tes cheveux c'est facile à attraper, ricanais-je

- Fais chier ! Cria-t-il avant que je ne lui envoie mon poing dans la figure

Il se retrouve projet au loin. J'affiche un grand sourire. Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu peur, mais il m'aura posé problème avec la vitesse au moins. Il se redresse, son expression change. Où est passé sa rage de vaincre ?

- Utilise ton sabre, fit-il finalement

Je fronce les sourcils. Très mauvaise idée. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du m'emporter devant lui.

- Si je fais ça, tu peux signer ton arrêt de mort, fis-je

- Je veux me battre contre toi. A quoi bon t'affronter si tu ne te donnes pas à fond ?

- Ca ne te va pas être sérieux. Bien. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Mes mains se plaquent à ma poitrine. Le manche de mon katana se dessine peu à peu. Je l'attrape puis tire. La lame s'illumine en contact avec ma peau. Je tranche l'air puis pointe la lame vers Grimmjow. Puisqu'il veut du sérieux, je vais lui en donner du sérieux. Mes yeux changent de couleur et virent vers le rouge. On joue le jeu hein. Je m'élance vers lui. Il ne bouge pas et semble se concentrer sur son prochain coup. Je m'écarte à temps pour éviter un cero beaucoup plus puissant qu'un cero normal. Il a quand même progressé. Je souris et lance mon attaque. Il l'évite et se déplace, en tournant autour de moi comme si j'étais une proie. L'instinct félin ? Ca doit être ça. Pour une personne normale, ou même un shinigami, ses mouvements seraient trop rapides. Pour moi, il n'en est rien. Je ferme les yeux et attrape le bout de ma lame avec ma main gauche. J'entaille légèrement la paume de ma main. Quelque goute de sang coule le long de la lame. Le katana s'enflamme. Mais pas avec les flammes rouges mais noires. Grimmjow s'arrête et me fixe. Il est impressionné et en même temps paralysé par la puissance qui se dégage de la lame. Je rouvre les yeux. Le rouge est remplacé par le noir. Une nouvelle surprise pour lui.

_Néant._

- Toi qui voulais tellement gouter à une de mes attaques, je t'en fais honneur. Essaie juste d'y survivre s'il te plait, fis-je presque ironiquement

Je lève ma lame vers le ciel. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais pas servie de mes compétences de guerrière.

- _Negens, _murmurais-je

Les flammes prirent de l'ampleur, engloutissant tout autour de Grimmjow mais également de moi. L'attaque se dissipe pour former une ligne droite qui fonce droit sur Grimmjow. Il est incapable de bouger, d'éviter. Il ressentait _cette attaque_ jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

Je sursaute en sentant un autre reiatsu qui explose au même moment. Grimmjow se retrouve propulser au sol, bien enfoncer dans le sol tandis que devant moi se tient Aizen. Dans un sal état. Je soupire. Quelle idée d'intervenir aussi.

- Depuis quand tu t'interposes ? Fis-je presque amusée qu'il ait changé autant

- Et toi depuis quand tu lances une attaque aussi mortelle ? Je croyais que tu te refusais d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

- Bah, il voulait tester ce que c'est de faire face à quelqu'un comme moi, fis-je en haussant les épaules

Il est mal en point. On rejoint le sol. Grimmjow se relève. Aizen chavire. Je le retiens de tomber.

- T'en fais toujours trop, marmonnais-je

Ma main se pose sur son torse. Ma main s'illumine d'une douce lumière rouge. Peu à peu ses blessures s'estompent.

Inoue arrive en courant, suivi par Ulquiorra –qui ne court pas bien évidemment-. Elle s'arrête, surprise de me voir soigner quelqu'un.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que je suis une aliène, râlais-je

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais soigner ! s'exclama Inoue

- Et ils sont revenus à la vie comment ? Me moquais-je gentiment d'elle

Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Je ne peux que sourire. Toutes les blessures d'Aizen sont à présent refermer. Je m'écarte de lui puis me tourne vers Grimmjow. J'espère que maintenant il est satisfait. Il ne me regarde pas et part en courant, énervé.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Je crois que ta démonstration lui a remis les idées en place. Il sait qu'il doit encore s'entrainer s'il veut pouvoir se battre et survivre, fit Aizen

- Depuis quand il se soucie de survivre ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Grimmjow, fis-je perplexe

- Ce n'était pas notre genre tout court, intervint Ulquiorra, mais tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même de nous avoir changé en restant ici

- A t'entendre on dirait un reproche, fis-je faussement vexé

Inoue décrocha une petite tape sur la tête d'Ulquiorra pour le réprimander. Je ris. C'est tellement inhabituel de le voir se faire _maltraiter_ par une humaine.

- Bon, on va pouvoir reprendre notre entrainement, Inoue, fis-je joyeusement

Ulquiorra fronce les sourcils.

- Tu évites de la tuer, fit-il

- Inquiet ? Fis-je

- Non.

- Menteur.

Je lui tire la langue. Je l'énerve mais il a l'habitude. De toute façon, depuis qu'Inoue est ici, il a droit à toute sorte de remarque. C'était à prévoir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait décidé de tomber amoureux d'une humaine. Tomber amoureux…Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte de ce que ça signifiait ? Je soupire. Ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Inoue saura s'en occuper.

Aizen me fixe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas les encourager, fit-il

- Qui ça ?

- Orihime et Ulquiorra. Orihime est humaine, lui un arrancar _sans _cœur. Soul Society n'approuvera jamais, fit Aizen

Inoue et Ulquiorra ne bouge pas. Inoue est juste crispée à l'entente de sa phrase. Et Ulquiorra indifférent –le contraire aurait été surprenant-.

Ce qui me rassure dans sa voix c'est qu'il n'est pas contre cette relation, juste _inquiet_. C'est vrai que c'est difficile d'imaginer Aizen inquiet. Pourtant il l'est. Je souris.

- Comme tu viens de le dire, Inoue est humaine, elle n'a pas besoin de l'avis de la Soul Society pour faire ce que bon lui semble, et aimer qui bon lui semble, n'est-ce pas Inoue ? Fis-je joyeusement suivit d'un clin d'œil

- Oui ! S'empressa de répondre la rousse avec un grand sourire

- Je suppose que quoiqu'il se passe tu la soutiendras, fit Aizen en esquissant un léger sourire

- Bien sûr. Elle pourra compter sur moi.

- Après tout, tu es bien placée pour ça.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour Kuchiki Byakuya ?

Cette fois, le couple ne resta pas sans réaction. Inoue laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise alors qu'Ulquiorra parait juste surpris. Et moi ? J'ai juste envie de cogner Aizen pour avoir dit une ânerie pareille. Depuis quand j'éprouverai quelque chose pour ce crétin de Byakuya ? N'importe quoi.

- Aizen, si tu ne veux pas te reprendre le même coup que tout à l'heure, tu ferais mieux de ne jamais redire ce genre de connerie, l'avertis-je

- Oh comme c'est intéressant. Mais tu sais, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, fit-il visiblement amusé par ma réaction

Sans même que je ne tire mon épée, les flammes surgissent de nulle parts et foncèrent sur Aizen. Il m'énerve. Je vais le tuer, maintenant. Il les évite, laissant échapper un rire.

- RAH DEGAGE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Criais-je à son adresse

- Calme-toi Shizuka-chan, fit Inoue

Juste entendre le son de sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Je m'en fous de ce que les gens pensent de moi et de ma relation avec Byakuya. Du moment que _moi_ je sais ce que je ressens, c'est suffisant.

Je laisse Aizen filer. Je me tourne vers Ulquiorra.

- Tu ne veux pas aller l'occuper ? histoire qu'il ne revienne pas m'emmerder ?

- Si je te laisse avec Orihime j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne survive pas, fit-il les yeux fermés

On sursaute. D'un, il vient de l'appeler Orihime et non pas femme et de deux il s'inquiète pour elle. Je me jette sur lui en le serrant bien fort.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Ulquiorra devient grand. Bouh ça grandit vite les enfants ! M'exclamais-je telle une maman poule

J'évite de justesse un cero. J'éclate de rire alors qu'Inoue se tortille sur place, les joues rouges. Il fait demi-tour et s'en va, contrarié par ce que je venais de dire.

- Shizuka-chan, tu as le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, fit remarquer Inoue

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne fais que dire ce qui me passe par la tête ! Mais bon, c'est drôle de pouvoir l'embêter. Il est une proie facile. Mais maintenant il est temps de se mettre au travail !

- Oui !

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur son reiatsu. Avant tout elle doit pousser ses limites et se surpasser, après, elle pourra apprendre à mieux utiliser l'intégralité de son pouvoir. Je l'observe tranquillement. Son visage est serein. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle est en train de se forcer à se pousser à bout. Pourtant…Son reiatsu se manifeste autour d'elle, formant une sorte de champ d'un rose pâle. Elle y est. J'attrape mon sabre d'un simple geste puis fonce sur elle.

Elle rouvre les yeux à temps pour bloquer mon sabre à main nu. Elle écarquille les yeux alors que j'éclate de rire.

- Tu ne t'en croyais pas capable, hein ? Fis-je amusée

- Mais, tu y as mis de la force et j'ai…fit-elle choquée

- Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Une partie du pouvoir de ma mère s'est encrée en toi. Je n'y aurais pas cru mais tu m'en as donné la preuve à plusieurs reprises, fis-je en reculant. Il va falloir te trouver un katana.

- Un katana? Moi ? S'étonna Inoue

- Bien sûr ! Tu es certes plus apte à soigner mais je peux te garantir que tu as réussi à bloquer une attaque que même Grimmjow peine à bloquer.

Ca la surprend encore plus. Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Mais en poussant son reiatsu à bout elle a pu réveiller _ce _pouvoir.

- Sauf que je me demande bien où je vais pouvoir en trouver un qui te serait utile…Fis-je pensivement. Surtout avec ta pression spirituelle.

Un éclair m'arrêta net dans mes pensées. L'éclair fonce en zigzagant vers nous. Tient ? Un loup céleste se tient devant nous.

- Han trop mignon ! S'exclama Inoue

- Hachi ? M'étonnais-je

- Il a un prénom ? S'étonna Inoue

- Oui. Touts les loups célestes en ont. Et c'est une louve en occurrence. Celle d'Umi…

Le sourire d'Inoue s'efface aussitôt. Je lui pince la joue.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas à vous, fis-je en souriant sincèrement

Hachi s'approche de nous. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Non mais, pas que ça me surprend mais maintenant elle doit bien attendre les un mètre cinquante si ce n'est pas plus. Elle tend son museau vers Inoue. Hein ? Inoue est tout aussi surprise mais néanmoins je l'incite à réagir. Elle tend sa main vers la louve puis caresse son museau. Sa main se retrouve entourer par son reiatsu. J'adore cette couleur, ça lui correspond bien. La _douceur_. Inoue sursaute.

- Je sens quelque chose de dur ! S'exclama-t-elle

Serait-ce… ? Impossible.

- Attrape et tire, ordonnais-je

Sous le coup de la surprise, je n'ai pas fait attention à mon ton. Elle attrape délicatement l'objet en question qui finit par se matérialiser devant nos yeux. Alors attendez, dans mon classement de chose bizarre je pourrais mettre ça en tête. Le pouvoir de ma mère et maintenant le katana d'Umi. On me réserve encore beaucoup de surprise ? Je regarde Inoue puis Hachi. Oh. C'est alors ça. _Vu que tu ne peux plus me protéger, tu lègues ta force à elle. N'est-ce pas Umi ? _Un sourire mélancolique se dessine sur mes lèvres mais je chasse très vite cette tristesse.

- Bien ! Puisque tu as ton arme, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! M'exclamais-je en pointant mon katana sur elle

- Mais, je ne sais même pas m'en servir !

- C'est le moment d'apprendre ! Accroche-toi, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau !

Kuchiki Byakuya était probablement l'un des seuls shinigamis à avoir décidé de ne pas s'entrainer avec les loups célestes. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas gagner en puissance mais il ne voulait surtout pas se rabaisser à devoir affronter des animaux insignifiants à ses yeux. Il ne se remettait pas non plus de son combat contre Shizuka. Ca le hantait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ou disons plutôt qu'il se refusait de comprendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son zanpakutô. Devait-il aller la chercher ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se doutait bien qu'elle se préparait également, à affronter les siens. L'image d'elle et Aizen lui revint en tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa décision d'avoir libéré ce fou. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait avec lui au lieu de revenir à la Soul Society.

_Puis qu'est-ce que je m'en fous._

- Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir t'entrainer Kuchiki Byakuya, fit une voix qui sonna drôlement familier aux oreilles du capitaine

Il releva sa tête pour croiser des yeux marron. Aizen. Comment avait-il fait pour s'infiltrer dans la Soul Society sans se faire remarquer ? Et puis pourquoi il n'a pas senti son reiatsu ?

- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est Shizuka qui m'a apprit comment dissimuler _entièrement _ma présence, fit Aizen

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Grogna le noble

- Je faisais que passer, pour voir l'évolution des shinigamis. Je suis impressionné.

- Pourquoi venir _me _voir ?

- Pour embêter Shizuka. Dites-moi…Tu la hais donc à ce point ? C'était imprudent de la pousser à bout dans le monde réel, continua Aizen d'un ton calme

- Je ne la _hais_ pas, fit Byakuya d'un ton froid

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a ressenti. Ta lame transmet tes émotions et ce jour là tu ne faisais que transmettre de la rage et de la haine.

Il ne répondit pas. Il y avait déjà pensé.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, finit par dire le noble

- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas là tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me _la_ garde pour moi ? Fit Aizen en souriant

Byakuya sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase. Depuis quand Aizen s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa petite personne ou encore le pouvoir ? La colère influait dans tout son corps sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se saisir de son zanpakutô et tuer Aizen sans hésitation. Il n'en fit rien.

- Que m'importe. Elle n'est rien pour _moi_, répondit Byakuya en insistant bien sur le moi

- Je l'aurais parié. Ton orgueil te perdra, fit Aizen avant de disparaître

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait dire des choses absolument absurdes ? Et puis pourquoi il s'intéressait à la femme qui est inutile par excellence ? Toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça devienne encore plus compliquer.

_Plus compliquer ? Ca serait possible ça ?_

Il laissa échapper un soupire puis appuya sa tête contre les parois de la porte, donnant une vue sur le jardin. _Ce jardin_. Beaucoup de souvenirs y étaient enfermés. Des bons comme des mauvais. _Leurs_ souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de sa défunte femme s'imposa dans sa tête suivit de celle de Shizuka. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprit de penser à ça, maintenant.

_Absurde._

Inoue avait fini son entrainement. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait fini par maîtriser une seule technique. Pour une journée ce n'était pas si mal d'après Shizuka. Elle regarda l'état de sa tenue de sport. En lambeau. Shizuka ne s'était pas privée. Elle n'avait certes pas utilisé ses pouvoirs mais elle ne s'est pas pour autant contenue. Pourtant Inoue était contente. Elle s'était plutôt bien tirée. Juste avec quelque égratignures, par ci par là. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Le fait de pouvoir se défendre l'enchantait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir aider ses amis, et c'était très important pour elle.

Elle parcourait les couloirs de Las Noches sans savoir vraiment où elle allait.

_Je me demande si Ulquiorra a finit de s'entrainer…_

Elle s'arrêta en sentant une forte présence non loin d'elle. Halibel. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec cette femme. Halibel s'arrêta à côté d'Inoue puis l'observa.

- Ton pouvoir a grandi, constata Halibel

- Oui, fit Inoue quelque peu gênée

- Qui aurait cru que tu avais en toi autant de capacité. On t'a tous sous-estimé. Désolée, continua la femme arrancar

Inoue ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour recevoir des _compliments_, et bien que ça lui fasse plaisir, elle était extrêmement gênée. Halibel se permit de sourire. Sourire qu'elle n'accordait jamais, ni à personne.

- Tu n'as pas peur de rester dans un tel endroit ?

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Tu es étrange Orihime. Et je ne parle pas du fait que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'Ulquiorra.

Une fois de plus Inoue se retrouva à baisser la tête, le feu aux joues. Pourquoi les gens se sentaient obliger de parler des choses embarrassantes ?

- Pardon. Je ne devrais pas te poser autant de questions, mais ça me trottait dans la tête. On est tous un peu une famille ici, tu sais, fit Halibel

Inoue releva sa tête, ne s'y attendait pas à entendre le mot _famille _de la bouche d'un arrancar. Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement le sens de ce mot. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose d'encore plus important.

_Malgré leurs différences, ils sont soudés. Malgré leurs disputes, leurs convictions, leurs combats, ils sont une famille. Et aujourd'hui ils s'en rendent finalement compte de l'importance du soutien. Je les comprends._

Inoue sourit de son sourire si chaleureux au point que cette fois ci c'est Halibel qui se retrouva déconcentrée.

- Tu es vraiment une fille étrange, rit l'arrancar

- On me le dit souvent, fit Inoue en riant à son tour


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE DIX.**

Dans un palais, loin du monde réel, de Hueco Mundo ou encore de la Soul Society, une personne était assise sur un trône. Deux loups noirs comme les ténèbres et aux yeux rouges étaient allongés à ses côtés. Un homme plutôt grand, bien bâtit, des cheveux noirs mi longs. Il avait des yeux noirs et ce regard froid qui vous glace le sang et qui vous paralyse.

Il releva son visage en entendant l'approche d'une personne.

- Te revoilà enfin Akiko, fit-il

- Tero-sama, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Non. Mais une humaine semble posséder le même pouvoir qu'Ayame-sama, s'empressa de répondre Akiko

- Une humaine ? Avec le même pouvoir qu'Ayame ? Absurde.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit mais quand j'ai essayé de trouvé Shizuka, c'est sur cette fille que je suis tombée, se justifia Akiko

- Voilà qui est intéressant…Si cette fille possède le pouvoir d'Ayame, je ne doute pas que Shizuka voudra lui mettre la main dessus. Va la surveiller.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Osa-t-elle finalement

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Fit-il d'un air particulièrement hautain

- Oui. Vous savez que je vous suivrai quoique ça m'en coute.

- Je le sais. Ces vermines ont trop profité et ont déstabilisé le flux entre nos mondes, d'où tout nos problèmes. Il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé au temple et ce qui arrive aux autres régions. Tout finira par disparaître par leurs fautes. C'est inadmissible. On leur fera payer dès que nos forces seront au sommet.

Le visage d'Akiko se déforma par la haine. Elle comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir en parlant des dégâts. A cause du déséquilibre, sa famille en a souffert, l'endroit où se situait sa maison a complètement disparu, tout comme son petit frère qui n'y a pas survécu. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Elle serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

Il s'avança vers elle, et lui fit relever le visage d'un simple geste de la main. Elle fut surprise par son geste et très vite se retrouva captiver par ses yeux noirs d'habitudes si froid.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir parmi mes alliés, Akiko, fit-il en insistant bien sur ses propos

Elle s'empourpra ce qui le fit sourire. Elle recula en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle s'inclina puis quitta la pièce.

_Comme tu es stupide Akiko. Tu es prête à croire à n'importe quoi tout ça parce que ça vient de moi. Tu es tout aussi minable que ces shinigamis. Vous périrez tous de toute manière. Et toi, Shizuka, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Tu n'auras jamais la paix. Tu n'aurais jamais du tuer Ayame. Ma bien aimée._

L'atmosphère devint particulièrement lourde, les loups grognèrent.

_Puisqu'ils sont incapables de te trouver, on va devoir utiliser d'autre moyen pour te faire sortir. Encore une fois._

Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas retrouvée seule, à réfléchir tranquillement à la situation ? Depuis un moment je dirais. Avec tous les événements, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de repos –non pas que ça me dérange mais, du calme ça fait du bien-. Je suis assise sur une des tours de Las Noches. La vue y est prenante faut dire. Pouvoir respirer après une longue journée d'entrainement, ça fait du bien.

Une présence se fait ressentir derrière moi. Je ne relève pas la tête, c'est inutile. Aizen. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sans rien dire. On n'en a pas vraiment besoin puisque je savais déjà où il s'était rendu. Ca me contrarie mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- Vous êtes têtus tous les deux, fit-il finalement

- Tous les deux ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya et toi.

- Ne me parle pas de _ça_. C'est le cadet de mes soucis, fis-je calmement

- Tu as des soucis ?

- Pleins.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de tout garder pour toi. On est tous ensemble à présent, et on t'aidera quoiqu'il arrive, fit Aizen

Quoique j'en pense, je sais qu'il a raison. J'étais seule avant de revenir dans ce monde de fou. Avant de revoir les shinigamis, les humains. Ma place est ici, avec eux.

Ma tête bascule sur son épaule, les yeux fermés je profite du calme. Il ne bouge pas, ne respire pas. Tient ? C'est drôle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça le _gênerait _d'être en mon contact. Je lui pince les côtes pour qu'il se détende. Mission réussie.

- Ils ont tous progressé, fit finalement Aizen

J'ouvre mes yeux sans me redresser.

- Je sais. Je le ressens. C'est une bonne chose. J'ignore quand la guerre commencera mais on sera tous obligé d'y participer, fis-je sérieusement. Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui est derrière tout ça et ce qu'il cherche à faire en s'apprenant aux humains et aux shinigamis.

- Quelqu'un de fort pour réussir à te leurrer.

- Oui…Ca me perturbe. J'ai beau essayé de trouver, de visualiser les personnes les plus fortes de mon entourage, il n'y a personne qui me vient à l'esprit.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je referme les yeux. Je suis fatiguée. Ca aussi, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti la fatigue. Mon bras passe autour de celui d'Aizen. Mine de rien, il est confortable le bonhomme. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'il doit tirer. Pour ne pas enfoncer son cas, je reste immobile, les yeux fermés.

- Tu sais…Je _lui _ai dis que s'il ne réagit pas, je te garde pour moi, avoua Aizen

En fait. Je me serais attendue probablement à tout sauf à ça. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de sa visite chez cet abruti mais maintenant qu'il me dit ça. Je suis…Choquée ? Je crois que le mot n'est pas assez fort. Pourtant j'essaie de ne rien montrer. Feindre l'indifférence. Ou presque.

Je m'arrête de respirer en sentant sa main sur mon visage. Ce simple geste et pourtant rempli de douceur. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude à ça. Tout comme quand Inoue m'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Respire, se moqua Aizen

- La ferme, marmonnais-je sans ouvrir pour autant les yeux

- Je le pensais ce que je disais, fit-il

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai besoin de voir ses yeux pour m'assurer de la véracité de ses dires. J'attrape son visage avec mes mains, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. La seule chose que je descelle chez lui c'est de la sincérité. Je soupire.

- T'es vraiment un taré, fis-je

Mon front se colle au sien. Je n'ai vraiment rien vu venir.

On n'a pas l'occasion de continuer la conversation que le garganta s'ouvre juste en bas de la tour. Voilà qui est étrange. Aucun arrancar n'a quitté Las Noches et personne d'autre ne peut y entrer. Je me redresse cette fois ci et fronce les sourcils. Qui est-ce ?

Ichigo en sort accompagné d'un louveteau. Hein ? Louveteau céleste ? Il y a beaucoup trop de chose qui m'échappe. Je saute de la tour pour le rejoindre en bas. Aizen me suit, visiblement intéressé par son _ancien_ ennemi.

- Yo Ichigo, lançais-je en atterrissant devant lui suivit de près par Aizen

- Yo, commença Ichigo puis son regard se pose sur l'ancien capitaine. AIZEN ?

- Bonjour Kurosaki Ichigo, fit ce dernier en souriant

- Shizuka, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je te retourne la question. Comment tu as fait pour venir ici alors que même Kurotsuchi n'a pas réussi à franchir ma barrière ?

- Euh. Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est lui qui m'a guidé, fit le roux en m'indiquant le louveteau

Je m'abaisse à son niveau et tends ma main droite vers lui. Il grogne. C'est vraiment étrange. Ichigo est un humain avant tout et pourtant, cet animal céleste l'a choisi comme maître. Remarque, de quoi je m'étonne ? Je me retrouve bien avec Inoue qui possède les pouvoirs de ma mère et le katana d'Umi alors bon. J'hausse les épaules. J'abandonne. Tout ça, c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Fis-je plus gentiment cette fois ci

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi ce loup est apparu. Tu nous as bien envoyé cinq, et lui là…Fit Ichigo

- Tu es vraiment bête Ichigo. Il est apparu de ton torse, non ?

- Si.

- Il t'a choisi à cause de ton pouvoir pour ça qu'il s'est matérialisé devant toi. Tes sentiments doivent être vraiment très forts pour qu'il t'ait choisi. Sans parler du fait que c'est la même race que le mien, fis-je

- Ils sont tous à toi, non ?

- Pas exactement. Ils m'obéissent certes, mais le mien est légèrement différent puisqu'il puise dans mon pouvoir, fis-je

Il semble vouloir me poser une autre question mais s'arrête en tournant légèrement sa tête vers la droite.

- C'est bien le reiatsu d'Inoue que je ressens là ? Fit-il comme incertain

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, fis-je

- Mais Shizuka…que tu viennes du même monde que nos ennemis, je m'en moque, mais que tu te retrouves à faire amie-amie avec Aizen et qu'en plus Inoue est ici… !

Il n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve propulser contre la tour. Ouch. Je me penche pour voir un Grimmjow contrarié. Comme toujours.

- Arrête de te plaindre bordel de merde. Même de loin j'entends tes conneries. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que la gonzesse soit ici ? T'y peux rien, elle a craqué sur l'autre couillon d'Ulquiorra. Et pour Aizen, bah…On s'en tape, fit Grimmjow

- Trop aimable, fit Aizen en fusillant l'arrancar

- Tu es drôlement bavard mon petit Grimm'. Tu t'es fait fracasser la gueule ? Me moquais-je

- Ta gueule. J'ai gagné au contraire !

- Contre qui ? Une fournie ?

Il s'enflamme. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rire vu la situation mais le provoquer c'est toujours si tentant. Il essaya de se jeter sur moi mais Aizen l'attrapa par son haut. Je lui tire la langue, fière de moi.

- Bref, revenons à nos moutons, fis-je. Hey Ichigo ça va ?

Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il tapote sur ses genoux pour se débarrasser de la poussière. J'agite ma main devant lui. Il relève sa tête vers moi et affiche un léger sourire.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, fit-il

- En même temps c'est facile. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, fis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Faite pas de bruit ! Râla Grimmjow

- Pf, ne me compare pas à toi s'il te plait ! Lançais-je

- Vous êtes désespérant, fit Aizen

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

On parcourt les couloirs du château. Son louveteau nous suit.

- Il grandira bien vite, fis-je

- Il va toujours me suivre ?

- Non. Est-ce que je me trimbale avec les miens ? Lui fis-je remarquer

- Bien vu. Tu crois qu'il va atteindre quelle taille ? Fit-il

Une fois de plus il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je m'arrête et lui aussi. Je tends ma main vers le couloir à notre droite. J'esquisse un sourire.

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on vous dérange, hein. Tu sais aimer, Inoue, et tu le lui apprendras. Vos différences font de vous un tout unique. _

- Alors, elle est vraiment…Amoureuse d'Ulquiorra ? C'est Inoue qui fait ça ? S'étonna Ichigo

- Mon cher Ichigo, tu n'as absolument pas idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire quand elle le veut, fis-je amusée

- Il y a quoi au bout de ce couloir pour qu'elle ait mis un champ de protection ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je vois.

- Viens. Elle doit avoir senti ta présence, tu la verras après si elle arrive à le laisser cinq minutes, fis-je d'un ton légèrement moqueur

C'est vrai que c'est dur de les séparer. Le seul moment où ils ne sont pas ensemble c'est quand je l'entraine et qu'il s'entraine, ou encore quand elle est sur terre.

On arrive dans une grande cour, différente de celle où on était avant. Je siffle. Un éclair frappe puis des bruits de pas retentirent. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus rapide. Puis un bruit sourd pour finalement laisser place à un loup gigantesque. Ichigo se laisse tomber par terre. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois. Faut comprendre, un loup de trois mètres de haut ça fait toujours peur au début.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est TON LOUP ? S'exclama le roux

- Si, si. Ichigo, je te présente Yuki, fis-je joyeusement

Yuki me tend sa pate, je bondis dessus pour grimper sur son dos. Il y a une chose qu'Ichigo ne semble pas avoir remarqué chez son louveteau –bon, moi je viens seulement de le remarquer-, il cache sa véritable apparence, tout comme Ichigo cache l'intégralité de son pouvoir.

- On fait une course Ichigo !

- Hein ? T'es pas bien ? C'est qu'un louveteau !

- Mon œil. Laisse échapper un peu de ton pouvoir au lieu d'essayer de tout opprimé, lui conseillais-je

Il semble perplexe à première vu mais le fit tout de même. Son loup s'illumine puis petit à petit grandit atteignant presque la même taille que le mien. J'éclate de rire.

- Et après ose me dire que tu ne peux pas monter dessus !

Il semble perturbé à première vu mais ne perd pas un instant pour grimper sur son loup.

- Que le meilleur gagne mon cher Ichigo ! Lançais-je

De sa chambre, Inoue avait observé les reiatsu de Kurosaki et Shizuka. Elle fut soulager de voir qu'il n'était pas furieux de découvrir la présence d'Aizen, ou même tout simplement sa présence à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la brise qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la grande fenêtre.

- Il semblerait que Shizuka lui a lancé un défi, fit Ulquiorra la forçant par la même occasion à sortir de ses pensées

- Elle ne se fatigue jamais on dirait !

- C'est une guerrière, ne l'oublie pas, fit l'arrancar

Elle hocha la tête puis observa d'un œil discret l'arrancar. Il y avait eu du progrès. Il n'était plus aussi froid, que ça soit avec elle ou avec les autres. De plus ses yeux commençaient à exprimer enfin autre chose que le vide. Elle quitta son emplacement pour se planter juste devant l'arrancar. Elle fit semblant d'être fâchée quelque instant avant d'éclater de rire et se coller contre l'arrancar.

- Tu crois qu'une fois tout terminée tu pourras venir avec moi dans le monde réel ? Fit Inoue d'une petite voix alors que ses mains s'agrippaient avec force au dos de l'arrancar

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Et bien, plein de chose ! On pourra être ensemble et puis je pourrais te présenter à Tatsuki et aux autres ! Fit joyeusement Inoue

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, prenant en considération tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Il la fit reculer en tenant ses épaules. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Inoue.

- Les humains et les hollow ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre, fit-il

- Pourtant, regarde-nous.

- Tu es _différente_.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu vois les humains comme des êtres fragile mais tu as tord. On a chacun nos convictions, nos rêves, on se bat pour ça et on devient fort. Regarde Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, moi. On s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir défendre ceux qu'on aime, fit Inoue

Ses mains chaudes se posent sur les joues d'Ulquiorra. Il est toujours aussi surprit lorsqu'il s'agit _d'entrer en contact_ physique avec elle. Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais, je t'aime, fit-elle

Il ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'Inoue ne faisait que sourire.

- Tu es vraiment un mystère pour moi, Orihime, fit-il en fermant les yeux

Elle s'arrêta de sourire.

_Il vient de m'appeler Orihime ?_

Il y avait du progrès. Pas de doute là-dessus. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres, scellant une future promesse.

- Quand tout sera fini, je ferais de mon mieux, promit-il

Elle était surprise, mais émue au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes de joie. Il poussa un long soupire. Non, vraiment, des fois il avait du mal avec ses réactions.

_Mais c'est ce qui fait d'elle une personne si…indispensable pour mon monde ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE ONZE.**

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, il arrive à me suivre et même par moment à me dépasser. L'entrainement a porté ses fruits pour lui, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour les autres. Il faut qu'ils gagnent en puissance. Et moi…Je dois faire un tour _chez moi_. Je suis certainement, encore, la mieux placée pour pouvoir avoir des renseignements utiles. Je serre les poings. Yuki s'arrête et manque de me propulser –heureusement que je tenais avec force sa crinière-. Ichigo s'arrête à son tour.

- Dis-moi…Quand tu rentreras à la Soul Society, tu pourras aller voir Byakuya et lui dire que je suis désolée ? Fis-je

Ma voix trahit mes pensées. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui va se passer une fois _là bas._ Rien n'est garanti que je puisse revenir. C'est imprévisible. Rien que me dire que je ne les reverrai peut être plus me fait mal.

- Oï, Shizuka, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es bizarre, fit Ichigo

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Espèce de carotte ambulante, lançais-je

Je descends de Yuki mais je ne m'éloigne pas pour autant. Je lui caresse le dos. Elle se détend et se laisse allonger. Quelle fourbe.

- Ca ira. Je pense. Si je ne reviens pas, je sais que toi au moins tu seras là avec les autres pour protéger vos mondes, fis-je en souriant tristement

Il veut rajouter quelque chose mais je le fais taire en posant mon index sur sa bouche. Mon regard s'adoucit. Lui et les autres ne devraient pas à avoir à se battre contre les miens. Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je me sens coupable.

- Tu devrais retourner à la Soul Society et aider les autres à s'entrainer, lui conseillais-je

- Et toi ? Et Inoue ?

- Inoue est en sécurité ici. Les arrancars l'apprécient et Aizen s'occupera de Hueco Mundo en mon absence.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, marmonna le roux

Je le frappe doucement à la tête.

- Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu, crois-moi. Même moi j'en suis encore étonnée. Inoue n'a rien à craindre, lui assurais-je

- Admettons. Mais toi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Techniquement parlant, vu que je viens du même monde que tes ennemis, ça fait de moi ton ennemie.

- Une ennemie qui nous prépare au combat, tu as une drôle de définition de l'ennemie, fit-il en souriant

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une étincelle qui m'ait bien connu : la détermination. Je ne peux qu'hausser les épaules face à son entêtement. Je suis leur _amie_.

Je tends ma main vers le ciel. Garganta s'ouvre non loin de nous.

- Soit prudente, fit-il

- Pf, tu es trop jeune pour me donner des conseils, fis-je en lui tirant la langue

- Réaction typique d'une gamine, fit-il

Son loup reprit sa taille normale puis s'engouffre dans le passage. Ichigo le suit, me laissant seule dans le désert. Je suppose que c'est le moment pour moi de partir également. Je tends ma main, une sphère se forme. C'est un moyen comme un autre pour faire parvenir un message à Aizen. Au moins qu'il soit au courant de mes projets. Je ne doute pas qu'il aurait désapprouvé mon plan si je lui en avais parlé avant. Je soupire.

Je me tourne vers Yuki, elle est déjà debout. Même moi, malgré tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, elle m'impressionne toujours. Elle tend son museau vers moi. J'appuie légèrement ma tête contre elle, les yeux fermés, je lui fais part de mes pensées.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux, fis-je

Elle appuie son museau un peu plus contre ma joue pour toute réponse. Tout ira bien, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Ils sont forts. _Nous _sommes forts. Je souris puis je grimpe sur elle, remotivée comme jamais.

- Allez, ça va faire un petit moment qu'on n'a pas revu leurs sales tronches ! Je suppose que c'est le moment, lançais-je en souriant

Elle bondit puis fonça vers le ciel. Un passage s'ouvre. Direction, _les cieux_.

Aizen avait senti son départ en même temps que la petite sphère rouge apparu devant lui. Il s'en saisit. Un message s'imposa dans sa tête.

_« Veille bien sur eux Aizen. Je vais faire un tour là haut, histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'info'. »_

Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait préféré l'accompagner pour être sûr qu'elle revienne avec lui. Vers lui. Une présence bien familière se fit sentir près de lui.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Gin

- Il doit être bien fort pour que tu ais réussi à délaisser ta Rangiku, se moqua gentiment Aizen

- Que veux-tu, c'est ça l'amour, rit Gin puis reprenant son sérieux. Si l'ennemi la capture, je ne paie pas cher de notre peau.

- Pfeuh, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle soit avec nous ou non ? Râla Noitra

- Ca change qu'on ne pourra pas anticiper leurs attaques, leurs techniques, fit Gin

Silence dans la salle. Nell entra dans la salle suivit de Starrk, Halibel et Grimmjow. C'était en quelque sorte une réunion puisqu'eux aussi avaient senti le départ _soudain _de Shizuka.

- On a tous atteint un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'on avait avant. On pourra assurer notre sécurité et celles des autres, fit Nell

- Inoue devrait retourner à la Soul Society, elle y serait plus en sécurité, fit Nell

- Je ne pense qu'elle ait vraiment besoin d'être en sécurité, intervint Halibel

- C'est méchant de dire ça Halibel-chan, fit remarquer Nell

- Absolument pas. Je suis sûre qu'Inoue serait d'accord avec moi. Elle a gagné en force et elle voudra probablement continuer son entraînement avec _nous_, expliqua Halibel

- Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne voudra pas lâcher Ulquiorra, ajouta Grimmjow

- A vous entendre, on dirait que vous la considérer comme l'une des notre, fit Starrk entre deux bâillements

Un nouveau silence dans la salle qui répondit parfaitement à sa question.

- Elle est chiante, je ne la comprends pas mais je l'aime bien, avoua Grimmjow

- Elle est l'une des rares personnes à ne pas nous considérer comme des monstres, rajouta Starrk

- Bien. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord qu'elle fait partie de notre famille, conclu alors Halibel

A ce moment, ils venaient tous de prendre conscience de ce que mot famille voulait dire pour eux tous. Il y a encore deux ans, uniquement la rivalité, la haine régnait parmi eux mais ces temps là étaient révolus. Découvrir ce qu'ait l'amitié, ils le devaient à deux personnes.

- Je propose qu'au retour de Shizuka, on organise une petite _fête_, fit Aizen

- Du moment qu'on ne tue personne, ça me va, fit Gin

- Alala, où va le monde. On se retrouve à faire des sentiments, souffla Noitra mais néanmoins il approuva l'idée

- Tu vois que tu peux être moins con, fit Nell tout en lui tapotant le dos

- Dégage ou je te tue ! Râla le concerné

Elle laissa échapper un rire mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de son _frère_. Ils étaient tous unis. Et ça. Depuis longtemps.

- On a raté quelque chose ? Fit Inoue tout en franchissant les grandes portes

- Absolument pas ! S'exclama joyeusement Gin

Pour bien cacher le jeu il n'y avait rien de mieux que Gin ou Aizen. Inoue lui sourit en retour. Ulquiorra fut plus dur à tromper. Il avait bien compris qu'ils cachaient quelque chose et qu'il ne tardera pas à savoir quoi.

- Ichigo est retourné à la Soul Society et Shizuka…Chez elle, annonça Aizen

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? S'exclama Inoue. Puis avec qui je vais m'entrainer ?

- Elle veut obtenir plus d'information. Et pour ce qui est de l'entrainement, je crois que n'importe quel d'entre nous est prêt pour t'entraîner mais à tes risques et périls, fit Aizen

- Je n'ai pas peur, affirma Inoue en sentant bien l'intonation moqueuse d'Aizen

- Si tu veux on pourra s'entraîner ensemble Inoue-chan, fit Nell avec un grand sourire

Elle eut droit à un regard particulièrement mauvais de la part d'Ulquiorra. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, ça la faisait sourire.

Ichigo observa attentivement les grandes portes menant à la résidence des Kuchiki. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu.

- Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit Rukia d'en haut du mur

- Oh Rukia ! Euh, je viens voir Byakuya, fit Ichigo quelque peu gêné

- Voir nii-sama ? Pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai un message pour lui et non, je ne t'en dirais pas plus, fit-il en devinant parfaitement les intentions de la jeune femme

Elle le frappa en laissant échapper un « crétin ».

- Comme si j'allais te demander davantage. Suis-moi je vais te conduire jusqu'à son bureau, fit-elle faussement énervé

Depuis quelque jour elle avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Byakuya. Il était moins froid et un peu plus bavard. Le problème dans tout ça c'est qu'il est devenu bavard mais seulement pour bien casser ou exprimer son mécontentement. Elle aurait bien aimé lui poser quelque question mais elle devait se l'avouer qu'elle avait peur de la réponse.

- C'est au bout du couloir, fit-elle en indiquant la porte

- Merci Rukia ! Tu devrais retourner à ton entraînement, fit Ichigo

- Pf ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses au lieu de me donner des conseils ! Puis c'est quoi ce louveteau ? Han mais il est trop chou !

Elle attrapa le louveteau et le serra dans ses bras. Encore un peu et elle l'étoufferait. Ichigo jeta un œil compatissant à _son _loup. Là comme ça il a l'air inoffensif, pourtant il est loin de l'être. Il abandonna Rukia ainsi que son louveteau. Il devait le voir.

Il toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Là encore, le contraire l'aurait étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Fit Byakuya froidement

- J'ai un message pour toi Byakuya, fit-il calmement

- Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, déclara le noble

- Et bien tu l'entendras quand même, répliqua Ichigo un peu furax

Byakuya haussa un sourcil.

- Shizuka est retournée chez elle, commença Ichigo

L'expression du noble changea complètement. Son visage vira au blême. Que venait-il de dire au juste ? Néanmoins Ichigo sembla satisfait de la réaction du capitaine.

- Et elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était désolée, ajouta Ichigo

Il ne répondait pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il détourna la tête. Les cerisiers fleurissaient. Tout comme à _cette _époque. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle l'énervait vraiment.

_Tu n'es qu'une imbécile Shizuka. Tu sais très bien qu'en allant là bas tu ne reviendras pas…Imbécile. _

- Je vais la tuer, marmonna Byakuya

- Pardon ?

- Cette fille n'est qu'une imbécile. Je savais que j'aurais du la tuer quand j'avais l'occasion.

- Byakuya, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- La ferme et dégage.

Ichigo s'arrêta net.

_Depuis quand il parle comme ça ?_

- Byakuya, essaya Ichigo

- Je viens de dire quoi ?

- Mais ta gueule écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, commença le roux

- Il ne se passe rien, coupa Byakuya

- Et je m'en FOUS royalement, mais tu ne vas pas la tuer, pigé ? Elle fait ça pour nous, pour toi, alors mesure tes paroles ! Râla Ichigo

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard meurtrier. Il se laissa finalement tomber au sol, en face du noble. Ils n'avaient pas l'air malin tous les deux.

- Tu peux entrer Rukia, fit Byakuya en essayant de paraître calme

Ichigo sursauta. Il était tellement occupé à parler qu'il n'a pas fait attention à la jeune femme. Elle entra dans la pièce suivit du louveteau qui accourra aux côtés d'Ichigo sans plus attendre.

- Vous devriez retourner vous entrainer, fit finalement le noble

- Mais nii-sama, essaya Rukia

- Tu devrais en faire autant si tu veux mon avis, fit Ichigo

Le ton qu'il a employé déplu particulièrement à Byakuya. Il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, surtout quand ça vient d'un gamin sans expérience et qui ne le connait pas. Il ferma les yeux.

- Elle n'aurait pas du y aller. Si elle se fait attraper par son oncle, on ne la reverra pas. Ou si, mais en tant que notre ennemie, fit alors Byakuya

- C'est impossible, fit Ichigo

- C'est ce qu'elle se disait pour son amie, je suppose, continua Byakuya sans faire attention aux remarques d'Ichigo

Ichigo comprenait parfaitement de quoi Byakuya parler.

Gin parcourait les couloirs de la dixième division en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. D'après Rangiku très peu de personnes savaient pour son _retour_ et il n'était pas encore question qu'il se fasse remarquer. Néanmoins, il sentait la présence du capitaine de la dixième division.

_Ca va être dur de la voir avec le nain dans les parages. Oh puis zut, je m'en fous._

Il continua son chemin, avec son sourire habituel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le bureau du capitaine. Rangiku y était mais Hitsugaya Tôshiro l'était également. Il haussa les épaules puis utilisa son shunpo pour se retrouver dehors, près de la fenêtre.

- Hey Rangiku, chuchota Gin en essayant ne pas se faire remarquer

Elle se mit à tousser très fort, surprise de l'entendre et surtout pour essayer de cacher sa présence à son capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Matsumoto ? Fit Tôshiro

- Rien, rien. Je vais aller prendre l'air ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre

Il arqua un sourcil, visiblement pas très convaincu par la réponse de son lieutenant mais la laissa faire.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir, et le rejoindre. Première chose qu'elle fit c'est lui couler un joli coup de poing dans la figure puis l'attraper par l'oreille et le trainer à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

- Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu veux que tout le monde te repère ? Râla la jeune femme

- Si, si. Je vais très bien mais j'avais envie de te voir. Tu vois entre Ulquiorra et Inoue qui s'expose, Aizen qui fait des avances à Shizuka, bah je m'ennuie tout seul ! Fit Gin en faisant semblant de pleurnicher

Matsumoto le regarda incertaine. D'un parce qu'il venait de déballer des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, et de deux pour son comportement pire qu'enfantin.

- Tu as bien dit…Ulquiorra et Inoue ? Fit Matsumoto hésitante

- Oui, oui.

- J'y crois pas ! Inoue est trop innocente pour s'enticher d'un arrancar ! Puis Aizen…Il n'est pas sensé être emprisonner ?

Gin se mordit la lèvre. Il avait juste oublier ce petit détail. Il fit demi-tour prêt à s'enfuir pour éviter les explications qui allaient être trop laborieuses mais Matsumoto le devança en attrapant son bras.

- N'y pense même pas Gin. Je veux des explications si tu ne veux pas que j'aille balancer que ce maboule s'est échappé, fit-elle très sérieusement

- Techniquement il y est encore, chantonna Gin

- GIN ! Râla la jeune femme

- Oui, oui.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupire de lassitude.

- Tu ne me diras rien alors ? se désola Matsumoto

- Et bien ça serait surtout trop long. Sache juste qu'on sait ce qu'on fait, fit-il un peu plus sérieusement

- Tu es toujours aussi imprévisible. Gin, fit-elle

Elle le regarda quelque instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Ca la démangeait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Mais on ne peut pas contenir bien longtemps les sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsqu'on _aime_. Il resserra sa prise sur elle. Le seul fait de la sentir toute contre lui, lui suffisait pour se sentir bien, heureux. Sa chaleur était la seule qu'il appréciait. Ses yeux étaient les seuls à pouvoir le capturer sans jamais le relâcher. C_ette femme_ est la seule qu'il aimait et pour qui il serait prêt à tout pour la voir heureuse.

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, fit-elle

- Ah oui ? Suis-je donc ton prisonnier lieutenant ?

- Exactement !

Il rit avant de capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il aurait du le faire il y a bien longtemps déjà. Rien que pour ne plus la voir pleurer.

- Je te protégerai, chuchota-t-il

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre leurs activités. Le ciel vira au gris puis se déchira en deux. Un reiatsu colossal se fit ressentir dans tout le Seireitei. Matsumoto se courba légèrement alors que Gin la soutenait. Ca ne lui faisait rien mais il imaginait parfaitement l'état de bien des shinigamis. Il se força à utiliser son shunpo pour disparaître.

- Matsumoto ! Cria Tôshiro

Elle sursauta. Voilà qui expliquait le départ précipité de Gin. Elle hocha la tête puis ils foncèrent vers la première division.

_On n'aura jamais la paix._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE DOUZE.**

Se retrouver finalement chez soi et constater que tout a changé, c'est difficile. S'apercevoir que tous nos repères ont été détruit, ça l'est encore plus. Je me dis à ce moment précis qu'il ne reste vraiment plus rien de mes souvenirs en ces lieux. Hormis la douleur et les regrets. Ce qu'a été _ma ville, ma maison_, tout a été réduit en cendre. Yuki change de forme. Elle suit mes émotions je suppose. De sa taille immense elle se retrouve à une taille de louveteau. Elle se frotte à mes jambes. C'est sa manière d'essayer de me donner du courage. Il ne reste vraiment plus rien ici, à part les ruines. Tout a été brûlé. Pourquoi ? Je me laisse tomber à genoux qui au passage se retrouve écorcher avec tous ces bris de verres, toutes ces pierres. Pourquoi autant de haine ? Ca m'échappe vraiment. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'en fais rien. J'attrape une poignet de cendre. C'est mon enfance qu'ils ont d_étruit_. Qui que ça soit, il le paiera cher.

Je ferme les yeux. Une brise douce et légère me caresse la peau. J'entrouvre les mains laissant les cendres s'envoler. Je me force à me relever. Mes mains se posent sur mes genoux. Ils s'illuminent d'une couleur rose pâle, un peu comme le reiatsu d'Inoue. Les écorchures disparaissent rapidement. Voilà qui est mieux. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je ne suis pas là pour pleurnicher ou je ne sais quoi encore. Le temps presse.

Des pas retentissent derrière moi puis un hoquet de surprise.

- Hime-sama ? Fit une voix marquée par les années, les siècles mêmes

Je me retourne pour faire face à un des anciens conseillers de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Ca fait des années qu'il s'est retiré. Enfin, des années c'est pour peu dire. Depuis que mon oncle c_ontrôle_ tout ici, il n'a pas voulu rester et lui obéir.

- Jii-chan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu t'étais retiré dans les montagnes ?

- Je pourrais en dire de même de vous Hime-sama. Vous êtes partie si vite, et puis ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Umi, fit-il tristement au souvenir de la jeune femme

J'ai un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir.

- Je ne pouvais plus rester, tu dois t'en douter.

- Je suis même étonné que vous êtes restée ici aussi longtemps alors que vous étiez si bien parmi les shinigamis, fit-il en souriant chaleureusement

Il s'approche de moi. A chaque pas il se retrouve obliger de prendre appuie sur sa canne. C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il était blessé avant de partir. Ca ne me dit vraiment rien qui va. Il se pose sur une pierre. Je le rejoins.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne suis pas partie _si_ _longtemps _que ça…Et tout est en ruine. Ma maison mais aussi d'autre. Même les forêts me semblent si ternes.

- Comme vous le savez je me suis refugié à la montagne pour ne pas à avoir à obéir à votre oncle. Je n'appréciais pas sa haine envers son frère.

- Il haïssait mon père ? M'étonnais-je

- Vous l'ignoriez ? S'étonna-t-il

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient très proches !

- Ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce que votre père décide d'épouser Ayame-sama, expliqua-t-il

Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Vous ignorez vraiment l'histoire ? Fit-il

- Je crois que oui, fis-je dans un long soupire

- Votre père n'était pas sensé épouser votre mère. Il y a toujours eu deux familles directrices. L'un pour s'occuper des morts, l'autre des vivants. Dans les deux familles naissaient toujours deux enfants, un possédant le pouvoir et l'autre _normal_. Votre père avait hérité du pouvoir pour les morts tandis que votre oncle était _normal_. C'est votre oncle qui aurait du épouser Ayame et non pas l'inverse, expliqua le vieil homme

- Mais ça ne change rien ! S'ils s'aimaient…

- Vous êtes nés dans l'amour, certes, mais vous vous retrouvez avec le pouvoir des deux clans et vous avez très bien vu ce que ça a donné…

J'ai la gorge serrée. Oh que oui que je sais ce que ça a donné ce mélange de pouvoir. Pourquoi personne n'a été foutu de me le dire avant tout ça ? Cette histoire de clan. Bordel.

- Mais alors, mon oncle aimait ma mère ?

- Et il l'aime toujours. Probablement pour ça qu'il vous hait autant, fit-il tristement

Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, ceci explique cela. Je n'y aurais jamais cru mais ça expliquait plus sa haine pour moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'il me détestait pour ce que je suis, parce que j'ai tué mon père. Et au final, c'est pour ma mère.

- Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre mère, fit remarquer le vieil homme

- A ma mère ? On m'a pourtant toujours dit que je ressemblais à mon père.

- Vous lui ressembliez, mais je trouve que vous avez changé depuis quelque temps. Il se passe quelque chose dans le monde des shinigamis ? Fit-il en laissant échapper un petit sourire malicieux

- Absolument rien, marmonnais-je

- Je vois ça.

Je préfère ne pas répondre.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce qui se passe ici, fis-je en changeant complètement de sujet

- Des monstres attaquent un peu partout depuis un moment. Ils sont devenus désordonnés mais particulièrement nombreux. Ils se déplacent en groupe et attaquent en même temps au plusieurs endroits. C'est le _chaos_, m'expliqua le vieil homme

- Et mon oncle ne fait rien ? M'étonnais-je

- Je le soupçonne plutôt être derrière tout ça.

- Il n'a aucune raison de détruire les siens ! Il est stupide mais pas au point, commençais-je

- Je pense que vous devriez voir par vous-même Hime-sama.

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'aime pas mon oncle mais l'imaginer ne serait ce qu'un instant comme étant mon ennemi et celui des shinigamis me donnent tout simplement la chair de poule. Si c'est lui qu'on doit combattre ça ne finira pas _bien_. Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Je ne veux pas.

- Et vous là ! Ne bougez pas ! Firent des voix d'hommes

- Merde ! marmonnais-je

Ils lancent des chaines vers nous. Des gardes du palais. Me faire repérer par eux alertera bien vite mon oncle. Pas question.

- Yuki ! Criais-je

Elle reprit sa taille immense et se jette sur les gardes. Elle n'hésite pas à les mordre jusqu'à leur arracher les bras. Elle ressent toute ma colère. Je ne peux pas rester calme, maintenant que je sais tout ça.

Ils crient. Ca ne me touche pas. Je me tourne vers jii-chan, je soulève légèrement ma main, un passage s'ouvre. Il est hors de question qu'il soit capturé à cause de moi. Il faut qu'il retourne dans les montages.

- Merci pour tout jii-chan, fis-je avant de le pousser dans le passage qui se referma aussitôt

Je jette un coup d'œil à Yuki. Elle se débrouille très bien et me laisse par la même occasion une chance pour pouvoir leur échapper. Je me volatilise. Direction le palais. Si mon oncle est derrière tout ça je dois me dépêcher.

La route menant au palais a changé. C'est comme si tout a été brûlé sur le chemin. Plus une trace de vie. Les arbres, les fleurs tout a disparu. Je n'aime _pas_ ça. Je presse le pas. Je me faufile en évitant les gardes. Masquer ma présence est devenue un jeu d'enfant au fur des années, et surtout au fur de mon entrainement.

Devant la salle du trône, deux gardes se tiennent. Je n'ai pas le choix. Là, pour se faufiler ça ne me semble pas vraiment envisageable. Bon. J'apparais devant eux, les faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Ils me font face. Je crois que je ne me suis _vraiment _pas rendue compte que j'ai changé pendant mon absence. Néanmoins ils réussissent à me reconnaître.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Hime-sama ? Fit le premier garde

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. J'ai bien le droit de voir mon oncle, non ? Ou vous voulez que je vous écrase d'abord ?

Vu leur tête, je dirais qu'ils sont convaincus. Ils me laissent passer. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'avance dans l'allée. Mon oncle se tient assis sur le trône avec ses deux loups. Ils font peur mais après tout je trouve qu'ils représentent à merveille la personnalité de mon oncle.

- Ma chère nièce. Que me vaux ta visite ? Toi qui t'ais encore enfuie ? Se moqua-t-il

- Je n'ai plus le droit de revenir _chez moi _? Répondis-je complètement désintéressé

- J'espère que tu as profité de ton séjour chez les humains parce que tu ne les reverras plus, fit-il calmement

- Crois-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher ? A l'époque je t'obéissais gentiment mais j'ai changé.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu as changé mais je te reste supérieur. Tes amis sont déjà bien occupés tu sais ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh tu ne savais pas ? Pourtant tu aurais du comprendre en voyant Umi que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, fit-il en éclatant de rire

Sa phrase, son rire, ça fait l'effet d'un gros coup de poing dans la tronche. Toute la colère que j'avais plus ou moins retenu jusqu'à là remonte à la surface. Le sol tremble sous mes pieds, les colonnes basculent autour de nous.

- Tu es un homme mort, marmonnais-je

Mon katana refait surface. Je l'attrape et fonce sur mon oncle sans me préoccuper des gardes qui sont arrivés. Je ne leur prête même pas attention. Vu la quantité d'énergie que je laisse échapper au moindre faux pas ils meurent. Il arrête mon attaque avec sa main, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage. Ca m'énerve. Je veux le tuer mais qu'il souffre bien comme il faut. Il est bien trop occupé à sourire qu'il ne fit pas mon coup de poing arrivé. Il recule.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais d'anticiper ? Pauvre con, lâchais-je avec tout le dédain que je ressentais pour lui

- Tu vas me le payer, fit-il en essuyant le filet de sang

Il libère son pouvoir à son tour. Un katana dans chaque main. Le premier a une lame entièrement noir, l'autre blanche. Le bien et le mal, hein ? Je dirais que le blanc fait tâche avec sa personnalité. Il n'y a jamais eu quoique ça soit de bon chez lui.

J'inspire un grand coup. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue contre lui, et en voir par tout le reiatsu qui s'échappe de lui je dirais que tout ce temps il s'est retenu. Ca me fout les nerfs. Il fonce sur moi, enchainant les coups que j'arrive à bloquer plus ou moins bien. Mon bras, ma joue sont entaillés. Je n'ai pas le temps de guérir mes blessures. Le moindre faux pas et c'est la mort pour moi. J'en prends conscience.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Ma vision se fait floue. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'arrête lui aussi et ricane.

- Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué mais mon katana noir est rempli de poison. Ma pauvre nièce, tu es bien naïve si tu as cru pouvoir me battre. Tu crois avoir réussi à contrôler ton pouvoir ? Tu en es loin. Tu n'atteindras jamais le niveau de mon pauvre frère et encore moins le niveau de ta mère, fit-il froidement

- Enfoiré, marmonnais-je

Je plante mon katana dans le sol. Non, non, et non ! Je ne veux pas tomber. Je ne dois pas, je ne dois pas. Je dois rester forte, je dois réussir à partir d'ici. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus difficile. Ca fait mal. J'essaie de me redresser mais ça fait un mal de chien. Je tombe sur les genoux.

- Tu as perdu. Mais je vais te dire cela : tes amis ne survivront pas. Je leur ai envoyé de la compagnie. Oh et ne crois pas que j'épargnerai Hueco Mundo. Ils mourront tous, m'assura mon oncle

Des larmes de rages montent à mes yeux. Je suis furieuse. Je ne peux pas perdre aussi facilement et surtout pas abandonner ceux qui sont devenus _important _pour moi. Leurs visages défilent dans ma tête alors que mes yeux se font de plus en plus lourds. Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois me battre.

Je me retrouve dans ce même noir profond, comme dans mon enfance. Mon monde intérieur, hein ? Je ne ressens rien, je n'entends rien. Je ne veux pas rester ici, dans cette profondeur.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'y rester, fit une voix particulièrement familière à mes yeux

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne. Pourtant peu à peu une lumière se dessine puis une silhouette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Ma-man, murmurais-je

- Comme tu as grandis ma chérie. Ne te laisse pas abattre par Tero. Il est rempli de haine mais tu ne l'es pas toi ! Tu sais, papa et moi on ne t'en veut pas. On savait ce qu'on risquait en s'aimant, et toi tu es le fruit de notre amour alors ne te laisse pas abattre par les ténèbres. Ton monde n'est pas noir. Tu as appris à aimer alors laisse-les te guider dans ton monde, fit-elle de sa voix douce

Sa douceur me rappelle les autres. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette douceur qui m'a tant manqué. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas que le mal autour de moi. Loin de là. J'inspire un bon coup. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant sa main sur ma joue. Elle me sourit. Un sourire qui peut changer toute une vie.

Le noir s'estompe autour de moi, faisant place à une forêt. Mon monde n'est pas si moche que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère disparait mais je sais qu'elle est toujours dans mon cœur.

Je me relève devant les yeux effarés de mon oncle.

- C'est impossible, fit-il

Mes blessures ont disparu et mon reiatsu se fait de plus en plus fort. Je ne vais pas me battre maintenant. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. J'en suis consciente.

- Rien n'est impossible, fis-je

Mon katana disparait. Je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus ici. J'ai appris ce que j'avais à savoir. Mon _travail _s'arrête ici.

- On se reverra pour la bataille finale mon cher oncle, fis-je avec une ironie non caché

Il est troublé de me voir _ainsi_. Ma faiblesse semble avoir complètement disparu en espace de quelque minute. Il ne comprenait pas.

Je disparais du palais. Il me tarde de retrouver les autres. Surtout vu ce qu'il m'a dit. Je vole vers le ciel où le passage s'ouvre déjà. Si je le laisse faire, la guerre commencera bien trop tôt, et _ils _ne sont pas prêts pour lui faire face. Même moi je ne suis pas prête. Il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer, d'expédier les assaillant chez eux.

Tous les capitaines s'étaient réunis au niveau de la première division. La cause à tout cela ? Un reiatsu beaucoup trop puissant et menaçant. Les loups célestes s'étaient déplacés eux aussi et ils grognaient en voyant l'ennemi. Un homme se tenait dans le ciel. Il jaugeait les shinigamis avec un certain dédain et un certain énervement. Il regarda les loups avec incompréhension. Il ne comprenait la raison de leur présence ici et surtout avec ces fichus shinigamis. A ses yeux ils n'en valaient pas la peine, la seule chose qu'ils méritaient c'est d'être écrasé comme des fournies.

Les capitaines ainsi que leur lieutenant le rejoignirent dans le ciel. Yamamoto s'avança vers l'ennemi

- Qui es-tu ? Commença Yamamoto

- Moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me présenter devant des vermines comme vous. De toute manière vous allez tous mourir, fit-il en éclatant de rire

- Pf, tu fais que parler. Ferme-la et ramène-toi ! Lança Kenpachi

Sans plus attendre le capitaine de la onzième division se lança vers son ennemi, l'attaquant avec force. Il n'avait qu'une envie : un bon combat et bien éclater son ennemi. L'ennemi ne fit que bloquer ses coups avec aisance. Il reconnaissait la force du capitaine mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le battre.

Très vite Kenpachi fut rejoint par Ichigo et Renji. Ichigo déploya son bankai puis se jeta sur l'ennemi.

- Qui es-tu gamin ? Fit l'ennemi tout en bloquant de justesse son coup

- Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, fit Ichigo

Il fit un bond en arrière pour éviter son attaque.

- Je crois que tu mérites de savoir qui va te tuer, ricana son ennemi. Daisuke Fujita, gardien céleste.

- Gardien céleste ? S'étonna Ichigo. Tu es comme Shizuka ?

- Shizuka ? Bonne blague. Cette femme n'est pas un gardien, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. A l'heure actuelle elle a du se faire tuer, fit Daisuke toujours en riant

La seconde d'après il évita de justesse le senbonzakura de Byakuya. Il rejoignit Ichigo, Kenpachi ainsi que Renji qui au passage libéra son bankai.

- Puisque vous avez tous tellement envie de vous battre, je vais vous rendre service, déclara Daisuke

Il tendit sa main vers le ciel. Le passage s'ouvrit laissant une dizaine de monstre s'échapper. Ils grognaient faisant réagir les loups célestes.

- Et merde, lança Ichigo

- On ne pourra pas s'occuper d'eux et de ce maudit Daisuke, fit Renji

- Allez vous occuper de ces toutous, je m'occupe de ce grand con ! Lança Kenpachi

- Je ne crois pas que tu y arriveras seul, fit Ichigo

- Tu veux te battre Ichigo ? Le menaça Kenpachi

- Pas contre toi en tout cas, répliqua le roux

- Pf, fermez-la, lança Byakuya

Voilà qui mit fin à leur conversation. Renji rejoignit les autres lieutenants ainsi que capitaines. Le combat n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'ils avaient prévu. D'autant plus que le reiatsu qui se dégageait de ces monstres était tout aussi imposant que ceux des loups.

_« Comment on va les battre alors qu'on n'a pas encore réussi à battre un loup ? Bordel ! » _Pensa Renji

Les bêtes forcèrent les lieutenants ainsi que les capitaines à se séparer. Chaque capitaine se retrouva séparer tout comme les lieutenants. Renji jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia pour s'assurer qu'elle arrivait à se débrouiller. Le monstre lui menait la vie dure mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Il voulu la rejoindre mais un autre lui barra la route. Le monstre grogna, laissant apercevoir ses crocs bien aiguisés. Il l'attaqua, plantant son zanpakutô dans le corps de la bête mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet. Par contre pour Renji, les choses se gâtaient. Il était incapable de retirer son zanpakutô de son corps. La blessure qu'il a provoquée se refermait en engloutissant la lame.

- Hey rends-moi ça connard ! Cria Renji

Il frappa le monstre et en même temps tira sur son zanpakutô pour le retirer. Il fit un bond. Il ignorait comment percer la peau du monstre, comment l'abattre. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

Tout comme la plupart des capitaines et lieutenant, Shinji se retrouva séparer des autres. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette histoire. Un peu comme celui qu'il a eu avant d'être transformé en hollow. Il dégaina son zanpakutô tandis que sa main se posa sur son visage. Son masque d'hollow se rassemblait petit à petit sous les grognements de la bête.

- Tu crois être le seul à avoir des pouvoirs cachés sale bête ? Se moqua Shinji

La bête laissa échapper un drôle de bruit qui aurait _pu_ être comparé à un ricanement. C'était sinistre voire malsain. La bête changea d'apparence. Shinji se crispa, tout son corps refusait de bouger. Ce n'était plus l'apparence d'un animal sauvage qu'il avait mais d'une personne beaucoup trop proche de Shinji : Hiyori. Peu à peu son visage se décomposa par la haine. C'était impardonnable à ses yeux. Il balança un cero sur le monstre mais ce dernier l'évita facilement. Shinji se jeta sur lui, assonant des coups de plus en plus fort. Autant au début la bête ne ressentait rien, autant plus il enchainait les coups plus le monstre se sentait obliger de reculer. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il voulait donner au capitaine vizard. Il s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal mais c'est alors que la bête avec l'apparence de Hiyori explosa de rire, sans que Shinji ne comprenne la raison. Il lui envoya l'attaque sans plus attendre, _le _touchant. Erreur. Le masque de Shinji se dissipa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Tout n'a été qu'un jeu et il n'a rien vu venir. C'était le monstre qu'il affrontait mais ce fut Hiyori qu'il a blessé. Le monstre la tenait par les cheveux alors qu'elle se vidait lentement de son sang.

- Hahahaha, qu'est-ce que ça te fait shinigami de tuer l'être aimé de ta propre main ? Fit le monstre

- Enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer !

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je pourrais me servir de n'importe lequel de tes amis tu sais ?

- Shi-nji, essaya Hiyori alors qu'elle crachait du sang. Butte-le…Ou c'est moi qui te défonce.

Etre départagé entre deux choses aussi importantes l'une que l'autre c'était juste intenable au bout d'un moment. Shinji serra les poings. Il savait bien qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir en tant que capitaine mais abandonner une amie…C'était inadmissible.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, fit Shinji tout en baissant son zanpakutô

- Vous êtes si faible, vous les shinigamis, se moqua la bête

- Ta gueule, fit Hiyori

Dans un dernier effort, elle attrapa son zanpakutô et le planta dans les yeux du monstre. Il cria de douleur puis balança la shinigami. Shinji se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de se faire encore plus mal. Il se refugia à l'abri du monstre. Il devait gagner du temps. Elle toussa en crachant encore plus de sang. Il appuya sur sa blessure pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais rien à faire. Il essaya de repérer Unohana dans tout ce raffut mais elle était trop loin et faisait elle aussi face à un de ces monstres.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, laissa échapper Hiyori

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Marmonna-t-il

Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était affecté mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il serra Hiyori contre lui alors que des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Crevez donc ensemble ! Fit une voix derrière eux

Shinji se crispa. Il bondit tout en resserrant sa prise sur Hiyori. Il était prêt à se défendre. Le monstre lança une sorte de cero mais qui ne les toucha pas. Une barrière se créa devant eux. Shinji ouvrit grand les yeux. Le monstre en fut tout aussi surprit.

- Va crever toi-même, fis-je juste derrière lui

- Quoi ?

Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion d'en dire plus que j'attrape le haut de sa tête et le fait exploser avec une simple pression de la main. Je dirais bien que je suis arrivée juste à temps. Je m'approche de Shinji. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Mes mains s'illuminent d'une douce lumière. Je les pose sur la blessure de la shinigami. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégât pendant mon absence. Ses blessures se referment sous les yeux ahuris de Shinji.

- Merci, fit-il dans un murmure

- C'est normal. On est ami, fis-je en souriant

Je lui tapote l'épaule. Il repose Hiyori. Elle tapote son corps. Je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à réaliser que toutes ses blessures ont disparu. Je ne peux que lui sourire.

- Tu en as mis du temps, fit finalement Shinji

- Bah j'ai eu des complications, fis-je en haussant les épaules

- Au Hueco Mundo ?

- Non. J'étais _rentrée_ chez moi, fis-je en tiquant sur le chez moi

Ca le surprend mais il n'en demande pas plus. Je suppose que ça se lit sur moi que je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ça. Du moins pour le moment.

L'énergie d'Ichigo se laisse rependre dans tout le Seireitei si ce n'est pas plus loin. Je souris. Il veut aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Il a bien raison. Je ne préfère pas intervenir. Bien que j'aie choisi mon camp, je n'ai _pas _le droit d'intervenir dans leur combat. Hélas. Pourtant, je sais que tôt ou tard je briserai les lois.

De l'autre côté Ichigo se battait aux côtés de Byakuya et Kenpachi. A trois ils arrivaient à progresser et à pousser Daisuke à bout.

- Vous m'énervez avec vos petites attaques. Je n'avais pas prévu de déployer plus de force que ça, fit Daisuke particulièrement blasé

Ichigo s'arrêta au grand étonnement des deux capitaines. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son énergie. Il n'avait pas voulu dévoiler ses progrès mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Son reiatsu augmenta brusquement passant du normal à une violence énorme. Son loup se matérialisa à ses côtés prenant une taille importante. Il brandit son zanpakutô vers Daisuke, son loup à ses côtés.

- A nous deux maintenant, fit-il plus que sérieusement

- C'est impossible. Un loup céleste et un humain ? RIDICULE, ABSURDE ! Cria Daisuke

Lui aussi intensifia son énergie la faisant presque exploser. Kenpachi se retrouva propulser au sol, bien enfoncé. Byakuya fut forcé de reculer également.

Daisuke se lança sur Ichigo avec une rage qu'il ne contenait plus. Jamais un humain ne pourrait posséder un loup céleste. Surtout pas un humain aussi insignifiant qu'Ichigo. Du moins, c'était ce que lui pensait. Il enchainait ses coups que le roux arrivait à bloquer plus ou moins facilement. Ses progrès étaient énormes et il pouvait enfin les tester sur un ennemi digne de ce nom.

Pourtant. Ichigo tout comme plein d'autres s'arrêtèrent net. Il se retourna lentement, une vision d'horreur se présentant devant lui. Un des monstres avait transpercé Rukia en plein cœur. Il la laissa tomber au sol. Ichigo s'y précipita sans hésitation.

- RUKIA ! Cria-t-il

Il l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fracasse au sol. Byakuya avait arrêté le combat, son regard rivé sur sa _sœur_. Son corps était sans vie. Qu'est-ce qui venait au juste de se passer ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout s'en mêler dans son esprit. Ce fut le noir jusqu'à ce que quelque chose explose en lui. Son bankai changea, son reiatsu aussi attirant l'attention de tout le monde, même Daisuke. Son énergie était remplie de violence, de colère, les fleurs de cerisiers avaient perdu leur éclat rose pour finalement viré au noir. Il se tourna vers Daisuke, son regard était d'une froideur inimaginable, même ce prétentieux se retrouvé troublé, paralysé. Les cris de désespoir d'Ichigo ne faisaient que renforcer la colère du noble. Il attaqua Daisuke sans bouger, son pouvoir le faisait pour lui.

- Bordel qu'est-ce que tu es ? Cria Daisuke alors qu'il se retrouvait avec le bras et le ventre entaillé

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il était _absent_. L'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd pour les gens autour de lui. Les monstres durent reculer pour ne pas se faire pulvériser à leur tour. Les shinigamis durent reculer un maximum, là où l'air était encore respirable.

- C'est Kuchiki qui fait ça ? S'étonna Tôshiro

- On dirait bien qu'il nous a caché des choses, fit Kyôraku amusé malgré la situation

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment pour rire, le réprimanda Ukitake dont le regard était rivé sur le corps de Rukia

- Je le sais bien…

- Rukia, répond-moi, la supplia Ichigo

Le louveteau se colla au corps inerte de la jeune femme. Il laissa échapper un hurlement d'agonie qui représentait bien la douleur d'Ichigo à ce moment précis.

- TU NE M'AURAS PAS COMME CA ENFOIRE ! Cria Daisuke

Le sol se mit à trembler, des éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens. Rangiku en évita plusieurs mais la fréquence se faisait de plus en plus rapide. A les voir sauter dans tous les sens ça pourrait être comique mais ils avaient tous ressenti que s'ils se faisaient frapper, il ne resterait plus rien d'eux.

- Hisagi bouge ! Cria Rangiku

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'éclair s'abattit sur son bras. Il cria de douleur. Rangiku se précipita à ses côtés. Il a eu de la _chance_ que ça soit que son bras qui s'est fait pulvériser et non pas plus.

- On doit se replier, déclara Yamamoto

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation comme ça ! S'empressa de répondre Tôshiro

- On n'a pas le choix. Si on approche un peu plus on se fera tuer, continua le commandant en chef

Cette idée ne plaisait à personne. D'autant plus que Byakuya semblait perdre complètement le contrôle sur lui-même. Ichigo essuya les larmes et confia le corps de Rukia.

- Je vais l'arrêter, fit-il

- Tu es fou, crétin ! Râla Ikkaku

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, dit-la moi.

Ca le fit taire. Occupé à convaincre Ikkaku il ne vit pas un coup venir. Il se le prit en plein dans son ventre, le faisant plier et poser un genou à taire.

- Tu es un peu bête Ichigo, fit une voix bien connu aux oreilles de tous

- Gin ! S'exclamèrent la plupart des personnes présentes

- C'est impossible, commença Soi Fon

- Oui, oui, je sais, je suis mort, on me l'a déjà dit dix fois au moins. Ce n'est pas le moment, fit-il presque de mauvaise humeur

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rangiku pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait rien. Elle n'était pas blessée, juste exténuée et aidée Hisagi. Il releva sa tête vers le ciel.

- Et ben dit donc, je suis bien content de ne l'avoir jamais provoqué, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte

- Comment tu peux t'en foutre de la situation ? Fit Ichigo énervé

- Je ne m'en fous pas, imbécile. Tu ne le sens pas, toi ? _Elle _arrive, fit Gin en ouvrant ses yeux

Ichigo comprit vite de qui il parlait. Il essaya de se concentrer. Le ciel se fendit en deux, une personne s'y échappa.

Que ça soit le reiatsu d'Ichigo qui soit poussé aussi loin je ne dis rien mais ressentir le pouvoir de Byakuya explosé alors que j'avais placé un sceau me glace tout simplement le sang.

- Shinji, Hiyori, rester ici, fis-je

- Tu ne comptes pas, commença Shinji

- Si c'est bien ce que je pense, _personne _ne pourra l'approcher sans se faire attaquer et tuer, lançais-je avant de disparaître

Ca ne me plait pas, vraiment pas. Je me retrouve derrière la petite foule –capitaine et lieutenant-. Gin est avec eux. Il me remarque aussitôt. Je ne fais que hocher ma tête puis je m'élance vers le ciel. Byakuya face à …Daisuke ? Ca se complique si les gardiens sont du côté de mon oncle. Oh puis de quoi je m'étonne ?

Daisuke lance une attaque qui m'ait bien connu. Cette attaque avait pulvérisé bien des monstres de haut niveau il ya quelques années de cela. Mon oncle lui avait interdit l'interdiction mais je vois qu'il se sent particulièrement menacé. Je me place à temps devant Byakuya. Les pétales foncent sur moi en même temps que l'attaque de Daisuke. Comme ils sont mignons à vouloir me tuer. Ma main gauche se lève sur vers les pétales tandis que la droite vers l'attaque de Daisuke. Les deux attaquent se dissipent avec le contact de mon reiatsu. En fait, avoir le pouvoir de mon père n'a pas que des mauvais aspects. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de sourire.

- Tss, Shizuka, tu nous trahis alors ? Fit Daisuke dans un sifflement digne d'un serpent

- Non. Je l'empêche juste de tuer tout le monde.

Quoique tout dépend de ce qu'il entend par _nous_. S'il compte mon oncle dedans alors oui je les trahis, mais je sais qu'il reste encore quelques personnes qui ne souhaitent que vivre en paix.

- Et ne pas faire comme toi, hein, ricana-t-il

Va savoir pourquoi, les pétales de cerisiers se dirigent brusquement sur Daisuke. Je me tourne légèrement vers Byakuya. Il est toujours _absent _et pourtant son pouvoir réagit. D'ailleurs pourquoi il réagit ? Je me tourne complètement vers lui, ignorant les remarques désagréables de Daisuke. Mes mains se posent sur ses joues si froides. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- Reprends-toi Byakuya, s'il te plait, fis-je calmement

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi tu aides ceux qui nous détruisent ? Cria Daisuke

Je l'ignore tout simplement. Je sais qu'ils ont tous subi un bourrage de crâne. Je contourne Byakuya pour me retrouver derrière lui. Ma main gauche se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Il réagit. Je souris. Mon autre main se pose sur ses yeux. Le sceau n'est pas encore complètement brisé. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

- Toi et les autres vous les considérez comme des vermines, mais tremble face aux pouvoirs des _vermines_, fis-je

Je me concentre sur le sceau. Son corps réagit. Il se dégage légèrement de ma main pour pouvoir la prendre dans la sienne. Je me retrouve coller à son dos. Non pas que ça me dérange mais…Je rougis violemment. Ce n'est pas le moment. Merde quoi.

- On va le battre ensemble, ça te va ? Chuchotais-je

Il hoche la tête. Son reiatsu se stabilise et ses pétales arrêtent de voler dans tous les sens. Mon reiatsu se mêle au sien. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de mon aide pour battre Daisuke mais c'est surtout pour calmer l'atmosphère qui est devenue insupportable pour bien du monde. L'air devient plus respirable, les shinigamis peuvent se _détendre_. J'appuie ma tête un peu plus contre le dos de Byakuya. On va _le _tuer.

Il envoie l'attaque qui se fait plus violente que je n'aurais crue. Pourtant, elle n'atteint pas la cible. L'attaque est déviée vers le ciel. Je me décale pour observer la scène. Akiko se tient devant Daisuke. Décidément.

- Bonjour Hime, fit-elle froidement

- Vous avez décidé de débarquer un par un ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je n'allais pas laisser Daisuke mourir.

- Pourtant si on suit la philosophie de mon oncle, il devrait mourir. Tu vois Daisuke tu ne peux même pas mourir en paix, me moquais-je ouvertement

- La ferme ! Cria-t-il

Akiko frappe Daisuke et le pousse vers le passage qu'elle avait laissé ouvert. Les monstres le suivent. C'est déjà ça.

- Vous devriez rentrer Hime, fit Akiko en les suivant

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, marmonnais-je

Byakuya réagit plus violemment. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'attire vers lui.

- Dégagez, fit-il

Je sursaute face à ses paroles. Depuis quand il réagit aussi, euh, violemment ?

- Elle est chez elle _ici_, fit-il

- Vraiment ? J'en doute. Ici, elle sera jugée et probablement considérée comme ennemie, continua Akiko sur un ton calme

- Akiko. Dégage, fis-je à mon tour

Elle soupire.

- Vous allez le regretter, fit-elle

Je ne les retiens pas. Je me tourne vers Byakuya. Il m'adresse un sourire. Attendez, il sait sourire ?

- Tu sais sourire, toi ? Me moquais-je gentiment

- La ferme, fit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Je descends au sol en continuant à le soutenir. Des shinigamis m'entourent. Je soupire. Ben voyons.

- On a pour ordre de vous arrêter, fit l'un d'entre eux

- Mais elle vient de nous sauver ! Râla Ichigo

Shinji s'avance, derrière lui Hiyori semble contrariée avec l'annonce. Je leur fais comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à intervenir.

- Ichigo, laisse. Ce n'est pas le problème. Gin, retourne _là bas_. Préviens-les si non je crains leur réaction d'avance.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il va plutôt s'énerver ? Fit-il amusé

- Si, mais au moins il saura, fis-je en haussant les épaules

Ukitake se place devant moi. Je lis facilement sur son visage qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Je lui tends Byakuya. Mon regard se pose sur le corps inerte de Rukia. C'est donc ça. Je contourne les shinigamis. Ils sont surprit car ils ne m'ont pas vu venir. Je m'accroupis au côté de Rukia. Je me retrouve avec un zanpakutô à mon cou.

- Tu bouges et je te tue, déclara Soi Fon

- Le temps que tu bouges j'aurais le temps de faire un aller-retour au Hueco Mundo, tu sais ? Fis-je sans vraiment m'occuper d'elle

Ca la déconcentre que je réponde aussi facilement. Ma main se pose sur le corps de Rukia, une lumière s'y échappe. La jeune femme reprend les couleurs. Elle se met à tousser violemment puis se redresse brusquement.

- On se calme si non tu vas avoir la migraine, fis-je en souriant

- Shizuka ! S'exclama Rukia

- Bon retour parmi euh les v_ivants. _

- Enfermer-la dans la tour en attendant le conseil, déclara Yamamoto

Je soupire. Comme si ça pouvait me retenir. Néanmoins je me laisse entrainer. Gin est déjà parti sans même que les autres ne le remarque. Hormis peut être Rangiku. Ichigo s'est précipité auprès de Rukia. Il lui faut combien de temps pour comprendre ce que son cœur lui dicte ?

Et encore, cette remarque s'applique à moi _aussi._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE TREIZE. **

L'arrivé de Gin au Hueco Mundo ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde avait ressenti _un_ changement mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à en déterminer la raison. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre la salle principale. Il se doutait bien que tout le monde l'y attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes.

- Te voilà, Gin, fit calmement Aizen. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Shizuka-chan n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna Inoue

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions pour un petit être comme moi, se plaignit Gin

- Imbécile, marmonna Grimmjow. Va droit au but.

- Quelle impatience. M'enfin. Shizuka est rentrée _à temps _des cieux mais comment dire les abrutis de shinigamis ont décidé de l'arrêter pour la ramener à la chambre 46. Ah et Shizuka a bien précisé que je devais vous prévenir pour que tu ne t'énerves pas, expliqua Gin

Aizen paru surprit par la dernière phrase de Gin. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir sans sauter aux conclusions et à ses impulsions. Inoue serra les poings.

- Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Elle leur a aidé, non ? Fit-elle

- C'est drôle Kurosaki a dit la même chose. Le problème c'est qu'elle est de la même espèce que nos ennemis alors ils veulent en savoir plus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusqu'à la condamner, fit Gin

- Stupide comme ils sont, j'en doute, le coupa Aizen

- Mais non ! Pourquoi partir pessimiste ?

- Et toi tu es trop optimiste.

Un silence plana dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Fit Ulquiorra

- On va tous les butter ? Proposa Grimmjow, enjoué à cette idée

- Mauvaise idée, fit Nell

- Mais toi tu n'aimes pas te battre, femmelette, répliqua Grimmjow

- Si c'est pour devenir aussi brute que toi…

- T'as un problème ?

- Fermer-la ! Ordonna Inoue pour le plus grand étonnement général

- Orihime se rebelle, chantonna Gin

- Elle traine trop avec vous, fit Halibel en indiquant Ulquiorra et Grimmjow

- Mais arrêter. Là n'est pas la question. Je vais retourner à la Soul Society. Je préfère voir la situation par moi-même et voir ce que je peux y faire, déclara Inoue

Aizen laissa échapper un long soupire. Cette situation, il l'avait plus ou moins redouté. Depuis un moment il n'approuvait pas les choix de Shizuka et il avait eu raison. Ulquiorra attrapa le poignet d'Inoue, la forçant à le regarder. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir alors que c'était la pagaille là bas.

- N'y va pas, fit-il

- Ca va aller Ulquiorra. En plus je serais avec les autres, tout ira bien, fit Inoue en lui souriant chaleureusement

Cette idée ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il ferma les yeux. Il sortit de sa poche le bracelet qui la rendait invisible. Elle le reconnu aussitôt.

- Tu en auras peut être besoin, fit-il en détournant les yeux

Il ne voulait toujours pas dévoiler ses sentiments aussi ouvertement mais il savait qu'Inoue le comprenait plus que n'importe qui. Elle se retourna finalement pour faire face à Aizen. Elle se doutait bien qu'au final tout dépendait de lui.

- Sois juste prudente, fit-il à contrecœur

Elle fut légèrement surprise de l'entendre dire ça mais au final émue, elle lui adressa un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret. Qui pourrait-y résister à autant de sincérité ?

Il claqua des doigts, le passage s'ouvrit. Elle s'y engouffra non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Ulquiorra. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle. Il aurait été prêt à la suivre mais ça ne lui aurait fait que créer des problèmes.

Inoue ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à la Soul Society. Le problème ? C'était justement qu'elle s'était retrouvé parmi les innombrables maisons de la Soul Society. Elle poussa un soupire. Elle allait devoir marcher. Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps.

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix_.

Elle s'administra deux petites claques aux joues pour se donner du courage puis s'avança, direction la première division.

_Je me demande s'ils vont biens…_

Elle fut coupée dans sa marche. Un loup bondit face à elle. Elle le regarda attentivement avant de le reconnaître. Le même qui lui a donné son arme. Elle sourit alors que l'animal grandissait à vu d'œil devant elle. Elle fut surprise mais comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle grimpa dessus. Il se mit à courir. Elle ignorait où il l'amenait mais elle avait confiance.

Des résidences défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne sache pour autant où ça la ramenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à distinguer le reiatsu de Rukia et Ichigo. Elle se rassura en se disant que le loup savait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il bondit devant un énorme mur pour atterrir dans la cour de la résidence qu'elle reconnu être comme celle des Kuchiki. Elle descendit du loup puis observa le jardin. Ca faisait _presque _longtemps.

- Inoue ? Fit une voix à sa droite

Elle se tourna légèrement pour se retrouver face à une Rukia souriante. Pourtant son visage était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

- Bonjour Rukia-san ! Fit joyeusement Inoue

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait… ? Commença Rukia

- Secret, fit Inoue suivit d'un clin d'œil. Comment vont les autres ?

- Inoue ? Fit une autre personne

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin je croyais que tu étais encore au Hueco Mundo, fit Ichigo visiblement surprit de la voir

- Hueco Mundo ? S'exclama Rukia

Ichigo laissa échapper un « aïe », son louveteau l'avait mordu aux fesses parce qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Inoue rigola sans se préoccuper de ce _petit _détail.

- Quand Gin nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, j'ai voulu venir voir que tout va bien, expliqua la rousse

- Oh. Et bien, tout le monde va bien, fit Ichigo en souriant

- Il n'y a que mon frère qui ne s'est pas encore réveillé alors qu'il n'a pas été blessé, fit Rukia avec une voix brisée

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ? Fit Inoue

- Je ne pense pas. En fait il a libéré une telle quantité de reiatsu que je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ça, fit Rukia

- Et Shizuka-chan ?

- Enfermée dans la tour pour le moment, fit Ichigo tout en serrant les poings

- Ils ne vont pas la condamner, hein ?

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent toujours essayer. Elle pourrait se libérer à n'importe quel moment, on le sait tous, enfin du moins de ceux qui la connaissent, mais elle persiste à faire comme si elle était impuissante, déclara Ichigo

- Elle a une idée en tête je suppose, fit Inoue en haussant les épaules

- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à votre charabia, mais Inoue, on dirait bien que tu as changé, fit Rukia

La rousse s'empourpra légèrement. Le fait d'avoir changé ne la dérangeait pas, de plus ça n'avait rien étonnant. Elle a passé pas mal de temps en compagnies des arrancars, c'était largement suffisant pour se laisser plus ou moins influencer.

- Tu crois que je pourrais la voir ? Fit brusquement Inoue

- Je ne crois pas. Du moins pas toute seule. Mais tu peux peut être demandé à un capitaine de t'accompagner, fit Rukia

- Un capitaine ? Hmmm.

- Demande à Hirako, fit Ichigo

- Hirako-san ? S'étonna Inoue

- Oui. Après tout il la connait, je pense qu'il voudra bien, en plus si ça vient de toi il sera incapable de refuser, fit Ichigo en souriant

Inoue sourit pour toute réponse. Elle se tourna vers le loup qui semblait avoir tout compris. Elle grimpa de nouveau sur lui, fit un léger signe de la main pour ses deux amis puis quitta la résidence.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver à la cinquième division. Elle en eut un frisson. Des souvenirs lointains lui remontèrent en tête. Non, pas le moment d'y penser. Dans sa course elle fut justement rejointe par Hirako. Elle arrêta le loup un peu trop brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Orihime ? Fit joyeusement Hirako

- Anô…Vous pourriez m'amener auprès de Shizuka ? Fit-elle allant par la même occasion droit au but

- Shizuka ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus calmement. Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous la prenez pour une ennemie ?

- Bien sûr que non, fit-il en souriant. Je rigolais. Viens mais on va devoir se faire discret pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche que toi, tu viennes la voir.

Elle hocha la tête. Il la guida jusqu'à la tour où Shizuka était enfermée. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, ils ne croisèrent pas d'autre shinigamis.

- Shizuka-chan ! Cria Inoue

- Inoue ? M'étonnais-je

Elle se précipite vers les barreaux, cet air inquiet lui collant au visage. Je soupire. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je me penche légèrement pour apercevoir Shinji juste derrière. Il m'a l'air d'être particulièrement blasé par la situation.

- Tire pas cette tête Shinji, on dirait un singe, fis-je en lui tirant la langue

- La ferme la folle, fit-il en s'approchant des barreaux

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissée emprisonner ? Fit Inoue

- J'en avais envie, juste comme ça tu sais, fis-je avec quelque peu d'ironie

- Shi-zu-ka, insista Inoue

- Bon, bon, bon. Je vais les laisser me juger et voir ce qui se passe. On verra bien si _certains _resteront à ne rien faire et à se condamner tout seul, fis-je simplement

Je crois que Shinji s'est senti viser vu sa réaction. Il détourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Fuis donc, mais tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. Inoue semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Ca m'inquiète presque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Kuchiki-san ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, fit-elle

- Byakuya ? Bizarre, il n'était pas blessé pourtant, fis-je pensivement

Il n'était pas blessé. J'en suis sûre. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une idée me traverse la tête. Et si il s'est retrouvé dans le même état que moi lors de la première utilisation de mon pouvoir ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé… Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à cette distance. Quoique…Faudra que j'essaie.

- Inoue, tu devrais retourner au Hueco Mundo. Même si je sais qu'Aizen s'occupera très bien de la protection des lieux, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de toi, fis-je en souriant

- C'est ce que je vais faire. De toute manière je dois poursuivre mon entrainement avec les autres, fit-elle d'un air particulièrement sérieux

- Tu t'entraines avec les arrancars ? S'étonna Shinji

- Oui. Vu que Shizuka-chan est _occupée _je poursuis mon entrainement avec les autres. C'est assez drôle de se battre contre Nell ou Halibel, fit joyeusement Inoue

- Tu rigoleras moins quand tu te battras contre Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra, fis-je remarquer

Elle déglutit difficilement en essayant d'imaginer un combat contre Grimmjow. Le connaissant, il ne se retiendrait pas. Et Ulquiorra…Et bien lui, je me demande s'il serait capable de se battre contre elle. Il aurait probablement trop peur de la blesser. Ah, l'amour.

- Je crois que tu nous réserves beaucoup de surprise Orihime-chan, fit Shinji en esquissant un sourire

- Elle te bottera le cul en moins d'une, lui assurais-je

- Tu rêves ! Protesta ce dernier

- Ah oui ? Je lance les paris ! Ricanais-je

Inoue se sentit gêné. Beaucoup trop d'attention pour elle. Shinji s'arrêta là.

- Merde. Il y a une réunion des capitaines. Je dois partir, fit-il presque agacé

- Vas-y. je vais renvoyer Inoue au Hueco Mundo, ce n'est pas le problème, fis-je en souriant. Merci pour tout Shinji.

Il est surprit par ma phrase. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de surprenant. Il soupire et disparait. Ca le dérange d'être remercié, hein.

A la première division, tous les capitaines s'étaient réunis. Enfin presque. Hirako Shinji était en retard et Kuchiki Byakuya était toujours inconscient.

- Il est toujours en retard ce crétin, râla Kensei

- C'est qui le crétin ? Fit Shinji en apparaissant juste derrière lui

- Probablement toi, imbécile ! Où est-ce que tu trainais encore alors qu'on a une réunion ? Continua le capitaine de la neuvième division

- Je me promenais, tu as un problème avec ça ? Fit Shinji complètement désintéressé par la réunion

- Hirako t'es vraiment infernal, fit finalement le capitaine en soupirant

- Ah bon ?

- Silence, ordonna Yamamoto

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Toute l'attention revint au commandant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on la juge alors qu'elle nous aide, déclara Shinji

- Elle n'en reste pas moins l'une des leurs, répondit calmement Yamamoto

- Je crois que vous pourriez plutôt dire qu'elle est comme les arrancars mais pas comme ces salopards.

- Arrancars ? S'étonna le capitaine

- Ils sont tous morts, intervint Tôshiro

- Je ne crois pas, fit Kurotsuchi alors que son _combat_ avec cette femme lui revint en tête

- Hirako, aurais-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Déclara Yamamoto

- Pas spécialement. Si non vous allez encore vouloir les butter.

- Hirako ! Grogna Yamamoto

- C'est bon, du calme papi. Il a raison. La gonzesse nous a été utile jusqu'à là, ça serait une connerie de suivre les lois, fit Kenpachi plus que blasé de l'entendre jacasser pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide

Hirako remercia le capitaine de la onzième division d'un hochement de tête.

- En temps normal Byakuya serait déjà intervenu, hein, chuchota Kyôraku

- C'est embêtant qu'il ne soit pas réveillé, avoir Ukitake

- Ca ne dépend plus de nous du sort de cette fille, fit finalement Yamamoto

- Vous pourriez intervenir en sa faveur, non ? Fit Shinji

- Je ne pense pas que ça changerait quelque chose. Ils la voient comme un danger potentiel. Je la voyais comme telle également, mais il semblerait que certains d'entre vous la connaisse déjà, fit remarquer Yamamoto

Shinji resta muet. Unohana avait gardé les yeux fermés jusqu'à là, pesant les pours et les contres de ses collègues.

- Elle est l'une des nôtres. Après tout, elle a déjà passé pas mal de temps à la Soul Society, il y a un moment, fit finalement Unohana

Shinji se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais rencontré à cette époque, s'étonna Shinji

- Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé, mais je l'avais croisé dans la demeure des Kuchiki, expliqua la capitaine de la quatrième division

- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut plus rien faire, fit Tôshiro

- A part attendre, compléta Kyôraku

Shinji serra les poings sous le regard de certains de ses compagnons. Tous se doutaient qu'il ne restera pas calme si la décision de la chambre des 46 prenait une mauvaise décision.

Je m'allonge sur le petit lit qui est à ma disposition. J'ai besoin du calme total pour pouvoir _quitter_ mon corps et s'immiscer dans le monde intérieur de Byakuya. Je veux confirmer mes doutes du pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de rester comme ça. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus lente. Les battements de mon cœur ne sont plus que des bruits lointains. Tout change.

C'est drôle, je n'aurais pas cru que son monde puisse être si noir. Non. Il ne l'est pas. J'en suis sûre. Il est devenu certes froid mais son monde ne peut pas être comme le mien. Enfin, le mien n'est plus noir. Ce n'est pas le problème. La seule raison pour laquelle tout a changé ici, c'est ce pouvoir qu'il a en lui. Il a au moins pu grandir _normalement _sans que ses crises de nerfs ne tuent quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, il est temps de rattraper le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essaie de le trouver dans ce noir. Il n'a pas à se cacher de moi. Surtout de moi. Il devrait pourtant le savoir depuis le temps.

Je finis par l'apercevoir. Le décor change. On se retrouve dans la forêt. Oh. Je reconnais l'endroit. Notre dernier moment ensemble, on peut dire ça comme ça. Il est assit contre l'arbre. La tête baissée. Une tristesse infinie se dégage de lui. A croire que je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'il est devenu. Un iceberg ? Ou bien juste un homme qui se donne tant de mal à cacher ses sentiments aux autres ? Très bonne question. Je m'avance vers lui puis m'abaisse à son niveau. Je veux qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu comptes broyer du noir encore longtemps iceberg ? Fis-je en essayant de rester chaleureuse et ne pas céder à l'envie de le frapper pour le réveiller

- Et je continue de rêver, fit-il

- Alors c'est un bon rêve, non ?

- Je ne crois pas…Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie… ?

Tient ? Sa question m'étonne. Je cherche une réponse adéquate. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas évident.

- Tu sais, lorsque je suis partie, je l'ai toujours regretté. J'ai regretté d'être aussi faible et de ne pas avoir pu rester. Les choses auraient peut être été différente, fis-je amèrement

Il ne répond pas. Il semble réfléchir à mes paroles.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

- Dis donc le mioche tu n'es plus capable de distinguer ton monde intérieur et tes rêves ? Remarque je préfère ne pas connaître tes rêves hein !

- Qui c'est le mioche ? Fit-il légèrement furax

Je souris. J'aime mieux ça.

- Il est temps que tu te réveilles, Byakuya. Je t'attends, fis-je en souriant

Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de partir. Il doit se décider de lui-même. S'il préfère rester dans la froideur ou s'il va en sortir et se battre pour ceux qu'il veut protéger.

Le garganta s'ouvrit juste dans la cellule de Shizuka. Aizen en sortit. Il se doutait que si la jeune femme était réveillée, elle l'aurait déjà frappé et insulté de tous les noms. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle joue avec les shinigamis. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle _dormait, _bien qu'il ait remarqué l'absence de son âme.

- Même comme ça tu arrives à me surprendre. Tu savais tout le mal que j'ai fait et tu m'as quand même libéré. Tu m'as cru et m'a changé sans te préoccuper de l'avis des autres. Peu à peu ma vision des choses a changé. Merci, fit-il

Sa main effleura la joue de la jeune femme. Même endormit il arrivait à ressentir _cette _douceur particulière qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre. Elle était différente en tout point des autres. Elle ne se souciait pas des préjugés, des actes, ce qui comptait pour elle c'était se faire une opinion propre et voir le cœur des gens. Elle avait vu le sien. Il se redressa en sentant la présence de deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Aizen ? S'exclama Kensei

Shinji resta de marbre. Il savait qu'Aizen était libre mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-il finalement

- Tu as vraiment besoin de le demander ? Fit Aizen alors que sa main était tendue vers Shizuka

- Tu comptes la ramener ? Continua Shinji

- J'aimerais bien, mais non. Elle en serait contrariée.

- Tu as peur d'elle ? Se moqua Shinji

- Tu es ridicule, fit Aizen

- Je ne comprends rien là ! Hirako, tu savais qu'il était libre et tu n'as rien dit ?

Tout ce raffut me ramena à la réalité. Je me redresse lentement, ma main se porte automatiquement à ma tête. Ca fait un mal de chien de réintégrer son corps.

- Vous voulez du thé ? Fis-je un peu agacé par autant d'agitation

Je les regarde. Tient. Aizen ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Aizen ? J'ai pourtant dit à Gin, commençais-je

- Je sais. Je m'inquiétais, fit-il comme si de rien n'était

Alors lui. Je me lève pour me retrouver juste à ses côtés. Ma main touche son visage. J'en connais deux qui doivent être surprit de le voir se comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un. Je m'en moque.

- Je sais ce que je fais Aizen, lui assurais-je

Il ferme les yeux. Le garganta s'ouvre juste au niveau du mur. Il le traverse non sans jeter un regard amusé aux deux capitaines. Le passage se referme derrière lui.

- Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe !

- Calme-toi Kensei, lui conseilla Shinji

- Comment tu peux rester calme ? On s'est donné un mal de chien pour l'enfermer ! Ce n'est sûrement pas pour le retrouver là à faire ami-ami avec cette fille ! Je ne comprends définitivement pas pourquoi tu la défends ! Râla Kensei

- Cette fille comme tu le dis si bien elle t'a sauvé la vie alors ferme-la. Je sais ce que je fais, fis-je d'un ton sec

- Non, je crois que tu ne sais pas. Tu ne l'as pas affronté, fit-il de plus en plus énervé

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Pourtant je l'ai déjà battu.

Ma phrase lui cloue le bec. Shinji semble comprendre mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas peur d'Aizen et pourquoi je suis confiante.

- Tu as vraiment tout calculé, hein ? Fit-il

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'avais assisté au combat, alors je savais à quoi m'attendre. Bon ! Vous êtes là pour me conduire à mon jugement, non ? Je vous suis messieurs ! Fis-je joyeusement

- Ne te réjouis pas aussi vite andouille, râla Shinji

Ils me font sortir de la prison, puis de cette tour. J'appréhende. Mais non pas le jugement mais plutôt l'état de Byakuya. Je veux qu'il se réveille mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Le chemin n'est pas long. Ils ouvrent la porte et me font descendre jusqu'au centre de la salle. Et que la fête commence. Je leur jette un regard. Ils n'ont pas le droit de rester. Bien évidemment.

- Qui es-tu au juste ? Commença un des hommes

- Moi ? Shizuka, fis-je avec indifférence

- Tu ferais mieux de répondre sur un autre ton. Pourquoi les tiens nous attaque ?

- Je sais pas ? Vous leur devez du fric ?

- De quel droit tu nous réponds comme ça, hein ?

- Et vous alors ? Vous me parlez avec tellement de dédain que ça me donne envie de vous titiller, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Aizen ne vous aime pas.

Rien que le fait d'entendre _Aizen_ et ça crée une foule de messe basse. Plus personne n'ose me poser de questions.

- Tu es en plus une alliée de ce mécréant ?

- Ah ? Non, c'est plutôt lui mon allié, fis-je avec amusement

- Elle est dangereuse ! S'exclama un autre

- Je suis d'accord !

- Si dangereuse que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Vous avez une drôle de manière de me remercier !

- Ton but n'est que mieux nous détruire ! Mais on ne te laissera pas faire !

- Bien sûr, marmonnais-je

- Emprisonnez-la !

Je fronce les sourcils. Les chaines se resserrent à mes poignets. Ca fait un mal de chien. Ils ne pourraient pas trouver un autre moyen pour me calmer ? Ca puise dans mes forces, je le sens. Manque de bol ça ne sera pas suffisant pour me maîtriser. Je ferme les yeux, indifférente à la situation.

La porte de la salle explose en mille morceaux. En un clin d'œil quatre silhouettes se retrouvent autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, surprise. A ma droite Ichigo, à ma gauche Kenpachi, devant moi Shinji. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Ce reiatsu…Byakuya.

- Comment osez-vous ? S'écrièrent certains

- Le jugement est terminé. Elle rentre avec nous, déclara Byakuya

- Même vous Kuchiki ? Êtes-vous devenus vous ? Cette fille est une ennemie !

- Pfeuh, c'est qu'une gonzesse, fit Kenpachi

- Elle est la seule à bien connaître l'ennemie. Sans parler du fait que c'est une amie, fit Shinji

Je suis émue. Vraiment.

- Vous jugez trop vite les gens. Vos lois doivent être changés, déclara Ichigo

- Bien vu carotte, fis-je en souriant

Je laisse échapper mon reiatsu. Brisant ses fichus chaines qui s'acharnaient à pomper mon énergie. Des cris d'effrois. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ne savent pas faire ça. Bah, faut s'attendre à tout.

- Vous croyez que ça passera inaperçu ? Cria un homme

Byakuya soupire, agacé.

- Cette femme nous est utile. Mon grand-père l'avait pris sous son aile autrefois, tout comme sa mère. Aujourd'hui je vais en faire autant, déclara Byakuya

- Femme ! Je veux me battre contre toi ! Déclara Kenpachi

- Mais t'as fini de provoquer tout le monde ? Râla Ichigo

- Bande de fous, fit Shinji

- Essaie de battre les loups Kenpachi et je t'affronterai, lui promis-je

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus. Il quitte la pièce en courant. Je crois qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour réussir à gagner en puissance.

Byakuya attrape ma main et me traine en dehors de la salle. On est suivit par Ichigo et Shinji. Personne ne parle. Même moi je ne trouve rien à redire. Je suis juste émue. Je me doutais que certains n'allaient pas accepter ça mais de là à venir chambouler le jugement… Je me retourne, ils ne sont plus là. Les malins. Me laisser seule avec Byakuya. Je me retrouve à sa hauteur et serre un peu plus sa main. On n'a pas besoin de se parler. Du moins pas pour le moment. Les gestes suffisent.

On se retrouve dans la demeure des Kuchiki. Il me guide dans les couloirs qui me sont si familiers. Ce même couloir, je l'empruntais souvent pour aller de ma chambre jusqu'au jardin. Il entrouvre la porte de mon ancienne chambre. Tout est resté intact. Je suis étonnée. Ils n'ont rien touché ? Toutes mes affaires sont encore là. Mine de rien, ça réchauffe le cœur.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Fis-je comme si je ne connaissais pas la raison

- Je suppose que certains ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules

Il me laisse seule dans la chambre. Alors lui. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une excuse encore plus pourri ?

Je me laisse tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. Je serre la couverture contre mon cœur. Tellement de souvenirs sont renfermés dans cette maison.

On toque à la porte.

- Entré, criais-je sans pour autant me lever

- Excusez-moi mais Byakuya-sama m'a demandé de vous ramener ceci, fit la domestique en tendant un kimono vers moi

Je me lève et le récupère. Un kimono ? Ah oui. C'est vrai que je porte encore les vêtements humains. Je la remercie d'un simple sourire puis dépose le kimono sur le lit. Tient. Byakuya s'est souvenu que je n'aime pas les kimonos avec les manches. Je souris. Un kimono noir avec des fleurs rouges. C'est magnifique. Je le revêtis puis détache mes cheveux. Voilà qui colle mieux avec les lieux.

La nuit commence à tomber sur la Soul Society. Byakuya est passé me chercher. Il devait me ramener à la première division. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas pour me faire juger ou je ne sais quoi encore. Ils ont besoin de mon avis, de mes renseignements.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant nous. Il pénètre dans la salle comme si de rien n'était tandis que moi, j'hésite. J'aperçois Shinji, il me sourit pour me motiver. Au moins il est là. Ichigo est là également ainsi que d'autre lieutenant. Ca en fait du monde. Byakuya rejoint sa place parmi les capitaines. Je m'avance vers le milieu de la salle pour faire face au commandant en chef. Il me fixe curieusement. Il essaie de deviner ma nature, non ? Je lui souris.

- Vous feriez presque peur, fis-je amusée

- J'essaie de vous cerner, fit-il

- Bon courage alors. Y en a beaucoup qui ont essayé !

- Tu es trop dérangée pour qu'on te comprenne, répliqua Shinji

- Tu as un problème le singe ? Fis-je faussement énervée

- Combien de temps nous avons ? Nous coupa Yamamoto

Au moins il va droit au but lui.

- Aucune idée. En fait j'ai une idée précise en tête, ça nous laisserait un peu de temps devant nous, fis-je

- Explique donc.

- Continuer l'entrainement mais en même temps faire venir des amis à mon père. Ils pourront aider puisqu'ils sont contre ce que mon oncle fait. Après leur venu je bloquerai le passage. Ca devrait retenir mon oncle pendant un moment.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un an au minimum.

Dans un an. Tout sera fini.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE. **

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Déjà, me retrouver dans cette chambre est presque inhabituel. Ca faisait si longtemps… Et puis, des idées se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Que ça soit comment défendre les shinigamis face à mon oncle. Le problème principal pour moi c'est les gardiens célestes…Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient de son côté. Mais après tout il leur a dit que c'était de la faute des shinigamis, et la mienne si l'équilibre a été rompu et que tout se détruit dans notre monde. Bonne blague.

Je quitte mon lit et ouvre la porte coulissante menant au jardin. J'ai besoin d'air frai. Yuki apparait à mes pieds. Je m'assois, elle grimpe sur mes genoux. Elle a du ressentir que je suis tiraillée par mes pensées. Je caresse son museau. Sa chaleur suffit à m'apaiser. J'y vois plus clair. Bon, bon. Comment vais-je m'occuper aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, je vais commencer par aller réveiller ce cher Byakuya puis je m'occuperai du passage reliant mon monde au leurs. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres. Que la fête commence. Je fais un bond. Yuki sauta de mes genoux au même moment. L'avantage d'avoir mon propre loup c'est qu'on est relié. C'est comme si on était en connexion tout le temps.

Je retourne dans la chambre et remarque sur la chaise un autre kimono. Alors lui. Il ne se gêne pas de venir pendant que je dors. Je vais me venger. Paix à ton âme Byakuya. J'enfile le kimono rose pâle, attache mes cheveux en un chignon puis quitte la chambre. Je traverse les couloirs en courant, pieds nues. Je croise quelque domestiques, surprit de me voir déballer comme ça, et surtout pieds nus. Ils ont perdus l'habitude de m'avoir dans les parages, ça se voit.

J'ouvre tout doucement la porte de sa chambre puis me glisse à l'intérieur à pas de souris. Il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille si non ça gâcherait ma vengeance. Je remarque le petit vase, avec des fleurs. Je les retire et prends le vase dans mes mains. Pauvre Byakuya. Même en pensant ça, je souris, ravis de pouvoir l'emmerder. Je m'approche de son futon puis sans plus attendre verse toute l'eau sur lui. Il sursaute et crie. L'énervement se lit sur son visage, surtout quand il me remarque. J'éclate de rire.

- Shizuka, tu es morte ! Cria-t-il

Il se lève rapidement, prêt à me sauter dessus et m'étriper. Je me mets à courir, incapable d'arrêter mon fou rire.

- Reviens ici ! Je vais te tuer, te torturer !

- Comme c'est charmant ! Attrape-moi donc ! Lançais-je sans retenue

Les domestiques s'écartent à notre passage. Byakuya utilise le shunpo mais je suis encore plus rapide. Je fais semblant d'être dominé mais à peine il ait le temps de toucher les pointes de mes cheveux que je reprends de l'allure en éclatant une fois de plus de rire. Il grogne. Il a compris que je continue à me moquer de lui. Je saute pour atterrir dans le jardin. Il s'arrête sur le palier me regardant sévèrement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu as des rides ! Vieux pépé, ricanais-je

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es plus vieille que moi ! Fit-il

- Moi ? Ah bon ? Pourtant je ressemble à une enfant, fis-je avec les yeux qui ne faisaient que briller

Il soupire. Lui, tout comme moi, on se rendait parfaitement compte que je l'influençais et qu'il était incapable de cacher une partie de lui. Je reprends mon sérieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Un sourire _sadique _se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ca ne me dit rien de bon. Il disparait de ma vue. Je soupire. Il n'a vraiment rien retenu. Je le vois se déplacer, il fait trop de bruit. Je l'attrape par le haut de son haori et le balance dans l'étang. Manque de pot pour moi, il s'accroche à mon bras et m'entraine dans sa chute. Je crie. L'eau est glaciale. On se regarde pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je n'éclate de rire et lui baisse la tête pour dissimuler son rire. Je le frappe à la tête.

- Arrête de te cacher, il n'y a pas de mal à rire. Ginrei était moins rabat-joie

Il relève la tête, sourire aux lèvres. J'aime mieux ça. On se relève. Je grelotte alors que lui reste indifférent. Un iceberg lunatique. Pourquoi pas. Je vais m'y faire. On remarque enfin la présence de quelque spectateur : Rukia et une domestique. Je leur fais un coucou, alors que Byakuya les fusille du regard. Je lui fous un coup de poing dans le bras.

- Arrête de tirer cette tête, marmonnais-je

- La ferme, fit-il

Rukia nous ramène deux couvertures. Une bleu pâle pour Byakuya et une rouge pour moi.

- Merci ! Fis-je joyeusement. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de nous. Va voir Ichigo

- Mais, commença Rukia

- Ca risque d'être comme ça pendant un moment et tu ne pourras pas toujours venir secourir ce crétin, fis-je en désignant Byakuya, sans me gênée

- C'est qui que tu traites de crétin, hein ? Fit le concerné

- Si tu te sens visé c'est que ça doit être toi, chantonnais-je

- Je vais, commença Byakuya

- Me tuer je sais, tu l'as déjà dit, le coupais-je

Il soupire et disparait. Je le laisse partir. Son orgueil en a pris un coup je suppose, pourtant ça lui a fait du bien. Il l'a bien vu, il n'est pas bête. Rukia me fixe, en détaillant chaque trait de mon visage, chaque expression. Ca pourrait presque être gênant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je

- Désolée. C'est juste que je suis encore surprise d'avoir vu nii-sama comme ça. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, avoua-t-elle

- Si tu veux tout savoir, personne ne l'a vu comme ça, fis-je avec un grand sourire. C'est juste que je le pousse à bout

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Bon, va voir Ichigo toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Ichigo ! Râla Rukia

- Bah, il vous faut quoi ? Que l'un des deux meurt encore une fois pour que vous ouvriez les yeux ? Même si je pense qu'Ichigo a eu une illumination, fis-je

- Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se déclarer, fit Rukia en serrant les poings

- Et tu le feras quand ? Quand tout le monde sera mort ? J'ignore comment la guerre finira, les soldats qui se sont rangés du côté de mon oncle sont forts. Même moi je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les battre, surtout s'ils mettent à plusieurs.

Elle baisse la tête. Elle comprend la situation. Elle n'a pas à hésiter. Elle doit foncer. Elle disparait à son tour. Ah, les Kuchiki, une vraie prise de tête. Je souris à cette pensée. Je n'ai plus qu'à me changer puis m'occuper du passage.

Ichigo continuait son entrainement, mais cette fois ci non pas avec les loups célestes que Shizuka avait ramené mais avec le sien. Il avait rapidement remarqué que son loup était un adversaire de taille et qu'il allait bien galérer pour le battre mais en même temps il savait que c'était une partie de lui et qu'il se devait de gagner en pouvoir.

_Getsuga Tenshô_

Son attaque n'eut aucun effet sur le loup. Il ouvrit sa gueule et envoya une vague énorme sur Ichigo. Il essaya de bloquer l'attaque mais c'était encore bien trop puissant pour lui. Il se retrouva propulser contre les rochées, le bras et le torse bien entaillé. Il se laissa tomber au sol, crachant du sang.

- Putain, tu n'y vas pas mollo ! Râla Ichigo

Une sorte de ricanement s'échappa du loup. Il se releva et s'élança de nouveau sur le loup.

_Pas moyen que je perde contre mon loup !_

Il enchaine les coups. Mais même avec le poids du loup, il bougeait beaucoup plus vite qu'Ichigo. Il réussit à porter une attaque qui fit reculer le loup. Il grogna.

- Aha ! Je t'ai eu ! Fit Ichigo fièrement

La seconde d'après il se prit la queue du loup dans le ventre de plein fouet, le propulsant de nouveau dans les rochés.

- Tu devrais moins te la ramener, Ichigo, fit la nouvelle arrivante

Il se redressa à l'entente de la voix.

- Oh Rukia ! Fit-il ravi

- Tu ne t'arrêtes plus avec l'entrainement…

- Je veux éviter que _ça _se reproduise.

Rukia n'avait pas besoin de demander de quel événement il parlait. Elle le savait que trop bien. Elle sauta de la falaise pour se retrouver face à lui. Il était assit en se tenant les côtes. Visiblement l'entrainement l'a tout de même épuisé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques encore plus, fit-il

- Je vais devenir plus forte. Tu n'auras pas à me défendre tout le temps alors détends-toi, ne te pousse pas à bout, fit-elle en s'abaissant pour être à son niveau

Elle souriait. Il a toujours repoussé ses limites pour pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il chérissait. Elle l'admirait d'être aussi fort, mais en plus de ça, il a toujours été là pour elle. Combien de fois il a bravé les dangers au juste ? Elle ne les comptait même plus. Son cœur battait fort, très fort. Même lui pourrait l'entendre s'il y prêtait un peu plus attention. Le loup s'approcha de Rukia et lui lécha la joue.

- Bonjour toi, fit-elle en souriant

- Je te protégerai, fit Ichigo

Elle sursauta à l'entente de sa phrase.

- Mais je t'ai dit,

- Je te protégerai quoiqu'il en soit.

Il avait relevé son visage. Dans ses yeux se lisaient la détermination mais également autre chose. Rukia sentit ses joues s'empourpraient. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Elle savait qu'elle se devait de lui dire pour ses sentiments mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Au fait, tu lui as donné un nom ? Fit brusquement Rukia en changeant de sujet

- Un nom ? Je crois qu'il en a déjà un mais il ne me l'a pas encore dit, fit Ichigo

- T'es bête ! Tu sais le nom de ton zanpakutô mais pas celui de ton loup !

Elle le frappa à la tête sans hésitation.

- Aoi. Son nom c'est Aoi, fit Ichigo

- C'est joli. Ichigo…J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je le sais déjà, la coupa Ichigo

- Huh ?

Le cœur de Rukia était au bord de l'explosion. Comment le savait-il ? Elle n'en avait pourtant parlé à personne ! Elle ne comprenait pas. Ichigo se relève, sa main se pose sur la tête de Rukia et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu deviendras forte, fit-il

Elle eut comme une envie de le frapper. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il savait pour ses sentiments. Elle serra les poings puis frappa Ichigo une fois de plus.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile ! Cria-t-elle

Elle partit en courant, beaucoup trop gêné. Ichigo quant à lui se frottait la tête.

- Je me fais maltraiter, t'as vu ça Aoi, fit-il amusé malgré tout

- Crétin, fit le loup

- Je savais bien que tu savais parler ! T'attendais quoi, hein ?

- Que tu sois moins con mais je crois que c'est perdu d'avance.

- Charmant. Merci pour ton soutient, râla le roux

- Sérieusement…Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait te dire au moins ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment pour ça… Je ne peux pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je dois devenir fort pour pouvoir la protéger, et protéger notre futur.

Sa phrase installa le silence.

- T'es finalement moins con que je le pensais, fit Aoi. Au boulot alors ! Tu as encore du boulot !

Inoue était allongée au sol, essoufflée par son combat contre Halibel. Elle avait réussi à épuiser l'arrancar mais au final, elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se calmer.

- C'était un beau combat les filles, fit Nell en applaudissant

La jeune arrancar avait observé le combat de loin pour éviter d'interférer. Elle n'était pas déçue du spectacle. Inoue ne faisait que progresser à vu d'œil, pourtant ce n'était qu'une simple humaine. Inoue se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir voir Nell.

- Nell-chan ! Tu as observé le combat ? Fit joyeusement Inoue

- Oui. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ! Je crois que tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de nous, fit Nell en souriant

- Il me reste encore deux personnes à affronter, fit pensivement Inoue

- Tu n'es pas obligée. Si on regarde le rang, on est au top, tu les battras, fit Nell

- Ils sont devenus plus fort. Grimmjow n'a pas accepté sa défaite contre Shizuka, il s'est entrainé d'arrache-pied et Ulquiorra…Il cache bien son jeu, déclara Halibel

- Il s'entraine aussi, avoua Inoue, bien que je ne sais pas où et avec qui.

Un silence s'installa entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'un reiatsu se fasse ressentir. Des adjuchas. Elles se regardèrent rapidement et d'un commun accord prirent la route vers l'entrée du palais. Noitra était déjà là, blasé de voir ces vermines se pointaient ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que des merdes comme vous faites là ? Fit Noitra avec dégout

- Tu nous parles comme ça alors que vous vous êtes rabaissé au point d'accueillir une humaine ? Le temps où Aizen vous contrôlait est révolu, maintenant qu'il est prisonnier ! Ricana ce qui semblait être le chef

Inoue se sentait vexer d'être considéré comme une moins que rien, bien qu'elle comprenait plus ou moins leurs raisons. Elle n'était qu'une humaine après tout. Elle se retourna sentant d'autres présences derrière elle. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, ainsi que d'autre espada avaient rejoint les lieux.

- Regardez-vous, plus qu'une bande de trouillard, à la protéger, continua le chef

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, protesta Inoue

Halibel et Nell s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Inoue était contrariée. Non pas qu'on l'insulte, mais plutôt qu'on insulte les autres.

- Je veux bien vous affronter et si je gagne, vous vous excusez, fit Inoue très sérieusement

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance bande de mauviette, fit-il. Ecrase-les Orihime.

Elle sursauta. Il ne l'appelait plus « femme » mais Orihime. Tout comme Ulquiorra. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, heureuse de ce changement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sortir son katana. Elle avait parfaitement calculé la force de son ennemie. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Les espadas reculèrent pour lui laisser de la place. Elle s'élança vers l'adjuchas. Il essaya de l'attaquer mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Elle lui colla un coup de pied rempli de reiatsu. Il disparu en poussière. Au moins, ça n'aura pas pris longtemps. Elle regarda les autres adjuchas en les défiants. Elle était prête à les affronter tous s'ils recommençaient à les insulter.

Trop concentré sur les autres, elle ne vit pas venir un adjuchas sauter sur elle par derrière. Mais il n'eut pas de chance. Grimmjow lui envoya un cero, le réduisant en cendre. Inoue sursauta.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devenir gentil mais je n'accepte pas qu'on attaque par derrière un membre de ma famille, fit Grimmjow un peu blasé

Elle fut émue par les paroles de l'espada. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle eut les larmes aux yeux ce qui mit l'arrancar particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il la frappa à la tête

- Arrête de chialer ! Râla Grimmjow

- Grimmjow calme ta joie ! On ne frappe pas une fille comme ça ! Le réprimanda Nell

- Roh ça va !

Il se prit un coup de poing qui l'envoya quelque mètre plus loin de la part d'Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra, enfoiré, tu veux te battre ? Grogna Grimmjow

- Quand tu veux, répliqua Ulquiorra

Qu'Ulquiorra frappe Grimmjow, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, mais qu'il réponde à sa provocation, ça l'était un peu plus. Tout le monde s'était aperçu des rapprochements entre eux tous. Et ça, c'était en partie grâce à Inoue. Nell passa délicatement ses bras autour d'Inoue.

- Tu es une des nôtres, fit chaleureusement Nell

Une fois mes affaires rassemblées, je rejoins Shinji dans sa division. Il est affalé sur le canapé, les feuilles sur son visage. Les rapports je suppose. Désespérant ! Je me laisse tomber sur son ventre. Il se réveille aussitôt en criant.

- Ah c'est toi Shizuka. T'es lourde bouge ! M'ordonna Shinji

- T'as qu'à pas dormir ! Toi, je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as fait pour devenir capitaine.

- Je suis fort.

- Ca reste à prouver.

- Tu veux un combat ?

- Tu vas pleurer comme une fillette après.

- Tu rêves !

Pour me faire dégager il me pince les fesses. Je fais bond aussitôt en me tenant les fesses. Non mais oh ! Aucune retenue. Ca le fait rire ma réaction. Je le fusille du regard, faussement contrariée.

- Et si non, tu viens faire quoi ici ? Fit Shinji en se redressant

- Besoin de ton aide pour surveiller le passage pendant mon absence.

- Tu comptes partir ?

- Non, enfin, je dois aller rassembler les anciens amis de mon père. Après leur venu je condamnerai le passage, lui expliquais-je

- D'accord alors.

J'inspire un grand coup. On quitte le bâtiment puis la division. On s'arrête au bord de la forêt. Au moins il n'y a personne pour déranger ou poser des questions inutiles. Deux autres personnes font leur apparition derrière nous. Je me retourne, sans surprise. Soi Fon ainsi que Yoruichi se tiennent là.

- On vous envoie pour me surveiller ? Me moquais-je

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit Yoruichi

Je soupire. La confiance règne.

- Ne me gênez pas, les avertis-je

- Ne nous parle pas comme ça ! râla Soi Fon

- Soi Fon, la réprimanda Yoruichi

Je l'ignore tout simplement. Je m'écarte d'eux. Je lève la main au ciel, il se fendit en deux, ouvrant le passage vers mon monde. Deux autres personnes apparurent juste à côté. Je fronce les sourcils. Byakuya et Aizen. Byakuya ,je ne dis rien, et encore, mais qu'Aizen se dévoile, ça me dérange. Yoruichi et Soi Fon augmentent aussitôt leur reiatsu.

- Laissez-le, fit Shinji

- Quoi ? Attend, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est Aizen ! Fit Soi Fon

- Il ne fera rien. Il est là pour elle, fit Shinji toujours aussi calmement

- Quoi ? S'étonna Yoruichi

Je pousse un autre soupire. Ils ont peur que je ne revienne pas ou quoi ? Je les rejoins sans me préoccuper des autres. Je n'hésite pas à les frapper à la tête. Aucun de bronche.

- Vous m'énervez à prendre des décisions comme ça, fis-je

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, marmonna Byakuya

- Je m'ennuyais, fit Aizen tout simplement

- Ben voyons, fis-je

Je ferme les yeux.

- Venez.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE QUINZE.**

Me retrouver avec les deux abrutis n'est pas aussi facile. Entre l'un qui est redevenu l'iceberg par excellence et l'autre qui n'hésite pas à tout faire pour le mettre en rogne, ça me gonfle. Ils ont quel âge ? Ca amuse Aizen de narguer Byakuya, je l'ai très vite remarqué. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Un détail me vient en tête. Pour Aizen, les cieux n'avaient de rien de nouveau vu qu'il est déjà venu une fois mais pour Byakuya c'était la première fois. Le passage s'ouvre. On se trouve dans les airs, juste à l'endroit que je voulais : dans les montagnes. J'inspire un grand coup, on doit se faire discret au risque d'avoir les gardiens céleste au cul.

- On doit se dépêcher, fis-je en m'élançant déjà vers une fissure au niveau des montages

Ils me suivent sans protester, après tout ils n'étaient pas familier avec les lieux. Même Aizen. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, un peu plus bas se trouve l'entrée d'une caverne qui mène à une ville cachée. Mon oncle sait parfaitement son existence mais il ne peut y venir sans prendre le risque de dévoiler ses véritables intentions. Je m'engouffre dans l'entrée. Aizen et Byakuya s'arrêtent.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une barrière, fit Aizen en effleurant une barrière invisible

- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai.

J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de cette barrière. Touts ceux qui ne sont pas de la pure souche ne peuvent entrer. Je tends mes mains vers eux. Je sais comment les faire traverser. Ils hésitent mais sous mon regard sévère ils mirent leurs orgueils de côté. Comme je le pensais, la barrière ne les affecta pas à cause de moi.

On entame la descente. Le passage n'est pas vraiment éclairé –sans parler du fait que c'était tellement rocheux que la descente se faisait dangereuse-, à part quelque petite lumière par ci par là. Le passage s'ouvre sur quelque chose de plus grand. La ville sous-terraine. Ca partait dans tous les sens. Il y a de somptueux bâtiment en haut, tout comme en bas. C'est tellement énorme faut dire ! Même moi à chaque fois que j'y viens, j'en reste abasourdi. Je jette un petit coup d'œil aux deux hommes, ils sont surprit. Ils n'ont jamais vu ça je suppose. Cette cité regorgée de personne qui refuse les ordres du « gouvernement » puis ceux qui veulent fuir les monstres. Je repère rapidement l'énergie de jii-chan. Je saute dans le vide, sa maison est beaucoup plus bas. La ville est principalement éclairée par des cristaux bleus qui volent un peu partout.

- Hime-sama ? S'étonna le vieillard

- Bonjour jii-chan.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien ! Votre oncle a dit que vous étiez morte !

- Ah bon ? Il lance ça comme ça lui ! Dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer.

- On y a tous cru n'empêche. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ainsi que d'autre guerrier. Les shinigamis ont besoin d'entrainement et les loups célestes ne suffisent plus, expliquais-je

- Les loups célestes ont accepté de les entrainer ? Voilà qui est surprenant ! Personnellement je n'ai rien contre cette idée mais j'ignore ce que les autres vont en penser.

Les cristaux se mirent à clignoter, leur couleur vira au rouge. Une alerte ? Je lève ma tête. Plus haut sur le pont Byakuya et Aizen sont encerclés. Rah, je savais que je n'aurais pas du les laisser venir. Je m'élance vers le haut, suivit de près par le vieillard. Malgré son âge, il n'a rien perdu à ses capacités. Cette idée me rassure.

- Des shinigamis ? S'exclamèrent certaines personnes

Byakuya ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'Aizen regarde en bas, vers moi. Je saute pour me poser à leur côté. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent aussitôt. C'est sûr que me voir ici…

- Hime-sama ? Mais on vous croyez,

- Morte d'après ce que je viens d'apprendre. Ces deux shinigamis sont avec moi.

Cette fois ce ne sont plus les chuchotements mais les exclamations. Je les ignore.

- Je vais être direct : j'ai besoin des gens fort pour entrainer les shinigamis. Ils viendront avec moi puis je condamnerai le passage pour gagner du temps.

- Alors tu as décidé de le battre ?

Cette voix m'ait familière. Un homme s'avance vers moi. Katsuya. L'un des amis de mon père. Il n'a pas pris une ride, et ces yeux remplis de malice sont toujours les-mêmes.

- Tu es l'une des nôtres mais tu es prête à affronter les tiens, te faire haïr hein ?

- Ne me fait pas rire. Depuis la mort de mes parents j'ai toujours été haït. Osez dire le contraire. Alors, oui, je vais le combattre. Il a fait souffrir ceux que j'aime. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Un grand silence s'impose dans les lieux. Je défis Katsuya du regard. Il sait que j'ai changé, que je n'obéirai plus à qui que ça soit. Il finit par sourire.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu sois vivante, fit-il sincèrement. Je suis partant.

- Katsuya-san ! Ce sont, commença une femme

- Des shinigamis et alors ? Ils font parti du flux, tout comme nous, il n'y a pas de mal, répliqua Katsuya

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils détestent autant touts ceux qui sont différent. Ca m'énerve et je ne le cache pas.

- En tant que gardien de la porte de l'EST, je vous suis Hime, un autre homme

Il s'avance. Je me souviens de lui. Je l'avais aperçu la veille de la mort de mes parents. Je lui adresse un sourire.

- Vous êtes chiant, je me sens obliger d'accepter aussi, fit une jeune fille

Physiquement elle avait mon âge. Mentalement, je me le demande. Elle me dévisage sans gêne. Mine de rien, son comportement, j'aime. Elle me rappelle un peu Hiyori mais aussi Grimmjow. Je veux vraiment en finir au plus vite pour revenir. Je veux passer au Hueco Mundo. Je crois qu'Inoue devrait retourner sur Terre, tant qu'il en reste encore quelque chose.

- Kana, tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, la réprimanda Katsuya

- Ca va, tu vas pas me chier un caca nerveux ? Râla la concernée

- Kana,

- Ca va, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Seijiro.

- C'est bon, je m'en moque, intervins-je

- Vous êtes un vrai danger pour nous, fit un homme. Vous allez finir par nous tuer tous, comme vous l'avez fait avec vos parents !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve d'une part avec le zanpakutô de Byakuya sous la gorge tandis que la main d'Aizen est posée au niveau du cœur de l'homme. S'il bouge ou ne dit quoique ça soit il se fait trancher la tête et transpercer le cœur. Alors eux. Quand il s'agit de se chercher ils sont partants et quand il faut défendre _mon _honneur ils n'hésitent pas à se mettre en accord. Je soupire.

- Aizen, Byakuya, arrêtez ça, fis-je sévèrement

Aucun des deux ne recule. Ils ont décidé de me faire chier ? Je serre les poings pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur moi. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça. J'assone un coup de poing à Aizen ainsi qu'un coup de pied à Byakuya, les propulsant un peu plus loin. Qu'ils peuvent être lourds.

- Je suis un danger ? Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à l'être ? Aucun de vous n'a été fichu de les arrêter à ce que je sache alors ne venez pas me faire des reproches. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas besoin de cons comme vous pour combattre mon oncle.

Je me disais bien que ma diplomatie n'allait pas faire long feu. C'est réussi. Plus personne n'ose parler. Katsuya me fixe. Ca en devient stressant.

- Je suis content de voir que tu as changé. Tu as le mauvais caractère de ton père !

- Je dois prendre ça comment, hein ? Comme un compliment ?

- Je suppose, oui !

Ma colère s'évapore. Je souris tout simplement.

- D'autres veulent se joindre ou vous préférez attendre de vous faire soumettre à Tero ? Fit joyeusement Katsuya

Il se prit un coup de pied dans les parties sensible.

- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça en souriant couillon ! Râla Kana

- Un point pour elle, approuvais-je

- C'est gentil à toi Hime, fit-il en essuyant les quelque larmes

Je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules. Je suis innocente.

- Bien. Dans ce cas on peut rentrer, fis-je

Je n'ai pas besoin de remonter à la surface pour ouvrir le passage. Jii-chan, Seijiro, Kana et Katsuya s'y engouffre suivit de Byakuya et Aizen. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux autres. Je ne les comprends pas. Et je ne veux plus les comprendre. Je sais où se trouve ma maison à présent. Je m'engouffre à mon tour dans le passage, le refermant derrière moi. Une étoile se dessina sur ma main puis d'un rouge vif devant moi. Le sceau devrait tenir un bon moment. _J'espère_.

Le passage se rouvre au même endroit. Shinji, Yoruichi et Soi Fon nous attendait. Ils furent surprit de voir quatre accompagnateurs. Bon, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment imaginé le fait qu'ils puissent être _comme eux_.

- Je rentre, déclara Aizen

- J'espère bien. Tu voulais faire ton intéressant, avoue-le.

- Absolument pas.

- Ou si, intervint Byakuya

- Cher Byakuya, aurais-tu un problème avec moi ? Je te trouve bien impoli depuis quelque temps.

Je les frappe, encore. En fait, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir deux gamins devant moi qui se dispute pour un jouet. Oui, bah je ne suis pas un jouet. Et je ne veux pas de disputes. Surtout pas maintenant.

Aizen ouvre le garganta et s'y engouffre non sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Bon, je sens que Soi Fon sera incapable de rester tranquille, sans me balancer à Yamamoto. Encore des questions. Ca n'en finira jamais.

- Et ben, je n'imaginais pas la Soul Society comme ça, fit Katsuya en parcourant les lieux du regard

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Différent de chez nous. Bon en soit c'est différent mais l'ambiance qui y règne est la même. Si non je veux bien voir qui je vais devoir entrainer.

Je regarde Byakuya. Il en sait plus que moi je pense.

- Il faut les présenter au capitaine de la première division, déclara-t-il

- Olala, encore aller voir le pépé, marmonnais-je

- Pépé ? Tiquèrent Byakuya et Soi Fon

- Oui pépé.

- Hime c'est bien ici que votre mère se rendait souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Fit jii-chan

- Oui…Chez la famille du boulet là, fis-je en indiquant Byakuya

- C'est qui que tu traites de boulet ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Oh Bya-chou tire pas cette tête, chantonnais-je

_Senbonzakura_

Je saute de toit en toit pour éviter ses attaques. Je cours tout en riant. Rien que l'embêter me suffit pour me remonter le moral. Les autres nous suivent. Certains parce qu'ils veulent m'éviter une fin tragique et d'autre par précaution.

Je déambule dans les couloirs de la première division pour finalement pousser les grandes portes menant à la salle de réunion. L'attaque de Byakuya se dissipe. Bien évidemment. Monsieur n'allait pas m'affronter devant le commandant en chef. Katsuya ainsi que les autres me rejoignirent. Peu à peu les autres capitaines arrivèrent.

Le capitaine de la première division, détaille attentivement les quatre arrivants. Ca l'intrigue puisqu'ils ne dégagent absolument rien. Tout comme moi.

- Ils sont forts, fis-je, le coupant dans ses pensées

- Si tu les as ramené, je n'en doute pas. On a déjà pu voir tes capacités rien que quand tu as pu approcher Kuchiki alors que nous non, déclara Yamamoto

- Ah mais ça c'est rien, juste de la technique. Moi à l'œuvre c'est encore une autre histoire, fis-je en souriant

- J'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre, fit joyeusement Katsuya

- Fallait pas t'isoler dans les montages et tu m'aurais vu, fis-je

- Oui mais non, supporté ton oncle c'est dur. Je n'ai jamais compris comment toi tu as fait.

Le commandant toussa pour nous rappeler à l'ordre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

- Quand pourra-t-on commencer l'entrainement ? Fit Tôshiro

- Toi, tu es pressé de commencer, fis-je en souriant

- On ne sait pas combien de temps on a devant nous, fit-il

- Plus ou moins un an, je l'ai déjà dit.

- Et si tu te trompes ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se trompe. Elle n'a pas utilisé n'importe quel sceau. D'autant plus qu'elle a le pouvoir de nos _deux _chefs, intervint Jii-chan

Son sourire chaleureux me rassure. Il aurait pu être mon grand père, j'aurais été comblée. Katsuya et Seijiro approuve d'un signe de tête ses paroles. Seule Kana est restée silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance qui planait dans l'air, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout ce beau monde. Je lui jette un regard. Elle m'évite. Je me demande ce qui lui prend.

- On peut commencer dès maintenant, fit Katsuya

- Ne décide pas ça tout seul couillon, râla Kana

- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop calme, fis-je

- Oh ça va toi !

- Kana ! Tu pourrais parler autrement à Hime, la réprimanda Seijiro

Des exclamations de surprises se font entendre. C'est vrai que me faire appeler ainsi suscite des questions. Il n'y a que Byakuya et Aizen qui ne m'en ont pas posé. Va savoir pourquoi. Je ne suis même pas étonnée.

- Il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais préciser, commença Soi Fon

- La petite elle devrait se taire, lui conseilla Kana

Je suis surprise par la réflexion de Kana. Aurait-elle compris qu'il ne fallait pas que la présence d'Aizen se fasse savoir ?

- Comment ? Fit Soi Fon outrée

- Continuez, la coupa Yamamoto

- Aizen s'est échappé. Il a suivit Shizuka, déclara Soi Fon

Je soupire. Kana est prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais Seijiro la retient d'une seule main.

- Aizen ? Firent d'autre

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Fit Yamamoto

- Que ça ne regarde que moi. Il ne vous a pas attaqué à ce que je sache. Il est venu pour moi, fis-je vraiment blasée

- Aizen a voulu tout détruire et tu prends sa défense ? Comment peut-on te faire confiance ?

- Ca chauffe pour toi Hime, fit Katsuya toujours aussi amusé

- Tu pourrais arrêter avec ton amusement là ? Et pour vous répondre, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Soi Fon semblait satisfaite de la situation. Des hommes m'entourent. Je m'en moque. Un autre se jette sur moi mais n'atteint pas le but. Il se fait propulser plus loin par le senbonzakura.

- Kuchiki ?

- Tu m'auras obligé d'enfreindre combien de loi en espace de deux jours ? Fit-il en ignorant le commandant

- Euh…Zéro ? Arrête-toi là Byakuya. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, Aizen le fait déjà assez, fis-je

Ca le dérange de me laisser comme ça. Katsuya siffle. Lui, il va encore sortir une connerie. Kana le frappe pour mon plus grand bonheur. Une connerie en moins. Amen.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances pour Aizen ? fit Yamamoto

- Certaine.

- En même temps il semble être particulièrement attaché à tes fesses, fit Shinji

Cette fois c'est moi qui m'énerve. Il évite de justesse mon coup de poing mais se prend le coup de pied. Il se retrouve propulser au côté du commandant. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis entourée d'imbécile ? Ca doit être marqué sur mon front « boulet bonjour ». Je soupire à cette pensée.

- Bien. En vu de la situation, je ne dirais rien sur ça. L'entrainement devrait commencer au plus vite, déclara Yamamoto

Soi Fon me fusille du regard. Le fait que je m'en sorte sans punition l'agace. J'aurais presque envie de lui tirer la langue mais je prends sur moi. Katsuya ainsi que les autres suivent Tôshiro. Ils vont pouvoir _s'amuser_. Je suis sûre que Kana va prendre un malin plaisir à les pousser à bout puis remporter tous les combats. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent suffisamment fort.

La pièce se vide jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Ukitake et Kyôraku. Ils me fixent avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à ton contact que Byakuya a commencé à changer, fit Ukitake

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non, non. C'est juste surprenant. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était encore capable de penser par soi-même et non pas par les lois et les traditions de sa famille, fit Ukitake

- Tradition…Pourtant Ginrei est un sacré rigolo, fis-je pensivement

- Tu l'as connu ? S'étonna Kyôraku

- Il me semble avoir déjà dit que Ginrei m'avait _accueillit _comme la nouvelle protégée, jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de partir.

- Ah oui, effectivement, fit-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est vraiment entre vous ? Fit Ukitake

- Vous avez fini de faire les commères ?

Ils rient. Je ne leur en veux pas mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à répondre à ce genre de question. J'ai déjà du mal à se l'avouer à moi-même alors à quelqu'un d'autre, n'en parlons pas. Qu'en est-il vraiment… ?


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE SEIZE.**

Je me retrouve toute seule dans la salle de réunion. Je me laisse glisser contre une colonne. Les genoux repliés, la tête appuyée dans mes mains, je me demande comment tout ça va finir. J'angoisse à l'idée même de me battre. Qu'eux se battent. J'angoisse parce que j'ai peur d'en perdre certains. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de les ramener à la vie une seconde fois. Je sais que j'en ai le pouvoir mais j'ai peur que ça disparaisse comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Je suppose que c'est mon angoisse qui me joue des tours. Rien de plus. Tu deviens parano ma vieille. Un soupire suivit d'un rire jaune s'échappe de ma bouche. Il faut que je me trouve une occupation. Rien que pour me changer les idées. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'occuper. En fait j'ai une diversité de choix…Aller emmerder Byakuya, ou aller aider les autres pour l'entrainement. Ou encore faire un petit tour au Hueco Mundo. La présence des espadas me manquent. Ne pas entendre les provocations de Grimmjow, les conneries de Noitra et des autres, ça me manque.

Je relève ma tête. Yamamoto est revenu. Il a oublié quelque chose ? Il me fixe. Ca pourrait presque me faire peur la manière dont il me regarde. Il attend quelque chose de particulier on dirait. S'il ne me dit pas quoi je ne peux pas deviner. J'essaie de garder mon calme et rester le plus poli possible.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire j'ai une question. Tes amis t'appellent Hime ? Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Oh…Euh. C'est une longue histoire et je ne me vois pas vraiment l'étaler surtout que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il ne semble pas satisfait de ma réponse. Pourtant c'est vrai. Ca ne change rien que je lui raconte ou non cette histoire. Il ferme les yeux et inspire un coup.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi avoir libéré Aizen. Je ne comprends toujours pas cette décision absurde, fit-il calmement

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez tellement à me comprendre ? Ca ne sert à rien.

- Aizen est un ennemi.

- Etait. Il ne vous fera pas de mal. Du moins tant que je vais bien, _je suppose._

La fin de ma phrase le surprend. Je dois avouer qu'il y a encore quelque temps de cela j'aurais été surprise aussi. Plus maintenant. Du moins plus depuis qu'il s'est plus ou moins _confessé_. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule. Tu m'étonnes qu'il provoque Byakuya toutes les cinq minutes. Attendez. Qu'est-ce que Byakuya vient encore faire dans mes pensées ? Ok, je tiens à lui mais pas comme certains pensent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aizen a changé. Il n'était pas _complètement _mauvais. Je m'en suis assurée et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir libéré. Vraiment.

- Tu sembles en être vraiment convaincu. Je pense que c'est de la folie mais je vais te faire confiance. Après tout, depuis le début tu essaies de faire de ton mieux pour nous aider.

C'est drôle. Sa voix est presque douce, voire protectrice. Il a décidé de se montrer au grand jour ? Ce n'est pas plus mal. Le voir autrement qu'avec son rôle de commandant, ça a du bon. Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Je me redresse, tapote mon kimono.

Un passage s'ouvre à notre droite. On est surprit tous les deux. Trois personnes en sortent. Yamamoto semble particulièrement surprit. Moi la seule chose qui me dérange c'est qu'ils sont de _mon_ espèce. Qui sont-ils ? J'augmente aussitôt mon reiatsu. Je n'avais pas prévu que le sceau céderait aussi vite.

- Détends-toi Shizuka. On n'est pas là pour te faire la guerre, fit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Emiko et j'appartiens au clan _Hikari_

Je croyais qu'ils n'en restaient plus personnes ? Enfin, je savais que certains se cachaient loin de mon oncle mais j'ignorais qu'ils en restaient en vie. Le plus surprenant est d'en trouver ici. A Soul Society. Cette Emiko a les mêmes yeux que moi, et donc ceux de ma mère. Il n'y a pas de doute. Elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux. Je m'en méfie alors que tout mon corps me crie de faire confiance à cette femme.

- Je croyais avoir condamné le passage, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais vous l'avez fait, me rassura un des hommes, c'est juste que nous ne vivons plus là bas. Nous vivons à la Soul Society depuis un moment déjà. Je m'appelle Takuya.

- Vous vivez à la Soul Society ? M'étonnais-je

- Emiko ainsi que Takuya et Senji font parties de la garde Royale. Ils ne se mêlent pas vraiment aux shinigamis, fit Yamamoto

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Yamamoto, ça fait un bail, fit Senji

- Que faîtes-vous ici tous les trois ? Fit le commandant

- On devait parler avec Shizuka.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- On se doit de connaître vos intentions, fit Senji en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

Il y a ce quelque chose qui se dégage d'elle. Emiko m'hypnotise. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre les esprits. Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer.

- Mes intentions sont pourtant claires. Je vais battre mon oncle avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde, fis-je finalement

- Et après ? Tu sembles oublier que pendant ton absence c'est lui qui veille sur le flux. Si les monstres venaient à l'atteindre ils gagneraient en pouvoir, fit Takuya

- Il l'a déjà fait. J'ignore ce qu'il a exactement fait mais je ne peux plus approcher le flux. Du moins pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ? Fit Senji à l'adresse de Takuya

Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ? Ses monstres deviennent forts, je ne vois pas d'autre réponse possibles. Mais ils ont raison…Une fois que mon oncle sera battu, je serais forcément obliger de veiller à ces flux de merdes au risque que les mondes entrent en collision et que le plus fort enrobe le plus faible.

- Si les monstres se nourrissent du flux, l'un des mondes perd de sa force, en occurrence le monde des humains, déclara Emiko

Je sursaute. Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai alors au bout d'un moment ça posera de gros soucis. Lorsque le stock d'énergie sera épuisée ça sera le tour de la Soul Society et là ça sera dramatique…Je ne peux pas le laisser faire longtemps.

- Sauf que je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. Depuis quelque temps je suis incapable d'accéder aux flux…

Depuis la mort d'Umi à vrai dire. Je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite.

- C'est étrange. Tu devrais être pourtant la plus sensible à ça, surtout que tu possèdes le pouvoir d'Ayame et Naoki, fit Emiko pensivement

Entendre les prénoms de mes parents me fait sursauter. Depuis ce jour plus personne n'a mentionné leurs noms, à croire qu'ils essayaient tous de les oublier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, et je ne comprendrais jamais.

- Nous t'aideront alors pour y accéder…Mais aussi pour préparer les shinigamis aux combats, fit Emiko

Elle me surprend mais je ne peux que la remercier pour son aide. De l'aide ça sera sans refus surtout en cette période de guerre.

Inoue ne faisait que se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Beaucoup de chose la tracassait. Ses amis lui manquaient que ça soit les shinigamis ou les humains. Elle était certes bien ici avec les arrancars, et avec lui mais on ne peut pas tout remplacer et elle le savait. Elle se souleva pour se mettre en position assise sur le lit, les genoux croisés, elle était agacée. Elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir. Rien à faire.

Ulquiorra ouvrit la porte. Sa tenue n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme. Inoue soupira. L'entrainement était laborieux pour tout le monde. Il était temps qu'ils fassent tous une pause et profiter un peu du moment présent. Elle, plus que tous les autres avait envie de profiter.

- Tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna Ulquiorra

- Je n'y arrive pas. Mes amis me manquent, avoua Inoue quelque peu frustrée

Il s'assit à ses côtés, sa main caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact. De l'arrancar qui ne connaissait rien en sentiment elle avait découvert une personne qui savait parfaitement aimer.

- Tu devrais peut être retournée sur terre, avant que les combats ne commencent vraiment. Je crois que de tous, tu as atteint un niveau remarquable, tu peux bien te permettre de ne plus t'entrainer pendant quelque temps, fit-il

- J'y ai pensé…Mais je suis réticente à te laisser ici, fit-elle en gonflant légèrement ses joues telle une enfant

Il sourit à la voir ainsi. Il colla son front à celui de la jeune fille. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux, profitant de leurs moments.

- Je viendrais te voir, promit-il

Elle fit la moue. Etre départagé ainsi ne devrait pas être permis. Elle soupira et embrassa Ulquiorra.

Takuya et Senji sont retournés au palais royal tandis qu'Emiko préféra rester avec moi, histoire de régler ce petit problème.

On traverse les couloirs de la demeure des Kuchiki sans se faire trop remarquer. A vrai dire, je trouve la demeure plus vide que jamais. L'absence de Byakuya est compréhensible puisqu'il a ses devoirs en tant que capitaine mais ses domestiques ? M'enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Emiko observe chaque recoin de la maison. Elle semble être surprise par les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Cette demeure est entièrement envahie par ton reiatsu mais aussi celui d'une autre personne que je ne connais pas. Un Kuchiki je suppose.

- Envahie ? C'est possible vu que je me chamaille souvent avec Byakuya…

- Byakuya ? Ah oui…J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Il nous faut un endroit calme.

- Le jardin sera parfait. Mais tu sais, ici, tout est toujours calme. Bon hormis moi.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai que je ne respectais pas vraiment la tranquillité et mettais mon grain de sel, mais en même temps je n'aime pas le calme, alors forcément. On se pose dans l'herbe fraiche, je croise les genoux. Ses doigts effleurent mon front. Je sais d'avance ce qu'elle veut faire mais j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée.

- Détends-toi. Si Tero a fait quelque chose, je serais en capacité de t'aider, m'assura Emiko

- J'aimerais être tout aussi sûr que toi.

- Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécute. Je souffle pour essayer de me concentrer sur mon monde intérieur, le parcourir et trouver la faille. J'ai l'impression qu'une infime partie de l'âme d'Emiko s'est glissée dans mon esprit. Elle essaie de trouver avec moi. Je me retrouve devant deux chemins. L'un menant vers la source du pouvoir de mon père et l'autre celui de ma mère. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont obligés d'être séparés ?

_« Parce que leurs pouvoirs sont séparés normalement. Et toi tu te retrouves avec les deux. »_

Emiko n'est qu'un spectre dans ma tête, mais je l'entends clairement. J'hoche la tête. De toute manière ce n'est pas ici qu'on trouvera la réponse. Je secoue la tête. Un bruit sourd nous force à reculer. Je me cache les yeux sous le coup de la lumière aveuglante. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Marmonnais-je

- Un sceau. Cet enfoiré te l'a placé lors l'un de vos combats. Il a délibérément coupé le lien entre toi et le flux alors que tu es la plus apte à pouvoir le rétablir en cas de problème, fit Emiko

Elle a l'air contrarié. Elle s'approche de la lumière. A peine elle s'approcha que la lumière changea pour prendre forme d'un oiseau. Plutôt menaçant. Elle recule. Il laisse échapper un cri d'agonie. Yuki se manifeste sous forme d'énergie à mes côtés. Elle grogne.

- Je crois que ça va être à toi de le briser, déclara Emiko

- A moi ? Et comment au juste ?

- Avec ton épée. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour briser ce sceau. Ton pouvoir bride le mien, je suis incapable agir dans ton esprit, avoua la jeune femme

Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis plutôt sur la défensive quand on essaie de pénétrer mon esprit alors bon. Elle disparait. Visiblement elle a atteint ses limites. C'est à moi de jouer. Je me concentre. Mon épée se dessine entre mes mains. Je concentre suffisamment de reiatsu puis fonce sur le sceau. Il crie une fois de plus mais je ne le laisse pas poursuivre. Je le tranche en deux. Tout explose aux alentours. Je me protège le visage avec mon bras alors que des courants très forts font disparaître Yuki. Putain, son sceau, il y avait mis de l'énergie. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter. Je range mon épée. L'endroit s'éclaire peu à peu. Des flux de divers couleurs circulent un peu partout. Comme avant. Comme je le pensais, le flux appartenant aux mondes des humains s'affaiblit. Cet enfoiré puise dans _leur _énergie pour nourrir ses monstres.

J'ouvre les yeux et fais un bond. Que ça m'énerve. Mon envie de meurtre revient au galop. Pas pour très loin. Derrière Emiko se tient Byakuya. Depuis combien de temps il est là ? Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'a aucune réaction comme quand il s'en fout royalement.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Depuis le début.

- De mieux en mieux. Qui est cette femme ?

- Emiko, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire remplis de promesse, et toi ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya.

Non mais à quoi elle joue là ? Encore un peu et je pourrais dire qu'elle le drague. Je mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Je détourne la tête pour ne pas assister à leur échange de regard.

- C'est trop facile de te contrarier Shizuka, me lança Emiko

Je retourne mon attention vers eux. Emiko se moque de moi sans se cacher tandis que Byakuya esquisse un sourire. Forcément, avoir une occasion de se moquer de moi c'est tellement tentant. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et leur tourne le dos. Pas question de rester ici plus longtemps. Je saute sur le toit mais Byakuya apparait juste devant moi. Son sourire a disparu laissant place à son air de glaçon –habituel-.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je un peu furax

- Tu _dois _m'entrainer. Tu es la seule qui ne risque pas de mourir si je libère mon pouvoir, fit-il

Bien évidemment. C'est difficile de tuer la mort en personne. Bon la vie en personne aussi. Roh puis zut ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. Je comble le peu d'espace qui nous sépare, plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de Byakuya. Il souhaite vraiment maîtriser son pouvoir. Il ne veut plus revivre la perte d'un être cher. Je ne peux que le comprendre. Je lui souris puis lui fais une pichenette.

- Pour la maîtriser un pouvoir tel que le tien, ou encore le mien il suffit de garder en tête ton but, fis-je

- Comment ça ?

- Tant que tu n'oublies pas pourquoi tu veux te battre, gagner en puissance, tu ne perdras pas le contrôle. Tu veux protéger ceux qui te sont chers, lui expliquais-je

- Non, je veux surtout pouvoir faire régner l'ordre ici, fit-il septique

Je soupire.

- Je ne crois pas non. Et pour cause, rappel-toi du pourquoi ton pouvoir s'est réveillé à deux reprises ?

Que je lui claque la vérité en face ne lui plait pas.

- Ca me dérange de me mettre en accord avec Shizuka mais elle a raison, plaida Emiko

- Comment ça, ça te dérange ? Marmonnais-je

- Je rigole, je rigole. A quel moment son pouvoir s'est réveillé ?

- Hm, première fois face à Tero et la deuxième fois lorsque Rukia s'est pris un coup mortel, fis-je

Ca ne lui plait pas. Pourtant se rappeler de la véritable raison de son éveil est essentiel.

- Quand tu auras compris ça, je t'aiderai à progresser mais pour le moment je te serais d'aucune utilité, fis-je avant de disparaître

Le passage menant à la Soul Society s'ouvrit en plein sur le terrain d'entrainement où se trouvait Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku et Rangiku. Sans parler des trois habitants des cieux. Inoue franchit la porte pour le plus grand étonnement des deux hommes. Rangiku s'empressa de la rejoindre en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Ma petite Orihime ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Il était temps ! Avoue que tu étais beaucoup trop occupée par les arrancars, hein ? Fit Rangiku joyeusement

- Ano, tu m'étouffes, essaya Inoue

- Oups.

- Inoue. Tu vas bien ? S'empressa de dire Rukia

- Bien sûr ! Vous me manquiez alors j'ai décidé de les laisser un peu, fit Inoue

Un loup apparu à ses côtés, attirant l'attention des trois autres. Kana fronça les sourcils tout en serrant les poings alors que les deux hommes se regardèrent incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient nier que ces shinigamis ainsi que humains étaient un véritable mystère. Ils n'étaient pas sensés posséder autant de pouvoir, et encore moins pouvoir contrôlé des loups célestes, et pourtant…La présence même de Hachi prouvait le contraire.

- Tu as l'air d'être devenue plus forte, fit remarquer Renji

- Ah oui ? Fit innocemment Inoue

- C'est qu'une femme ! Protesta Ikkaku

- Hey l'ampoule je te conseille de te taire, ordonna Rangiku

- Oui, obéit aussitôt le concerné

- Toi, la rousse là ! Qu'est-ce que Hachi fout avec toi, hein ? Râla Kana

- Kana, la réprimanda Katsuya

- Ta gueule. C'est à elle que je cause, répliqua la jeune femme sans se préoccuper des autres

Inoue ne se laissa pas abattre ou même toucher par les paroles. Elle avait apprit à ne pas tout prendre pour elle. Pour ça elle devait une fière chandelle à Grimmjow. Elle a été à la bonne école pour ça. Elle esquissa un sourire aux souvenirs des arrancars ce qui agaça encore plus Kana.

- Non mais tu vas me répondre ? C'est tellement impossible que Hachi obéisse à une fille comme toi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous énerve autant ? Fit alors Inoue

- Pardon ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Peut être parce que vous avez tué Umi et que je ne vois aucune bonne raison pour que Hachi vous suivent ! Vous ses tueurs !

Sans plus attendre Kana intensifia son reiatsu. Elle était énervée et perdait à chaque secondes le contrôle sur ses émotions. Inoue hésita. C'était une alliée mais qui était rongée par la souffrance, alors elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Renji et Rangiku se mirent devant Inoue pour la protéger.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant sur elle. Ce n'est pas de saute, fit Rukia

- Elle est l'une des vôtres alors elle est tout aussi coupable ! Préparez-vous à vous défendre parce que je vais vous exploser.

Son reiatsu atteignait un seuil _effrayant_ pour les non habitués. Rangiku plissa les yeux, heureusement que Gin l'y avait plus ou moins préparé. Rukia ainsi que les deux hommes arrivèrent à garder tout autant leur esprit. Katsuya et Seijiro se mirent à l'écart. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'intervenir. C'était après tout un bon entrainement pour les shinigamis de voir ce que vaut un pouvoir tel que celui de Kana.

- Je vais vous tuer.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT.**

La lame de Kana n'eut pas l'occasion de s'abattre sur les shinigamis, un loup lui sauta dessus. Non pas un petit loup comme on pourrait l'entendre mais un loup qui faisait bien deux mètres de haut. Elle cria sur le coup de la surprise. Elle se dégagea avec difficulté alors que le loup n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir lui mordre le coup pour lui faire regretter son geste. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, se tenant le bras. De peu il lui arrachait le bras et mordait le cou. Elle en était consciente. Elle releva sa tête pour remarquer la présence d'un nouvel arrivant. Ichigo se tenait devant ses amis, légèrement contrarié par le geste de Kana. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas disjoncter et essayer de le frapper. Elle devait attendre. Le loup était retourné auprès d'Ichigo mais fixait férocement Kana.

- On dirait bien que j'arrive à temps, fit Ichigo

- On aurait très bien pu se débrouiller sans toi ! Râla Ikkaku

- Probablement avec un ou deux bras en moins, fit narquoisement Rangiku

- Oh ça va !

- Hey le roux ! Pour qui tu te prends pour intervenir comme ça ? Puis le loup…Il est à toi ? Fit Kana avec difficulté

Ichigo ne fit que hocher la tête ignorant sa première question. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas exploser de colère. Encore un loup qui suit un humain ?

_On se noie dans l'absurdité !_

Elle libéra son reiatsu puis fonça sur le groupe d'ami. Ses deux amis n'avaient toujours pas bougé, ils regardaient tout simplement la scène. Elle attaqua mais Ichigo bloquait ses attaques avec facilité, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer encore plus. Elle laissa échapper un grognement digne d'une bête. Ca ne présageait rien de bon et ils l'avaient tous remarquer. Son reiatsu grandissait dangereusement. Ichigo sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à bloquer ses coups, il se devait d'utiliser son bankai et montrer ses progrès. Il sauta dix mètres plus loin, sur un rocher, tendis son épée.

_Bankai_

L'atmosphère changea radicalement. Kana ne s'arrêta pas pour autant alors que tout le monde était en _admiration _devant la métamorphose d'Ichigo. Aoi lui tournait autour ne détachant pas ses yeux de Kana, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion.

- Ichigo tu nous caches encore beaucoup de chose en plus du loup ? Fit Renji

- Je ne crois pas, fit le roux

- Je suppose que c'est aussi à moi de montrer mes progrès, déclara Renji

Il dégaina son zanpakutô et libéra son bankai. En moins d'une il se retrouva aux côtés d'Ichigo, prêt à combattre. D'un commun accord ils disparurent rapidement pour se retrouver derrière Kana et lançaient leurs attaques simultanément. Kana l'aperçu au dernier moment. Elle plaça son épée en avant et libéra une sphère tout aussi importante que leur attaque pour essayer de compenser l'énergie mais elle se fit englober entièrement. Elle se retrouva propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Un filet de sang coula le long de son menton pour finalement s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main puis releva son visage vers les deux shinigamis. La haine se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

- Vous me dégoutez…Je vous hais, fit Kana dans un chuchotement que personne ne pouvait entendre

Elle se jeta en avant. Plusieurs attaques des deux shinigamis la frôlèrent mais sa colère semblait être beaucoup plus puissante que ses blessures. Prise par ses attaques, Kana ne remarqua pas que le reiatsu d'Ichigo ne faisait qu'augmenter. Aoi en profita pour planter ses crocs dans la jambe gauche de Kana. Elle cria et envoya le loup plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle fut forcer de mettre un genou au sol, sa main plaquait sur sa blessure. Elle grogna.

- Tu arrêtes ou on continue ? fit Ichigo

Pour toute réponse elle envoya une attaque avec son épée. Il l'esquiva et prépara son attaque. Il l'envoya sur Kana mais Katsuya dévia l'attaque d'une seule main. Renji fronça les sourcils, surprit et méfiant à la fois. Ichigo quant à lui s'y attendait. Il avait remarqué le lien invisible qu'il y avait entre cet homme et Kana.

J'observe la scène depuis le début, sans intervenir. Ca peut paraître cruel de ma part alors que j'aurais très bien pu leur éviter ça, mais…C'est quelque part un bon entrainement pour eux. Vraiment. Seijiro semble avoir remarqué ma présence, vu les coups d'œil qu'il jetait dans ma direction. Peu importe, il a su tenir sa langue. Néanmoins, son regard, il y a quelque chose de dérangeant. Je n'arrive pas à percer le fond de sa pensée, ses intentions. Ils ont beau être sincères j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, et la haine de Kana m'inquiète. Sont-ils vraiment venus pour nous aider ou pour pouvoir mieux frapper après ? Intriguant…

Katsuya arrive à calmer Kana. Il la force à arrêter le combat. D'un elle est blessée de deux il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de problème –je suppose-. Il la soulève et la prend comme un sac à patate. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas obéir autant passer à la méthode forte. Je souris face à cette scène plutôt émouvante. Ils ont l'air d'être proche. A quel point Kana était proche d'Umi… ? Umi…Tu me manques. Je tourne le dos et me laisse glisser contre les rochers. Les yeux fermés j'inspire un grand coup pour prendre sur moi. Tout va bien. Je suis forte. Tout va bien. Mes parents me manquent, elle me manque. Je crois que je serais prête à tout pour revoir leurs sourires. Je me laisse gagner par la dépression. C'est du beau travail Shizuka. Je me trouve pathétique, mais alors à un point.

- Tu comptes rester là pendant longtemps ?

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé. Ichigo. Il est accroupi à côté de moi. Un peu trop près à mon gout. Il m'accorde un sourire si confiant, digne de lui, que même moi je ne peux pas rester là à faire la tronche. Je lui fais une pichenette en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Tais-toi la carotte, marmonnais-je

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça moi…Tu vas devoir l'accepter mon petit Ichigo !

Il me fait une tape sur mon front. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils pour me donner un air sévère. Peine perdue. Je ne suis pas crédible. Je me relève, m'étire de tout mon long tel un chat. Je remarque les autres qui nous fixent. Oh. Je fais un coucou à Inoue. Ca faisait longtemps. Bon pas tant que ça mais je ne me suis jamais absentée aussi longtemps alors hein. Rukia nous fixe mais dès qu'elle croise le regard d'Ichigo elle détourne la tête. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là.

- Elle s'est confessée ? Fis-je brusquement

- Pardon ?

- Rukia.

- Elle voulait mais je ne lui en ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion.

- Que tu es con ! Fis-je en le frappant à la tête

- Mais ça fait mal ! Espèce de brute !

Je le menace avec mon poing. Il recule d'abord effrayé puis reprenant son sérieux.

- Avec cette guerre qui nous pend au bout du nez, je ne peux pas.

Ils sont bêtes à tous penser ça. Enfin les shinigamis. Est-ce que je m'en préoccupe moi de ça ? Est-ce qu'Inoue s'en préoccupe ? Remarque moi je n'ai pas à m'en préoccuper puisque je ne me sens pas vraiment concerner. Il me semble. Et Inoue…Elle ne s'en soucie pas, c'est dans sa nature. Par contre je n'en doute pas qu'Ulquiorra a du déjà y penser mais qu'il a été incapable d'empêcher les sentiments d'Inoue. Ah l'amour.

J'ébouriffe les cheveux d'Ichigo.

- Tu es bête Ichigo. C'est justement maintenant que tu devrais profiter. Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain. Alors profite tant que tu peux ! Fais comme Inoue parce que tu risques de le regretter plus tard, fis-je

Il ne répond pas. En même temps je crois que ça va le faire réfléchir. Je me déplace rapidement pour me retrouver juste en face d'Inoue. Elle me sourit en guise de bonjour puis fronce les sourcils en essayant de paraitre sévère mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit c'est de me faire rire. Elle abandonne aussitôt.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas crédible, fit-elle

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à revenir ici ?

- J'avais besoin de voir mes amis !

- Tes potes ils sont vraiment bizarres, nous coupa Ikkaku

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas couper les personnes ? Marmonnais-je

- Non, fit-il sans scrupule

- Rangiku tu peux le frapper ? Fis-je presque en suppliant

- Mais volontiers ! Répondit-elle joyeusement

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Au moins avec elle, il allait apprendre à voler. C'est une bonne chose, non ? On n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre notre conversation. Un messager m'informa que Byakuya voulait me voir. Jamais la paix ici. Il ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul celui là ? Ca doit être ça ce qu'on appelle les goûts de luxe. Inoue affiche un petit sourire qui me donne la chair de poule. Elle a une idée derrière la tête et ça ne me plait pas. Je crois qu'elle a passé trop de temps en compagnie de certaines personnes.

- Ils ont trop déteint sur toi, marmonnais-je

- C'est drôle j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, chantonna Inoue

- Y a de quoi !

- Dites, on pourra reprendre quand l'entrainement ? Enfin, un entrainement où on ne risque pas de crever parce qu'un tel ou un tel pète un câble ? Fit Renji quelque peu agacé

- Aucune idée. Je suppose que le temps que Katsuya la calme et ça sera bon. Si mes souvenirs sont bons il est assez persuasif comme homme alors tu peux attendre ici tout comme tu peux revenir à tes anciennes occupations. Bon en attendant je devrais y aller avant que l'autre iceberg ne s'énerve.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux autres. Ichigo et Rukia ont disparu. Bon, eux, j'espère qu'ils vont bouger leurs fesses si non je m'en mêle sans hésitation. Ikkaku regarde férocement le loup d'Inoue tandis que Renji tique encore sur ma manière de parler de son capitaine. Roh, il n'a encore rien vu.

- Shizuka ! Je pensais rentrer dans le monde réel, avoua Inoue

- Oh ? C'est drôle, j'allais justement en parler avant que Byakuya ne m'appelle. Il serait préférable qu'Ichigo, Chad et Ishida rentrent eux aussi. Ils devraient profiter tant qu'ils peuvent.

Elle hoche la tête. Je lui souris avant de disparaître, direction la demeure des Kuchiki. Décidément je n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours. Ca va finir par me donner la migraine.

Je ne mets pas longtemps pour y arriver. En même temps avec ma vitesse, dure de rester à la vitesse d'escargot, hein. Les domestiques remarquent à peine mon arrivée. Je me fais discrète. Le plus possible. Je repère facilement la présence de Byakuya. Le jardin. Ce lieu est presque symbolique pour nous deux, non ? Les fleurs de cerisiers, notre rencontre, et j'en passe. Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me sens vieille à repenser à tout ça.

Il est assit sur le palier menant au jardin, son zanpakutô posé juste à sa droite. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui sans faire de bruit. Il ne fait aucune remarque. Je préfère me taire au risque de parler à un mur. Et encore je pense qu'un mur est plus bavard que lui. Je me penche légèrement vers lui pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il garde les yeux fermés. Son calme m'irrite. Je me sens inutile.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Fis-je finalement, brisant le silence

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Tu nous aides nous, au lieu de protéger les tiens.

Oh. Voilà une question qui m'étonne venant de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Il ouvre les yeux et les plante dans les miens. Un regard qui vous met à nu sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoique ça soit. Bien joué.

- Tu ne le sais pas encore ? Pourtant c'est évident. Je me suis attachée à tout ce beau monde, je veux vous protéger, je veux te protéger.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai bien dit _te_ protéger. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Je venais de dire quelque chose d'absurde mais mortellement vrai. Je me le suis refusée d'y croire à plusieurs reprise alors que les sous-entendus ne font que filer depuis quelque jours. Je ne pourrais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps. Bien dommage dans un sens. Ca va me compliquer la tache. Lui par contre ne semble pas être dérangé par ma réponse. Que dire ? Tant mieux. Ca m'évite des questions qui me mettraient dans l'embarras.

- Tu as appris à contrôler ton pouvoir en ayant ce désir de protéger quelque chose, c'est ça ? Fit-il

Ca me surprend.

- Oui. Où tu veux en venir ?

- Je veux protéger Rukia et la promesse que j'ai faite à ma femme. Je veux protéger la Soul Society parce que c'est ici que je me sens le mieux, même entouré d'imbécile, je me sens bien.

Je crois que le fait qu'il me parle de sa femme me dérange. Surtout maintenant…Mon cœur se serre mais je ne montre rien. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas maintenant. Je crois que je pourrais crier, et encore ça ne serait pas suffisant pour pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens vraiment. Je n'aime pas cette situation. C'est beaucoup trop nouveau pour moi. Trop soudain. Il faut que je me calme.

- Si tu as décidé tout ça, alors tu sauras le contrôler, fis-je en essayant de garder le contrôle sur ma voix

Je crois que c'est loupé vu le regard qu'il me lance. Je me relève et lui tourne le dos. Les poings serrés je sens que mes yeux changent de couleur. La colère ? Le chagrin ? L'amour ? Ca fait beaucoup en même temps. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Vraiment pas.

- Entraine-moi, fit-il

Je sursaute. Je m'y attendais un peu à une demande de ce genre mais j'sais pas, ça me fait tout drôle. Je ne peux pas le faire. Il pourrait à la limite affronter Aizen mais pas moi. Je perdrais trop rapidement le contrôle sur moi. Je suis incapable de contrôler ce genre de sentiment. C'est quoi tout ce bordel, hein ?

Ses deux mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je me crispe, un frisson parcourt mon corps. Il me force à me tourner vers lui. Je baisse la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit mes yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'il me comprenne. Il ne faut pas qu'il lise en moi. Sa main glisse jusqu'à mon menton et me force _délicatement _à relever la tête. Il n'est pas surprit par la couleur de mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met aussi en colère ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi calme ? Bon, tu vas me dire tu es _toujours _calme mais là il y a quelque chose de changer, ça me perturbe ! Je préfère encore que tu m'engueules ou que tu sois froid, mais froid comme tu l'étais avant mon retour !

- Je ne crois pas que tu le souhaites vraiment, fit-il en insistant bien sur le vraiment

- La ferme, marmonnais-je

Je me dégage de sa main et recule. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre dit-on ? Oh que oui.

Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de revenir dans le monde réel, avec les autres. Si je reste trop près de lui, je sais que je finirais par céder, par tout lui dire et ça serait mal. Il aime sa femme et il n'est pas prêt de céder la première place dans son cœur. Et moi…Je suis beaucoup trop exigeante pour m'accommoder de la deuxième place. Je recule encore. La lueur dans ses yeux change. Il tend sa main vers moi. Je suis désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas. Il sait ce que je m'apprête de faire.

- Tu comptes fuir encore ?

- Je ne fuis pas. Je retourne à mes occupations, mentis-je

- Tu fuis.

- Arrête-toi là Byakuya. Si tu veux t'entrainer rends-toi au Hueco Mundo, tu seras servis avec Aizen, mais moi je ne ferais rien. Je _ne peux pas_.

Ma réponse lui déplait mais il n'en rajoute pas plus. Je me déplace pour me retrouver derrière lui.

- Merci, fis-je dans un murmure avant de disparaitre complètement de la surface de la Soul Society


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT.**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je lui ai dis merci. Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut être parce qu'il a essayé de me convaincre. Peut être parce qu'il m'a compris. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je vais essayer de profiter du temps qui nous reste à tous pour m'amuser, reprendre les cours et aider de mon mieux…Un rire jaune s'échappe de ma bouche. Aider ? A tous sauf à _lui_. Vraiment minable quand je m'y mets. J'ai peut être pris des forces dans certains domaines mais ce n'est pas encore ça dans certains autres.

Je réapparais sur terre, juste sur le pallier de ma maison. Ca faisait longtemps. Je fais à peine un pas dans la maison que je reconnais plusieurs présence. Je pousse un long soupire. Jamais la paix. JA-MA-IS. C'est vrai que c'est trop demander. J'allume la lumière. Grimmjow, Aizen, Gin et Ulquiorra sont là, certains sur mon canapé d'autre sur les fauteuils.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes là, marmonnais-je

- Ca tombe bien on n'allait pas te le dire, lâcheuse, fit Grimmjow

- Qui c'est la lâcheuse, ici ? Je me décarcasse à préparer les shinigamis !

- Ouais, ouais ! Dis plutôt que tu passes ton temps à te bécoter avec l'autre là, continua Grimmjow

Je ne réponds pas.

- On dirait qu'il a touché une corde sensible ! Kuchiki aurait enfin atteint ton petit cœur ? Chantonna Gin

Un couteau se planta juste à côté de son visage. Je pense que ma réponse est assez explicite. S'il en veut encore plus ça sera le retour vers la mort assuré. Il déglutit difficilement. Aizen et Ulquiorra sont les seuls à garder le silence. En même temps venant d'eux ça n'a rien d'étonnant. S'ils parlent c'est pour dire quelque chose d'utile pas comme les deux autres.

- Bon et si non vous faîtes quoi là ? Fis-je

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir, se moqua Grimmjow

- La ferme.

- Tu ne revenais plus alors on s'est déplacé en espérant que tu retournes sur terre. Aizen a bien vu, expliqua Ulquiorra

Aizen ferme les yeux alors que je le fixe. C'est drôle. Il a réussi à me cerner plutôt vite. Pourquoi pas après tout.

- Tu comptes rester ici ? Fit-il

- Pendant quelque temps oui, mais connaissant les shinigamis, et vous, je ne serais pas tranquille bien longtemps, fis-je en fusillant Grimmjow et Gin

- On ne se sent pas viser, répliqua Gin

- Bien sûr, marmonnais-je

- Ils se rapprochent, fit remarquer Ulquiorra

Huh ? Je me concentre un peu. Oh Inoue et les autres se dirigent vers…ma maison. C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne serais pas tranquille. Je soupire.

- Qui vient les accueillir avec moi ? Proposais-je

Aucune réaction. Quelle bande de lâcheur. Je rêve quoi !

Tatsuki n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Les cours c'était bien beau mais ça commençait à peser l'absence de ses amis. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Elle avait eu déjà un trop grand aperçu de ce que pouvait être les ennemis d'Ichigo et elle ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre. Pas un seul d'entre eux. Hors de question. Elle brisa le stylo entre ses doigts. L'encre se répandit sur son voisin de devant ainsi que sur toute sa table.

- Désolée ! S'exclama Tatsuki

Sans attendre davantage, elle se leva et quitta la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le cours, surtout sans faire de dégât. Elle s'empressa de monter les escaliers menant au toit. C'était là qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Bon dieu que ça lui manquait. Elle se pencha sur les bords du toit et cria de toutes ses forces.

- Revenez bordel !

Un grand fracas retentit juste derrière elle. Le dangai s'ouvrit sous les yeux stupéfaits de Tatsuki. Ichigo ainsi que tous les autres en sortirent. Certains blasés d'autre heureux. Inoue se précipita sur sa meilleure amie et la serra fort contre elle.

- Tatsuki-chan ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Fit Inoue

- Inoue ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Son séjour au Hueco Mundo semblait l'avoir plus que changé aux yeux de ses amis. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué mais avaient gardé le silence. Si Inoue avait envie d'en parler, ils savaient qu'elle le ferait. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tatsuki, elle s'empressa de les essuyer et afficher un grand sourire.

- Il était temps ! Inoue tu as failli louper ton anniversaire ! Fit Tatsuki un peu plus sévèrement

- Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! Ajouta Ichigo

- Ah bah oui…J'ai complètement oublié, fit Inoue quelque peu gêné d'avoir oublié son propre anniversaire

- On a qu'à faire une fête, proposa Rukia

Contrairement à Renji, elle avait préféré revenir dans le monde réel. Probablement ses sentiments qui la poussaient à agir ainsi mais bon, faut dire que refuser à Ichigo ce n'était pas une partie facile.

- Et tu veux la faire où, hein ? Fit Ichigo

- Chez toi tient, répliqua la jeune femme sans hésitation

- C'est mort. Vous allez y mettre le feu ! En plus il y aura Yuzu et Karin ! Sans parler de papa, rappela Ichigo

- Mais justement, plus on sera nombreux plus on rira, protesta Rukia

- Ano…je ne veux pas déranger ! Et puis ce n'est que mon anniversaire ce n'est pas grave ! Ou si non venez chez moi, fit Inoue

Un grand silence s'imposa entre eux. Ils savaient que c'était possible mais ce n'était pas très grand chez elle. Pourtant ça semblait être l'option la plus pratique.

- Ou si non on peut demander à Shizuka, proposa Inoue

- Shizuka ? Elle a une maison par ici ? S'étonna Ichigo

- Il me semble bien. Vous ne sentez pas son énergie ? Elle est aussi de retour dans le monde réel, fit Inoue

- On dirait bien que sa conversation avec nii-sama n'a pas duré, fit pensivement Rukia

- Allons-y alors ! S'exclama Ichigo

Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia et Tatsuki se précipitèrent tandis que Chad et Ishida restèrent en retrait.

- Ils n'ont même pas envisagé un seul instant qu'elle puisse dire non, fit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes

Chad ne fit que hocher la tête puis ils sautèrent à la suite de leurs amis.

Inoue n'avait pas seulement ressenti _son _énergie mais également celle de certains arrancars. Son envie de les revoir avait pris le dessus alors elle n'avait pas hésité à proposer cette alternative. Fêter son anniversaire sans eux lui semblait tout de même impossible. Pourtant les faire venir dévoilerait quelque petit détail aux shinigamis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle se devait de faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, pas trop loin de leur lycée. Ichigo fronce les sourcils.

- On dirait bien qu'Aizen est là aussi, fit remarquer le roux

- Aizen…Ce n'est pas le fou, commença Tatsuki

- Il n'est pas si fou que ça, protesta Inoue

- Inoue…tu es bizarre. Tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait ? Fit Tatsuki

La rousse ne fit que baisser la tête. Comment allait-elle prendre lorsqu'elle allait apprendre qu'elle passait du temps avec les arrancars depuis plusieurs jours déjà ? Un frisson la parcouru. Ichigo posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait remarqué le malaise de son amie. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Ca ira.

- Vous avez fini de mater ma maison, oui ? Entrez, râlais-je

Je laisse la porte ouverte derrière moi. Certains vont tirer une drôle de tête en voyant Aizen et compagnie. C'est inévitable. Ils me suivent bien assez vite mais s'arrêtent tout aussi vite –pour certains- en _les _remarquant. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Aizen et laisse ma tête retomber sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux ignorant les ondes négatives que dégagent pas mal de personne.

Sans attendre Inoue traverse le salon en courant avant de se jeter sur Ulquiorra et refermer ses bras autour de son cou. Il soupire mais un sourire discret se glisse sur ses lèvres.

- Inoue ! Hoqueta Tatsuki

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Ils sont tous morts ! S'exclama Ishida

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être mort le binoclard ? Grailla Grimmjow

- C'est vexant à force, on me classe toujours dans cette catégorie, pleurnicha Gin

- Gin, réprimanda Aizen

- Grimmjow tu fais trop de bruit, fit calmement Ulquiorra

- Occupe-toi de ta nana !

- C'est toujours aussi animé à ce que je vois, fit Ichigo en souriant

J'ouvre les yeux et lui fais face. Que peut-on faire devant autant de sincérité dans un sourire hein ? A part sourire en retour. Chose que je fais. Je me redresse.

- Tu ne rêves pas Ishida, ils sont tous bien vivant. J'avoue avoir forcé la main pour en avoir ramené certains mais ce n'est qu'un détail, expliquais-je dans les grandes lignes, au fait qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ?

- Ah oui ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Inoue et on cherchait un endroit pour le fêter, fit Rukia

- Oh ! Et vous me prenez en victime…Je vois, je vois…Ca me va mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Fit Inoue

- Les arrancars seront là également, enfin s'ils le veulent, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Grimmjow et Ulquiorra

- Je file prévenir les autres, fit aussitôt Grimmjow

- Mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de faire ça au Las Noches, parce que si y a trop de shinigamis, arrancars et humain, je ne paie pas cher de la vie de ma maison !

- Mais on ne peut pas accéder au Las Noches, me rappela Rukia

- Je baisserai exceptionnellement la barrière pour que vous puissiez passer, et puis après tout Yamamoto sait maintenant qu'Aizen est avec moi.

- Comment ça se fait ? Intervint Aizen

- Soi Fon t'a balancé, fis-je en haussant les épaules

- Je vois. Allons-y au Las Noches alors, fit Aizen

- Je te suis ! Fit joyeusement Ichigo

- Ichigo attend ! Fit Rukia

- Kurosaki tu suis Aizen là ! Rappela Ishida

- Ishida, Rukia, vous devriez arrêter de vous en inquiéter autant. Vous allez voir il _a changé_, affirma Ichigo

J'affiche un grand sourire. Le fait même qu'Ichigo prenne en quelque sorte la défense d'Aizen me fait plaisir. Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal. Et puis…Comment rester indifférent face à ce petit événement ? Avant ils s'en seraient tous moqué mais maintenant…Tout a changé en quelque sorte. Aizen ouvre le garganta, Gin le traverse puis Ichigo le suit sans attendre. Rukia hésite tout comme les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle Rukia arrive à suivre c'est bien à cause d'Ichigo, elle avait confiance en lui.

Ulquiorra fixe Inoue avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Tatsuki quant à elle les fixe, perplexe.

- Inoue…Tu es…vraiment avec lui ? Fit Tatsuki

Inoue attrape la main d'Ulquiorra et le traine de force jusqu'à Tatsuki. Je crois qu'elle veut lui prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien et surtout qu'il est sincère avec elle. En même temps, comment ne peut-il pas l'être ? Elle redonne un sens à sa vie. Elle change son monde. Un monde si noir qui reprend des couleurs grâce à elle. En y pensant…Ca me rappelle _nous_. La raison pour laquelle j'ai appris à maîtriser mon pouvoir. J'avais été incapable de lui redonner le sourire après la mort de sa mère, je m'en étais voulu. Alors j'ai tout fait pour gagner en pouvoir et pouvoir me maîtriser.

- Tatsuki-chan, tu sais, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, fit Inoue sans lâcher la main d'Ulquiorra

Elle le force à approcher encore un peu plus puis lâche sa main.

- Inoue il t'a enlevé quand même !

- Mais c'est avec lui que je suis heureuse. C'est bête je sais, tomber amoureuse de mon ravisseur mais sa présence-même suffit à me rendre heureuse. J'ai _besoin _de lui, insista Inoue

Sa main se pose sur son cœur. Elle veut tellement lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressent.

- J'ai besoin d'elle, fit alors Ulquiorra

Tatsuki le regarde, quelque peu surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle aurait beau vouloir dire qu'il n'est pas sincère qu'il ne fait qu'abuser d'elle, elle ne peut pas nier cette sincérité qui se lit dans ses yeux. Elle baisse la tête et serre les poings.

- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle si non je te tue ! L'avertit Tatsuki

Inoue sourit, comblée que sa meilleure amie accepte Ulquiorra, tandis qu'Ulquiorra laisse échapper un petit sourire.

Voilà au moins une chose de régler. Il ne reste plus que nous quatre ainsi qu'Ishida et Chad

- On devrait y aller, les autres sont déjà partis, fis-je en m'engouffrant dans le passage

Inoue attrape la main d'Ulquiorra et de Tatsuki, elle leur sourit puis les entrainent jusqu'au passage. Ishida et Chad n'ont toujours pas bougé. Je soupire.

- Ils ne sont pas mauvais. Laissez-leur une chance et vous verrez, fis-je simplement

Ils hésitent encore quelque instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Dans la salle principale touts les espadas sont déjà réunis à notre arrivée. Nell s'empressa de sauter sur Inoue en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, suivit de près par Halibel et les autres espadas un peu plus réservé.

Je lance des petites sphères lumineuses dans les airs pour illuminer la salle de divers couleur. Ca rend la pièce largement plus joyeuse. Inoue est émerveillée. Pourtant ce n'est que le commencement.

- Yammy bouge tes fesses tu vas aider à transporter des tables, fis-je sévèrement

Entendre le ton de ma voix aussi autoritaire est assez surprenant pour lui mais il préfère obéir plutôt que de tester mes coups de poings. Il s'active aussitôt en embarquant avec lui Noitra.

- On devrait aller chercher du saké, non ? Fit Halibel

- Si vous finissez bourrer je vous tue, les avertis-je

- Roh allez ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait la fête, en plus pour l'anniversaire d'Inoue ! Fit Nell

- Le pire c'est que c'est vous qui me dites ça et même pas les mecs, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres

Ishida et Chad ne se sentent pas à l'aise, ça se lit sur leur visage. Rukia ça va, alors qu'Ichigo est complètement à l'aise. Il est déjà à deux doigts de se chamailler avec Grimmjow mais non pas d'une manière violente, ou plutôt comme deux amis en compétition. Ca me fait sourire. Cette soirée ne pourra que faire du bien à tout le monde. Se détendre, oublier les problèmes.

- Au fait si vous voulez inviter d'autres shinigamis il faudrait aller les prévenir, les avertis-je

- Inoue, je peux inviter qui ? Fit Rukia

Pitié qu'elle ne dise pas Byakuya. Inoue me jette un regard qui en dit long. Et merde.

- Touts ceux que tu veux ! Après tout le monde a été gentil avec moi alors bon, fit joyeusement Inoue

Rukia me regarde. Je sais à quoi elle pense sans même lui demander.

- Oui tu peux, fis-je en soufflant

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bah, je l'éviterai au pire des cas. Vas-y !

Elle incline la tête puis ouvre le passage. Inoue plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Quoi ? Fis-je comme si de rien était

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kuchiki-san ?

- Non.

- Shizuka.

- Rien de spécial, vraiment. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est ta fête !

Je lui fais une légère tape suivit d'un grand sourire. Tout ira bien. J'en ferais en sorte en tout cas.

Yammy ainsi que Noitra ramène des tables qu'ils installent près du mur ainsi le milieu reste bien dégager. Je guide les sphères lumineuses et les multiplies. De plus des sortes de flacon ou de la poussière de fée tombent par ci, par là. Nell et Halibel revinrent avec plusieurs cartons de bouteilles de saké. Heureusement, elles ont pensé à ceux qui ne comptaient pas boire –comme moi-, elles ont ramené du jus et d'autre boisson. J'en connais qui sont allés braquer quelque magasin dans le monde réel. Pour la bonne cause hein.

Je m'approche d'Ishida qui depuis le début s'était isolé.

- Tu as du mal à accepter les faits, hein…

- Ils sont différents de ce qu'on a affronté, ça fait bizarre, mais on dirait qu'on peut se fier à eux, avoua le quincy

- Tu doutais de ce que je te disais ? Fis-je faussement contrariée

- Désolé, fit-il penaud

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il n'a pas à s'excuser.

- Je te pardonnerai si tu t'amuses ce soir ! D'ailleurs c'est un ordre alors bouge !

De peur de s'en prendre une de ma part il bouge et se mêle à tout ce beau monde. Voilà qui est fait.

Peu à peu la salle prend forme. Ce n'est plus aussi morne qu'avant, l'ambiance de fête planait dans l'air. Devrais-je dire que c'est réussi ? Probablement.

Le garganta s'ouvre. Voilà les derniers invités. Plusieurs capitaines tels que Hitsugaya Tôshiro, Ukitake Jyûshiro, Kyôraku, Byakuya et même Kenpachi. Oula, si Kenpachi est là je crains pour la fin de la soirée. Certains lieutenants sont là également. Rangiku se précipite sur Gin, rien d'étonnant bien évidemment. Inoue accueille les autres avec un grand sourire. Certains sont quelque peu perplexe de se retrouver dans le même endroit que les arrancars mais prennent sur eux. Le garganta s'ouvre de nouveau. Kisuke et Yoruichi en sorte.

- Tient comment vous avez su ? fis-je en les accueillant

- Secret, fit Kisuke en agitant son éventail devant son visage

- Un coup de poing ça t'aiderait à me le dire ?

- Heuh…Tout compte fait, commença Kisuke

- On était à la Soul Society quand Rukia est venue chercher les autres, expliqua Yoruichi

- Oh ! Vous avez bien fait de venir, fis-je en souriant

- C'est l'occasion de faire la fête et voir pourquoi toi et Inoue êtes si attaché à cet endroit, rajouta Yoruichi

- Ah ben ça…Vous allez en manger pendant toute la soirée.

Je m'écarte pour les laisser s'avancer vers les autres. Byakuya me fixe. Pas très étonnant. Je fuis son regard et rejoins avec empressement les autres. Kenpachi ricane. Je ne le sens pas.

- Femme tu m'avais promis un combat si je battais tes loups ! Me rappela Kenpachi

- J'ai dit ça ? Fis-je en sifflant

- Tu veux mourir ? Ramène-toi ! Clama-t-il

Je soupire. Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tourne comme ça. Il fonce sur moi. Une bouteille de saké atterrit dans ma main. Je me tourne pour voir Shinji agitant deux autres bouteilles. Depuis quand il est là lui ? En tout cas hypnotisé par la bouteille, je bouge instinctivement évitant par la même occasion le coup de zanpakutô de Kenpachi.

- Wah Shinji ce n'est pas le moment de me lancer ça ! Râlais-je

- Arrête de râler et viens boire ça fait longtemps ! Fit-il en me tirant la langue

- Pf !

- Hey ne m'oublie pas femme ! Grogna Kenpachi

Je soupire. Bon, je vais régler ça vite fait bien fait et bam je pourrais. Non, non, je ne dois pas céder à l'alcool. Un seul regard de Byakuya réduit ma motivation en cendre. Comment vous voulez que je reste tranquille hein ? Tant pis, ça sera alcool pour ce soir. J'attrape le zanpakutô de Kenpachi, normalement pour une personne normale ça aurait coupé la main, j'en échappe. En plus de son zanpakutô j'attrape son bras et l'envoie valser vers la grande porte. Au moins comme ça je ne casse pas le reste du décor. Certains rigolent face à ce petit spectacle d'autre en redemande.

- T'es moins gentille en général, fit remarquer Grimmjow

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Ben ouais ! Moi je me retrouve presque découper et lui juste un vol gratuit, y a de l'injustice en l'air.

- Pauvre petit chaton. Qui lui fait un câlin ?

Nell lui ébouriffe. Il grogne et essaie de l'attraper mais elle l'esquive avec facilité.

Je rejoins Shinji à une table où il n'y a que lui, Gin et Rangiku. Oui bah les alcooliques quoi.

- A Inoue ! Fit joyeusement Rangiku

Des verres se lèvent suivit d'un « A Inoue ». La pauvre, elle ne sait plus où se mettre ce qui en fait rire plus d'un. Je vide mon verre et le rempli aussitôt sous le regard amusé de Shinji. On ne change pas les habitudes hein. Aizen rejoint notre table. Rangiku lui tend un verre rempli de saké. Je souris. Elle l'a accepté malgré tout. Il se pose à côté de moi.

- Il te fixe, fit-il

- Je sais.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Tu es bizarre Aizen. Tu es prêt à tout pour me pousser vers lui au détriment de ce que toi tu ressens.

Dans tout ça, je me sens triste de lui faire ça.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, non ? C'est toi qui me l'a appris. On est prêt à tout pour voir le sourire de la personne qu'on aime.

Je me crispe. Il a raison et ça me touche. Shinji tousse. Cet imbécile a tout entendu et s'est par la même occasion étouffé à moitié avec le saké. Il regarde Aizen puis moi puis de nouveau Aizen.

- Ben ça alors ! Un triangle d'amoureux, ricana Shinji

Je lui balance la bouteille qu'il esquive. Même si ça m'énerve, il a visé juste. Je me lève et quitte la table. Byakuya en fait de même et me suit. Je sens plusieurs regards insistant sur mon dos. Certains vont se faire des films ou de faux espoirs.

_En même temps ça serait bien que vous bougez vos culs !_

La ferme Yuki. Elle a trouvé un autre moyen pour m'emmerder. Je monte les escaliers d'une des tours de Las Noches, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au sommet. Byakuya marchait silencieusement jusqu'à là, sans m'adresser la parole. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Je m'appuie contre les rebords et inspire un grand coup.

- Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?

- J'en avais envi.

- Mais encore ?

Il ne répond pas. Je soupire. Bien évidemment il n'allait pas répondre. Je me retourne et sursaute. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se rapprocher autant de moi. Ses bras sont appuyés contre les rebords formant une prison autour de moi. Et merde. Je ne peux pas m'échapper, je vais devoir faire face.

- Euh Byakuya tu devrais reculer, essayais-je

- C'était quoi tout ce cirque tout à l'heure, hein ? Fit-il agacé

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu me narguais royalement avec Aizen.

- Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

Il ne répond pas mais son regard devient insistant. Insistant ? Il attend quoi de moi au juste ?

- C'est toi qui me fuis, fit-il plus calmement

- Je ne te fuis pas.

- Tu me fuis.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation Byakuya alors arrête.

- Reconnais-le que tu me fuis et j'arrêterai.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait que je le reconnaisse hein ?

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Alors là, le grand Kuchiki Byakuya s'inquiète pour une autre personne que lui ? Voilà qui est bien surprenant. Je ferme les yeux et colle mon front au sien. Il est surprit mais ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, là, maintenant.

- Je t'aime.

Je recule aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Il a l'air tout aussi surprit. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche. Et merde, je n'aurais pas du le dire, je le savais. Je baisse la tête. C'est sorti tout seul sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ça soit. Bon sang.

Il recule, me laissant par la même occasion une opportunité pour fuir. Je le dépasse. Il s'agrippe à ma main. Je n'ose pas me retourner et lui faire face. Il ne parle pas, ça me stresse.

- Dis quelque chose ou laisse-moi partir, chuchotais-je

La pression de sa main diminue. Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Je préfère qu'il me laisse partir et rester sans réponse plutôt que faire face.

Je le laisse seul, réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Ou plutôt à ce que je ne devais pas lui dire. Des ennuis en vu c'est moi qui vous le dis. A peine arrivée en bas je me retrouve face à Aizen, les bras croisés il m'attendait. Il sait toujours tout lui. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, à côté de lui. Il s'accroupit.

- Je te félicite, fit-il

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je n'aurais pas du lui dire !

- Soit patiente.

Que je le sois ou non ça ne changera rien. J'ai bien envie d'un combat là pour me changer les idées mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment. Je redresse la tête pour constater que la fête était devenue un drame. Shinji est à sa cinquième bouteille de saké, Rangiku est complètement étalée sur Gin qui veille sur elle. Certains arrancars s'amusent à jouer avec les capitaines présents. Kenpachi a disparu et bizarrement Yammy aussi. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont encore partis s'affronter ? Ils me désespèrent ! Bon, okay je ne suis pas mieux, il y a même pas cinq minutes je voulais me battre.

Plus loin j'aperçois Ichigo, il tient à peine debout. C'est assez drôle à voir. Rukia essaie de le soutenir mais ce n'est pas évident. Je crois que je devrais donner un coup de main. Aizen me retient.

- Laisse-la faire, fit Aizen

- Tu as décidé de te convertit en conseiller amoureux ? Me moquais-je

- Je t'emmerde ma très chère, répliqua-t-il

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse.

- Oï Ichigo bouge ton cul ! Fit Renji à deux doigts de s'écraser lui aussi

- Ta gueule Renji tu me donnes mal au crâne, se plaignit Ichigo

- Fermez-la bande de crétin ! fallait moins boire ! Je vous avais prévenu que je ne comptais pas vous porter ! Râla Rukia

- Sauf que Rukia-san est amoureuse d'Ichigo alors c'est normal que tu le portes, chantonna Kisuke

- Urahara la ferme ! S'exclama la concernée

- Rukia n'aime pas ce crétin ! Fit Renji entre deux hoquets

La jeune femme était à deux doigts d'exploser, ça se lisait sur son visage.

- Oh la ferme vous deux, moi aussi j'aime Rukia alors hein ! Râla Ichigo en prenant encore un peu plus l'appuie sur Rukia

Son cœur fit un bond, un tel qu'elle cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder Ichigo. Il était bourré, il n'y avait aucun doute mais elle voulait y croire en ses paroles.

- Je le ramène, déclara la jeune femme

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui puis le traina jusqu'au passage qui s'ouvrit. Elle perçu le sourire d'Inoue, rempli d'encouragement.

_Merci Inoue._

Le passage s'ouvrit en plein dans le salon de la maison d'Ichigo. Isshin n'était pas encore couché malgré l'heure tardive, contrairement à Karin et Yuzu.

- Oh Rukia-chan ! Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon fils torché, fit-il joyeusement

- On fêtait l'anniversaire d'Inoue, tout le monde a un peu forcé, avoua Rukia

- Vous le fêtiez ? Mais où ? Je ne sentais pas vos présences, fit-il puis la réponse lui vint comme une évidence. Au Hueco Mundo. Je vois. C'était bien ?

- Oui !

- Tant mieux alors. Allez va ramener mon imbécile de fils dans sa chambre, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Elle s'inclina légèrement puis traina Ichigo jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle le déposa sur le lit puis se laissa tomber au sol. Il dormait paisiblement, loin des ennuis, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo et la serra délicatement. Elle ne voulait plus jamais lâcher sa main. Elle voulait rester avec qu'il le veuille ou non et pour ça elle devait devenir plus fort.


	20. Chapter 20

Bon avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier touts ceux qui me laissent de gentils commentaires d'encouragement qui me font énormément plaisir, et bien sûr à touts ceux qui me lisent.

Pour ce qui est des commentaires, j'ignorais tout simplement que je n'autorisais pas aux anonymes de m'en poster ! C'est après une remarque que je m'en suis rendue compte. Désolée.

En ce moment je poste moins souvent, vu que parallèlement j'ai commencé ma deuxième fic : Life. Faut bien gâter Aizen aussi hein.

Anae : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Avant je ne savais pas que je n'acceptais pas les reviews des anonymes ç_ç (je débarque). En tout cas ça me fait plaisir si ça te plait :D

Ah tient Sesshomaru…Je l'aime bien lui aussi :D un de mes chouchous de tous les mangas que je connais. Héhé !

Bonne lecture les gens ) !

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF.**

Première chose que j'entends en me réveillant c'est des râles suivit des insultes. Il me faut un certains temps pour reconnaître la voix de Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qu'il a beuglé comme ça dès le matin ? On ne peut même plus dormir tranquille ici. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. D'accord, ça se corse. D'un je ne suis pas dans ma chambre et donc encore moins dans mon lit, et de deux je suis à moitié nu. Euh, oui, bien sûr. C'est normal que je n'ai aucun souvenir alors que je n'étais pas bourrée hier au point de ne plus me rappeler de quoique ça soit ? Quelle plaie.

- Tu es réveillée, fit une voix drôlement familière

Je me soulève aussitôt. Erreur ça me file la migraine. Aizen se tient à la porte en tenant d'une main Grimmjow par la gorge et l'autre plaquer contre la bouche pour qu'il arrête de crier. Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal que je me retrouve ici, dans sa chambre. Grimmjow arrête de s'agiter, ses yeux baissés sur moi. Non, pas sur moi mais sur ma poitrine. Putain il m'en a fallu du temps pour réagir. Je ramène aussitôt les draps sur mon corps et balance une sorte de mini cero. Aizen recule pour ne pas se le prendre et Grimmjow fait un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter de justesse. Il explose de rire, histoire de me donner encore plus mal au crâne hein. Je grogne, ramène mes genoux vers moi et attrape ma tête avec les deux mains. Ca fait un mal de chien.

- On dirait que tu as forcé encore plus que nous, ricana Grimmjow

- Grimm', je n'ai quasi pas bu, marmonnais-je

- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ? Shinji a compté tu t'es bien vidée six bouteilles de saké, fit Grimmjow visiblement amusé de me voir dans cet état

- C'est bien ce que je dis, je n'ai rien bu. Si tu avais demandé à Shinji il t'aurait dit qu'en temps normal je bois environ quinze bouteilles, crétin.

- Juste ça.

- Juste ça, fis-je

- Grimmjow, je pense que tu as autre chose à faire, non ? Fit Aizen

- Non, répliqua l'espada sachant parfaitement pourquoi Aizen lui disait ça

- Grimmjow, insista Aizen

- Et bien non Aizen. J'ai bien envie d'emmerder la morveuse, déclara Grimmjow avec un grand sourire de sadique

Ah oui ? M'emmerder ? Morveuse…Discrètement je fais apparaître mon katana. Il va voir si je suis une morveuse. Je quitte le lit tellement rapidement qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il bouge à peine qu'il se retrouve avec mon katana sous sa gorge.

- Mon petit Grimm' tu devrais retourner tranquillement dans ta chambre ou aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre que moi parce que je ne me sens pas en forme pour rigoler, fis-je d'une voix terriblement calme

Il frissonne. Pourtant ce n'est pas une menace. Juste un avertissement.

- Bon je n'ai plus qu'à aller embêter la rouquine, je suppose qu'elle sera tout aussi bien habillée que toi, fit Grimmjow en parcourant une dernière fois mon corps

- Dégage avant que je me décide de te tuer Grimmjow ! Criais-je

Il part en ricanant. Quel crétin quand il s'y met. Je soupire et me laisse tomber contre le lit. Aizen s'approche de moi, amusé par la petite scène de ménage qu'il a eu droit dans _sa _chambre. Je relève légèrement ma tête pour lui faire face. Il s'accroupit à mon niveau. J'ai l'air si minable que ça ?

- Il s'est passé quoi pour que je me retrouve dans ton lit ? Marmonnais-je légèrement gênée

- T'aimerais bien savoir, hein, fit-il amusé

Je lui fais une pichenette pour sa remarque. Il aurait pu s'abstenir. Ca le fait rire. Moi un peu moins. Je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien. Ah si, d'avoir fait une déclaration extrêmement pourri à Byakuya. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'enterrer six pieds sous terres pour qu'il ne me croise plus jamais comme ça je n'aurais pas à lui faire face ni quoique ça soit d'autre. Raaah, quelle idée.

- Tu t'es évanouie, je t'ai ramené ici, fit-il

- Tu ne pouvais pas me ramener dans _ma _chambre ?

- J'aurais pu mais la mienne était plus proche, fit-il en souriant

- Pervers va. Et comment j'ai fini à moitié à poil ?

- Ca…

Je n'aime pas son « ça » et encore moins son regard. Non pas que ça soit vicieux ou je ne sais quoi être hein, juste qu'il me semble inquiet. Oui, voilà, inquiet.

- Ton ventre s'est mis à saigner. J'ai du nettoyer la blessure. Tu perdais vraiment beaucoup de sang, fit-il

Oh. Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'en dire plus, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je baisse la tête, mon regard s'assombrit. Je n'aurais pas cru que les conséquences se feraient ressentir d'aussitôt. Ses doigts passent sous mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à l'esquiver. Il m'a l'air encore plus proche de moi que tout à l'heure. Voilà qui est embêtant.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a fait ça, mentis-je

Il soupire.

- Tu crois tromper qui là ? Fit-il un peu plus froidement

Un peu ? Non en fait ça me donne des frissons. Tu m'étonnes que les espadas l'ont suivi.

- Pour empêcher ceux comme moi de franchir le passage menant à ici j'ai placé un sceau tu t'en souviens ? Et bien à chaque fois qu'ils essaient de le briser c'est mon corps qui le paie, fis-je en fuyant son regard

C'est bête mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Il soupire et se pose à côté de moi. C'est plutôt une bonne réaction. Il me colle une tape sur la tête. Je laisse échapper un « aïe ».

- Tu ne devrais pas trop te pousser à bout Shizuka, fit-il presque dans un chuchotement

Ca, je n'en doute pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Moi et mon envie de protéger ce qui m'ait cher. Il n'y a pas de mal à faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Comme à mon habitude je laisse ma tête se posait sur son épaule. Il fait descendre la couverture et me recouvre avec.

- Ca recommencera alors.

- Oui…Mais il est préférable que les gens ne le sachent pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me demande de rompre le sceau. J'irais bien, mon corps se soigne petit à petit.

- Et s'il y a une attaque qui brisera le sceau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivera ?

Voilà une question dont la réponse pourrait fortement lui déplaire. Je ramène la couverture jusqu'à mon visage pour cacher mes yeux. On pourrait presque croire que je me comporte telle une enfant.

Son bras passe autour de moi et m'attire contre lui. Mine de rien, je me sens bien avec lui. Il a beau être ce fameux psychopathe que tout le monde détestait, moi je l'aime bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas normal mais j'ai tendance à voir du bon même dans les pires espèces. Bon, hormis mon oncle peut être.

Des pas raisonnent dans le couloir. On a de la visite. Inoue débarque, essoufflée, les joues roses, les cheveux décoiffés. Oh, Grimmjow a du débarquer au mauvais moment. Je me sépare à contrecœur d'Aizen et me relève pour l'accueillir.

- Je crois que je dérange, fit Inoue encore plus rouge

- Ah ça oui, fis-je joyeusement

- Euh…Commença Inoue puis elle agita sa tête. Je ne me souviens plus de rien !

- Hein ?

- Elle a bu, intervint Aizen

- Ah ! Toi, tu as eu ta première cuite, fis-je en souriant

- Oui, je crois bien. J'ai eu vraiment peur parce que je me suis réveillée avec ça sur la poitrine, fit Inoue

Elle déboutonna son chemisier en oubliant complètement la présence d'Aizen. Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper le coup. Je lui balance sur la tête la couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de mater puis je m'approche d'Inoue. Elle pointe du doigt une marque sur son sain droit. Une marque…un signe. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts, il s'illumine à mon contact. Tout ça devient vraiment louche.

- Ce n'est pas normal, hein, fit Inoue apeurée

- Ouais mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. C'est certes étrange mais j'ai le même. Enfin en quelque sorte, fis-je en souriant

Elle ne comprenait pas. Bien normal. Je lui tourne le dos et relève mes cheveux pour qu'elle puisse voir le tatouage sur mon dos. Un signe en particulier attire son attention. Le kanji signifiant _lumière_. Le signe même de notre clan. Il va falloir que je pousse mes recherches plus loin sur le pouvoir d'Inoue. Je rabaisse mes cheveux et me tourne vers elle.

- C'est un beau tatouage que tu as dans le dos Shizuka, mais pourquoi j'ai le même signe que toi ? Fit Inoue un peu perdue

- Je n'en sais rien. Ca m'intrigue aussi tu sais.

- Tu devrais peut être en parler avec _tes amis_, proposa Aizen en enlevant la couverture de sa tête

- Remet-la ! Lui ordonnais-je

- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu de poitrine dans ma vie ou quoi ? Fit-il narquoisement

- A part la mienne ? Me moquais-je

- Ne me provoque pas, me conseilla-t-il

- Oui chef, fis-je toujours amusée

- Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, hein, fit Inoue

- On fait avec, fit-on en synchro

Bah alors là. Je souris de plus belle. C'est bien d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ichigo se réveilla avec la nette impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un exerçait une forte pression sur sa main. Il se redressa lentement pour constater que Rukia dormait encore, une partie de son corps à terre tandis que sa tête et ses mains était allongée sur le lit. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi. C'était rare mais ce spectacle était loin de lui déplaire. Un détail le frappa. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ses conneries de la veille. Il se maudissait de s'être autant laissé emporter. Et il allait lui dire quoi maintenant ? Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de mettre tout sur le compte de l'alcool et le tour était joué.

Son père entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Il regarda Ichigo les sourcils froncés, un regard sévère. Ichigo ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. En général il était tout sauf sérieux mais là…

Rukia remua avant de se redresser brusquement. Elle mit quelque instant à remettre les idées en place avant de remarquer Ichigo et son père.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Fit-elle entre deux bâillements

- Non, à l'instant, fit-il un peu froidement

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi était-il donc froid ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison. Elle se releva et fit un signe de la tête à Isshin en guise de bonjour. Ce dernier resta stoïque.

- Ichigo, t'es vraiment un crétin, hein ! Tu laisses dormir une demoiselle par terre pendant que toi tu roupilles comme un pépé ? S'indigna Isshin

- Je me disais aussi que tu ne sais pas rester sérieux, marmonna Ichigo

Il évita de justesse un coup de pied de la part d'Isshin. Ce dernier finit par passer par la fenêtre.

- Et un en moins, fit Ichigo soulagé

Il retourna son attention sur Rukia. Comment il allait faire maintenant ? Elle le fixait d'abord surprise avant de comprendre ce qui le tracassait.

- N'y pense pas à hier. Je ne te demande rien, fit-elle simplement avant de prendre la direction du couloir

Son corps bougea tout seul. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, maintenant qu'elle le savait. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir et se voiler la face. Tant pis pour la guerre, tant pis pour tout le reste, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux. Il s'agrippa à son poignet comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se retourna surprise.

- Ichigo ? Fit-elle presque en chuchotant

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces. Adieux ses résolutions. Il remarqua bien vite les trois têtes penchées au bout du couloir. Il poussa un soupire avant de leur adresser un grand sourire. Yuzu sautilla sur place alors que Karin ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire. Isshin cria en disant que son bébé avait grandit trop vite.

- C'est qui le bébé ? Râla Ichigo

- Ignore-le Ichi-nii, fit joyeusement Karin

- Ouais…marmonna Ichigo

- Oï Ichigo, tu m'expliques ce que tu me fais là ? Fit Rukia faussement énervée

- T'as besoin d'un dessin ? Se moqua Ichigo

- Tu n'es pas très clair, fit-elle malicieusement

Il soupira. Il avait très bien compris son petit manège. Il lui pinça la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de possibilités de faire machine arrière et ça leur était égal.

Dans le palais céleste, des gens s'activaient. Tero affichait un air serein tandis que ses gardiens s'agitaient. Ils avaient essayé pour la deuxième fois de briser ce fichu sceau mais rien n'y faire. Ils enchainaient les attaques, tout aussi fortes les unes que les autres et pourtant ce fichu signe ne faisait que se pointer devant eux et les narguant. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer, c'était clair et net. Akiko s'approcha du trône et observa attentivement le visage de son chef.

- Vous ne semblez pas surprit qu'on échoue à chaque fois, fit-elle en essayant de garder ses distances

- Depuis que je l'ai affronté elle a gagné en pouvoir bien que je n'ai pas compris comment, fit calmement Tero. Vous n'êtes pas capable de briser son sceau. Pour le moment même moi j'en serais incapable…Elle utilise un sceau puissant et bien garder par le clan Hikari.

- Il n'en reste aucun survivant, fit remarquer Daisuke

- Tu te trompes. Il en reste deux mais bien évidemment il a fallu qu'ils se cachent au même endroit que Shizuka, marmonna Tero

- On est donc coincé, marmonna un des gardiens

- Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste Hideki, fit Tero. Si mes souvenirs sont bons ce sceau demande une quantité énorme d'énergie. Elle finira par s'épuiser surtout…Je doute que placer ce sceau et sans conséquence pour elle. Reste plus qu'à trouver comment faire.

Il en avait des idées. Il lui restait une chance pour en apprendre plus sur le sceau mais il savait également qu'il risquait gros en se rendant dans la cité souterraine. Il n'était pas le bienvenu mais il allait devoir trouver un bon prétexte…Un prétexte, voilà pour montrer son innocence et ses bonnes intentions. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Akiko le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque.

_Si tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça, tu te trompes Shizuka. Je te tuerai, mais d'abord je tuerai tout ceux que tu aimes. Ainsi tu gouteras au désespoir._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE VINGT.**

Inoue n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon positionnement sur sa chaise. Elle ne faisait que croiser et décroiser ses jambes. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ulquiorra lui manquait, et en même temps elle s'inquiétait pour Shizuka. Ils étaient revenus dans le monde réel depuis trois jours. Trois jours qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée, qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours. De plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule à vraiment s'en inquiéter. Les autres avaient à plusieurs reprises dit que c'était normal, qu'elle devait sûrement s'absenter pour chercher des infos ou d'autre chose pour les aider. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était frustrant de ne rien savoir et de se sentir aussi inutile.

- Vous vous ennuyez tellement Orihime-san ? Demanda le professeur

Elle sursauta et releva la tête aussitôt. Bien sûr que non. Bon, un peu mais il était hors de question de l'avouer. Non pas qu'elle était une mauvaise élève, loin de là, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Largement ailleurs. Elle s'excusa une dizaine de fois. Le professeur capitula au point qu'il s'en sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle sentit le regard pesant de ses amis sur son dos. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur fit un léger signe de la main pour dire que tout allait bien. C'était le cas. Elle se promit d'aller rendre visite à Shizuka dès que les cours seront finis. Et après ça, elle en profitera pour aller à Las Noches.

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur son bureau, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour finalement croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie. Sans le vouloir elle avait inquiété Tatsuki.

« _Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_ »

Inoue prit son crayon et griffonna une réponse brève.

« _Rien de bien grave. J'espère. Je vais voir Shizuka-chan après les cours et ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien._ »

Tatsuki hocha juste la tête pour approuver son idée.

La sonnerie raisonna dans tout l'établissement marquant la fin du cours. Une délivrance pour bien des personnes. La journée semblait durer une éternité et l'éternité peut être plus que longue quand on ne sait pas comment s'occuper.

Inoue s'empressa de quitter la salle, surprenant certains de ses amis puisqu'elle ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle en avait oublié les manières comme qui dirait. Elle marcha à pas rapide mais en sentant le reiatsu de Gin elle pressa le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive au bout de la rue. Il lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

- Toi aussi tu vas voir cette indigne ? Fit-il presque joyeusement

- Oui…Elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis le retour, fit tristement Inoue

- Et Aizen n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, pourtant ça crève les yeux qu'il sait ou se doute de quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'il a la trouille ! Fit Gin

Ils prirent la route ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Shizuka.

- Dites, Ichimaru-san, vous pensez que ça va finir comment ?

- Euh, en grosse partouse ? Proposa Gin

Inoue faillit s'étouffer à la remarque de l'ancien capitaine. Elle vira très rapidement au rouge à la seule pensée d'une telle chose. Gin éclata de rire face à une telle gêne. C'était toujours si tentant de la taquiner, d'autant plus que sa réaction était largement plus drôle que celle d'Ulquiorra.

- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi, fit Gin. Je ne sais pas, et je n'y pense même pas. Je préfère profiter de ce qui se présente à moi et ensuite je ferais tout pour préserver mon futur.

- Egoïste dans l'âme, chuchota Inoue

- Absolument. Mais c'est surtout l'avenir de Rangiku que je veux préserver. Le reste n'a pas d'importance pour moi, fit Gin beaucoup plus sérieusement

Et malgré ce qu'il disait, il avait pris conscience de l'importance qu'avait à ses yeux s_a famille_. Il esquissa un sourire sincère tout en regardant le ciel. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier de la maison de Shizuka. Ils essayaient de repérer son reiatsu. Elle était là mais si faible qu'ils venaient à se demander si elle allait bien. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur sans même sonner à la porte. Une vision d'horreur se présenta à leurs yeux. Une odeur de cadavre planait dans l'air. Inoue porta aussitôt la main à la bouche pour réprimer un cri d'effroi. Gin avait ouvert ses yeux et regardait le corps presque sans vie qui était replié sur lui-même. Au milieu du salon, un cercle avec des signes inconnus étaient dessinés. Et au vu de l'odeur et de la couleur, c'était du sang tout frais.

Les meubles étaient dans un état piteux comme si une tronçonneuse y était passée. Le sol, les murs, les meubles, tout était recouvert de sang. Shizuka était allongée au milieu du cercle, ses bras entaillés tout comme ses genoux. Elle était repliée sur elle-même et semblait être complètement inconsciente. Inoue voulu se précipiter à ses côtés mais Gin la retint de justesse par le bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas, fit-il

- Mais elle va mourir ! S'exclama Inoue au bord des larmes

Ca, il le savait. Ca l'inquiétait tout autant mais la présence d'un cercle que les humains considéreraient comme _magique_ ne lui disait rien de bon. Inoue se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains plaquées au sol juste à côté du début du cercle. Elle serra les poings. Hors de question de rester là à ne rien faire.

Un passage s'ouvrit juste devant elle. Elle sursauta. Un vieille homme en sorti.

- Ah vous êtes celui qu'elle appelle Jii-chan, fit Gin

- Oui. Vous devriez vous éloigner, conseilla-t-il

- Mais elle se vide de son sang ! Fit Inoue

- Elle ne se vide pas. Elle ne saigne plus, et tout ce sang autour n'est pas le sien mais celui de ses ennemis qu'elle combat intérieurement, fit-il calmement mais son regard était rempli de tristesse. Laissez-moi faire.

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que le vieil homme s'avança jusqu'au cercle. Il tapa de sa canne et le cercle se dissipa comme si ce n'était que de la poussière.

Lorsque je suis revenue dans le monde réel je ne m'étais pas préparée à subir d'autres attaques. J'ai été stupide de penser un seul instant qu'ils abandonneraient. Ce n'était plus les simples gardiens qui s'attaquaient au sceau mais Tero et les élites. Leur résister n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, d'autant plus que j'essaie de ne pas déployer toute mon énergie au risque de perdre le contrôle sur le pouvoir de mon père qui circule ardemment dans mes veines. Quand je disais que c'est une plaie à être la fille de la mort et de la vie en même temps. Bon, ça n'a pas que des inconvénients mais quand même.

Chaque soir depuis mon retour, je subissais leurs attaques. La dernière a été beaucoup plus violente. J'ai du réduire mes capacités physiques au minimum, au point de me priver de mes sens. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de mon salon. Si déjà pour des petites attaques je pissais le sang - c'est le cas de le dire - alors pour ça…

Peu à peu je reprends mes sens. Quelqu'un avait dissipé les attaques d'un simple coup. Une présence chaleureuse et familière. Jii-chan ? Je remue lentement mon bras. Oh putain, j'ai vraiment perdu beaucoup de sang. En récupérant peu à peu mes sens, je laisse mon reiatsu se répandre dans mon corps. Après la mort on retourne à la vie. Bon pour un humain ce n'est pas tout à fait ça hein, dans mon cas c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je remue mes genoux. Eux aussi récupèrent peu à peu leurs fonctions. Je me mets assise, en me frottant la tête. Ah mon dieu, du sang. Du sang partout. Je le savais. Le nettoyage va être long…Très long.

Deux bras m'entourent aussitôt. Je relève la tête pour sentir le corps d'Inoue contre moi. Et merde. Moi qui voulais justement qu'elle évite de me voir dans cet état. C'est loupé sur toute la ligne. Gin me regarde sévèrement lui aussi. Roh, je vais avoir droit à des remarques à la con. Et puis si Aizen venait à apprendre que je n'ai pas fait attention…Bon, en même temps il doit s'en douter vu ce qui s'était passé. Quelle plaie. Les larmes d'Inoue mouillent ma nuque. Et mais elle va arrêter oui ? Pour toute réponse je lui tapote le dos comme pour la consoler. C'est gênant de me retrouver dans une situation pareille. Non, mais vraiment. Elle se décale et essuie ses larmes pour me faire face. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

- Je vais bien Inoue, lui assurais-je

- Mais, mais tu étais à moitié morte, fit-elle entre deux hoquets

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en vie c'est l'essentiel, fis-je en évitant de m'attarder sur les détails

Jii-chan se tient devant moi. Il me sourit. Au moins un qui comprend la situation sans que je ne lui en parle. Je dirais bien que j'ai eu de la chance qu'il intervienne, au moins je n'ai pas eu à lâcher mon pouvoir. Je remarque dans sa main un petit cristal qui ne fait que s'illuminer depuis tout à l'heure. Je me fige net. Je connais très bien ce cristal. Il permettait de retrouver ceux de notre espèce lorsqu'on les recherchait. Pourquoi il s'illumine alors qu'il le pointe sur Inoue ? Oh. Alors elle serait l'une des nôtres ? Ca me surprend. Je sens parfaitement qu'elle est humaine, mais différente.

Il range l'objet tandis que je me relève. Mes genoux sont encore fragiles mais j'arrive à tenir debout. Je ne garantis pas pouvoir enchainer deux pas mais rester debout est déjà un bon début.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état ? Fit Gin

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es une amie mais avant tout un membre de notre famille, l'as-tu oublié ? Fit-il, contrarié

Gin…Ca me touche mais vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas. Que vous ne le sachiez pas. Je crois que s'ils venaient à le savoir ils exigeraient que je détruise le sceau ce qui signerait probablement leurs arrêts de mort. Hors de question. Je ferme les yeux et bouge. Mes genoux tremblent mais je puise dans mes forces pour réussir à avancer. Je lui souris.

- Tu vois que je vais mieux. Ca ne recommencera plus, ne t'inquiète pas !

Faux. Mais on peut toujours espérer, n'est-ce pas ? Je me retourne vers Inoue et l'observe de haut en bas. Il fallait que j'en sache plus et pour cela qu'un seul moyen se présentait à moi.

- Je dois faire quelque chose, commençais-je

- Non. Tu ne fais plus rien pendant au moins un mois ! Je suis ton médecin et je te mets en arrêt maladie ! M'ordonna Gin

- Pardon ? Fis-je surprise

- Tu as très bien compris, tu ne fais plus rien !

Je suis partagée entre l'envie de lui rire au nez et le frapper. Ou bien je n'ai qu'à faire les deux ? Non mais il s'est entendu ? Lui ? Médecin ? Qu'Inoue me dise ça je veux bien mais lui…Qu'il est bête.

- C'est important Gin, fis-je en me tournant vers Jii-chan

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux, rajouta Jii-chan

- Vous êtes sûr ? S'inquiéta Inoue

- Oui. Elle doit juste parler avec ses parents, expliqua-t-il

Un grand silence s'impose dans la salle. Bien sûr que ça fait toujours ça quand on sait comment ils sont morts. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mes réponses, et le plus vite sera le mieux. Mais en attendant…Il faudrait quand même nettoyer la salle.

Kuchiki Byakuya s'acharnait depuis plusieurs heures dans son jardin. Les domestiques en étaient d'ailleurs assez étonnés. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur maître s'entrainer avec autant d'acharnement. Il était contrarié et ça se lisait merveilleusement bien sur son visage. Il ne faisait qu'enchainer les coups et parfois son énergie virait vers le _noir_ à cause de son pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Il avait beau essayer de cerner ses priorités il avait encore du mal. Il savait qu'il voulait protéger Rukia et quelques autres personnes mais ça semblait ne pas suffire et ça l'agaçait justement. De plus, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Shizuka. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu qu'elle lui fasse sa déclaration à un moment pareil ? D'ailleurs il n'y aurait jamais cru si elle ne le lui avait pas dit en face.

Il s'immobilisa en se repassant une fois de plus la scène dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui répondre au juste ? Bon, dans tous les cas elle l'éviterait probablement. Quoique…Elle était assez rebelle et s'en moquerait peut être. Même si pour une fois il en doutait. Il était incapable de se décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il releva brusquement sa tête. Emiko se tenait sur le toit. Une de ses mains retenait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre remettait en place les plis de son kimono. Elle adressa un grand sourire au capitaine de la sixième division avant de sauter dans la cour. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui.

- On dirait que tu as progressé, fit-elle en le détaillant

- Je n'avance pas. J'ai besoin de Shizuka, fit Byakuya à contrecœur

- Ca je n'en doute pas, fit malicieusement Emiko

Il ne comprit que trop tard le sous-entendu d'Emiko. Elle éclata de rire devant le visage décomposé de Byakuya. A croire qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir ne pas y penser.

- Elle a craché le morceau, non ? Fit-elle

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est simple : elle n'est pas là.

_Belle déduction._

Il n'y avait même pas pensé et pourtant ô combien c'était vrai. Avant elle venait beaucoup ici mais depuis quatre jours, plus rien. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Je suppose que toi tu ne peux pas m'aider ? Fit-il

- Je pourrais mais je n'ai pas envie. J'ai envie de vous embêter tous les deux, déclara fièrement Emiko. Je connais ton histoire Byakuya mais je connais aussi celle de Shizuka, alors vous embêter c'est tellement tentant !

Il grogna. A croire qu'ils étaient tous contre lui.

- Si tu veux avoir mon avis…Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu ressentes pour elle, ça ne se fera jamais. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde et elle a son devoir à accomplir. Tu ne feras que la déranger, fit Emiko

Son air de femme douce sembla s'envoler. Il en était même étonné. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne son visage. Elle lui caressa la joue. Peu à peu son sourire revint sur le visage mais son regard restait froid.

- Tu ne dois pas lui céder, fit-elle

- Je ne comptais pas. Je ne partage pas ses sentiments, déclara le noble

Il profita de la surprise d'Emiko pour reculer et se dégager de sa main. Elle détourna sa tête pour observer les fleurs de cerisiers.

_Tu ne partages pas ses sentiments ? Tu es aveugle mais c'est tant mieux. Reste-le jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne chez nous._


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN.**

Pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée, je me rends à la cinquième division. Shinji est plutôt bien placé pour veiller sur mon corps pendant que je serais occupée à chercher la vérité auprès de mes parents. Enfin une vérité qui m'effraie un peu, à vrai dire. Je parcours les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. C'est assez vide par rapport à d'habitude. Je suppose que même les shinigamis les plus faibles essaient de gagner en force rien que pour survivre à l'apocalypse qui semble pointer le bout de son nez.

La porte est ouverte, de la musique s'y échappe. Le contraire m'aurait presque étonné venant de lui. Il est à moitié allongé dans son fauteuil. Quel flemmard. On ne le changera pas. Mais après tout je suis mal placée pour dire ça. Moi-même je n'ai rien voulu changer à mes habitudes et à ma manière d'être.

- Oh Shizu ! S'exclama Shinji. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Ah non, attends. En général quand tu viens ici c'est que tu as de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi

- Merci pour la réputation que tu me donnes ! Je ne suis pas non plus un oiseau de malheur hein ! Protestais-je

- Ah ça…Ca reste à voir.

- Enfoiré !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur mon corps pendant que je serais _dans mon monde_ intérieur.

- Si ce n'est que ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules

Je lui adresse un petit sourire. Je peux toujours compter sur lui. Je m'installe sur le tatami, position lotus dira-t-on. J'inspire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et me concentre. Une chaleur qui m'ait bien connu m'envahit. Le reiatsu de ma mère se mêle au mien. Mon monde intérieur s'éclaire pour faire face à mes parents. Je leur adresse un grand sourire. Ca fait du bien de les voir. Ma culpabilité semble s'être atténuée au fil du temps. Ou plutôt, depuis que je suis en compagnie des shinigamis.

- J'ai une question pour vous, déclarais-je

- On sait, fit Ayame

- Comment ça ? M'étonnais-je

- On est en toi ma chérie, alors on sait ce qui se passe. Tu veux savoir au sujet d'Orihime, n'est-ce pas ? Continua sa mère

J'hoche la tête. Je m'approche un peu plus d'eux. Mon père m'observe de haut en bas. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir ce que j'étais vraiment devenue. Je lui souris.

- Et dire qu'avant tu me ressemblais, fit Naoki, tu as finalement tout pris de ta mère, pauvre de moi.

- Pauvre chéri, se moqua Ayame

- Moque-toi de moi, vas-y, râla Naoki

- C'est ce que je fais depuis bien longtemps.

- Stop, revenons à nos moutons ! Les coupais-je

- Oui, pardon, fit Ayame. Avant de mourir je t'ai légué notre tatouage mais en même temps une partie de mon pouvoir s'est séparée de moi. J'ai souhaité qu'au moment venu, mon pouvoir s'intègre dans un corps digne de moi pour pouvoir t'aider plus tard.

- Même si c'est une humaine ?

- Même si c'est une humaine. Bien que maintenant, Orihime possède une partie de mon pouvoir, elle n'est plus tout à fait humaine. D'ailleurs, une fois que tu auras réveillé entièrement son pouvoir, elle sera une des nôtres à part entière, rajouta Naoki

- Une des nôtres ? Mais papa, commençais-je

- Je sais. Les nôtres ne voudront pas l'accepter mais c'est à toi de les changer, tu es en bonne voie, fit Naoki

Les changer ? Je ne crois pas en être capable. Il suffit de voir comment ils se sont comportés quand ils ont rencontré Aizen et Byakuya. Ils ne pourront jamais accepter, d'autant plus qu'Inoue, elle est humaine _à la base_. Ca devient compliqué cette histoire. Même pour moi. Je me laisse tomber au sol, et croise mes genoux. Franchement qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Attends, comment je fais pour réveiller totalement les pouvoirs d'Inoue ?

- Un peu comme quand ils ont transformé Ichigo en shinigami, déclara Ayame

- Comment tu sais pour lui ? M'étonnais-je

- Je sais tout, fit-elle suivit d'un clin d'œil

Je ne savais pas que ma mère était une fouineuse. Décidément j'en apprends tous les jours.

- Donc, je dois transpercer Inoue ? Mais ça ne va pas la tuer ?

- Si tu la transperces avec ton katana il n'y aura aucun problème. Au moins elle sera _complète_. Elle n'aura pas certes toutes mes capacités puisqu'Orihime a ses propres pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Elle ne pourra pas ramener les morts à la vie par exemple. Tu dois rester prudente durant la bataille. Surtout que Tero peut te voler cette faculté, m'expliqua Ayame

- Il peut faire ça ? M'exclamais-je

- Il peut faire beaucoup de chose. Tu dois te méfier de lui Shizuka. Il a déjà contrôlé Umi, pourtant elle est forte, l'une des femmes les plus fortes de notre monde. S'il te contrôle, ça serait une catastrophe, fit Naoki

Me contrôler ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Je ne le laisserais même pas m'approcher !

- Tu as certes nos deux pouvoirs réunis mais il peut contrôler n'importe qui s'il le souhaite. Tu n'es pas une exception. Sois prudente…, fit Naoki

L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage et je comprends. Tero a beau être son frère il connait les risques et il sait que je dois le tuer pour l'arrêter.

- Je me suis préparée au pire.

- J'espère que tu n'en arriveras pas là, déclara tristement Ayame

Je l'espère aussi mais j'ai comme des doutes. Je préfère chasser ces pensées et me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire. Je me relève et m'étire de tout mon long.

- Prends soin de toi, firent-ils

Peu à peu mon monde se dissipe. Je rouvre les yeux pour me retrouver de nouveau dans le bureau de Shinji. Il est accroupi face à moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui colle une petite tape sur la tête lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouve étalé par terre.

- Tu ne sais plus te tenir ? Me moquais-je

- A qui la faute ? Marmonna Shinji

Il se redressa en se frottant le dos.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Fit-il

- Oui. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire mais qui très vite, vire en une grimace. Mes avant-bras s'entaillent, du sang en coule. Il est surpris, pris au dépourvu. Il attrape mes mains pour voir de plus près. D'autres blessures apparaissent peu à peu sans que je ne puisse arrêter ça. Un jour je vais me vider de tout mon sang, ça ne sera pas beau à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'écria Shinji

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu saignes ! Je vais te ramener auprès d'Unohana !

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant Shinji. Y en a déjà beaucoup trop qui m'ont vu comme ça.

Quelle plaie ! Bon sang. Ils ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ? A croire qu'ils ont vraiment envie de détruire le sceau pour pouvoir envahir ce monde. Hors de question. Je concentre mon reiatsu pour essayer de stopper les saignements et bloquer les attaques. Ils ne m'auront pas.

Il avait senti le changement dans son reiatsu, chose qui l'inquiéta. Bon, il se sentait bête à s'inquiéter pour elle, surtout après la discussion avec Emiko. Il ferma les yeux et prit sur lui pour ne pas la rejoindre à la cinquième division. Il tourna en rond dans le jardin. La minute d'après, le reiatsu devint instable. Il se mordit la lèvre puis s'élança en utilisant le shunpo.

Il fut interrompu dans sa course par l'apparition soudaine de Kana. Elle se tenait devant lui, scrutant le visage du noble. Depuis leurs rencontres, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler. Elle affichait un air nonchalant vu qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les shinigamis.

- Alors c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, commença Kana

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ne vas pas la voir. Elle est destinée à mourir, déclara Kana

Il se figea net. Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une claque

- Le fait est qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître. Son existence même est un blasphème.

Il connaissait la haine qu'éprouvaient certaines personnes pour Shizuka. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu son oncle lui reprocher la mort de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas se fier à ce qu'elles disaient, surtout qu'il ne voyait aucun lien entre le reiatsu, la mort et le reste. Il contourna Kana, préférant l'ignorer et constater de lui-même. Il reprit sa course jusqu'à la cinquième division. Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque dans le bureau de Shinji.

Je sursaute en le voyant à la porte. Shinji resserre les bandeaux sur mes avant-bras mais les saignements reprennent déjà. Il est dépité. Je peux le comprendre. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. Je lui pince la joue en souriant.

- Ca s'arrêtera tout seul, Shinji, ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je

Il n'est pas convaincu, pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Maintenant que j'ai déployé mon reiatsu pour stopper leurs attaques, ça devrait aller mieux. Je me relève en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Byakuya me fusille, _presque, _du regard. Il est encore contrarié, pourtant il n'y a pas de raison, non ? Bon, peut-être la vue de mes bras, mais même.

Il m'attrape violemment par les bras et me traîne en dehors du bureau. Je grimace. Il faudrait qu'il serre encore plus fort et je vais vraiment pisser le sang. J'essaie de me dégager de son emprise, ce qui le force à s'arrêter. En moins de deux je me retrouve contre le mur, en essayant de ne pas m'écrouler au sol. Mes bras contre moi, j'essaie d'arrêter les saignements.

Il me fixe comme si j'étais sa proie. Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver face à lui, surtout après ce que je lui avais dit. Ca devrait me gêner mais je suppose que la situation m'empêche de l'être. Il s'avance vers moi pour réduire la distance entre nous. Cette fois-ci, ses mains attrapent délicatement les miennes. Je n'oppose aucune résistance. Je suis juste hypnotisée par ses yeux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux une telle lueur. Surtout à mon égard. Il dépose un baiser sur mes avant-bras. Je ne bouge pas, je ne respire pas. Je suis juste paralysée par son geste. D'ailleurs, que venait-il de faire ? Mon corps refuse de bouger, et mon cœur ne fait que taper de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Encore un peu et même Byakuya serait capable de l'entendre.

- B-Byakuya, murmurais-je

Il ne répond pas, mais relève la tête. Et voilà, je me retrouve de nouveau captivée par ses prunelles. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part de jouer avec mes sentiments aussi ouvertement.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Dit-il calmement

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Depuis combien de temps ça te fait ça ?

Alors il a compris. La situation devient délicate. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui dire ? J'aimerais juste prendre la fuite pour qu'il reste dans l'ignorance … J'essaie de le contourner mais à peine je fais deux pas qu'il me rattrape et me force à lui faire face.

- Kana m'a dit que tu étais destinée à mourir, déclara Byakuya

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Je refusais de la croire, mais au vu de l'état de tes bras, j'ai un doute.

Je soupire.

- Ses blessures sont dues au sceau que j'ai placé pour les empêcher de passer, lui expliquais-je

- Qu'arrivera-t-il quand ils l'auront brisé ?

Question qui tue. Que suis-je censée lui répondre ? Je baisse la tête pour fuir son regard. Ca va lui déplaire.

- Je mourrai.

Il relâche mon bras, laissant le sien retomber le long de son corps. Il est choqué. Personne ne connait l'aboutissement de cette histoire, hormis moi et les miens. Kana aurait dû se taire mais je suppose qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop puisque j'ai laissé Umi mourir. J'inspire un grand coup et essaie de reculer pour échapper à Byakuya. Je lui tourne le dos et avance.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il

Je m'arrête net. Il vient de dire quoi là ? Je ne bouge pas et attends la suite.

- Brise le sceau mais ne meurs pas.

- C'est égoïste de me demander ça, Byakuya. As-tu pensé à ce qui arrivera si je fais ça ? Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour cette guerre.

- Je m'en moque. On y arrivera !

Il me surprend. Depuis quand il se montre aussi égoïste ? Pour moi ? Je me tourne vers lui. Il est stoïque, les poings serrés, tête baissée. Je m'approche de lui et effleure doucement son visage. De cette manière je le force à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mon souhait le plus cher est de protéger tous les gens d'ici. De te protéger, fis-je

Je prends appui sur ses épaules tandis que mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. J'ai l'impression, qu'en touchant enfin ses lèvres, je nouais une promesse invisible. Ca aurait pu briser le peu de lien qui restait entre nous. Pourtant, c'est tout le contraire : ces liens qui jusque-là, me semblaient invisibles, voire inexistants, je les vois. Les fils de la destiné. Qu'on me brûle en enfer, mais je ne regretterai plus rien. Il est surpris mais avant même que je ne puisse reculer, ses bras m'avaient déjà capturé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis surprise. Il me retenait ? Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Alors j'ai peut-être une chance de voler la première place ?

Deux personnes avaient observé la scène d'un œil discret. Kana et Katsuya les avaient épiés sans aucun remord. Kana pestait dans son coin alors que Katsuya arborait un air sévère.

- Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver, maugréa Katsuya

- Ils sont répugnants, ouais ! Une des « nôtres » et un shinigami ! Non mais ! Elle mériterait qu'on la butte maintenant ! S'indigna Kana

- Imbécile, on ne peut pas faire ça. On doit attendre qu'elle s'affaiblisse un maximum pour donner le signal à Tero-sama et après…

- On frappera pour se venger, conclu Kana

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Un louveteau apparu sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa sa fourrure pour se calmer. Sa vengeance se mettait peu à peu en place. Elle était déterminée. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Même pas sa haine pour les shinigamis.

_Vous me le paierez tous._


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin bonsoir -vu l'heure-.  
>Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire. Surtout pas, vu comment je suis proche de la fin! Mais juste que je suis particulièrement débordée en ce moment. Donc la fréquence de mes posts va énormément diminuer. J'essaierai de poster au minimum une fois par mois! Si j'arrive à poster plus ça sera plus. Je m'en excuse, mais priorité études. :)<p>

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent!

**Anae** : merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Bon celui là est beaucoup plus calme xD mais décisif en quelque sorte. Les choses vont se gâter, la fin approche héhé..Juste pas me tuer pour la fin hein ._.

**CHAPITRE VINGT DEUX.**

Les jours se transformèrent en semaine, et les semaines en mois. Ca parait bête mais je ne voyais plus le temps défilait. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais promis de faire, je ne suis pas retournée dans le monde réel. Je suis restée auprès des shinigamis pour pouvoir les aider de mon mieux pour l'entrainement. Bien évidemment j'ai du affronter Kenpachi, vu que je le lui avais promis. Je n'en suis pas ressortie indemne vu que je refusais de me servir des pouvoirs que mon père m'avait légué. Pas très évident. Et puis. Je suppose que la principale raison qui m'a convaincu de rester ici c'est Byakuya. C'est sûr qu'on ne montrait pas nos sentiments en public. Ce n'est ni son genre ni le mien. Que voulez-vous ? Quand on se croisait, la seule chose qu'on s'accordait c'était un regard rempli de sentiments. Bien sûr, certains se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais personne ne nous le demandait clairement. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, les attaques avaient cessé. Au moins je pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que la gestion de mon reiatsu et de la barrière. Pourtant, j'ai peur. Ca ne me dit rien de bon leurs silences. Au moins quand ils attaquaient la barrière, je savais ce qu'ils faisaient mais maintenant. J'étais aveugle à toute chose.

Je pousse un long soupire alors que Renji et Ichigo se battent sous mes yeux. On ne peut pas le nier, ils sont devenus très forts. Mais pas qu'eux. La plupart des lieutenants avaient gagné en puissance, et je ne parle même pas des capitaines.

Rukia apparu à mes côtés. Elle se pose sur le rocher et observe le combat en détaillant bien les attaques.

- Inoue est repartie au Hueco Mundo, déclara la jeune femme

- Je sais. Je l'ai senti.

- Au moins elle peut les tenir informer, continua Rukia

- Ils le sont dans tous les cas. Tu crois qu'Aizen reste tranquillement à boire du thé avec des petits biscuits ? Non. Il sait déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir, fis-je amusée

Rukia pousse un soupire. Elle connaissait la nature d'Aizen mais elle était loin de se douter de ses compétences en question d'espionnage. Je me redresse, m'étire tel un félin puis fais apparaître mon katana. J'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Rien ne vaut un bon combat. Je saute du rocher pour rejoindre le terrain puis m'interpose entre Renji et Ichigo. Je bloque l'épée d'Ichigo avec mon katana, tandis que celle de Renji à main nu. Pas très malin de ma part alors que son épée est chargée de reiatsu. Ca me brûle légèrement la peau mais rien de bien grave. Surtout, après ce que j'ai déjà du endurer avec ce foutu sceau. Ils sourirent en me voyant.

- Tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands ? Se moqua Ichigo

- Tu vas regretter tes paroles Kurosaki Ichigo ! Fis-je faussement en colère

Il laisse échapper un petit rire avant de faire un bond en arrière. Il est prêt à m'affronter. Je regarde Renji, il fait de même. Je concentre un minimum de reiatsu, faisant réagir mon katana. Il s'illumine, prêt à se faire manier. Ichigo fonce sur moi mais j'évite son attaque. Renji apparait derrière moi et attaque. J'évite de justesse. Enfin, justesse. Le mot est trop léger. Il a quand même réussi à m'entailler la joue. J'en connais un qui serait bien partant pour lui fracasser la tête pour ça. Mais on va éviter d'y penser hein. Les attaques s'enchainent. Ils sont devenus rapide, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Ils arrivent à mener le combat.

Renji et Ichigo s'échangèrent un regard qui me déplu. Ils ont une idée en tête et je sens que je vais vite regretter de les affronter sans me donner à fond.

_Getsuga Tenshô_

_Rugit Zanbimaru_

Leurs attaques sont meurtrières. La puissance qu'elles dégagent n'est plus la même que celle d'avant. Je suis heureuse de constater qu'ils ont progressé à ce point. Ils ne me laissent pas le choix. Alors que leurs attaques foncent sur moi, je libère une grosse partie de mon reiatsu. Quelle nostalgie. La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé cette attaque c'était sur Grimmjow. Il avait eu de la chance qu'Aizen intervienne, si non il ne serait plus de ce monde. Néanmoins, je réduis au maximum la puissance de ma contrattaque. J'ai bien peur de tout engloutir autour de moi.

_Negens. _

Tout devint noir sur tout le terrain. Ichigo et Renji s'immobilisent tandis qu'au loin Rukia bondit de sa place. C'est vrai qu'aucun d'eux ne m'a vu utiliser mes attaques. Leurs attaques se dissipèrent, et la mienne avec. Le ciel reprit une couleur normale et l'atmosphère revint supportable.

Ma vue se trouble. Je plante mon katana dans le sol et s'appuie dessus pour ne pas m'écrouler telle une vieille chaussette. Une main se posa dans mon dos. Je reconnaîtrais ce reiatsu entre mille. Je me redresse lentement pour faire face à Byakuya. C'était à prévoir. Il a senti mon reiatsu devenir une fois de plus instable à cause du sceau. Ils ont recommencé les attaques mais c'est étrange. C'est différent. Il ne dit rien, je lis toutes ses questions dans ses yeux.

- Je vais bien. Juste étourdie, lui assurais-je alors qu'il examine l'état de mes bras

C'est vrai que la plupart de leurs attaques se ressentait sur mes bras. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas. Renji fixe Byakuya, assez surprit de le trouver ici, aussi _inquiet_ pour moi.

- C'est drôle de te voir te précipiter à son secours, se moqua Ichigo

Pour toute réponse Byakuya le fusilla du regard. Je lui tapote le bras pour le calmer.

- Tais-toi Ichigo. Mais…vous avez perdu, fis-je en leur tirant la langue

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué mais mon attaque n'avait pas seulement stoppé la leur. Leurs tenues avaient été bien abîmées. Je suis fière de moi. Ils n'ont pas l'air content mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Avec Byakuya, on utilise le shunpo pour disparaître.

- Je dois aller au Hueco Mundo, déclarais-je

- Je t'accompagne, répliqua instinctivement Byakuya

- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais ?

- Je préfère. Ne proteste pas, s'il te plaît, insista Byakuya

Je n'aime pas quand il tire cette tête là. Je suis incapable de lui dire non. Quelle plaie cet homme. Je pousse un long soupire. Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Je vais devoir le laisser me suivre. Je claque des doigts et le garganta s'ouvre juste à nos côtés. J'y pénètre la première suivit de près par Byakuya. Ca me fait bizarre de retourner là bas après tout ce temps. Je me doute que certains vont me faire des reproches.

On arrive directement dans Las Noches. Les premiers à nous accueillir furent Aizen et Inoue. Elle se précipite vers moi puis attrape mes bras. Visiblement elle est heureuse de me voir.

- C'est gentil de nous rendre visite, se moqua Aizen

- Ca va, je sais que j'ai manqué à mon devoir, marmonnais-je

- Oh Shizuka ! S'exclama Grimmjow

Je me retourne pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Ils ont l'air d'être en forme et un peu plus fort encore. C'est très bien ça.

- A vrai dire je viens ici pour deux choses, déclarais-je

- Même pas pour nous voir ? Sale garce, râla Grimmjow

- La garce elle t'emmerde, répliquais-je aussitôt en lui envoyant un caillou sur la tête

- Loupé, fit-il tout fier

Il ne devrait pas jouer à ça ou je lui envoie un plus gros. Je me chasse cette idée de la tête. Mon regard s'attarde sur Inoue. Il faut que je réveille ses pouvoirs. Mais avec Ulquiorra dans les parages ce n'est pas l'idéal. Il pourrait très mal le prendre. Surtout la manière dont je dois m'y prendre.

- Tero va tout faire pour gagner cette guerre, et il a un sacré avantage puisqu'il peut contrôler l'esprit d'une personne. Qu'on soit très fort ou non, expliquais-je

- Même toi ? Fit Aizen

- Même moi. Mais il serait préférable qu'il ne me contrôle pas, pour votre bien. Vous devez vous préparer à toute option.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une réunion avant la guerre. J'expliquerais en détail, déclarais-je

Aizen hocha la tête. Une sorte d'alarme retentit dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Non pas une alarme mais un sifflement que seul quelque personne semblaient pouvoir entendre. Dont moi et les espadas.

Peu à peu la salle se remplit de tous les espadas ainsi que Gin et Inoue. Je lui adresse un petit sourire alors qu'elle me fixe moi et Byakuya. C'est sûr que le voir débarquer ici et d'autant plus en ma compagnie restait encore quelque peu surprenant. Je parcours l'assemblée d'un regard discret. Ils sont tous là. Je peux commencer.

- T'es enfin revenue ! Fit Gin faussement contrarié

- Navrée de te décevoir, répliquais-je

- Je ne suis pas déçu imbécile. Tu étais si occupée avec certaines personnes !

Je préfère ne pas répondre et laisser couler sa remarque. Byakuya quant à lui resta muet. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça évitera un combat inutile. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il va falloir être particulièrement prudent avec Tero. Il peut maîtriser n'importe qui, moi, y compris. Si cela venait à arriver il faudra que vous interveniez mais pas avant, déclarais-je

- Hein ? Firent les espadas

- Attend, tu leur laisses le temps de s'éclater et nous non ? Râla Grimmjow

- Tu nous laisses le sale boulot en gros, rajouta Noitra

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être râleur. La main de Byakuya se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bien l'impression que les seuls à avoir compris le sous-entendu dans ma phrase sont lui, Gin, Aizen et Inoue. Ils me fixent tous, intensément. Ca pourrait presque me déstabiliser.

- Tais-toi Grimmjow. Au contraire, si on doit intervenir ça sera pour l'affronter, elle, et elle sera au maximum de sa force. Toi qui as toujours souhaité se frotter à son pouvoir tu en auras enfin l'occasion, expliqua Ulquiorra d'un ton qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment

Cette idée lui déplait. M'affronter déplait à plus d'un. Même à Grimmjow. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais je suppose que se dire qu'il devra peut être le faire afin de me tuer le refroidissait au maximum. Je devrais compatir.

- S'il te contrôle, on devra te tuer.

La phrase d'Aizen nous refroidit tous. Jusqu'à là j'ai essayé d'écarter cette éventualité, pourtant, c'est ce qui approche à grand pas. Si ce n'est pas le sceau qui me tuera ça sera eux parce que Tero souhaite plus que tout me voir souffrir et faire souffrir mon entourage.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Intervint Nell

- Je crains bien que non, chuchotais-je

- Mais ! Essaya Nell

- Ton pouvoir englobe et dévore tout sur son passage. Si tu es contrôlée je ne vois pas comment nous on pourra t'arrêter, la coupa Ulquiorra

- Tu as eu le temps d'analyser mon pouvoir ? M'étonnais-je

- La seule fois que je t'ai vu t'en servir c'était contre Grimmjow.

- Exact. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Une fois que j'aurais complètement réveillé les pouvoirs d'Inoue, il suffira qu'elle combine ses forces à celle de Byakuya et je pense que vous auriez une chance de me battre.

Un nouveau silence.

- Je refuse.

- Tu refuses ? Aizen, veux-tu donc à ce point mourir ? Marmonnais-je

- Dans mon cas, mourir sera dur et tu le sais mais tu demandes ouvertement qu'on te tue. Tu es venue ici, tu nous as appris le sens de la famille et maintenant tu veux ça. C'est un peu osé, non ? Tu n'auras qu'à résister et survivre. C'est ta seule option envisageable.

La voix d'Aizen marquait une autorité qui m'est inconnue. J'aimerais lui dire _merde, tu te trompes _mais il a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser contrôler. Je finis par soupirer. Que c'est chiant la vie parfois. Ma main se pose sur ma poitrine. Peu à peu mon katana se dessine. Il me reste une chose à faire tant que je suis en forme. Sans prévenir je disparais pour apparaître devant Inoue. Je la transperce de mon katana. Tout son corps se crispe. Des visages horrifiés me fixent mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ulquiorra veut intervenir mais un champ de protection se dresse autour de nous, et ça ne vient pas de moi mais d'Inoue. Il ne comprend pas. Moi, si. Aucune goute de sang ne coule de sa blessure. Mon épée s'illumine. Des petites étincelles s'y échappent et tournent autour d'Inoue. Pendant plusieurs secondes son reiatsu ne faisait qu'augmenter et descendre, augmenter et descendre. Jusqu'au moment où tout explosa. Je recule en retirant mon épée. Toute cette énergie nouvelle qui se dégage d'elle est bien celle de ma mère. Elle en prend consciente. Ses mains sont posées sur son cœur. Elle ouvre les yeux, son regard chaleureux se pose sur moi. Je lui accorde un sourire.

- Alors c'est pour ça ?

- Oui, confirmais-je

- J'en prendrais grand soin, me promit-elle

- Je n'en doute pas. Si elles t'ont choisi ce n'est pas pour rien. Umi t'a confié Hachi, et ma mère t'a confié son pouvoir. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

Je me tourne vers les autres. Ils ont vraiment cru que j'allais la tuer ? Quelle confiance !

- Je vois que la confiance règne ici, marmonnais-je

- Pardon, c'était soudain, fit Halibel penaude

- Ah bah ça. Je n'allais pas non plus prévenir. T'as vu la réaction d'Ulquiorra ? Il m'aurait empalé sur place s'il le pouvait ! Lançais-je amusée

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, marmonna le concerné

- Je sais, désolée.

Dans le palais céleste touts les préparatifs étaient à présents fini. Tero accompagné de ses gardiens se tenait au milieu de la salle du trône. Il se sentait au meilleur de sa forme. En même temps rien de bien étonnant. Il entrait dans une phase où son pouvoir était à son avantage. De plus, de plus en plus de gens avaient rejoint son camp et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient incapables de distinguer la vérité du mensonge.

_Si facile à manipuler._

- Tout est près Tero-sama, déclara Akiko en s'inclinant devant son roi

- Bien.

Une vieille femme s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une pierre rouge. C'était cette pierre qui allait lui permettre de briser ce fichu sceau. Mais la pierre à elle-seule ne suffisait pas, il le savait. Pour ça, que tous ses gardiens allaient attaquer en même temps. Lui également. Il n'avait plus le temps à perdre pendant que les shinigamis menaient la vie douce. Ca le répugnait mais à un point qu'il en s'étonnait lui-même.

- Soyez prêt. A mon signal, lança-t-il

- Oui !

Il lança la pierre en l'air. Elle s'illumina aussitôt. La lueur qu'elle dégageait envahit toute la pièce tapissant les colonnes, le sol, le plafond d'un rouge sang. Il était fier. Sa vengeance allait enfin prendre forme. Il libéra tout son reiatsu, suivit de près par ses sujets.

Le sol trembla, les colonnes aussi. Des murs s'effondrèrent mais personne ne renonça. Cette mission était primordiale. Ils étaient si proches du but.

_On y est enfin ma nièce. Prépare-toi à mourir._


	24. Chapter 24

Anae : haha je reconnais, je suis une petite sadique…Et là en lisant le chapitre tu vas probablement le repenser encore, sorry xD. C'est normal que je trouve du temps pour écrire. C'est beaucoup trop important pour moi : ). J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle plaira aux autres !

**CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS.**

Je ne trouve pas l'occasion de poursuivre notre conversation qu'une vive douleur s'empare de tout mon corps. Je me replie sur moi-même, les mains clouées sur ma poitrine. Encore un peu et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi profond. Je recule toujours plié puis tout s'écroule autour de moi. Du moins c'est la vision des choses que j'ai. Des signes se gravent sur ma peau. Mais non pas comme un tatouage normal mais plus comme si on me brûlait la peau avec un fer. Mes genoux frôlent le sol. Je perds la notion du temps. Les secondes me semblent des heures. Ca fait mal. Si mal. Mon estomac se retourne. Si ça ne s'arrête pas maintenant, je sens que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je suis troublée, mais j'arrive tout de même à comprendre d'où vient cette douleur. Tero a réussi. Il a réussi à trouver le moyen de briser le sceau. D'une certaine manière mon _âme _quitte mon corps pour me retrouver face à Tero et ses acolytes. Aucun d'eux hormis Tero ne pouvait me voir. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que même sous forme d'âme je souffrais. Il est fier, il a réussi à me toucher directement. Pourtant, je sens d'avance que ma torture est loin d'être fini. Il ne compte pas broyer que mon corps il compte également broyer mon âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le signe qui était jusqu'à là dessinait sur ma main se reproduisit en grand dans les airs.

- Tu as perdu ma chère Shizuka, déclara doucement Tero

Je n'ai pas perdu. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Pas encore, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je me sens faible. Je sens qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps. Que ça soit pour moi ou pour le sceau, au moment même où le sceau se brisera, je mourrais. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. J'ai encore tellement de chose que j'aurais souhaité faire avant la fin. Tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé leur dire. Lui dire. J'essaie de faire abstraction de la douleur mais plus j'essaie plus leur force m'oppresse à un point que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je me replie encore plus sur moi. J'ai l'impression que je suis à deux endroits en même temps, ça n'améliore pas mon état. Un coup je suis à Las Noches et un coup je suis dans mon monde face à Tero. Bon sang !

La douleur se fait vive et puis plus rien. Un bruit sourd, tel un miroir qui se brise retentit. Le sceau est brisé, mais également le sceau placé sur moi. Je relève la tête aussitôt. Cette chaleur, ce reiatsu, je connais. Jii-chan ! Comment ça se fait ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Normalement personne ne peut briser le sceau de mon côté. Personne ne peut prendre ma place.

Le visage de Tero se déforme par la colère. Il semble avoir compris quelque chose qui m'échappe. Mon âme réintègre mon corps. Je me redresse lentement alors que la première chose que je vois c'est du sang et un cercle. Ce même cercle que j'avais utilisé suite aux attaques. Les espadas se tiennent à l'écart. Je suis dans le cercle mais pas seule. Le signe sur ma main s'efface petit à petit, se transformant en poussière qui parcourt le peu de distance qui me sépare de …Jii-chan. Le signe se colle sur son front. Il a sa canne planté bien profondément dans le sol. Un filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche. J'opprime un cri. Non, c'est juste impossible. Il ne peut pas prendre ma place. Il ne peut pas. Il me sourit. Un sourire paternel je dirais. Dans son regard j'y lis de la tristesse mais aussi de la fierté. Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

- Tout le monde prétend te haïr là haut, pourtant, ils ont tous accepté le mariage entre Ayame et Naoki. J'aurais pu les empêcher. J'aurais du protéger ma fille, et pourtant je l'ai abandonné. J'ai préféré quitter le palais, les laissant vivre leur vie. J'aurais pu être là et empêcher des morts inutiles. J'ai été incapable de les sauver, alors cette fois je vais te sauver toi, ma petite fille. Je ne crois pas que les gens se rendent compte que tu n'y ais pour rien. Tu es le fruit de leur amour alors n'abandonne pas tes rêves les plus chers. N'abandonne pas les gens que tu aimes. Bats-toi jusqu'au bout. Tu as ce que Tero n'a pas : les êtres aimés.

- Jii-chan, murmurais-je alors que des larmes jaillissaient de mes yeux

Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça sans même m'être rendue compte d'une certaine ressemblance entre lui et ma mère, et entre lui et moi. Son reiatsu atteint un niveau tellement puissant que peu à peu la lumière nous aveugle. Je suis la seule à ne pas me couvrir les yeux. J'en suis incapable. D'un parce que je pleure et de deux, je ne veux pas dire au revoir…A mon grand père. La seule trace de l'amour que mes parents ont donné aux autres. Je tends ma main pour se saisir de la sienne mais peu à peu il devient transparent. Un fantôme qui retourne au néant.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre tu gagneras Shizuka, fit-il dans un dernier souffle

- Jii-chan ! Criais-je

Je voulu me saisir de lui, le retenir, le supplier de ne pas me laisser mais il disparu. Il est parti. Mon plus grand soutient venant de chez moi est disparu sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ça soit. Je baisse la tête et serre les poings. Mes larmes tombent sur le sol et dissipe le cercle. Ma faiblesse me coutera bien plus que ça. Je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur.

Deux bras m'enlacèrent. Je connais cette chaleur tout aussi bien. Je sais que je devrais accepter cette étreinte, d'autant plus qu'il ne le fera pas une autre fois devant tout ce monde. Pourtant, je me dégage lentement pour éviter des gestes brusques. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas leur faire face. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mon visage dévasté par la peine mais aussi par la colère. Je préfère quitter les lieux. La guerre va commencer, mais avant tout, je veux rendre un dernier hommage à mon grand père.

Je me précipite vers l'extérieur et m'élance vers les cieux. Le ciel se charge. Dans mes mains des petites sphères se forment, des petites lueurs tournent autour de moi puis au moment même où je relâche les sphères tout s'envolent dans tous les sens. Les lueurs de différentes couleurs tombent sur le sol sec de Hueco Mundo telle la neige qui tombe dans le monde réel. Le ciel se dégage brusquement laissant apparaître un ciel coloré allant du bleu au violet passant par le rouge et le mauve. Des pétales de cerisiers se mêlèrent aux lueurs.

Ma main gauche est posée sur mon cœur tandis que ma main droite resserre la prise sur mon katana. Les âmes de mes parents sont là. Eux aussi rendent un dernier hommage à un membre de notre famille. Je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir Inoue. Elle se retient de pleurer. Je suppose que possédant le pouvoir de ma mère elle a eu droit à quelque extrait de _notre _vie. J'aurais aimé lui épargner au moins ça. Dommage. Elle se sépare d'Ulquiorra et augmente son reiatsu. Un reiatsu qui est à présent identique à celui de ma mère. Inoue me rejoint dans les airs. Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Son énergie, sa chaleur parcourt tout mon corps mais aussi mon katana.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota la rousse

- Moi aussi je le suis, murmurais-je

Je ferme les yeux. Des éclairs frappent par ci par là et puis des tornades inoffensives mais colorés elles aussi parcoururent les lieux. Aux pétales de cerisiers se rajoutèrent les pétales de roses blanches. La phase finale de mon rituel. J'inspire un grand coup avant de rouvrir mes yeux.

_Adieux Jii-chan._

Les autres nous observent. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ne doivent pas comprendre grand-chose, à moins que j'aie loupé un épisode pendant mon _absence_. Et puis ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. Je redescends sur le sol ferme, Inoue à mes côtés. Plus personne n'ose me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils sont gênés face à ce qui s'est passé. Eux gênés ? C'en est comique quand on sait que certaines sont de grandes gueules.

- C'est plutôt à moi de tirer cette tête, lançais-je en essayant de paraître naturel

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant Shizuka, commença calmement Aizen

- Je vais bien, insistais-je

- Vraiment ?

- Arrête de faire la forte la garce. Ca me gonfle. Si t'as envie de chialer, chiale mais ne fais pas ce genre de sourire à la con ! Râla Grimmjow

- Grimmjow, le réprimanda Inoue

- Pfeh ! Ne va pas me dire que ça ne te dérange pas de la voir comme ça ! Rouspéta l'espada

- Y a d'autre manière de le dire ! Fit Halibel en le cognant à la tête

- Les hommes et la délicatesse ça fait dix, remarqua Nell

Je sais que Grimmjow a raison mais je ne peux plus me permettre de pleurer. Byakuya me regarde sans se soucier des autres. Je suppose qu'il veut vraiment savoir comment je me sens. Je lui adresse un petit sourire _sincère_. Il va falloir qu'on retourne à la Soul Society avant que ça ne se gâte. Je me tourne vers Aizen.

- Au moment venu il faudra que vous interveniez, déclarais-je

- Tu sais que ça ne me plait pas de rester à l'écart ? Et l'idée de devoir te tuer si ça se passe mal déplait encore plus, maugréa Aizen

- Je le sais. Mais pour que les gens que j'aime puissent vivre, ça m'ait bien égal de mourir.

Des grognements s'échappent de la bouche de certains. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent.

- On doit rentrer à la Soul Society, fis-je à l'adresse de Byakuya

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Comme toujours, aussi silencieux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Inoue. Elle est une pièce précieuse, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à l'écart en attendant le combat final. Tero ignore son pouvoir et ça fera une surprise.

- Inoue, il est préférable que tu restes ici.

- Quoi ? Mais ! Je me suis entrainée, commença Inoue

- Vous vous êtes tous entrainés. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux vous mettre à l'écart et exposer les shinigamis mais toi Inoue, tu as le pouvoir de ma mère, et si mon oncle me hait à ce point c'est en partie _à cause _de ma mère. Te voir avec son pouvoir va le perturber alors gardons ça pour la fin, lui expliquais-je

Elle fit la moue. Bien évidemment cette idée leur déplaisait à tous mais ils devaient admettre que je n'avais pas tord. Ils finirent par hocher la tête. Byakuya tend la main en l'air et le dangai s'ouvrit. Je leur adresse un dernier petit signe avant de m'engouffrer avec lui, direction la Soul Society.

Pendant le trajet, un silence pesant régnait entre nous. Je m'arrête, quelque peu irritée.

- Quoi ? Râlais-je

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Je sais que tu es aussi muet qu'une carpe mais y a des limites quand même !

- Shizuka, siffla-t-il

- Quoi ?

Il se tourne vers moi, ses mains attrapent mon visage. Je me retrouve à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il m'a l'air peiné. Peiné ? Pour moi. Son côté noble se met de côté. C'est plutôt bon signe. Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste pour moi. On doit profiter de chaque instant qu'il nous reste.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Il s'abaisse et capture mes lèvres. Je suis surprise. C'est bien la première fois qu'il prend les devants. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ce simple contact me redonne du courage et me rappelle pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir forte. Pourquoi je me suis battue jusqu'à là. Et pourquoi je suis prête à tout.

A la Soul Society c'était l'alerte maximale. Le ciel était déchiré depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. Un passage énorme s'était ouvert. Certains n'ont pas eu besoin d'attendre pour en savoir plus pour comprendre ce qui se passait, pour d'autre c'était enfin la délivrance.

Les capitaines, les lieutenants ainsi que tous les autres shinigamis s'étaient retrouvés juste aux grandes portent. Yamamoto était prêt à montrer de quoi la Soul Society était capable pour protéger leurs lois, leurs convictions. Ils ne voulaient pas recevoir d'ordres d'une autre personne. Surtout d'une personne n'appartenant pas à leur monde.

Hirako accompagné de Hiyori, de Kenpachi et de Kensei apparurent au côté des autres. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les loups célestes les suivaient. Ils avaient beau avoir été en quelque sorte leurs ennemis pendant tout ce temps, ils n'en restaient pas moins liés aux shinigamis. Ils avaient fait leurs propres choix.

- Je crois que cette fois on va tous y passer, chantonna Kyôraku

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de dire ça ? Le réprimanda aussitôt Ukitake

- Oh allez, ne fais pas ton grincheux, c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'on se bat côte à côte !

- Parlez pour vous, je veux vivre moi, déclara Hirako

- Vous avez fini ? C'est quoi ces pessimistes, marmonna Hitsugaya

- Personnellement, je vous laisse vous entretuer, ajouta Kurotsuchi

- Tu te feras tuer avant, lança Kenpachi

Ils furent coupés par des ombres qui filèrent à grande vitesse en provenant du passage. Aussitôt ils se concentrèrent à localiser leurs ennemis. Ils essayaient de les compter.

- Trois, commença Hitsugaya. Non cinq, six. Merde ils arrivent de plus en plus.

- Tu perds ton temps à les compter. Faut les écraser et puis on en parle plus ! S'écria Kenpachi ravis de la situation

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Hirako

Rangiku se tortillait sur sa place. Tout comme son capitaine elle comptait les ennemis. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Parmi tous les nouveaux arrivants elle reconnu la présence de Gin. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à lui et son air…sérieux. Bien qu'il aurait du rester au Hueco Mundo, dès qu'il avait vu Shizuka faire la crise il avait tout compris. Il avait tout prévu alors il avait quitté les lieux avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ça soit. Il baissa son regard sur Rangiku. Il était inquiet. Etait-elle vraiment capable de se battre ? Il savait que de toute manière, plus de la moitié des shinigamis allaient mourir ce soir. Il aurait aimé la mettre de côté pour la protéger, mais il savait que c'était impossible.

- Tu es venu, chuchota la jeune femme

Discrètement elle passa sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Il resserra aussitôt la prise. D'une certaine manière c'était sa façon de se donner du courage et en donner à la jeune femme.

D'autres silhouettes se dessinèrent dans les cieux. Tero en sortit avec Akiko et Daisuke. Tero redécouvrait les lieux. Ca faisait bien des siècles qu'il n'était pas revenu dans ce lieu maudit. Il méprisait tellement cette espèce. Non pas seulement les shinigamis mais également les humains. Que valaient-ils par rapport à eux ? Absolument rien.

- Et bien et bien, nous y voilà enfin, commença Tero

- Qui es-tu ? Fit Yamamoto

- Moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je le dire ? Tu n'es qu'un insecte à mes yeux. Et encore un insecte vaut mieux que toi, répondit Tero en montrant bien son dégoût pour lui

Yamamoto prit sur lui pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Des shinigamis se précipitèrent sur l'ennemi. Mauvaise décision. Avant même qu'ils n'eurent atteint la moitié du chemin ils explosèrent en milles morceaux. Du sang recouvrit le sol et les murs.

Rangiku du détourner la tête face à la vision d'horreur. Elle était pourtant habituée à la vue du sang, mais le fait même qu'ils n'eurent même pas l'occasion de lancer leurs attaques qu'ils étaient déjà morts. Elle serra encore plus la main de Gin, lui transmettant son inquiétude.

Il ne paniquait pas. Il savait qu'il était suffisamment fort pour pouvoir en tuer quelques uns. Tant qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à Tero du moins.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien retenu de la dernière leçon, râla Daisuke

- Tais-toi Daisuke, le réprimanda Akiko

- Dites-moi, commença Tero. Vous comptez vous battre ? Parce que bon, sans ma chère nièce je ne crois pas que vous irez bien loin !

Son sarcasme déplu à bien du monde.

- Shinigamis, commença Yamamoto, ne vous retenez pas. Cette guerre ne touche plus que notre honneur. Notre survie en dépend. Votre survie en dépend.

- OUI ! Crièrent en cœur les shinigamis

- Arrêtez votre charabia ! Allons les butter ça ira plus vite ! S'écria Kenpachi

Il se jeta sur les premiers ennemis. Des gardiens célestes. Il se moquait bien de savoir leur identité, du moment qu'il pouvait se battre et profiter au maximum du combat.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE.**

Gin se battait depuis plusieurs minutes avec acharnement contre Daisuke. Il devait se l'avouer il avait sous-estimé son ennemi. Rangiku et Hitsugaya se battaient à ses côtés également. Ils avaient tous compris que seul ils n'y arriveraient pas tandis qu'à plusieurs ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance. Ils avaient tous libéré leur bankai et pourtant les attaques ne semblaient pas atteindre Daisuke. Ce dernier ne faisait que les arrêter ou les éviter, et le tout en riant et en les rabaissant. Il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à ce que Rangiku lance son attaque sur lui. Il bloqua d'une seule main. Elle fronça les sourcils et augmenta son reiatsu en y mettant toute sa volonté. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier. D'un simple revers de la main il la projeta contre les murs en béton. Elle se redressa difficilement en crachant du sang. Le sang, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ça passait inaperçu dans ce décor sinistre. La Soul Society ne ressemblait plus qu'à des ruines recouvert de sang.

Daisuke l'attaqua mais Gin intervint en attaquant à son tour. Hitsugaya se mêla en donnant des coups à son tour. Rien à faire. Daisuke menait le combat sans qu'ils ne puissent trouver une parade, sans lui trouver de faille.

- Vous commencez à m'agacer, vous savez ? Fit Daisuke entre deux bâillements

Gin grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas ce comportement, et ses sarcasmes. Il l'attaqua une fois de plus mais cette fois Daisuke répliqua avec férocité. Le temps des petites attaques était révolu, il voulait passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un de plus fort. Il envoya valser les deux capitaines bien loin en prenant soin d'arracher l'aile droite du bankai de Hitsugaya.

- Les ailes. Il se prend pour un ange le nain ? Ricana Daisuke avant de retourner son attention sur Rangiku. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont te rejoindre bien assez vite.

Elle ne comprit pas son sous-entendu. Il s'élança vers elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, Gin s'interposa bloquant de justesse son épée avec son zanpakutô et sa main. Il saigna, son bras se retrouva entailler. S'il restait ainsi il allait se retrouver sans bras tout simplement. Daisuke lui assona un coup de pied dans le ventre faisant plier le jeune homme. Rangiku voulu intervenir mais elle était paralysée. Des serpents se nouaient à ses pieds. L'un la mordit d'où la paralysie. Daisuke ricana de plus belle. C'était bien trop facile tout ça. Il attrapa Gin par les cheveux et le projeta à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il lança un couteau qui alla se planter dans l'épaule de Gin. Tout aurait pu passer inaperçu si ce n'est que ce couteau était empoisonné. Il ressentit le coup tel une morsure. Daisuke le toisa de haut.

- Regarde bien et fais tes adieux à ta copine, fit-il en riant

En une seconde le monde de Gin s'effondra autour de lui. Et lui il était là, coincé contre le mur à cause d'une blessure pathétique alors que cet enfoiré qui se tenait devant lui venait de…Transpercer la seule femme qu'il a respecté, qu'il a aimé et pour laquelle il était prêt à tout. Il avait ouvert les yeux, la colère se transforma rapidement en désespoir.

Elle toussa, cracha du sang. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées au katana de son ennemi. Elle retira d'un coup sec l'épée puis recula jusqu'au mur. Elle se glissa, les yeux rivés sur sa plaie. Les serpents s'éloignèrent d'elle. Après tout il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux. Ils l'avaient mordu et en plus elle se vidait de son sang. Leur mission était terminée. Daisuke riait montrant sa bonne humeur, sa joie. C'était si facile.

- Matsumoto ! Cria le capitaine de la dixième division

Il voulu s'approcher davantage mais Daisuke l'en empêcha. Il était hors de question qu'il la sauve. Le sol se remplit de serpent tout aussi venimeux les uns que les autres. Il sauta dans les airs pour les éviter mais Daisuke lança une autre attaque, beaucoup plus puissante que les précédentes. Tout comme Gin, il se retrouva vite maîtriser.

_Rangiku !_

Elle releva légèrement sa tête. Elle savait sans vraiment vouloir y croire qu'elle était foutue. Comment elle en était arrivée là ? Si elle devait faire des conclusions sur ce qu'a été sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la regretter. Elle avait perdu l'être aimée mais on leur a donné une seconde chance. Elle a pu profiter de cet amour. Certes pas pleinement mais au moins ils ont pu s'aimer. Malgré le sang et la douleur, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui adresser un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas que sa dernière image d'elle soit celle d'une femme au bord de l'agonie, mais une femme souriante. Une femme qui lui a toujours tout donné sans aucun regret. Aujourd'hui encore.

- RANGIKU ! Cria Gin

Il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé ses sentiments. Pas en public. Pourtant il était du genre à se moquer de tout. Mais pas d'elle. Il trouva la force de retirer le couteau planté dans son épaule. Son reiatsu augmenta dangereusement ce qui inquiéta Daisuke.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la mort de cette femme qui te fait autant d'effet ? Pitoyable !

Gin l'ignora royalement. Il se précipita au côté de Rangiku. Ses mains tremblaient. Ils n'osaient pas la toucher par peur qu'elle disparaisse complètement de sa vu. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire figé à jamais sur son visage. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus fort de seconde en seconde à un point qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Que se passait-il ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il avait gagné en force pour elle ! Il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur. A sa hauteur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi on la lui arrachait encore une fois ? Il martela le sol alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer alors qu'elle souriait même dans sa mort. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il la pressa contre sa poitrine. Son cœur le lui avait été arraché. Qu'était-il sans elle ? Rien de plus qu'un corps vide. Sans âme. Sans cœur. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Son monde s'était bel et bien effondré. Il n'existait plus. Et il ne vivait plus. Pourquoi devrait-il au juste continuer à vivre alors qu'elle n'était plus là ? Il cria toute sa rage.

Hitsugaya resta à l'écart, n'osant pas approcher les lieux. Le reiatsu qui se dégageait de Gin devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus sinistre, de plus en plus instable. Il le voyait parfaitement que l'ancien capitaine était à deux doigts de craquer. Que toute chose avait perdu de l'importance à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était partie.

Gin se releva. Son regard était vide mais toute la haine, la rage, le chagrin aussi se dégageait de son reiatsu. Il se déplaça à une vitesse que même Daisuke n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il l'attaqua sans même calculer ses coups. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie. Pourtant même en étant vide ses coups n'en étaient que plus forts, et paradoxalement plus précis. Daisuke bloqua difficilement la dernière attaque. Tellement il était concentré qu'il ne vit pas l'arrivé inopinée de Hitsugaya qui le transperça en plein dans le cœur.

Hirako se battait en compagnie de Kenpachi et Kensei. Un mélange pas vraiment idéal. Quoique Kenpachi et Kensei pour le coup avait la même vision des choses : tous les butter, le reste on s'en fout. Hirako quant à lui ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout cela se termine. Il utilisait son masque en essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Son entrainement contre les loups célestes avait porté ses fruits comme pour la plupart des shinigamis et surtout capitaines. Il se battait au final dans son coin puisque Kenpachi et Kensei provoquait de véritable carnage. Ils ont réussi à éliminer plusieurs soldats mais ce n'était que des soldats justement.

Au bout de quelque temps, deux hommes se dressèrent devant eux : Seijiro et Katsuya. Kenpachi posa son zanpakutô sur son épaule et pesta.

- Ts, je savais que vous étiez louche, rouspéta Kenpachi

- Tant mieux pour toi. Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que tu vas mourir, déclara calmement Seijiro

- Ah oui ? J'ai hâte de voir ça alors ! Ramenez-vous !

- Hey Kenpachi laisse-moi au moins un ! protesta Kensei

- Va te faire, ils sont à moi !

- On dirait deux gamins qui se disputent pour un même jouet, commenta Hirako

Ils ignorèrent la remarque de Hirako puis se jetèrent sur les deux anciens _amis_. Kenpachi s'attaqua à Katsuya le jugeant particulièrement fort tandis que Kensei s'occupa de Seijiro. Seijiro paraissait lui aussi calme mais il ne cachait pas sa force tandis que Katsuya dégageait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose d'effrayant et imposant. Et ça, Kenpachi l'avait senti.

Il n'attendit même pas le milieu du combat pour relâcher toute sa pression spirituelle. Il voulait l'écraser telle une mouche. Il avait beau dire mais la situation de la Soul Society le touchait et il comptait bien leur faire regretter leurs actes. Il enchaina les coups sans pouvoir ne serait ce qu'effleurer son adversaire.

- C'est tout ce que tu as appris shinigami ? C'est une belle déception, déclara Katsuya

- Comme si j'ai besoin de ton avis ! Défends-toi !

Les coups s'enchainaient. Ils sautaient de toit en toit, frôlant parfois d'autres personnes qui par malheur tombaient sur le chemin. Kenpachi ne distinguait plus vraiment ses amis de ses ennemis, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'est la victoire. Kenpachi n'était pas du genre à s'énerver et encore moins à perdre ses moyens mais face à Katsuya il ne se contrôlait plus. A vrai dire, il s'étonnait lui-même. Cet homme avait quelque chose de particulier qui lui déplaisait vraiment. Son calme peut être. Un calme qui vous donne la chair de poule. Il se ressaisi bien vite et reparti à l'attaque. Cette fois ci son coup fut beaucoup plus fort. L'agacement y était pour quelque chose. Katsuya finit par dégainer son épée et bloqua son attaque.

- Joli coup, mais pas encore assez fort, déclara-t-il

Il repoussa aisément le capitaine qui se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Kenpachi se rattrapa dans les airs puis reparti à l'attaque. Katsuya s'arrêta, visage levé au ciel, il sentait les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'avait plus le temps de jouer. Il leva son épée et passa sa main dessus. Un signe se dessina sur sa joue droite, de couleur rouge. C'était une vague.

_Aka no nami._

Une énorme vague déferla sur Kenpachi à une vitesse fulgurante. Il aurait pu l'éviter à première si cette vague ne s'était pas dédoublée puis multipliée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus d'échappatoire. Il intensifia son reiatsu et réussi à en dissiper une. Loin d'être suffisant. Un rugissement lui fit lever la tête. Un loup ouvrit sa gueule et cracha une sphère qui repoussa les vagues. Kenpachi éclata de rire. Un rire rauque et presque sadique. Ce loup même qu'il avait réussi à battre au bout des heures, voire mêmes des journées de combat. Le loup se posa au côté du capitaine et fixa son adversaire mais aussi son ancien ami.

- Alors c'est ton choix ? Trahir ton maître ? S'amusa Katsuya

Un amusement qui cachait sa colère. Son loup, issu de son propre pouvoir s'opposait à lui à présent. Il était tout sauf heureux.

- Soit. Mais tu mourras avec lui, déclara calmement Katsuya

Le loup s'en moqua puis grogna, prêt à bondir sur son ancien maître. Kenpachi se prépara sans plus attendre, remotivée pour ce combat. Il n'aimait pas se battre avec quelqu'un dans ses pattes mais cette fois c'était bien différent. Très différent même.

Katsuya fut surprit. La puissance de Kenpachi avait considérablement augmenté. Etait-ce due à la présence de _son _loup ? Il se le demandait. Il bloquait ses attaques mais avec plus de difficulté.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de trainer ! Il faut que j'en finisse avant qu'elle n'arrive !_

Il y avait bien une attaque qu'il pouvait utiliser mais ça allait balayer non seulement Kenpachi mais en plus son loup, et ses alliés à proximité. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il grinça des dents et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Trop occupé à réfléchir il ne réussi pas à bloquer l'attaque de Kenpachi. Du sang gicla. Mais après tout cette giclée de sang n'était rien par rapport à toute la vision d'horreur que représentait à présent la Soul Society. Il recula, vacillant. Son épée contre sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Son épaule a été profondément entaillé puis tout le long de la poitrine. Il cracha du sang mais se retint de tomber. Hors de question de perdre. Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, fit sombrement Katsuya

- Arrête ton blabla, ça me gonfle, s'énerva Kenpachi

Le loup grogna. Il reconnu la position que pris Katsuya. Il poussa un hurlement et voulu se jeter sur Katsuya mais ce dernier se planta le bout de son épée au niveau de sa cuisse. Un autre signe y était dessiné. Un signe qui le reliait à son loup. Peu à peu le loup se dissipa.

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu lui as foutu ?

- Rien qui te regarde shinigami. Prépare-toi à mourir.

Kenpachi ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer que la puissance de Katsuya avait augmenté depuis la disparition du loup. Il ne comprenait rien à leur système mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se prépara à attaquer en chargeant tout ce qu'il avait encore dans ses réserves. Il savait que c'était l'ultime attaque. Il n'aura pas d'autre chance. Il lança son attaque en même temps que Katsuya.

_Saigo no nami_

Telle une fusée, l'attaque de Katsuya se précipita sur Kenpachi. Il voulu éviter encore, mais très vite la fusée grandit englobant tout autour de lui sur un kilomètre. Kenpachi avait bloqué une partie avec son zanpakutô mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se sépara alors de son zanpakutô en l'envoyant droit sur Katsuya. Il visa le cœur.

La collision entre les deux attaques provoqua une explosion qui se retentit dans tout le Seireitei. Kenpachi resta immobile tandis que Katsuya retira d'un coup sec le zanpakutô planté dans sa poitrine. Il cracha du sang, encore plus. Comment avait-il pu perdre aussi bêtement ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre. Kenpachi quant à lui n'avait pas pu éviter entièrement l'attaque. Son ventre avait été entièrement transpercé provoquant un énorme trou. Il se vidait de son sang mais restait immobile, le regard scotché vers son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas avant s'être assuré qu'il avait gagné et qu'il laissait une chance à…_Ses amis_ de gagner.

_Ichigo, c'est à ton tour. Ne retiens pas tes coups. Ne pense pas à juste battre ces enfoirés. Il faut qu'ils crèvent._

Katsuya s'effondra au sol. Kenpachi avait gagné, mais au péril de sa vie. Qui l'aurait cru un jour ? Il laissa échapper un dernier rire avant de s'écraser au sol à son tour. Il n'était pas mort pour rien.

Tout le monde avait ressenti l'explosion mais également la disparition de Kenpachi. Plusieurs combats s'étaient arrêtés pour observer le ciel qui s'était colorié entre le rouge due à la vague de Katsuya mais également le doré due au reiatsu de Kenpachi. Il n'en restait plus rien. Ukitake resta figer, choqué d'apprendre la disparition d'un des capitaines les plus de la Soul Society.

- Ca ne se peut, chuchota Ukitake

- Et deux de moins, ricana Tero

Ukitake releva aussitôt la tête. Deux ? Il chercha et comprit qui était la deuxième victime. Il serra les poings. Cette guerre allait leur coutait très cher. Yamamoto grogna dans sa barbe avant d'attaquer ses ennemis. Sa force était bien utile, il avait moins de difficulté à achever certains gardiens célestes. Sa rage le menait à présent.

Tero continuait d'observer certains combats. Certains intéressants d'autre moins. Pourtant, il se tourna. Il la sentait.

_Te voilà enfin._

Il disparu des yeux des shinigamis ce qui provoqua une certaine panique.

Je m'arrête brusquement alors que la sortie du dangai s'approche. Un froid glacial me parcourt. Rangiku. J'ai senti sa flamme s'éteindre. Ca ne se peut…Bon sang ! Il a déjà attaqué ? Je dois me dépêcher. Une voix retentit dans ma tête. La voix de Tero. Il approche. Je ne peux pas laisser Byakuya se mêlait à mes histoires. Surtout pas avec Tero dans les parages.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Je sais qu'il est inutile de cacher mon angoisse, il la lit sur mon visage. Je ne peux que hausser les épaules. Je ne peux rien y faire.

- Tu dois te dépêcher. Ca a commencé, commençais-je

- Alors ne t'arrêtes pas, répliqua-t-il

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois récupérer quelqu'un. Va à la Soul Society je te rejoins !

- Ce n'est pas prudent, si ton oncle…

- Tout ira bien. Ils ont besoin de toi Byakuya.

Je m'approche de lui. Ma main se pose sur sa joue. J'ignore ce que l'avenir me réserve. Peut être on gagnera, peut être on perdra. Peut être c'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Mes yeux sont larmoyants mais remplis de tendresse. L'avenir me fait peur mais je n'ai pas le droit de flancher maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Avec juste ce contact il sait que c'est un baiser d'adieu. Je me sépare brutalement de lui et utilise mon pouvoir pour le transporter ailleurs. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui. Sa présence en peu de temps m'ait devenu indispensable. Une drogue même. Il a beau être froid, macho par ci, macho par là, il n'en reste pas moins ce gamin que j'ai connu il y a longtemps et qui a su me toucher. Il a su me voir, ce que je suis vraiment. La première et la dernière personne à qui j'ai offert mon cœur.

Une brèche se forme dans le dangai. Tero apparait devant moi. Je me ressaisi et chasse la peur.

- Oh ? Ton insecte n'est pas avec toi ? quel dommage…j'aurais aimé le tuer devant toi, se plaignit Tero

- Dans tes rêves ! Répliquais-je froidement

- Si froide ! Voyons, on est de la même famille.

- Tu n'as jamais fait parti de ma famille ordure !

Je ne le vis pas arriver devant moi. Il attrapa mon menton et le souleva de sorte que mon visage se retrouve près du sien. Fixer ses yeux amusés m'agace. Pourtant quelque chose a changé dans ses yeux. Il ne me regarde plus de la même manière. Ca m'effraie. J'essaie de bouger mais tout mon corps me fait défaut. Et merde. Il me paralyse sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir.

- Et dire qu'avant tu ressemblais à ton père…Tu as acquis la beauté de ta mère. C'est très tentant tu sais ? Fit-il sensuellement

- Dégage ! Tu me répugnes !

- Ah oui ? Dommage. Que dis-tu de…Tuer touts tes amis ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ? Je pouvais ressentir la peine d'Umi quand elle a du s'attaquer aux humains…Que dis-tu de ressentir cette même détresse, ce même désespoir ?

_Shizuka bouge !_

La voix de Honoo retentit dans ma tête. J'aimerais bien mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir.

- Tu les tueras tous Shizuka, et après tu souffriras à un point que tu me supplieras de te tuer, chuchota-t-il

Il colle violemment ses lèvres aux miennes. J'ouvre grands les yeux. Il avait pleins d'autres moyens pour me contrôler mais non il a fallu qu'il me vole un baiser. J'essaie de le repousser avec toute la rage qui fait battre mon cœur mais plus j'essaie moins j'y arrive. Je sens un liquide brûlant couler dans ma gorge. Il décolle ses lèvres et recule légèrement. Son pousse caresse mes lèvres. Son regard est complètement différent. Je n'ai plus le temps d'y repenser, trop préoccupé par ce liquide qui parcourt tout mon corps à présent. Ca brûle mais à un point que même le fer brûlant à côté n'est rien. Je veux crier mais rien ne sort de ma gorge. Peu à peu tout devient trouble. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on perd contrôle sur soit… ?


	26. Chapter 26

Anae : Je sais, je suis une sadique…Et je crois que quand tu liras le dernier chapitre tu vas me le redire au moins 4 fois encore. Point positif de la fin Tero crèvera xD mais je ne dis pas que d'autres s'en sortiront indemne…Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte des fins heureuses je crois. Surtout quand il s'agit des manga…Désolée…En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira : )

**CHAPITRE VINGT CINQ.**

Le dangai s'ouvrit en plein sur le champ de bataille. Byakuya en sortit. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir le Seireitei dans cet état. Il s'y attendait en quelque sorte à cause du comportement soudain de Shizuka. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur la bataille mais il restait inquiet pour elle. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi sentimental dans un moment pareil.

- Byakuya ! Cria Ichigo d'en bas

Le noble baissa sa tête pour apercevoir Rukia et Ichigo ainsi que d'autre. Il fut rassurer de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il les rejoignit suivit de près par d'autre capitaines. Il chercha Tero du regard mais ne le trouva pas.

- Si tu cherches l'enfoiré il s'est barré brusquement, fit Ichigo

Byakuya n'a pas eu besoin d'en savoir davantage pour tout comprendre. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Shizuka. Elle a voulu une fois de plus le protéger en l'éloignant du danger. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête pour cacher toute sa colère mais aussi son inquiétude.

- Kuchiki, commença Yamamoto qui les avait rejoints entre temps

- Combien de personne restent encore amble à combattre ?

- Tous les capitaines sauf Kenpachi, fit amèrement Yamamoto

- Kenpachi ? S'étonna Byakuya

Le silence pesant lui suffit. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter si même l'un des plus forts a succombé à l'ennemi. Ca l'enrageait encore plus. Il ignora les regards curieux. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. _Ils_ devaient venir à un moment ou à un autre. De l'aide ils en auraient bien besoin.

- Où est Shizuka ? Demanda Rukia d'une petite voix

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais, je croyais que tu étais avec elle ? S'exclama Ichigo

- Je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me téléporte ici, marmonna Byakuya

Un nouveau silence. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Que les capitaines encore capable de combattre se rassemblent ! Ordonna Yamamoto

Il ne restait plus que douze capitaines, plus quelque lieutenant ainsi qu'Ichigo. Byakuya se tenait au niveau du commandant en chef. Il dégaina son zanpakutô et libéra son reiatsu. Même le plus sombre. Le moment était parfaitement approprié pour s'en servir. Surtout maintenant qu'il voulait protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

Les ennemis se regroupèrent au même endroit. Akiko était en tête puisqu'en absence de Tero c'était elle la chef. Elle observa les shinigamis restant avec une certaine admiration. Ils avaient réussi à survivre face à plusieurs gardiens célestes ce qui n'était pas rien à ses yeux. Mais bien évidemment il était hors de question de leur en faire part.

- Le jeu est fini, shinigamis. Cette fois on va passer aux choses sérieuses, déclara Akiko

Elle dégaina d'une main son katana puis dans l'autre une sphère mauve se créa. Des petits éclairs s'en échappaient. Le ciel se chargea peu à peu, plongeant le Seireitei dans le chaos le plus total. A ce stade on pouvait appeler ça l'apocalypse. Elle se jeta en première en avant tandis que ses acolytes la suivirent petit à petit prenant chacun des adversaires. Néanmoins avant même qu'ils ne purent atteindre leurs cibles des ceros jaillirent les faisant reculer.

- Hey la gonzesse, on a un combat qu'on n'a pas fini ! S'exclama une voix rauque

- Elle t'a ratatiné la dernière fois, fit remarquer Inoue

Touts les regards se dirigèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'humaine faible qu'elle était avant. Elle se tenait fièrement en tête de la troupe, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, seulement quelque mèches encadrer son visage. Elle avait remplacé sa tenue normale par la tenue typique d'un arrancar. Elle était de profile pour pouvoir embêter Grimmjow qui était bien trop prétentieux selon elle.

- Inoue ! S'exclamèrent ses amis

- Désolée, on a tardé ! S'empressa de dire Inoue

- Et je proteste ! Elle ne m'a pas ratatiné, j'étais juste…pas en forme, protesta Grimmjow

- Bien sûr, se moqua Inoue

Les shinigamis se regardèrent quelque peu surprit. Depuis quand Orihime Inoue était aussi ouverte avec les espadas ? Certains ignoraient qu'ils avaient survécu d'autres observaient sans rien dire. Pourtant, le plus surprenant était encore à venir.

- Si vous êtes là, commença Byakuya

- Ouais. La garce a cédé, broncha Grimmjow

Il eut droit à un coup de pied qui l'envoya valsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Aizen dépassa Inoue tout en lui adressant un petit sourire. Il se tenait à présent en tête des espadas. Il regarda les ennemis puis les shinigamis. Sa présence perturbait certains capitaines qui ne savaient pas pour sa libération, ou d'autres qui avaient encore du mal à digérer comme Soi Fon par exemple. Yamamoto fronça les sourcils.

- Aizen, viens-tu nous aider ou encore te venger ? Déclara le commandant en chef

- Et bien, c'est une très bonne question, commença Aizen amusé, mais je viens comme on l'a tous promis à Shizuka et à Inoue.

- Inoue ? Répéta Kyôraku surprit

- On dirait bien qu'elle a bien grandit pour avoir autant de valeur aux yeux des arrancars, souffla Ukitake

Akiko observa les nouveaux arrivants d'un œil méfiant. Son regard se figea sur Inoue. Cette fille dégageait quelque chose qui lui était particulièrement familier. Un mixte de deux pouvoirs qui étaient bien dangereux pour eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Finalement l'absence de Tero était une bénédiction.

- Attaquez ! Ordonna Akiko, ne laissez aucun survivant !

Elle se précipita sur Inoue mais Grimmjow dépassa Inoue pour attaquer la jeune femme. Non pas qu'il voulait protéger la rousse mais surtout qu'il avait des comptes à régler avec Akiko. Elle grogna et enchaina les attaques sans se retenir. Elle n'était plus là pour faire peur mais pour tuer. C'était son unique but.

Byakuya et Aizen pour la première fois combattaient côte à côte. Pour la première fois également ils avaient un but commun, d'autant plus que tous les deux voulaient protéger une seule et même personne. Byakuya évitait pourtant de se servir entièrement de son pouvoir. Il savait qu'au moment venu il en aura pleinement besoin. Quant à Aizen qu'il soit à pleine puissance ou non ça ne changeait rien puisque ses réserves étaient inépuisables.

Akiko frappait de plus en plus fort mais Grimmjow résistait sans problème. Il ne s'était pas entrainé pour rien et il comptait bien s'en servir au maximum. Cette garce allait mourir. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Taiyou ! (*)_

De l'épée d'Akiko un gigantesque rayon de soleil se forma aveuglant tout ceux qui étaient à sa proximité. Grimmjow fut aveuglé le temps de quelque secondes. Suffisant pour qu'Akiko puisse répliquer et porter un coup particulièrement violent. Elle lui transperça le ventre, pourtant, elle fut dans l'incapacité de retirer son épée. Grimmjow s'était saisi à main nue de l'arme et la tenait fermement. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai eu ! Fit-il fièrement

Un cero se forma qu'il envoya sur Akiko. Elle tira violemment sur son épée qu'elle réussit à retirer. Une chose qu'elle ne réussit pas complètement c'est éviter le cero de Grimmjow. Elle se retrouvait avec un bras inutilisable. Elle se tenait le bras pour essayer d'arrêter les saignements. Il ne l'avait pas raté. Elle pestait intérieurement de s'être fait aussi minablement avoir.

_Si Tero-sam avait vu le massacre…_

Elle préféra ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur son ennemi.

- Tu fais moins la maligne hein, lança Grimmjow alors que lui aussi se vidait de son sang

- Tu peux parler toi, broncha Akiko

Il rit malgré la situation. Ca devenait vraiment intéressant et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Trop préoccupé par la jeune femme devant lui il ne vit pas un autre ennemi qui se dirigeait vers lui. Par chance Ulquiorra l'avait remarqué et c'était dépêché de rejoindre _son ami, son frère. _Il le frappa pour que ce dernier s'écarte.

- Hey tu pourrais faire gaffe Ulquiorra !

- Tu n'as qu'à surveiller tes arrières. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul ennemi, crétin.

Grimmjow grogna et sans hésitation envoya un cero particulièrement puissant sur son deuxième ennemi. Il fut très vite rejoint par le cero d'Ulquiorra. Avec une telle vitesse et face à un ennemi visiblement _faible _ils le réduisirent en cendre.

- Et un de mois. Laisse-moi la gonzesse, d'accord ? Va rejoindre ta rousse !

- T'as vu ton état ?

- Je suis au top de ma forme ! Alors viens pas me casser l'ambiance !

Ulquiorra soupira. On ne pouvait pas changer une personne en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Etrangement, jusqu'à là aucun ennemi ne s'était attaqué à Inoue. Elle se contenta d'observer et de soigner quelque blessées. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Pour une fois son rôle n'était pas de soigner mais de se battre. Elle prit sur elle et se concentra sur l'énergie qui fusait dans tous les sens. Un shinigami normal ne pourrait pas tenir le coup sous autant de pression, un humain n'en parlons pas.

Son regard s'attarda sur Ulquiorra. Il se battait sans difficulté et aucune égratignure. _Heureusement_. Elle continua son observation. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Aizen. Cette bataille semblait l'ennuyé.

_Je suppose qu'il attend avec impatience Tero._

Elle se figea brusquement. Un froid glacial la gela sur place. Elle était incapable de bouger tellement la pression semblait la ronger de toute part. Que ça soit physiquement que mentalement. Elle essaya de créer une barrière autour d'elle pour se protéger mais même ainsi elle arrivait à ressentir cette présence.

Le dangai s'ouvrit laissant Tero en ressortir. Un sourire vainqueur trônait sur ses lèvres. Un autre événement marqua le changement du combat. Le cri strident de Grimmjow. Inoue tourna lentement la tête pour constater avec horreur qu'il venait de se faire transpercer. Non pas par un ennemi mais par un allier de taille : Shizuka. Son visage était impassible. Elle fixait les yeux bleus de l'espada. Aucun remord, aucun sentiment. Juste cette sensation de vide. Après tout il n'y avait plus rien en elle hormis son pouvoir et une partie de Tero qui contrôlait le tout.

- Grimmjow ! Cria Inoue

Elle s'élança dans les airs mais très vite Ulquiorra s'interposa sur sa route. Elle voulu le repousser mais il insista.

- Reste ici.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut que je le soigne !

- Elle te tuerait si tu l'approches imbécile !

Elle fixa ce qui était son amie. Elle retira sèchement son katana puis décrocha un coup de pied à l'espada. Il se retrouva propulser à grande vitesse au sol. L'impact provoqua même de légères secousses. Plusieurs combats s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

Tero s'approcha de Shizuka et passa son bras autour d'elle. Il regarda fièrement Aizen et Byakuya.

- Alors ? Elle vous plait toujours comme ça ? Sous sa véritable nature ? Se moqua Tero

- Ce n'est pas sa véritable nature ! S'exclama Inoue. Shizuka n'est pas comme ça. Elle a tout donné pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers et si elle est comme ça aujourd'hui c'est à cause de toi !

- Comment oses…

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture !

- Tais-toi la rousse ! Intervint Akiko

Elle lança une attaque mais une attaque qui fut dissipée d'un simple revers de la main de la part d'Inoue. Elle pleurait. Elle était triste parce que Tero osait prétendre que c'était la véritable nature de son amie, sauf qu'elle a vu la véritable nature de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà constaté d'elle-même mais maintenant qu'elle possédait les souvenirs de la mère de Shizuka et en prime une partie de l'affection qu'éprouvait Umi envers la jeune femme, elle savait qu'elle était tout sauf inhumaine et sans cœur. Sa main se posa sur son cœur et peu à peu son katana se dessina. Elle pointa la lame vers Tero.

- Je la ramènerai. Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Il la regardait abasourdi. Non pas parce qu'elle prononçait de telles absurdités mais à cause de l'énergie qui se dégageait d'elle.

Hachi apparu au côté d'Inoue, prêt à se battre en compagnie de celle qu'il a désigné comme sa maîtresse. Byakuya, Aizen et Ulquiorra se tenaient également auprès d'Inoue. Ils partageaient tous le même avis.

- Alors c'est ça…Ayame c'est donc ce que tu décides ? Donner à un insecte ton pouvoir ? Ricana Tero. Tu mourras en même temps que tout le monde !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Shizuka-chan, tu verras on te ramènera ! Lui promit Inoue

Ils augmentèrent simultanément leurs reiatsu au point que toute la terre trembler face à leurs pressions. Tero fut rapidement entouré d'Akiko, Shizuka et deux autres gardiens célestes. Le combat principal allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE VINGT SIX.**

Toute trace de peur s'était effacée chez Inoue. Elle était prête. Prête à tout même. Ses amis, au loin, la fixaient avec une certaine admiration. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu à l'œuvre. Même Ichigo qui était pourtant au courant pour l'entrainement de son amie, restait surprit. Elle s'attaqua à Tero mais ce fut Akiko qui s'interposa et attaqua à son tour. Ses attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur Inoue. C'est comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Akiko se retrouva propulser au sol au côté de Grimmjow. Elle était incapable de bouger davantage. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang et beaucoup trop rapidement. Inoue voulu se jeter sur Tero mais Shizuka s'interposa. Elle recula de quelque pas, mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Elle connaissait plus ou moins le style de combat et sa force alors elle pouvait anticiper ses coups. Inoue sautait de place en place pour éviter les attaques de ce qui restait de son amie.

Inoue intensifia encore un peu plus son reiatsu. Tero n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de l'humaine. Il pouvait reconnaître cette énergie entre mille, pourtant ça lui échappait le pourquoi c'était cette fille qui l'avait. C'était impossible, impensable à ses yeux. Il avait compris depuis déjà un petit moment qu'Ayame avait confié son pouvoir mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre du comment. Il l'observait sous tous les angles. Il savait que Shizuka pourrait en venir à bout facilement mais il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir pour que ça finisse plus vite.

_Elle arrive quand même à donner du fil à retordre à Shizuka. Intriguant._

- Ne nous oublie pas, lança Aizen

Il attaqua Tero par derrière mais ce dernier bloqua aisément son attaque. Aizen recula rapidement. Il avait été prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser trop approcher au risque de devenir son allié. Shizuka en était la preuve. Il serra les poings et reparti à l'attaque. Il fut rejoint par Byakuya qui hésitait entre s'attaquer à Shizuka ou à Tero.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, broncha Aizen

- Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, répliqua Byakuya sans prêter vraiment attention à la remarque de l'ancien capitaine

Inoue et Shizuka s'étaient retrouvées plus ou moins éloigner de la scène de combat. Elles s'étaient retrouvées sur le sol ferme. Les corps de Grimmjow et Akiko gisant par terre. Grimmjow remua le bras endoloris puis releva légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir les deux jeunes femmes faisant face l'une à l'autre.

- Hey Inoue. Je crois que tu vas devoir la tuer, peina à dire Grimmjow

Il se redressa en se tenant le ventre. Il continuait à se vider de son sang et ça l'énervait. Il voulait encore se battre et non pas rester là à regarder les autres soit se faire ratatiner soit réussir à tuer leurs ennemis. Il grogna avant de s'apercevoir qu'Akiko était encore vivante mais dans un sal état. Il l'aurait bien tué mais il n'était même plus capable de faire ça. Il rampa jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser.

- Shizuka-chan, reprends-toi s'il te plait, la supplia Inoue

Shizuka ne répondit pas. Inoue ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Une femme s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle resta à la fixer, le souffle couper. Plus elle la fixait plus elle remarquait la ressemblance entre cette femme et Shizuka.

_Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur Inoue. Shizuka savait d'avance ce qui allait arriver. Elle connait l'ambition de Tero et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas trente six façons pour vous sauver._

_Mais je vais devoir la tuer !_

_Elle ne t'en voudra pas. C'est ce qu'elle attend de toi. Parce qu'au moment même où ta lame l'aura transpercé elle va récupérer ses pouvoirs. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? L'épée ne réagit absolument pas à son reiatsu. Actuellement elle est « faible ». C'est un système de défense en quelque sorte. Tero voulait maîtriser son pouvoir mais elle l'a eu. Tu dois la transpercer Inoue. C'est le seul moyen. _

Inoue fut tirée de ses pensées par l'attaque de Shizuka. Elle la bloqua alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle maudissait Tero de toutes ses forces. Les larmes tombèrent sur la main de Shizuka. Son visage se crispa. C'était comme si son corps réagissait mais en souffrant.

Son épée fut entourée par une aura protectrice, mêlant son pouvant à celui d'Ayame. Elles se battaient côte à côte d'une certaine manière. Inoue inspira un grand coup avant de se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille. Elle enchainait les coups rapidement, comme le lui avait enseigné Ulquiorra. La vitesse était primordiale pour surprendre son ennemi. Shizuka arrivait à éviter les coups les plus mortels mais ce n'était sans dégâts. Ses bras, ses genoux étaient entaillés. Mais la douleur ne représentait rien pour un corps _sans _vie.

Akiko remua puis rassembla le peu de force que lui restait pour se redresser. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'espada. Elle se devait de le tuer. De les tuer tous. Elle remarqua la présence d'Inoue et Shizuka. Elle se savait pas en état d'affronter l'humaine alors autant se charger de l'espada. Elle se releva bien que ses genoux trembler. Non, elle n'allait pas céder. Une sphère se forma dans sa main, prête à attaquer l'espada.

Grimmjow grogna. Comme s'il avait encore la force pour se battre. Il grimaça et se força à se relever. Peine perdu. Il était vulnérable comme jamais. Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se trouvait lamentable.

_Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Akiko._

Une voix retentit dans la tête d'Akiko. Elle s'arrêta nette et fixa Shizuka qui était encore en train de se battre avec Inoue. C'était impossible. Son âme a été réduite en miette. Alors comment ?

_Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça. Tero ne fait que se servir de vous tous. Ne va pas me dire le contraire. Tu le vois bien. Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour quelle raison au juste ? Pour un amour non partagé. C'est égoïste, tu ne trouves pas ? Je sais que de tous, tu es celle qui est le plus apte à comprendre mes paroles. Alors bats-toi mais pour tes propres convictions et non pas ceux des autres. _

Une douce chaleur parcouru le corps d'Akiko. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé quelque chose de semblable. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son cœur et éclata en sanglot. Elle comprenait à présent qu'elle s'était laissée complètement mener en bateau.

Sous le regard _presque_ horrifié de Grimmjow, les blessures de la jeune femme se refermaient sous ses yeux. Elle se redressa complètement, essuyant ses larmes. Elle était déterminée. Elle avait fait son choix. Son regard se posa sur l'espada. Elle s'approcha de lui puis s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles elle accorda son plus beau sourire. Il fut surprit de la voir ainsi. N'allait-elle pas le tuer ? Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de l'espada et peu à peu toute trace de sang, de blessures, disparurent de la surface de son corps. Il tapota son torse, n'en revenant pas.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il

- Quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux.

Ils se redressèrent ensembles. Ils étaient à présent opérationnels pour la suite du combat. Leur intérêt retourna vers Inoue et Shizuka. Elles s'étaient élancées vers le ciel. Inoue commençait à s'essouffler tandis que Shizuka semblait reprendre des forces malgré ses blessures.

- C'est vraiment un monstre, siffla Grimmjow mais même comme ça il était excité à l'idée de l'affronter

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une seconde contre elle !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs. On dirait qu'elle en est incapable et je dis tant mieux. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre par deux fois. Ce n'est pas _la_ Shizuka que ton connard de chef voulait maîtriser. Je crois qu'elle a réussi à le berner.

- Tu parles trop.

- Moi ? Je ne crois pas ! On m'a trop laissé dans mon coin ! Allez je vais en butter quelques uns histoire de me défouler.

Elle le laissa partir sans rien dire. A ses yeux, il était juste inhumain ou alors con tout simplement. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de camp. Alors elle resta en retrait à observer le déroulement des événements. Elle se fit bien discrète pour que Tero ne remarque pas sa présence. Son intérêt était surtout pour Inoue et Shizuka. Ce qui arriva, elle ne l'avait absolument pas prévu.

Inoue réussi à planter son épée au niveau du cœur de Shizuka. Ses larmes roulèrent encore plus inondant son visage. Elle resta là, à la fixer dans les yeux. Un sourire sincère finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shizuka. Sa main se déplaça difficilement pour effleurer la joue de la rousse.

- Merci, chuchota Shizuka

Plusieurs combats cessèrent autour d'eux. Byakuya s'était arrêté en premier. Il avait suivit d'un œil discret le combat. Il était tiraillé à l'idée que ça tourne au drame et son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé. Il se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes mais à peine l'eut-il approché qu'un deuxième coup fit arrêter définitivement tout le monde. Inoue se fit à son tour transpercer le ventre par Kana.

- Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié petite conne ? Ricana Kana

Shizuka voulu bouger mais son cœur ralentissait à grande vitesse. Elle retira l'épée d'Inoue et se força à la retenir. Kana recula par précaution.

- Vous me dégoutez tous. Vous croyez que j'allais vous oublier hein ? D'abord Umi et maintenant Katsuya. Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Cracha Kana

- Kana, essaya Shizuka

Mais à peine elle parla qu'elle cracha du sang. Elle fut soulevée par Byakuya. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de parler. Il fallait qu'elle garde des forces. Ulquiorra, à son tour récupéra Inoue. Elle se vidait de son sang sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ça soit. Depuis le début du combat, beaucoup se sentait inutile. Pour la première fois de la colère se lisait sur son visage mais aussi le désespoir.

Tero rejoignit Kana, fier de son apprenti mais également…

- Oh, mais ma petite Kana, je crois que tu ne t'es pas vraiment présentée à eux, si ? Je vous présente Kana, mon apprentie mais aussi ma fille.

Un choc. Voilà ce que ça leur faisait, mais surtout à Shizuka. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à la dissimuler tout ce temps. Il avait été prudent. Très prudent même. Ses problèmes n'allaient pas se terminer comme ça. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Elle n'avait plus la force suffisante pour s'opposer à lui. Elle tira légèrement sur le haori de Byakuya le forçant à s'abaisser jusqu'à son visage.

- Ramène-moi auprès d'Akiko, elle est en bas, chuchota-t-elle

Il désapprouvait mais lui obéit néanmoins. Ils rejoignirent la jeune femme sans se faire remarquer par les autres, bien trop occupé à digérer les informations.

Akiko se jeta au côté de Shizuka.

- Shizuka, pourquoi ?

- Chut. C'était mon choix, personne n'aurait pu me changer.

Shizuka posa sa main sur le cœur d'Akiko, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Soigne Inoue et va te battre. Tu sais à présent comment le faire.

Akiko effleura sa peau. Oui, elle le savait. Shizuka venait de faire ce qu'Ayame avait fait avant elle avec Inoue : transmettre une partie d'elle.

Shizuka savait qu'elle n'avait plus pour longtemps. Byakuya était resté silencieux. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce qu'il pouvait faire. Encore et toujours ce sentiment d'abandon. Sa mère était morte, sa femme et maintenant c'était le tour de la deuxième femme qu'il a laissé entrer dans son cœur. N'avait-il donc pas droit au bonheur ? Il maudissait le destin. _C'était injuste._ Shizuka glissa sa main jusqu'au visage du jeune homme. Il baissa sa tête se retenant de se laisser aller. Il n'avait plus montré ses larmes depuis bien longtemps. Elle sourit.

- Ne soit pas si triste. Pour le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai été heureuse. Garde ce sourire qui m'ait cher, et ce caractère de cochon, rigola difficilement Shizuka

- Comment veux-tu que je continue normalement… ?

- Si tu veux, demande à Akiko d'effacer toutes traces de nos souvenirs.

- Jamais. Je refuse de t'oublier.

- Alors souris, parce que même morte, je t'aimerais.

Il se sentit incapable de lui répondre. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser d'adieu puisque la femme qu'il aimait n'était plus de ce monde.

Sans même qu'elle n'eut à s'approcher d'Inoue, Akiko rependit son pouvoir de guérison. Elle ne se contenta pas de guérir Inoue mais en profita pour guérir tous les blessés. Avoir une partie de Shizuka en elle avait considérablement augmenté ses possibilités et elle comptait bien en profiter pour se racheter une conduite.

Tero la regarda, étonné. Elle qui lui était si dévouée se retrouvait finalement à être son ennemi.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu prends la défense de ces insectes ?

- C'est toi l'insecte. Et un misérable en plus. Regarde-nous. Il n'en reste presque plus rien de notre espèce. Tu comptais faire quoi hein ? Tuer tout le monde ? Bien aimable à toi. Maintenant, fais-nous plaisir : meurs.

Elle concentra toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait dans son attaque. D'autres personnes la rejoignirent. C'était leur dernière chance : joindre les forces pour n'en faire qu'un.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas !

- Mais ta gueule, lança Grimmjow

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Ulquiorra

- En moins vulgaire ça aurait été bien, chuchota Inoue, remise de ses blessures

Leur coup parti en un commun accord, frappant Tero de plein fouet. Il les avait sous-estimé tout comme il avait sous-estimé sa nièce. Il n'avait tout bonnement pas pris en compte touts les liens qui s'étaient tissés pendant tout ce temps. Il avait perdu. Tout se voila autour de lui, une douleur vive lui brûla tout le corps.

_Il est parti._

Des cris de victoire résonnèrent dans toute la Soul Society. C'était fini, mais à quel prix ?

**Deux jours plus tard**

Des obsèques digne de ce nom avaient été organisés pour touts les morts. Byakuya avait insisté à ce qu'_elle _soit enterrée avec les membres de sa famille, car bien qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie, à ses yeux elle était sienne.

Inoue, Akiko ainsi que plusieurs espada et shinigamis se tenaient devant _sa _tombe. L'amertume se lisait sur leur visage, et plus particulièrement sur Inoue. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne hormis les hollow. Elle n'a pas eu la tâche la plus facile à faire. Tuer une amie n'est jamais facile. Elle déposa un bouquet sur sa tombe puis libéra son reiatsu créant des petites sphères qui volèrent autour de la tombe.

_Merci de nous avoir sauvés. Merci de nous avoir tous réunis, à jamais._

**FIN**


End file.
